Phoenix Wings
by Cori Shadowfang
Summary: How far would you go for redemption? When Lea is given a second chance at life, he's determined to redeem himself for the mistakes he made in the past. However, when someone disrupts the flow of time, he and an enemy - turned - ally will be forced to face the truth about themselves, no matter how dark that truth might be. Sequel to Guardian Twin.
1. Rebirth

_Well, here it is: _Phoenix Wings, Guardian Twin's _sequel. Before we begin this story, however, there are a few things you should know: _

_First, this _is _a sequel, so it's recommended that you read _Guardian Twin _before you read this story…if, that is, you haven't already done so. Second, this story will contain A LOT of spoilers for _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. _Third, any word that is __**bolded **__inside the context of the story signals a time and/or point of view change. Finally, this story, like all of my other series, will be updated weekly._

_So, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I do, however, own _Guardian Twin _and my OC's._

**Chapter One: Rebirth**

Lea's eyes widened as the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion slid up his arm and connected with his chest. They were drawn sharply apart, knocking his breath from him and sending him flying through the air. He hardly had time to catch his breath before he collided with the ground, the impact momentarily stunning him, though he mercifully kept his hand clenched around his remaining Chakram. He heard the voice of Roxas saying, "You're done. I have no reason to destroy you."

He felt anger and despair pulse through him as the footsteps of his long - time opponent neared him. His fingers clenched tighter around his Chakram's handle as Roxas went past him, fighting off the overwhelming sense of helplessness. He lifted himself to his hands and knees, vision blurring as he stared at the retreating back of his enemy. His hand clenched tighter still around his weapon, pain lancing through his fingers at the tight grip. "Fool," he muttered, then lunged forward.

He'd drawn his weapon back, ready to impale the Nobody with it, when he felt a sharp pain pierce his back. The intense pain burned through him, and he let out an agonized scream, his lunge cut short as he skidded to a stop. Roxas whipped back around and gave Lea a wide - eyed look as he stood there, his screaming stopped but his mouth still gaping open from the shock. The pain pulsated through him, and he fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer, his Chakram slipping from his loosened grip in the same instant. He felt the weight of the weapon imbedded in his back, and knew immediately what it was, and who had attacked: Axel. He knew it…as sure as he knew he was going to die. "Well…I guess he decided to finish me…after all." The pain began to disappear, slowly being replaced by a welcome numbness. He lifted his head, a smirk on his face. His vision was littered with spots of darkness that he couldn't blink away. When he found the energy to speak, it sounded like it came from some other person, a long way off. "…You weren't bluffing, were you? About the second chance?" He thought he saw Roxas shake his head, eyes stretched wide. He let out a choked laugh, wishing his throat didn't feel like it was closing up. It was Ok, though, he supposed; the numbness would soon take it away. "Figures."

He hardly heard the word that came from his own mouth, and his vision was soon completely obscured by the dark spots that had swarmed it before. He felt himself begin to fall, but was lost in a warm light before he ever hit the ground.

**Lea's **emerald eyes blinked open slowly. _Where am I? _he wondered. He looked around him slowly, taking in the vast expanse of empty white and the feeling of warmth that surrounded him. He snorted, a grim smile on his face. _So, then…is this where I go to die? Funny, after all I've done, I didn't imagine it'd be someplace so warm._

You aren't dead yet, Lea.

The voice caused the former Heartless to tense, his dimmed senses suddenly waking back up. "Who's there?" he called aloud. "What do you mean?"

Exactly what I said; you aren't dead yet.

Lea shook his head. "That's impossible; Axel killed me. Or weren't you watching?" Inwardly, he laughed at himself. _I'm arguing with a voice in my head._

But you were still a Heartless at the time, and Heartless do not truly die.

Lea reeled back at the comment, and the voice, obviously sensing it wasn't going to get any more of a response, continued:

When a Heartless or Nobody is destroyed, they wait in limbo until their other half comes along too. Then they reform into the original being.

Lea snorted. "So, I'm going to be 'whole' again, am I? Is that it?"

…Do you want a second chance?

Lea felt another thrill of shock at the question. "What?" he stammered, unable to come up with a more intelligent answer.

Do you want to rise from the ashes of your defeat, and become more than a pawn? Do you want to redeem the mistakes of your past with the Time Racers?

Lea stared into empty space, his emerald eyes wide as he thought over the time he'd spent as Zylen's puppet, and how, towards the end, he'd begun to wish he could be something different. "Yeah," he admitted, "but it's not that easy to change."

Are you willing to give it a chance?

He thought about this for a few moments. Would he be willing to try again? He wasn't sure; after all, it seemed better in this existence than it did in reality. A part of him, however, realized this was not the afterlife, but only a stage of waiting; there would be no Heaven for him, he believed, if he didn't make amends. He lifted his head, eyes suddenly filled with a new light. "Fine. I'll take the chance."

He expected the voice that had been speaking to him prior to reach him. Instead, he heard a different voice. "You promised us, right? That no matter how many times we left, you'd always be there to bring us back."

Lea stiffened. _That's Roxas!_

Then another voice responded. "Aha. Yeah." Lea's eyes grew wide. _That's my…!_ Then he realized who's voice it really was. _No…that's _Axel's _voice._ He wondered what his Nobody was doing, and if he knew what would soon happen to the two of them. _It's going to be odd, being whole again._

Then the whiteness around him flared, becoming unbearably bright. Lea closed his eyes and tried to shield them with his hands, but it seemed as if the light could pierce through anything. It filled his body, and suddenly he felt an intense pain run through him. He screamed out. _What the hell? Is it supposed to be this bad?_

He felt another presence nearby, and realized Axel was nearing him. All at once he felt their two existences collide, beginning to merge with each other. As memories poured into his mind, Lea felt a sense of disorientation and confusion. Who was he? Which memories were his? Was he Lea, or was he…Axel? Instinctively, he pushed back against the overwhelming torrent and the confusion of identities.

Then it seemed as if the world shattered around him. The light faded, and suddenly he was falling into darkness.

_**Where **__am I…what happened to me?_

These were the first thoughts running through his head as he slowly pushed himself up, his vision slowly coming into focus as the pain slowly receded from his body. A blurred memory flashed through his head, and inadvertently he cried out a name, "Roxas!" He'd been fighting him, hadn't he? …Or had he been talking to him…?

Slowly he stood, testing his legs to make sure they didn't give out beneath him, and, when they didn't, allowed his gaze to travel over the area he was in. "I'm…?" Was he…_home_? Back in Radiant Garden?

Then his gaze traveled over towards four other bodies lying prostrate nearby. "Dilan…Aeleus…Even…Ienzo…" Why were they there, as their Somebodies?

Then his gaze shifted and he saw was his reflection in a pane of glass. Looking at it, he felt a momentary shock. He stalked forward, staring intently into the reflective surface and looking at the face that stared back out at him. Slowly, he reached up and touched the area beneath his eyes. No tear drop marks were visible. "…I see. I'm back to normal."

Even though he wore an Organization coat, there were no marks…which meant he was Lea, and not Axel.

_Right…?_

"**So, **this is Time Castle?"

The figure who had uttered these words looked up at the crumbling ramparts from beneath the shadows of his hood. "A place that has been permanently frozen in time; how fitting that a time traveler is the first to set foot on it."

He looked down, leveling his gaze towards the entrance. He wasn't here for enjoyment; he had a specific task to fulfill. "Now, all I have to do…is find the Keyblade that rests within."

The traveler, however, did not know that he was not the first to be there; that he'd been beaten by an entire group of people with temporal powers.

He didn't know that the Keyblade he sought had been taken by their leader between times.

* * *

_And that's the end of the first chapter. Any thoughts for me? Feel free to leave a review!_


	2. Between Times

_Here's chapter two. Thank you Hikari no Aijou, The Cloaked Nocturne, Draconet, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter! _

**Chapter Two: Between Times**

_No sign of it…where could it be?_ The boy frowned beneath the shadows of his hood as he walked through the empty halls of Time Castle. _It should've been here…_ Everything he had read and heard had led him to this place: a nameless Keyblade in a timeless castle.

But, of course, what he'd read had failed to mention where the desired item was located.

His ears perked at the sound of something moving nearby. Curiosity, instead of fear, pulsed through his heart. _I didn't know anything lived here._ Actually, if what he'd learned was correct, nothing was supposed to.

Suspicion and a faint hope began to brew in his mind. Slowly, he stalked forward, calling, "I know you're there; come out."

Something immediately shot at him from the shadows. The hooded boy quickly summoned his weapons - twin ethereal blades - and blocked the oncoming blow of what looked like claws. His opponent seemed young, near his age, wearing a uniform of white, blue, and gold. A hood was pulled up over the girl's head, completely obscuring her face in shadows.

The hooded boy pushed her back easily. "That isn't a very nice way to great a guest," he commented dryly.

The girl cocked her head to one side. "Guest? We don't have guests here."

This caught the boy by surprise, but, with his hood up, she didn't see it flash across his face. "'We'? How interesting; I didn't know there were more of you here."

The girl slowly slid into a defensive stance, her right arm sliding to the side as she prepared to drag her metal claws back into the fight. "Get out of here," she hissed, lunging forward.

The boy caught her strike on one of his blades, the other swinging towards her side. "Rash actions will get you nowhere."

He felt another thrill of shock as mist surrounded the girl, and his weapon was left to cut through thin air.

He hardly had time to react before he felt something slice through his back. "Rash actions will get you nowhere," she mimicked.

He felt the blood trickling down his back, and a small smirk stretched across his back. "No matter," he whispered, quickly activating his temporal abilities. For a few seconds, time flowed in reverse, and the strike that the hooded girl had delivered faded away, as if it had never been.

"What?" he heard the girl yelp in alarm.

He spun around, surprised to find that she was still standing in the same position she'd been in when he'd activated his powers. _Why didn't her actions go in reverse, too? _he wondered, shocked. _She should've come back in front of me, if all she did was teleport._

He was jolted out of his thoughts by flashing metal blades that shot towards him. He lifted one sword, easily blocking the blow, and moved the other behind her hand to hold her in place. "That's an interesting ability," he commented as she struggled against him. "What is it?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" the girl spat at him. In a swirl of mist, she was gone.

Knowing what would soon happen, the hooded boy summoned clones of himself that quickly spread out across the battlefield. When the hooded girl reappeared, she slashed her claws at one of the clones, which dissipated upon impact. She stiffened with surprise, then looked around wildly for a few moments at the many figures that now swarmed the area.

The hooded boy took the opportunity to attack. He and his copies headed towards her, lens flares following behind them as all launched into their long, drawn out combo. He smirked to himself, seeing that the girl was becoming overwhelmed and watching as blood fell from her newly - attained wounds. He heard her screech out in pain as his combo finally drew to a close. He stepped back, allowing his clones to dissipate as the hooded girl fell to her knees in a panting, bloody heap. "I commend you for taking me by surprise," he said, refering to her ability. "But that special ability of yours couldn't save you from my attack then, could it?" The girl, whose hood had fallen down, lifted her head slightly, eyes glittering. "I thought as much. However, I need you alive."

He believed she would submit, since she was obviously beaten. However, in her eyes he saw a stubborn, desperate light. Before he'd had a chance to act upon it, she'd disappeared into mist.

He immediately sent his clones out again, and all of them looked around the hallway in which they'd been fighting. After several moments, however, their search yielded no results. He allowed the clones to disappear again, feeling a flash of disappointment. "It appears I've lost my informant," he commented dryly. He shook his head. "Perhaps, though, there are others in this lonely place who can tell me what I need to know." Satisfied with the idea, he released his weapons and headed off, further down the dark corridor.

**It seemed **like an eternity passed, but there was still no sign of another living creature or the nameless Keyblade. The hooded boy cross his arms across his chest, trying to swallow the frustration that was threatening to spill over. _Perhaps she was the only other creature to live here, _he thought despondently.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then he heard something heading towards him. He quickly stepped to the side, allowing the arrow to fly harmlessly past him. He spun around, summoning his ethereal blades and looking at his attacker. Like the girl before him, his opponent was young, probably in his late teens, with white, blue, and gold clothing. Unlike the girl, however, his hood was already down, and in the torchlight the brown strands gave off a metallic glint. A cocky grin spread across the boy's face as his brown eyes flashed. "Heh. Heard there was an intruder here."

"Yes," the hooded boy agreed quietly, "but I hope to be out of here soon."

The boy snorted, cocking his head to one side and lowering his strung weapon slightly. "What? You think you can just barge in here for a nice little stroll and then leave? Forget it! Time Castle is _our _place!"

"Really?" The hooded boy suddenly jumped into the air, sending a streak of magic down towards his opponent. The metal - haired boy, startled by the sudden attack, had just lifted his weapon when the magic reached him. He was jerked off the ground before being thrown roughly back down.

The hooded boy landed not far off from his opponent. "Truth be told, I'd rather not fight you," he told the other boy as he hefted himself off the ground.

"Yeah, right," the metal - haired boy replied sarcastically. He rolled over, releasing an arrow towards him without warning.

The hooded boy countered with Barrier. He summoned pillars of fire around him, running towards the metal - haired boy. His opponent was caught in the first strike, but when he turned around to attack again, the boy was disappearing in a wall of mist.

The metal - haired boy suddenly reappeared and tried to slip through the flaming pillars, but only succeeded in getting himself burned. As the boy fell back with a cry of pain, the hooded boy allowed his fiery defense to fall. "That ability again," he commented aloud. "Your friend used it, too. Why?"

The boy spat on the ground. "Friend? What friend? I don't have any friends."

"Really?" the hooded boy commented, trying not to let his surprise show. "But I thought there was more than one of you living in Time Castle."

"There are," the boy agreed, "but that doesn't mean we like each other."

Seeing an opportunity to possibly get the information he wanted, the hooded boy pressed, "Why, then, do you all live here?"

"We have nowhere else to go, idiot!" the metal - haired boy spat at him.

"Why?" the hooded boy asked. "Surely with your teleporting abilities you could-"

He was cut off as an arrow flew towards him; he used Barrier to deflect the attack. "It's none of your business!" the metal - haired boy shouted at him, brown eyes now gleaming with fury.

The hooded boy felt another flash of frustration at realizing that he may have just ruined his chances. Hoping to salvage the situation, he commented, "Do all of you live here because of your ability?"

"Yes and no," the boy replied, seeming to realize a few seconds later he hadn't intended to tell this stranger anything. "But it's none of your business!" He lifted an arrow to shoot.

The hooded boy had one of his blades at his opponent's throat in an instant. "Enough games; just tell me what I need to know, and I'll let you go."

The boy just grinned at him. "Go ahead and try! I'll just teleport of here."

"But can you do it," the other boy asked quietly, "before I cut off your head?" His opponent fell quiet at that, the smile slipping from his face. "I thought not."

The boy eyed him warily before asking, "What do you want to know? About why we're here?"

The hooded boy shook his head. "No; I was just hoping to get what I wanted to know from you by asking about that. What I really want to know is this: where is the Keyblade that's supposed to be here?"

He realized belatedly that the boy might not even know what a Keyblade _is_, only to notice that his captive had a thoughtful look on his face. "Keyblade, huh? I don't know about one being here or anything, but I did see Zylen carrying one just before the…incident."

The hooded boy wondered idly at what this 'incident' could be, but decided not to press the matter. Instead, he asked, "Where can I find Zylen?"

The boy grinned at him suddenly. "Nowhere."

"What?" the hooded boy asked, shocked.

"That's right; you see, he tried to travel back in time, but the machine malfunctioned. He never came back."

"And the Keyblade?"

"Went with him."

The hooded boy absorbed the information silently. _He tried to travel between times…a power that is like mine._ He released his ethereal blades. _Perhaps, then…_ He nodded to the metal - haired boy. "Thank you; that information is helpful."

"Ok, I'm not sure how, but-" he cut himself off mid-sentence when the hooded boy disappeared between times.

**Empty.** That was the closest he could get to describing how he felt. It was an effort to remember the word. It was an effort to even remember his name.

Zylen. His name was Zylen.

The area he was in was confusing. It felt as if an eternity passed at every moment, but at the same time it felt as if time never moved at all. The distorted space pulled at him, made it feel like he didn't exist.

But that was crazy, wasn't it? After all, he was here.

But where _was_ here? He couldn't remember.

There was a weight in his hand. What was it? _Keyblade. It's a Keyblade._ Ah, yes. There was something despicable about that weapon, but something comforting, too. What was it? _Nobody._ Nobody…Nobody…Nobody? His mind couldn't comprehend the thought.

What did it matter, though? Nothing mattered. Nothing at all.

Suddenly, the immovable space, the space that lasted forever and no time at all, shifted. Zylen lifted his head slowly, the motion surprising him; he hadn't realized he was capable of it. He saw a figure walk towards him; a young man clad entirely in black. "There it is; my Keyblade," he commented as he reached him. He looked down at the man. "So that means you're Zylen?" How did the words this boy was saying make sense? He didn't understand how to emulate them; he didn't know how to respond. The boy seemed amused by this, though Zylen didn't understand how he knew. "Well, I don't believe you'll need _that _anymore, with the state you're in."

He felt the Keyblade being pried from his hand, and immediately struggled against it. _No! You can't take that!_ The boy seemed surprised at his resistance, then sighed tiredly. "If you were stronger, maybe you could've resisted falling and stop me," he told him, successfully retrieving the Keyblade. "But you're not; and I guess that's the end of it."

The boy disappeared, which struck Zylen as odd, though he couldn't understand why. After a moment's thought, he decided it wasn't _odd_, but completely _wrong._

Why? Why was that? And what did he mean by 'resisted falling'?

Zylen closed his eyes, using all that remained of his strength to try and come up with an answer. _I…I am Zylen…_

…_leader of the Time Racers._

* * *

_That's the end of chapter two. Reviews would be awesome, please!_


	3. The Mission Begins

_Here's chapter three. Thank you Hikari no Aijou and The Cloaked Nocturne for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Three: The Mission Begins**

Lea sighed as he looked out across Radiant Garden, his hands placed on his hips. _Well…where to now…?_

His mind traveled over the events of the last few days. He - along with the other former Organization members who'd woken up with him - had been milling about Ansem's research center. Lea himself had just finished talking to Ienzo and Aeleus. He put a hand on his forehead, feeling his shoulders slump. _Yeah…now I have to go look for _those two, he thought mutinously. Braig and Isa; the two who'd been missing.

He looked to the open sky, green eyes flickering. He'd been almost excited for this a few moments ago; now he felt his spirits dropping at the impossible aspect of this task. _Damn it…is this really part of my redemption?_ He supposed it was, since the voice that had spoken to him when he'd been 'reborn' had told him as much when he'd been talking to the other two former Organization members - Braig and Isa.

_You must find the two that are missing. Only then can you rise from the ashes of your failure and truly redeem yourself._ Yeah, that was what the voice had said. He'd been so excited by the thought that he'd been very abrupt with Ienzo, and his confident air and cocky smile - which he'd been faking since his rebirth - were genuine as he commented on how he always got stuck with the 'icky jobs'. Now, though…he felt as if a whole were about to swallow him up.

Slowly, Lea took a few steps forward and ran his hands along the walls of the old, broken down building. He remembered the last time he'd been here; when he'd still been helping the Time Racers. It seemed an eternity since he, Hilran, and Kisue had come here to try and get information out of Roxas. An eternity since Zylen had betrayed him…

_Lea took a few steps backwards. "What are you…?" His eyes flickered nervously. "You can't kill me!" he cried. "I have information you should know. Zylen told me himself." As surprise registered on his opponent's faces, he added, "About all the lies you've been told about your past, Roxas. About Xion."_

He shook the memory out of his head. _Damn. Remembering the past that way isn't going to help me._ He imagined, though, that the Restoration Committee wouldn't be happy to see him. He snorted. _I'll just have to avoid them, then._

Deciding he didn't really want to take the chance of ticking off the inhabitants, he lifted his hand to summon a Corridor of Darkness and begin his search. A vivid image suddenly flashed through his mind, however, and cut him off. His eyes grew wide as he reeled backwards, trying to fend off the images that flashed through his mind.

_The old mansion in Twilight Town loomed before him, the forest that bordered it crowding up around him. Just ahead stood a black haired girl in an Organization coat. Upon searching his memories, he remembered her name was Xion._

"_But how do you know that?" He hardly realized it when the words slipped out of his mouth; he felt his lips move, and the voice sounded like his, but…they weren't his words. He _knew _they weren't his words. "Everybody thinks they're right."_

"_This _is _right," Xion responded quietly._

"_They're going to destroy you!"_

Lea jerked violently out of the scene. _What the hell? Why did that image show up?_ Then he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head in irritation. No, he knew why: Axel. He could feel the Nobody's presence, brushing against his, entwining momentarily before separating again.

It was a disconcerting feeling.

He forcibly shoved away the presence of the Nobody. _No. I am _Lea. _Not Axel._

…_Part…you._

Lea stiffened at the voice that reverberated throughout his head. "What?" he hissed aloud.

…_Part…you. Can't…it…_

He closed himself off to the voice immediately, trying to ignore the fear he felt. _I am Lea. I am Lea. I am Lea._ The mantra was somewhat comforting.

"Ok; time to stop wasting time with stupid thoughts," he decided aloud, lifting one hand with the intention of trying to summon a Corridor of Darkness for a second time. He watched as a few strands of darkness began to swarm before him…

…Before they were whipped away by the breeze.

He stared at the area in front of him in shock for a few moments before exclaiming, "What the hell?" He tried again, but was met with the same results. He shook his hand, glaring at it. "Come on, work, damn it," he hissed, trying for a third time, but still yielding no results. He clenched his fists in frustration. "Great; _now _how am I supposed to find those two?"

He froze as he heard voices. "Hey, I think it came from this way!"

"Are you sure, Yuffie?"

"It hurts that you doubt me, Squall."

"It's _Leon_."

Lea whipped his head around in the direction of the voices, emerald eyes wide. _Shit._ Just the people he _didn't _want to be found by. He hurriedly pulled his hood up over his head and raced for the nearest cover: a large pile of rubble. A few moments later, he heard the sound of footsteps. "I don't see anyone," the voice of Leon commented.

"But I was sure I heard someone!" Yuffie protested.

"Maybe they left," Leon suggested dryly. Lea heard the sound of footsteps receding. "Come on; there's still a lot we have to do."

Yuffie sighed in defeat. "It's always work…" Her voice trailed off as her footsteps followed her companion.

Lea waited a few moments to make sure they were gone before slipping out from behind the rubble, though he didn't dare lower his hood yet. _That was close, _he thought, grinning wryly. He looked from where he'd heard the two come from to his hand, studying it as if it would yield answers as to why he suddenly couldn't use the Corridors of Darkness. Unfortunately, he could learn nothing from the gloved surface.

Realizing that this was getting him nowhere, he slowly headed away from Ansem's broken down research center. "So I guess I'll be stuck here for a while," he commented quietly as he walked. He clenched his fists tightly. "Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll be here."

But he knew, somewhere in his heart, that achieving his redemption would not be so easy.

"**Angel! **Behind you!"

Shadow's voice cut through the air as swiftly as Angel's Keyblade. The weapon cut cleanly through the Heartless that had been lunging for the metal - haired boy. Angel smirked at the brown haired girl beside him. "And _I _don't have enough faith in _you_?" he asked.

Shadow flashed him a cheeky grin. "I'm not the one who got the crap beat out of him last time," she sing - songed.

Angel looked frustrated at her comment. "They caught me off guard," he protested, brown eyes flashing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shadow replied, still grinning. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she whipped her Keyblade around. The weapon cut through the shadow Heartless lunging for her, causing it to send up thin spirals of smoke and leave behind a few miniscule drops of black blood.

"You never change, do you?" Angel sighed. He flipped his Keyblade into a reverse grip and slashed it at a Soldier. It dissipated quickly, and Angel flipped his Keyblade back to normal to cut down the next Heartless that attacked.

"Nope." Shadow speared the last Heartless in the area, and the two stood back to back, panting.

Shadow's shoulders slumped as she sighed, releasing her Keyblade. "I wish Sora and Riku weren't in this 'World of Sleep' thing though."

"You know they have to be," Angel retorted as he allowed his Keyblade to dissipate, as well. "They can't become Keyblade Masters if they don't."

"Yeah," Shadow said, drawing the word out, "but we can't help them if they're not here!"

"And you're bored," Angel finished, crossing his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes at her.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you thought it."

Shadow opened her mouth to respond, then promptly closed it again when she realized she didn't have a good comeback. The exchange reminded her of when she, Angel, and Roxas had first headed off her home world of Cyrom, causing a wave of sadness to wash over her. Looking at Angel, she saw his expression change from a combination of amusement and annoyance to concern. Slowly, she said, "I wonder how Roxas is doing?"

He unfolded his arms and placed one hand on top of her head. "He's inside Sora, remember? So long as Sora stays safe, Roxas will be safe, too."

Shadow sighed, then straightened and offered Angel her trademark grin. "Yeah. You're right!"

Angel sighed. "Some days…"

**Lea **found himself growing increasingly frustrated with his lack of results. "Damn it!" he hissed, glaring at his hands. _Traitorous little bastards._ He'd been searching Radiant Garden all day, though he'd unfortunately spent most of his time trying to avoid detection by the Restoration Committee. He pounded a fist against the wall behind him, glaring up into the sky. _This is ridiculous; if I could use Corridors of Darkness, I could get out of here and actually _search.

But, it would seem, luck had decided to desert him today.

He slid down to the ground, leaning his head back against the wall. "I don't even know where to start," he grumbled irritably. He closed his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts, but instead found himself slowly falling into sleep and into a dream.

_Lea found himself standing on what looked like an empty plane. He looked around, puzzled. _Where am I?

_He felt a start of surprise as the emptiness changed around him, shapes taking life before his eyes. Darkness fell over him, and a castle from the very depths of time loomed up on the shadowed horizon. Emerald orbs narrowed at it. _Why am I at Time Castle?

"_Lea. I was wondering when you'd return."_

_The red head whipped around at the sound of the voice. He glared at the man who'd once been his puppet master, bitter anger coursing through him. "What do you want, Zylen?"_

_The white haired man quirked an eyebrow. "Is that really how you should talk to your superiors?"_

"_Superiors?" Lea repeated mockingly. "Yeah, right. You abandoned me, remember?"_

"_But you came back." Lea stiffened at that comment, not knowing how to respond. Zylen lifted his head higher, deep amber eyes narrowing at him. "You wanted to create Kingdom Hearts to prove you were useful to us, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah…" Lea said slowly, taking a step backwards._

"_And you did come begging for forgiveness."_

_He snorted. "I wouldn't call it begging," he couldn't resist responding._

_He didn't have time to blink before the tip of a long sword was pointed at his throat. "You are still mine to control, Lea."_

_The man narrowed his eyes. "No. I'm choosing a different path this time."_

_Zylen smirked at him, twisting the sword slightly so that a small trickle of blood dribbled down the red head's neck. "Oh, really? And you think it'll be that simple?"_

"_Of course it will," Lea responded, green eyes flashing dangerously._

_The leader of the Time Racers shook his head, amusement flashing in his eyes. "Didn't you learn anything, Lea? No matter how far you run, you can never escape your past."_

Lea awoke with a start, a cold sweat forming on him and the smell of blood filling his nostrils.

* * *

_That's it for chapter three. If you could review, that'd be great!_


	4. Disturbance

_Chapter four, updated early because I'm leaving at 3:45 tomorrow morning for a school trip over the weekend. Thank you Iaf Aros, Hikari no Aijou, and The Cloaked Nocturne for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Four: Disturbance**

An ethereal head lifted as a shock rippled through the body it was attached to. _What…was that? _he wondered. The figure had been hovering in the void between times for both an eternity and no time at all, but never had he imagined that he'd feel what he'd just felt.

Scratch that; never had he imagined he'd feel that _again._ He supposed, though, that time had no relevance here, so perhaps 'again' was not the correct term.

He felt his heart stuttering at the reminder of what this was. _A disturbance in the flow of time._ This was what he'd felt when those two - Roxas and Zylen, were they called? - had breached into this empty space caught between times. But he knew very well that that wasn't the same as this. _Roxas returned to the Temporal World, and Zylen is probably here. So then, who…?_

The idea was troubling.

The figure sighed, looking down at his hand. It was mostly transparent, the only sign of any substance being the ghostly outline that shrouded it. This was what happened when one was trapped in a place where time did not flow; that person simply ceased to be; they became more an embodiment of 'nothing' than the Nobodies. When Roxas and Zylen had appeared, however, it had kept him from completely fading.

He wondered if Zylen, now, was facing the same thing he'd faced. He shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts. _Hard not to think of things in the terms of time, _he thought dryly.

Slowly, he uncurled his body from its position, ghostly feet landing on an invisible floor and his hand tightly grasping his Keyblade. _Well, whatever. It's not like it matters._ He took a few faltering steps forward, half expecting his legs to give out from under him. When they didn't, he continued on a bit more confidently, his invisible eyes flicking around the empty space.

At this point and time, he had little claim; he couldn't even really remember his past. But he did know, somewhere deep inside him, that he had to protect this area, and stop whoever was creating this ripple in the flow of time. It was like the command was engraved into the core of his being, causing him to move without his own accord.

This was all he had; a few scattered memories and an insistent desire to destroy whoever was causing this disruption.

Wait…he had his name, too: Gillick. He was Gillick Nogard.

**The **time traveler returned to Time Castle after he'd retrieved the nameless Keyblade from between times. He looked at the glowing blue blade with detached amber eyes. "Interesting that this should end up there," he commented aloud. "And why exactly did Zylen have it?" Speaking of Zylen, why had he tried to travel back in time, and how? The boy knew his own circumstances, but he was unsure about the white - haired man's…

He looked around the dim halls of Time Castle, hoping to satisfy his curiosity somewhere amongst the crumbling rocks. He'd chosen to come back near the time he'd left for a very specific reason: he wanted to learn the story behind this place, and behind Zylen himself.

What did it matter if he had a mission he needed to accomplish? After all, he had time; he had all the time in the world.

**Zylen **had curled in on himself, as if the action would help him to retain everything he knew about himself. _I am Zylen, the leader of the Time Racers. I am Zylen, leader of the Time Racers. I am Zylen…_

He repeated the phrase over and over again in his mind, attempting to burn the words into his memory. He didn't want to forget them; after all, they were all he had left.

But who were the Time Racers? And how did he, Zylen, come to be the leader of them?

…He discovered that he couldn't remember.

He knew so little about himself anymore, and his thoughts were scattered, disorganized but somehow still vaguely connected. He closed his eyes, his semi - transparent body floating in the air as if it weighed nothing at all.

_I am Zylen, leader of the Time Racers._

Maybe saying it enough times would give him his answers.

But what answers did he want again? He wasn't sure he could remember.

The fingers of Zylen's right hand clenched and unclenched, as if trying to grab onto something. He stared absently at the appendage. Why was it doing that? Was there something that was supposed to be there?

An image blazed through his mind, of a boy dressed all in black coming to find him. He taken something from him…what was it again?

_Keyblade…Keyblade…it's a Keyblade._

Oh. Right. A Keyblade.

There was something else that happened…what was it? Zylen closed his eyes, trying to summon the memory.

As if some great chasm had been unlocked, the memory poured into the man's mind, and he gasped, amber eyes flashing wide. There was that boy again, standing in front of him and taunting him. There he was again, disappearing; something that had struck him as being impossible and wrong.

Zylen clung desperately to this memory, along with that of his name and 'status.' It felt like the information was overwhelming him; he longed to give up, to stop trying to fight and sink into the comfortable presence of nothingness. There was something inside him, however, that refused to let him.

So he continued to fight, and clung to what little he had left, despite not knowing why he did so. In the end, though, a part of him knew he had to try.

"**No!"** The time traveler lunged forward, his newly - obtained Keyblade slashing towards his metal - haired opponent. However, he quickly discovered himself to be cutting through mist. Frustrated, he sat back, looking despondently at the area where the strange human had once been. _Why do they keep running away?_ he wondered, eyes narrowed as he dismissed his Keyblade. _I simply wish to ask them a few questions; don't they understand that?_

He turned his gaze up towards the stone roof, torchlight flickering eerily off his skin. He'd found very few others, and so far, asking _them _had yielded no results. He'd considered following them by traveling through time, but had decided that would be a waste; after all, he had no idea where they'd gone to.

He lowered his head, walking off down the empty halls. _Fine. If no one wishes to explain, then I shall explore myself._

His footsteps echoed as he made his way through the dark corridors. It wasn't long before he found himself at the entryway to a large chamber. Peering in, he saw that most of the massive room was covered in shadow, only vaguely lit by torches along the walls. Curiosity pulsing through him, he stepped into the area, footsteps echoing around him. He remained by the walls at first, tracing his hand along the stone surface. Then, slowly, he edged further away from them, walking through the middle of the room.

When he reached the back corner, he felt his foot kick something. Curious, he bent down to touch it…and ended up hitting his head off of something metal further up. Rubbing his forehead, he silently chastised himself for his stupidity, then slowly ran his hands along the metal surface. _What is this? _he wondered. _What was it built for?_

The hooded boy cupped his chin in one hand, considering time travel once again to get his answers. However, he still had the problem of not knowing _when _this device was built; he could be searching for a great while before he ever found out. And though he had time on his side, and generally considered himself to be very patient, he was unwilling to spend an excessive amount of time trying to satisfy his curiosity.

For some reason, though, the story behind this place and its mysteries seemed to captivate him.

He heard the sound of movement behind him, and reacted reflexively, summoning his twin ethereal blades and spinning around to block the incoming attack.

His weapons collided with what looked like a broken sword, though it was hard to tell in the dim lighting. The owner of the sword jumped away, and the young hooded man squinted into the darkness. He glanced at his weapons, wondering briefly if he should switch to his Keyblade. Then he discarded the notion. _Two is better than one for this fight, _he decided firmly.

He heard the sound of movement approaching him again, and hurriedly brought up a barrier to block. The broken sword clanged off his defensive move, freeing him to attack. He launched into his drawn - out combo, striking out at his opponent with quick, efficient blows without giving the other time to retaliate. His attacker was finally sent skidding into the shadows as he was forced to pause for breath.

The time traveler, however, didn't intend to give his enemy much time to recover. He summoned pillars of fire around him, racing about the darkened area and allowing the fire to illuminate his path. However, no matter where he ran, he could find no sign of the one who'd attacked him. Slowly he came to a stop, and allowed the magic of his fire to die down.

Then he heard a sound behind him, and whipped around, intending to block whatever blow was coming his way. This time, however, he wasn't quick enough, and the jagged edge of the sword cut through his skin and the fabric of his coat.

He ignored the pain that pulsed through his chest at the contact, instead choosing to rewind time a few seconds and heal the damage. Though the wound was shallow, he was taking no chances. When the act was done, he sent his stunned opponent flying.

The hooded boy heard a trembling female voice ask him, "Wh…what _are _you?"

"Does it matter?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"But…you use time like…"

He noticed that she stopped abruptly, and his interest peaked. "Like what?" he asked, taking a few steps forward. However, he heard the sound of movement, and quickly realized his source of information was escaping again.

He felt a flash of frustration, and was about to leave, when he heard the sound coming from behind him again. He summoned a barrier quickly, though he nearly wasn't quick enough. _So, she intends to fight me?_ Most of the opponents he faced fled before very long, so her actions were surprising. Still, he didn't intend to let this chance go to waste.

The hooded boy created several copies of himself, and all lunged in the general direction the girl had attacked from. She hesitated at the sudden onslaught, then prepared to act.

Unfortunately for her, she hesitated a moment too long. The various forms of the hooded boy pummeled her, though the boy called them off before long; he didn't want her dead, just wanted her to submit. He walked towards the girl, allowing his ethereal blades to disappear. "Now, I have some questions for you."

The girl looked up at him, her expression mostly hidden by shadows. "Screw you," she hissed at him.

"Come, now; is that any way to treat someone who just spared your life?"

"It's the way to treat an _intruder_," she responded hotly.

"I simply ask that you answer a few questions," the hooded boy repeated, wondering why everyone in this castle was so stubborn. "I'm not asking for too much, am I?" he added as an afterthought, sarcasm dripping from the words.

She lifted the hand that still held her weapon, and he wondered if she was going to try and fight him again. "Long live the Time Racers!" she shouted, and suddenly turned the blade on herself and pierced her own body with it.

The time traveler could only watch, stunned, as the girl fell dead to the ground. Then he narrowed his amber eyes, puzzled. _Why did she kill herself? _he wondered. _Is telling me really so bad an option?_

In the back of his mind, he heard a voice reminding him that Master Xehanort still needed him to accomplish his task. He brushed the voice aside. _Master Xehanort can wait, _he thought, eyes glittering.

This story, he decided, was more important to understand than anything the old man wanted.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter four. Reviews would be great, please?_


	5. Power Failure

_This is chapter five. Thank you Hikari no Aijou and The Cloaked Nocturne for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Five: Power Failure**

Lea jerked to his feet at the smell of blood. _Shit! Is that mine? _He searched himself, checking for any signs of a wound or bleeding.

Then he heard the scream. He tensed, remembering what he'd do if he was still part of the Time Racers. _I'd just leave._ But he knew that he couldn't do that this time. If he ever wanted to redeem himself, then he needed to fight. Taking a deep breath, he steered his body in the direction of the scream and headed off.

It wasn't long before he saw a little girl, sprawled on the ground crying, with Heartless hovering around her. Lea snorted. _Only shadows, _he thought. _This'll be a piece of cake._ Immediately, he held his arms out to call his Chakrams.

Instead, however, a memory blazed before his eyes, drawing him in so that it was as if he were living it at that very moment.

_Roxas looked sadly his way. "Axel…"_

"_You really do remember me this time?' he sneered. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" Fire flared up around them, and Roxas looked around wildly at the blazing barrier. "But you're too late!"_

_He watched as the blond Nobody did something unexpected; he summoned two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, to use in combat. "Two?" he couldn't help but exclaim._

_But he knew he didn't have time for being surprised. He held his hands out straight, his Chakrams appearing in fire and darkness._

Lea reeled back, drawing himself out of the memory with a gasp. _What was…?_ He shook his head. _A memory from Axel…but I don't have time for that now._ He continued trying to summon his Chakrams…

…And was shocked to discover he couldn't.

"What?" he exclaimed in alarm, glaring at his hands.

He heard the sound of the little girl screaming, and cursed under his breath. He lunged for her, ignoring the Heartless as they tore at his skin and cloak. The feeling of their claws grasping at him caused his mind to wing back to when he'd first been turned into a Heartless. He tightly closed his emerald eyes, dashing out of the swarm of Heartless. _Don't think about it; not now._

He set the little girl down a safe distance away, eyes narrowed at his advancing enemies. "You want a fight? Then come at me! I'll beat you without a weapon!"

The Heartless, unsurprisingly, were more than willing to listen.

He hit one of the Heartless away as it lunged for his face, sending the small, shadowy creature flying backwards. He kicked out a foot at another that came his way, and grabbed a third in his hand, throwing it towards its comrades. It bowled the other Heartless over, making something click inside Lea's head. _I have an idea._

Instead of continuing to knock the Heartless away from him, Lea reached out and grabbed another one that jumped towards him, throwing it like he would his Chakrams and sending it flying towards another massed group of Heartless. He grinned wickedly as he watched them fly apart, but it quickly fell when those he hadn't hit came charging at him. He jumped back, trying to avoid getting hit by them, and caught the next one that flew at him with both hands. He almost immediately released it into the oncoming horde, the small creature rolling over itself as it scattered the remaining Heartless.

He felt something claw at his back, and reached up over his shoulder, attempting to grab the creature and use it as his weapon. However, he was unable to reach it, and so instead opted for backing against a wall, crushing the Heartless and forcing it to drop from his back. _Going to have to be more careful, _he thought with a grimace, but was quickly forced to return his attention to the fight.

He ducked into a slide as a Heartless jumped for him, the shadow flying right over him. He reached up as he slid past, grabbing the small creature by the waist and keeping a firm grip on it as he returned to his feet. He let out a cry as he launched the Heartless forward.

Lea was quickly discovering, however, that his efforts weren't paying off very quickly. "There're just too many of them," he growled, but he knew it was more than that; the thrown Heartless didn't do much damage to the others.

A scream drew his attention away from the fight. "The girl!" he exclaimed in alarm, eyes whipping to where she still lay. Heartless were surrounding her, and Lea mentally cursed himself for his stupidity in leaving her unguarded. He hurried towards the girl, forging his way through the Heartless. Upon reaching her, he sent out a kick, forcing one of the Heartless back. Two others he grabbed in either hand, swinging them around to knock back the others, then throwing them and allowing them to skid across the ground.

He looked back at the girl. "You Ok?" he asked.

The girl gave a quick, nervous nod, her eyes stretched wide. "Uh-huh."

He kept his eyes on her a moment longer. It was odd, playing the hero instead of the villain…and yet, somehow, it felt familiar. He snorted. _That Axel talking again?_ It made sense, he supposed, since he hadn't exactly done many 'heroic' actions.

Lea returned his gaze to the Heartless, forcing all other thoughts aside. "Just stay near me, alright?" He felt the child inch closer to his legs, and knew she was willing to obey.

Lea caught one Heartless on his arm, grabbing it with his other hand and sending it flying. Instinct told him to move, to dodge around the Heartless and get out of there. But if he ever wanted to redeem himself, he couldn't leave the girl to die. He couldn't help the resentment, though, that was building in his heart. _Why'd you have to go and get yourself into trouble, kid? _he wondered.

Then he noticed a Heartless trying to creep up from behind. He swung one leg over the little girl's head, planting it on her other side to block the incoming Heartless. He kicked it up to his hand, grabbing it and throwing it straight at a Heartless flying towards him. He hissed through gritted teeth as he felt claws sink into his other leg, and instinctively kicked out, shaking the creature off his appendage and allowing it to tumble to the ground.

He quickly decided that this wasn't going to end well.

"Come on, kid!" he said, scooping up the child in his arms and dashing away from the Heartless. They clawed at his legs, attempting to drag him down to join them. He gritted his teeth and pushed on.

Then there was on odd sound behind him, and some of the weight clinging to his legs lifted. Surprised, he looked back to see Radiant Garden's security system sending the Heartless flying into the air. He smirked. _Well, that actually _does _come in pretty handy sometimes._

Then he heard familiar voices, and his body stiffened. "I see them!"

_What, us? _Lea wondered, starting to panic. Then he realized that the owner of the voice had been talking about the Heartless, not him and the child that still clung to his back. He dropped the girl immediately, running away to avoid being caught by his former enemies. He heard the child's cry of alarm, but didn't stop to check and see if she was Ok.

All he knew was that he had to get as far away from the Restoration Committee as possible.

**Lea **didn't slow to a stop, panting, until he'd put a fair distance between him and the site of the Heartless attack. Then the reality of what he'd done set in, and he cursed under his breath, slamming one fist into the wall. _I'm never going to redeem myself if I leave little kids to get killed!_ he thought furiously. He supposed Leon and Yuffie would find her, though, so it wasn't _technically _abandoning her.

…Right?

He shook the thought away. _Why am I thinking about that right now? I have other problems to deal with._ He looked down at his hands. _Like why I can't seem to use _any _of my powers._

Feeling nervous about being out in the open, Lea slipped into hiding behind one of the nearby buildings. He continued to glare down at his hands, then attempted to summon his Chakrams again, but to his frustration, saw no results. "What's going on here?" he muttered in frustration. Why were his powers malfunctioning? It didn't make any sense.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall and thinking about what had happened when he'd tried to use his powers in battle. _One of _his _memories came up, _he thought bitterly, _and then I couldn't summon my Chakrams._ Then his eyes flicked open in surprise. _That happened the first time I tried to use a Corridor of Darkness, too._ Then his wide green eyes narrowed into furious slits. "This is all Axel's fault," he muttered, slamming a fist back against the wall. "Somehow he's interfering with me. But…how?" He wracked his brain for an answer, but couldn't seem to find one.

_I'm…of you._

He closed his eyes as he heard the Nobody's voice. _Go away; I don't want to hear anything from you._ The pyro seemed to obey; his voice faded away, at least.

Lea sighed, looking away. "Well, this is just great," he muttered. What was he supposed to do now?

**Yuffie **cut down a Heartless, sending smoke flying up into the sky and allowing small drips of black blood to fall down onto the ground. She sighed, wiping her forehead with one arm. "I think that's all of them."

"Good," Leon responded, swinging his gun-blade up and resting it on his shoulder.

Yuffie nodded her agreement, then walked over to the little girl who'd been caught in the attack. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, bending down so that she was at eye level with the child.

Wide blue eyes looked back at her. "Y-yeah," she stammered, shaking.

"Come on; let's get her home," Leon said, walking towards them.

"Right," Yuffie agreed.

The girl sniffed as the ninja picked her up. "Was that man with you?"

Both members of the Restoration Committee froze. "What man?" Leon asked slowly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The one with red hair," the little girl whispered quietly. Then, seemingly intimidated by the stares they were giving her, she buried her face into Yuffie's shoulder and refused to say any more.

The two exchanged identical looks of nervousness. "You don't think…?" Yuffie asked, trailing off.

"I don't know," Leon admitted. "Maybe; we never heard back from them after they left for Time Castle."

"But wouldn't they have killed him? I mean, maybe not Roxas and the others, but the Time Racers…"

"You'd think," Leon agreed. He broke eye contact, eyes scanning over the other contours of Radiant Garden. "But you never know."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Yuffie broke it with a sigh and a smile. "Well, what are we doing, just standing around here being gloomy?" she asked. She began to walk away, the little girl still carefully cradled in her arms. "Come on, _Squall_; let's go!"

"It's _Leon_," the warrior sighed, knowing that she was just doing it to annoy him…and possibly distract him from troubling thoughts.

The effort, though, was in vain. He couldn't help wondering what had happened at Time Castle. Zylen had been defeated; that much, he was sure of. But as for what happened to the rest of the Time Racers, Lea, Shadow, Angel, and Roxas…he was at a loss. His eyes narrowed. _Well…the world hasn't fallen apart yet. If there are any Time Racers left, then obviously they aren't too concerned with continuing their former leader's work._

But, unfortunately, it appeared that Lea did not meet the same end as Zylen. _We'll have to keep a close eye out, _he decided, remembering how the dark man had fought against him and his companions. _I don't know what he's up to; I only know that he can't be trusted._

* * *

_That's the end of chapter five. Reviews would be great, please?_


	6. Chasing Fragments

_This is chapter six. Thank you BeautifulShadowsKeybearer1317 and G.S. Pheonix for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Six: Chasing Fragments**

The hooded time traveler stared at the walls that loomed up around him. He lowered his gaze from them to the desk that rested near the end of the room. He walked purposefully towards it, amber eyes locked on its wooden surface. _Perhaps this will have some information…?_ he wondered.

He searched the drawers, but frowned when he didn't discover much. The only thing that could be found was a folded up sheet of paper. He pulled the single piece out, slowly unfolding it to view its contents.

One silvery eyebrow arched in surprised curiosity. The words of the paper were etched in scrawling, meticulous handwriting that read:

_Our experiments with the heart have proved partially successful. Though several subjects were unable to survive the ordeal, a total of 23 managed to pull through. The Keyblade fragments that were fused with their hearts have had some startling side effects. The most obvious is the metallic sheen to their hair; however, there seems to be some odd sort of power attached to them, as well. Further study is needed…though, at this point, seems to be unlikely to be obtained._

Further down the page, in different handwriting that seemed erratic and messy, were a few far more simple words:

_I hate what you have done to us._

The young time traveler narrowed his eyes at the paper, puzzled. _This person…combined Keyblade fragments with the heart?_ The thought was interesting, and it sounded like something the Nobody leader had mentioned in passing. He slowly closed his amber eyes, thinking. _Someone named Vexen was involved in an experiment like this, _he remembered faintly. The Nobody, Xemnas, hadn't told him anything further, though, and he'd hardly interacted with the man aside from that experience.

This did tell him, though, that there were twenty - three who could satisfy his curiosity. _Twenty - one, _he amended himself silently, thinking of the man - Zylen - who was trapped between times, and of the girl who'd chosen to take her own life rather than talk to him.

He was beginning to feel an urgency for his mission - his _real _mission - but pushed the feeling aside. He felt as if the secret behind these strange people in Time Castle was important; he wanted to understand why.

**Gillick **felt as if each step was dragging him through mud. He thought he felt his face turn into a frown at the word, but was unable to tell if it had truly changed or if it was just his imagination. _Mud…?_ An image of heavy brown liquid flashed through his mind, and he assumed that was the substance.

He thought he could hear the clink of his armor as he moved, and he could still feel the weight of his Keyblade in his hand. However, nothing around him showed any progress in his movement; the scenery was the same wherever he walked. There were no landmarks, no light nor darkness, no signs of life; nothing existed here.

Except him, apparently.

Then memory flashed through his mind, and he reminded himself, _No…Zylen's here, too. Or at least, I think he should be._ He had to admit he wasn't completely sure what had happened to the man after his battle with Roxas, but it seemed likely that he would be in the same position he was in. The question remained, however, about where the dark man was.

Gillick's ethereal head turned slowly around. He saw no sign of another ghostly figure, and yet he knew he could easily be missing something. He exhaled slowly, feeling urgency well up inside him. He ceased looking and continued forward. _I have to find the intruder…and make sure that they don't disrupt the flow of time again._ That was more important than finding Zylen.

His eyes scanned across the empty space for both an eternity and an instant when he saw the figure hovering nearby.

**Zylen **shifted slightly as he heard something. What was it? Should he know it? He lifted his head a fraction, listening carefully. It was…familiar somehow. Footsteps? …Yes, that was it. But they sounded different than normal. What could cause that odd sound that they were making?

He discovered he wasn't sure.

The footsteps stopped abruptly, and he could see a faint outline out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head. There wasn't much to this other person; simply a very faint outline, and the feeling as if he was being watched. He could, however, feel the power this being possessed. Words spilled out of his mouth, unbidden, "Who…are you?" His voice sounded hoarse, and the way the words came out caused him pain.

The figure tipped its head to one side. When the answer came, it came as a reverberating voice, one that held words but no sound.

I am Gillick.

Zylen tested the word on his tongue. It was difficult to coerce the organ to move correctly, but he eventually managed to get out, "Gil…lick?"

The figure nodded, then continued to speak:

I wondered if I'd find you here. It made sense, after your battle with Roxas.

Zylen frowned, the name 'Roxas' sounding familiar to him, though he wasn't sure why. Then it suddenly seemed unimportant. In fact, this person talking to him wasn't all that important either.

His existence was unimportant.

_I am Zylen, leader of the Time Racers. _The mantra returned to his mind as he tried to hold on to his faint, fading identity. He couldn't stop now, though he was no longer entirely sure why. He couldn't.

Gillick's voice broke into his thoughts:

You seem to be in the same state I'm in. …Well, maybe you're in worse shape than I am.

Zylen turned his gaze back to the ghostly figure of Gillick. "You're…?"

Like you? Yeah, in a way. I can't remember much…about the Temporal World, either.

All the information was confusing, and was beginning to hurt. "Temporal…World?"

The world where time flows. This world, the one we're in, is connected to that world, but remains in a separate state of existence, where time does not flow. That much, at least, I know.

Zylen, feeling overwhelmed, clutched at his head and curled himself tighter. His mind felt as if it were about to burn itself out. What was he doing? How could he hold onto this? How could -

He couldn't remember. He just _couldn't remember._

Rise, Zylen.

The man jerked at the sound of Gillick's voice. He slowly allowed his body to uncurl to face the spectral being. Gillick lifted his head, right arm lifting slightly. His voice echoed around them.

Defend yourself!

His right arm shot up and was brought quickly back down with powerful force. Zylen reacted before he knew what was happening. He jerked to his feet and jumped away, allowing whatever faint weapon the other wielded to sail harmlessly by.

Good! But keep going!

Zylen had hardly had time to ponder his success when Gillick was lunging towards him again. He spun away quickly from the slashing weapon, sliding to the side for the next blow and ducking under the last. Gillick quickly whipped around and allowed his weapon to come hurtling down towards him. He rolled backwards, safely avoiding the blow and returning to his feet, still positioned in a crouch.

Gillick shot towards him again, this time spinning rapidly, faint blade even more of a blur than before. Unsure of how to dodge it, Zylen simply raised his hands in front of him, using them to protect his head, neck, and chest as the weapon sang through the air. He bit back a gasp as the blade cut into him.

This experience felt familiar. What was it called…pain? Yes, he believed that was it.

He fell backwards after the momentum of Gillick's powerful attack, but quickly pulled himself back to his feet. He ducked into a roll almost instantly to avoid being slashed open by the weapon that was still flying mercilessly towards him.

As he moved, he discovered his head was clearing, the emptiness that had nestled inside him easing. He glanced at his form, and saw that some of its color was returning. He looked back towards Gillick; some of his opponent's form was appearing, as well, though not at as quick a pace. _Did he know this would happen? _he wondered, his thoughts clearer than they had been in a long time.

If time moved here, in any case.

When Gillick next lunged, he tried a different method of dodging. He slid beneath his lunging opponent, and felt a faint twinge of satisfaction as he watched him stiffen in surprise. He rolled over and jumped back to his feet, jumping away in order to face the other again. Gillick landed and spun around quickly, tip of his blade pointed forward as he lunged for him. Zylen swung to the side, allowing the momentum of the movement to swing him around. Gillick landed, turned, and lunged again, and Zylen repeated the same method as he had before with dodging.

Zylen was beginning to feel his confidence grow. Gillick pulled his weapon back, racing forward and looking as if he were intending to cut through the other prisoner of time. Instead of dodging the attack this time, however, Zylen lifted his hands and caught the blade of the weapon as it swung towards him. For a few moments, the two warriors stood there, neither moving. Then Gillick's voice filled the din.

You should think about what type of weapon you're catching before you grab it.

Zylen wondered briefly what he meant, trying to summon to mind other weapons and failing.

Gillick, apparently, was unwilling to let him continue his course of action. He swung his sword powerfully to the side, dragging the other man along. Zylen, caught off guard, was forced to relinquish his hold on the weapon to try and regain his balance.

Something heavy impacted his chest, and he was soon sent flying.

Don't let you're guard down!

He skidded across the invisible floor. When he finally came to a painful stop, he scrambled back to his feet, in time to see the blade of the weapon stabbing towards his head. He acted on instinct, his hands coming up to grab the weapon. He flinched as he felt blades pierce his skin instead of the cool, smooth metal that he'd grabbed before. The action, however, prevented the weapon from spearing his skull.

As he stared down the long blade of the weapon, his clearing mind realized that it somehow looked familiar. Where had he seen a blade like that before?

Zylen felt a jolt run through him, and he gasped, his body jerking as images flashed through his mind; images of a blond, spiky - haired boy, wearing armor and wielding a Keyblade exactly like that of the black haired boy that was appearing more and more substantial before him. Though their eyes were starkly different - blue against amber - they both held the same fire and determination in their depths.

The blade of the weapon - _Keyblade, it's a Keyblade_ - slipped from his grasp, and he nearly fell to his knees. The memory had began and ended in an instant, and yet it felt as if an eternity had passed. Was that how a lack of time worked, then? More importantly, where had that image come from?

"Did you…remember something?"

The hoarse voice came across from him, and seemed slightly familiar. He looked at the other prisoner of time, startled. "You talked."

The boy frowned, the expression looking almost experimental. "I've _been _talking, genius; just not in the same way as you." Zylen didn't respond, and so he continued, "Well, I guess that actually did do some good, after all. Maybe I'll come and fight you again some time." He swung his Keyblade over his shoulder and began walking away. "But somehow, I doubt I'll find you."

"Where are you going?" Zylen asked, curious and confused.

Gillick didn't look back. "I'm going to find the person who's disrupting time," he replied quietly, "and I'm going to end them."

* * *

_That's it for chapter six. Reviews would be awesome, please!_


	7. Old Enemies

_Well, _Phoenix Wings _is back with chapter seven! Thank you Flightfoot and Bakon Hawk for reviewing during the break._

**Chapter Seven: Old Enemies**

Lea slumped against a wall, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Damn it…what am I supposed to do?" He felt like screaming, but knew the action wouldn't amount to anything. Instead, he settled for sliding down to the ground and resting his hands against his knees. He closed his eyes briefly. _What am I doing? _he wondered. Was it worth changing? It'd be so much easier to just go back…

_Back to what?_ he reminded himself. The thought was a painful reminder that he'd really never had anything to begin with. _I was always just…a puppet for the Time Racers…_ They'd given him back human form to torment Roxas; they'd abandoned him when they thought he was no longer useful; they'd never had any intention of including him in their plans. But he'd always tried to please them, to prove himself to them, because he didn't have anything else.

_That's in the past, _he reminded himself darkly. _Focus on your redemption now._ He lifted himself to his feet, preparing himself to go - in his opinion - on a fruitless search for two missing former Organization members. _Amazing how quickly enthusiasm can fade when you see no results._

He heard a sound nearby, and jumped, spinning around. Black shapes were beginning to seep out of the ground nearby. "Heartless? Again?" he growled, instinctively trying to summon his Chakrams before remembering he couldn't. "You know, you're really getting annoying," he commented, glaring at the shadows. However, without a weapon, he knew he wouldn't do much good. Instead, he used the only option left to him; he fled.

Lea's legs carried him quickly through the streets of Radiant Garden as he tried to outpace the Heartless behind him. He glanced backwards briefly, then jumped up on top of a wooden crate, using it to boost himself up on an overhang above a shop, before finally jumping up onto the roof of a building. He cursed under his breath when he saw more Heartless appearing before him before jumping to the next building.

He felt Axel's presence push against his consciousness. _Let…help…_ Lea pushed back, trying to ignore the broken words. He could feel the Nobody's desire to help, but refused to accept it.

The concentration he diverted to forcing back his Nobody, however, kept him from realizing how close he was to the next roof. He jumped too late, and ended up slamming against the edge. He grunted, his arms instinctively flinging out to grab hold of the edge, his legs kicking to try and push himself up. His green eyes widened as he saw Heartless spawn before him on the rooftop. _Damn it._ He glanced down. _Heartless there, too._ He could see no way around it; he would have to fight them.

Taking a deep breath, Lea relinquished his tenuous hold on the roof top, falling down just as the first Heartless lunged for him. His feet collided heavily with a crate just below, the structure breaking under his weight and causing him to teeter sideways and land painfully on his side. He hardly had time to catch his breath before the Heartless were upon him.

He, however, didn't intend to let them keep him down. "Get off!" he roared, lunging upwards and trying to shake the small creatures from his body. Several fell at the abrupt rising, while others he pried off with his hands, leering dangerously at the shadowy monsters. He tossed the Heartless away, but they were quick to converge on him again. _Is there no end to these things?_ he wondered, batting away a Heartless with his arm and kicking another back with his foot. Some still made it past his defenses, hanging off his shoulders, his legs, his arms, small clawed appendages grasping greedily for his heart. Fear pulsed through him, and his mind flashed back to the first time he'd lost his heart to darkness. _Not again…I can't go back again!_ The agony of his heart being torn out, consumed by darkness…the eternal search for more hearts…

Lea fell to the ground, still struggling as a desperate cry wrenched free of his lips. _God help me!_

A loud bang resounded through the air. A Heartless on his shoulder disintegrated, wisps of darkness flying up into the air. Lea's eyes snapped open in surprise before he turned his head to look down the alley. A flinched as a large throwing star neared him, but the weapon simply cut through the Heartless directly in front of him before returning to its owner. "Alright, party's over!" a female voice called.

The second figure lunged forward, a large sword held out to his side. As the man neared, Lea's eyes widened in recognition. The other man's eyes only widened a fraction, and he hesitated a second before swinging his gunblade to cut through the Heartless that clung to Lea's front. The red hood returned to his feet, stomping on a Heartless that fell to the ground to crush its head. The remaining creatures fled back to the darkness.

"Hey, thanks for-"

Lea's words were cut off as he lifted his head and found the tip of Leon's gunblade pointed towards his neck. "Don't move," the scarred man told him, his voice cold. Yuffie came to stand beside him, a frown creasing her features.

Lea sighed, his eyes sliding to the side. Now that the panic of the Heartless attack was over, he had the presence of mind to be annoyed at his dumb luck. _Typical that they'd find me._ "Fine, you got me," he said, raising his hands in submission.

His eyes flicked back to the two Restoration members, and for a few moments, fear crept back into his heart. Would they kill him? They hadn't exactly been on friendly terms the last time he'd seen them…besides, they didn't know he wasn't a Heartless any longer. However, a part of him realized that, had they really wanted him dead, Leon would have shot _him_, instead of the Heartless.

"Talk," Leon commanded, restrained anger in his voice. "What happened after you left?"

Deciding it wasn't a wise idea to be a smart ass with a gunblade pointed at him, he responded slowly, "That story could take a while."

"We have time," Leon responded coolly.

Lea's emerald eyes narrowed. "Yeah? Well, I don't."

"What? Do you _want _your head shot off?" Yuffie asked, hands on her hips.

"One less Heartless to deal with," Leon added, his sword and eyes never wavering.

An idea of how to escape the situation flashed into his mind, and Lea couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. "But I'm not a Heartless anymore." Leon started with surprise at the comment, his gunblade lowering a fraction.

It was enough to allow Lea time to slip away.

"Stop!" a voice protested behind him. A shot collided with a crate nearby, shattering it and causing splinters of wood to fly in all directions. Lea decided to ignore the order, racing towards the nearest building. He jumped, pushing off the wall to force his body upwards and reached for the edge of the roof. His hand grasped it and managed to use his momentum to flip himself on top. _Hmph. Actually managed to do it this time._ He paused briefly to look back at the two people who followed him. He smirked at their looks of frustration and gave them a two fingered solute. He turned away and ran just as a shot rang out behind him. _Always amusing to watch enemies squirm._

Then a thought pulsed through his head, almost bringing him up short. _But they're not your enemies anymore._ He glanced backwards. _Not supposed to be, at least._ He sighed, ruffling a hand in his hair with frustration. "This redemption thing…sure as hell ain't easy."

"**He **got away," Leon commented rhetorically, looking at the spot where the red head had once stood.

"What should we do now, Leon?" Yuffie asked, looking at him.

His eyes narrowed in thought. "We have to find out what happened; all of it." He looked towards her. "We need to contact King Mickey."

Yuffie frowned. "Do you know how to, though? I mean, he could be anywhere."

"We have to try." Leon walked away. "Come on; let's see if Cid or Merlin can do something."

"I'll let everyone know to keep an eye out for Lea," Yuffie told him. He nodded an acknowledgement to her, and she jumped off, looking for the other members of their small committee. He returned his attention to the task at hand, and silently prayed that everything would be alright.

**Mickey **stood in one corner of Yen Sid's study, a troubled look on his face. "Gee, I hope those two are doing alright," he commented, looking to the still forms of Sora and Riku.

Yen Sid made a small noise of agreement. "I'm sure they're fine."

Mickey nodded, knowing his former master knew more than he was telling. The king, however, could do nothing more than wait for news of the two Keybladers' exploits in the World of Sleep.

Yen Sid's eyes opened suddenly, causing the mouse to jump. "Master Yen Sid?" he asked, worried. Had something happened?

Yen Sid half closed his eyes. "It appears the Restoration Committee is requesting your assistance in Radiant Garden."

Mickey was immediately on alert. "What's going on there?" he asked, remembering all the dark things that had happened in the past.

"An old enemy has returned."

Mickey's eyes narrowed. "Xehanort?"

Yen Sid lowered his sagely head, eyes closing. "Merlin did not say." His eyes opened again. "Go."

"But…what about…" Mickey trailed off, looking again at the sleeping Keybladers.

"I will watch over them." Mickey nodded his assent, then hurried out. There was no one better to look after the prospective Keyblade Masters than Yen Sid. For now, he had to find out what was going on in Radiant Garden.

**Yen **Sid sat in silence for several moments after his former apprentice had left. Then, slowly, he commented, "How long do you plan to hide in the shadows?"

From the darkness a voice emanated; one with words, but no sound:

As long as it takes.

Yen Sid glanced to his side. "And how long will that be?"

…I don't know.

Slowly, a figure stepped out; one clad entirely in armor. It folded its arms across its chest, looking down at the Keybladers on the floor but remaining silent. Yen Sid, following its gaze, asked, "Do you remember when you were like them?"

I don't believe there was _ever _a time I was like them.

The elderly former Keyblader turned his gaze away. For all he'd communicated with this odd spectral visitor, he knew very little about it. "Are you concerned that you didn't do the right thing?"

The figure lifted one shoulder slightly, asking in its same toneless voice:

About what?

"Giving Keyblades to those two young ones," Yen Sid replied, silently wondering at the motives of the being beside him. There was a sound that resembled a sigh before the figure answered:

Yes. In that case, I'm sure I made the right choice. Shadow and Angel…this is their destiny.

"I do not claim to understand what you are speaking of," Yen Sid commented, slightly confused, "but I will trust your wisdom."

I don't know about this 'wisdom' you seem to think I possess…but I suppose I should warn you: you may not be able to escape being a Keyblade Master for much longer.

Yen Sid's curiosity grew. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that?"

The figure looked off into space, its form fading as it said its final words:

No one can escape being a Keyblader…and very soon, we'll need all the Keybladers we can get.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter seven. Reviews are welcome, please?_


	8. Searching

_Here's chapter eight._

**Chapter Eight: Searching**

The hooded boy tapping his fingers against his arms was the only sign of his growing restlessness. Despite having time on his side, he wished to get started on his 'project' as soon as possible. The mystery of Time Castle, however, continued to nag him, keeping him locked in place. He was beginning to feel slightly frustrated. _If none of the residents of this place wish to inform me, _he thought, _then perhaps I'll seek information from Zylen._

The idea was put into question almost as soon as it was formed. Zylen had succumbed to time's power; it was unlikely that he'd remember enough of the past to be of much help. Still, what did he have to lose? The decision made, the hooded boy quickly disappeared between times.

**Gillick **stiffened as he felt the timeless space of his prison shift around him. He recognized the feeling instantly. _Whoever disrupted the flow of time is back._ His hands tightened around his Keyblade as he spun around, honing in on the source of the disturbance. The sound of grating metal echoed around him as the broken feathers of his black wings grew and stretched behind him. The flapped rapidly, lifting him into the air and lending him speed. His mind seemed to be erased of everything save his current goal; protect the world between times.

**Zylen's **head lifted as he felt something shift around him. It seemed familiar…where had he felt it before…?

Then a person appeared before him startling him. The boy seemed slightly startled, as well, the faint flash of his eyes flickering beneath the shadows of his hood. "You've regained some of your form," the boy commented.

Zylen's deep amber eyes narrowed slightly. This boy looked familiar…but why? He felt a flicker of nervousness as he realized what little clarity he'd regained from his sparing match with Gillick was fading.

The boy seemed to notice his confusion, and stated, "It's not surprising you can't remember me; after all, you were hardly aware when I met you."

Zylen continued to remain silent, trying to puzzle together what was going on. However, with the thick haze creeping in his mind again, it was proving difficult.

The boy allowed a few more moments of silence before saying, "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" the Time Racer asked slowly. He hardly remembered anything; how could he answer questions like that? And yet there was something inside him, some voice in his heart, that whispered that he should play along; that perhaps talking to this boy would give him answers to his own questions.

"What do you know about Time Castle?"

Zylen hesitated. The words reverberated through his mind, sounding strangely familiar, though he was unsure why. He opened his mouth to reply, but could find no suitable answer. The hooded boy seemed to realize this, and snorted. "You can't remember much, even with more form, can you?" he asked dryly.

And that, unfortunately, was true.

The hooded boy sighed, lifting his head. "I've wasted my time." With that, he turned to leave.

A memory suddenly burned through Zylen's mind, and his body jerked. Before him, instead of this boy walking away, he saw him coming closer, reaching down and prying something from his hands. "You took it."

The hooded boy stopped abruptly at the words. "What?" he asked over his shoulder.

The metal haired man's eyes burned. "You took it." It…a Keyblade. It was his. It wasn't this _boy's_. He stalked forward. "You took it. What did you do with it?"

The boy glanced back at him. "If you're talking about the Keyblade you had," the boy responded, "then it's still with me. Trust me, I'll put it to much better use than you ever would."

Zylen felt a sudden flash of fury. Why, he wasn't sure; all he knew was that he wanted the Keyblade back. "Where is it?"

The hooded boy smirked beneath his hood. "You're not planning on trying to fight me, are you? I'm afraid that'd end up being disastrous for you."

The man hesitated, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Something about what the boy said bothered him…but why? It didn't make sense.

Both were distracted by a sudden, unexpected sound; the sound of armor moving and wings rapidly flapping. Both switched their gazes to see a faintly visible figure flying towards them. Zylen recognized him, though for some reason he felt unsurprised. The boy, however, seemed shocked. "There's…more than one of you here?"

Then Gillick was upon him, Keyblade flying swiftly towards the boy who stood before them. The hooded figure reacted quickly, summoning a Keyblade - _my Keyblade_ - to block the blow. As Gillick pressed down hard against the blade, he hissed, "Why are you here? Why are you disrupting the flow of time?"

The boy seemed startled - scared, even - by the power his opponent was exerting. "You…who _are _you?"

"Answer the question!" Gillick spat, black wings flapping to keep him aloft.

The boy shook his head fiercely. "I've seen enough here," he murmured, sounding shaken.

Then he disappeared, leaving Gillick to surge forward for a few moments before he righted himself. A look of annoyed fury passed across the black - haired boy's face. "He's gone." His hand tightened around his Keyblade. "And damn it, he'd better not come back." His eyes shifted to where Zylen stood. "Why was he talking to you? Do you know him?"

"I don't know," the man answered truthfully. "But that Keyblade…" Zylen's hands balled into fists. "He stole it from me."

Gillick watched him for a few moments, then looked away, amber eyes narrowed. "I see." He closed his eyes briefly. "Maybe…" He trailed off, then shook his head. "No. Never mind." And with that, he flew off, leaving a confused Zylen behind him.

**The **hooded boy emerged back in Time Castle, feeling unsteady. _That other boy, _he thought, eyes wide as he remembered the intense fury and amber eyes that almost seemed ancient. _Who was he?_ And, more importantly, how did he end up trapped between times.

A faint memory surfaced in the boy's mind, and he felt his blood run cold. He'd been told once that the timeline had a Guardian; one that would surely impede him on his mission if he were ever to encounter it. Could that have been this entity, then?

He shook his head, walking away. He had to get his mind off those troubling circumstances. "I think it's time I started my mission," he decided. For the moment, his curiosity about this castle and its secrets was abated; he had no desire to again come in contact with time's Knight.

But, he realized belatedly, he'd have to manipulate time to travel to his desired destination. He shook himself to try and clear his mind. _There is no time for this, _he reprimanded himself. Then he activated his power over time, allowing himself to be taken away to his desired destination.

**Lea **was growing increasingly frustrated from his lack of success on several levels. For one, he still couldn't access _any _of his powers. For another, he'd seen no sign of the missing Organization members he was supposed to look for. Now to add to everything, he had to tiptoe around in the shadows to avoid being caught by the Restoration Committee, while at the same time trying to avoid the Heartless that kept appearing.

It was driving him insane.

"Alright, that's it!" he said aloud, finally fed up. "If I can't summon my Chakrams, then I'll just find new weapons!"

He realized afterwards that that was easier said than done.

Lea peered out from the shadows of an alleyway at the weapon's shop. _It's out in the open. Of course it's out in the open._ Somehow, he'd have to get over there and by a weapon without being seen. Joy.

_I can…you! …Organization…_

Lea stiffened, trying to force back the voice of his Nobody. _Shut up! I didn't ask you!_ He closed his emerald eyes briefly, the green depths flickering with memories; memories of when he'd fought his Nobody before, on the shores of a world called Neverland. Fire flying around him, Nobodies surging forward to combat each other, fighting for two masters who were one and the same. Losing to his Nobody, and nearly dying because of it. His eyes snapped open again. _I'm not losing to you a second time, _he promised Axel silently. He thought he could feel a flicker of frustration, but ignored it, instead steeling himself and striding out across the street.

"Hey," he said as he arrived at the weapon store.

The shopkeeper looked up from the shield he was polishing. "Hello, sir," he said by way of greeting, a warm smile on his face. "What can I do for you?"

Lea felt taken aback; he wasn't used to people being nice to him. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I need…a weapon."

He expected some snide comment about how he wouldn't be here if that weren't the case. The man, however, simply stated, "Of course. Is there a particular type of weapon you're searching for?"

He wanted to say 'Chakrams', but he could tell just by looking that the man had none. "Some sort of throwing weapon," he responded, narrowing his green eyes at him.

The man frowned, seeming to think about the request for several moments. "Well, I don't really have many long range weapons in stock…would a staff do?"

Lea shook his head immediately; if he couldn't access his powers, then there was no way he could use a staff well. "Not interested."

The shop keeper nodded. "Well, then I have only one option left…" He retreated to the back of the store and began digging around in some boxes. Lea watched him curiously from his vantage point, jumping involuntarily when the man jerked upright. "Ah - ha! Here it is!" He turned around and hurried towards his awaiting costumer.

Lea took the weapon from the man with an odd look on his face. "A Frisbee?"

The man nodded solemnly. "It's the best I could do, I'm afraid."

The red head looked at the disk in his hands contemplatively. A faint smile crept onto his lips. _Just like when I was a kid._ "Naw; this'll work." With that, he began to walk away.

"S-sir! You have to pay for that!"

Lea stopped abruptly. He contemplated just leaving, but realized that if he intended to keep going with his redemption, he couldn't do something like that. He cursed under his breath. _Great. I have no munny._ "I'll get back to you!" he called over his shoulder, then hurried away, ignoring the protests resounding from behind him.

Once he'd safely positioned himself far away from the main plaza of Radiant Garden, he slowed down, looking down at the disk he held in his hands. He smirked, twirling it around his fingers. "Well, who would've guessed that things would work out so well?"

Although, he supposed, it would've been better if the man had had _actual weapons._

Lea sighed, looking at the disk in his hand and wondering where he'd put it; he didn't want to carry it around the entire time he was looking. He snorted with agitation. "Not like they're here, anyways." But he had no options left but to keep searching With a resigned sigh, he stepped forward.

Heartless immediately sprung up around him. He stumbled backwards, startled, before a wicked grin spread across his face. "You want to fight?" He looked briefly at the Frisbee in his hand, then back at the Heartless. "Fine. This time I can give you a fight!"

And with that, he unleashed his new 'weapon' on the oncoming horde.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter eight. Reviews would be wonderful, please!_


	9. Explanations

_Here's chapter nine._

**Chapter Nine: Explanations**

The hooded boy looked around him curiously. _So, this is the world of sleep?_ He frowned beneath his hood, looking at the buildings that surrounded him. _I believe this place…is known as Traverse Town, _he thought, fishing in his mind for what he'd been told.

His mind flickered back to his most recent travel through the realms of time. This time, there had been no trouble from 'Time's Guardian', but he knew he'd be more careful from now on. _Perhaps stay in one time period for a while to get stronger._

But, for now, he had a task to complete.

As he started forward, he saw a figure flash in front of him. He reached out an arm, grabbing the boy's wrist and forcing him to a halt. The orange haired boy looked down at the hand, then up at the hidden face. "Do you want something?" he queried, eyes flashing warily.

A small smirk stretched across the hooded boy's face. "I need…your assistance."

**The **disk flew into a Heartless. Lea grinned, feeling a flash of relief that it did more damage than he'd been doing. He caught the disk as it circled back around towards him. The situation he was in caused a bittersweet smile to cross his face. _Man…so much has changed…_

But, as the Heartless soon reminded him, he didn't have the time to contemplate this fact. He quickly ducked beneath a lunging shadow Heartless, slamming his newly - obtained 'weapon' up into the stomach of the small creature. It flew up, hovering in the air for several moments before hitting the ground again, the force of the impact stunning it. Lea sent out his disk, allowing it to collide with several more advancing Heartless. The fell back beneath the weapon, and the former Heartless allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction. _This is easier than I thought._ Then he had to remind himself that all the Heartless he was currently fighting were extremely weak, and his smirk fell away.

The Heartless watched him a little more warily now, crouched low and shifting slightly, their antennas twitching as their blank yellow eyes locked onto him. Having once been one of them, Lea knew exactly what they were thinking: _Heart. Heart. Need to get to the heart._ The memories of his painful time as a Heartless made him paused, flinching as he felt a flash of pity. How easily he could've still been one of them…

His pause was enough to allow two of the bolder ones to jump towards him. He jerked out of his thoughts at the action, punching the hand that held his disk into the first Heartless and throwing the second back with his arm. Both flew back, colliding with their watching comrades. His pity immediately dissipated. "Little sneaks," he grumbled, narrowing emerald eyes at the Heartless.

That attack had been the catalyst. From there more of the Heartless lunged at him. He kicked out with a foot, sending on flying backwards, then sent his disk flying in an arc. As it rammed into several Heartless - causing a few to dissipate, much to his satisfaction - he grabbed two others and swung them around, using them to ward off their companions. He dropped one and caught his disk as it returned to him, slamming it into the Heartless he still held in his hand and causing that one to disappear, as well.

Lea lifted his head, the smirk he'd worn before slipping back across his lips. "Ha! Is that all you got? Come on!"

He regretted his words almost immediately. Larger pools of shadow appeared on the ground, slowly surging upward to form more fearsome looking creatures than the ones he'd been fighting. Neoshadows. "Damn. Just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the Heartless. He inhaled deeply, then prepared to fight against the larger, more intimidating Heartless.

A Neoshadow lunged for him, claws stretched towards his chest. Startled by its speed, Lea reacted purely on instinct, left hand flying up to strike the Heartless in the stomach. Though it was the hand that held his disk, it didn't do much more damage than his fist would. He grimaced. _This could be a problem._ He ducked into a slide beneath another lunging Neoshadow, then rolled over himself, his feet coming up to slam down on another. He quickly returned to his feet, balancing on his toes as he watched the jittery movements of his opponents. He spun the disk around one finger, then sent it flying straight out. It slammed into two Neoshadows and one of their smaller counterparts before falling and skidding across the hard ground.

He spun to one side as a Neoshadow lunged for him, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the blow completely. His breath hissed out between his teeth as he felt flash slash through fabric and flesh across his chest, small drops of blood beading up on the wounds. _It's Ok; it's shallow. Just keep moving._ He jumped over another Neoshadow that lunged for him, but felt a heavy weight land on his back. Surprise flashed through him as he was forced down to the ground, then pain as he felt claws dig into his back. "Get off me!" he roared, rolling over on his back to dislodge the Heartless. The maneuver worked, and he struggled to his feet, desperately lunging forward for his discarded weapon. He grabbed the item and flipped around, ready to ward off any incoming attacks.

He felt a flash of frustration. _I wish I had my powers back, _he thought, thinking of the flames and the Corridors of Darkness that would've been very helpful at this point and time. _Or at least my Chakrams._ They'd do better against the Heartless than the disk he now held. There was a part of him that even wished he could call upon Nobodies again. He remembered that the beings were free roaming now…remembered how he'd called them to aid him so many times…

Then he gasped, having the disorienting feeling of remembering the same event from two different perspectives at the same time. He wobbled, seeing images of his battle against Axel flash through his mind, from his point of view and his Nobody's, both sides calling on Nobodies to help them fight.

A Neoshadow lunged for him, snapping him back to reality. Lea quickly jerked up the hand that held the disk in preparation to block.

However, he never got the chance. Something slashed through the Neoshadow before it reached him. "Gosh, that was a close one." Lea's eyes widened at the voice. Unsure of his reception from this person and afraid of what would come from it, he turned on his heel and ran before his unlikely protector could turn around and get a good look at him.

"**Wait!" **Mickey called, turning around just in time to catch a glimpse of the person he'd helped as they disappeared behind a rock. His shoulders slumped slightly before he returned his attention to the Heartless.

A Neoshadow lunged for him, and he brought Star Seeker up, cutting through it in a few slashes. He rolled quickly to dodge the strike of another, returning to his feet and firing a Blizzard spell at the attacking monster. From there, the few shadow Heartless that remained were easy to pick off.

The king sighed, dispelling his Keyblade. "Seems things have gotten bad around here again."

"Hey! King Mickey!"

Mickey's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. He turned to look as two people came towards him, one hurrying and waving in greeting, the other following at a slower pace. "Yuffie! Leon!" he exclaimed, turning to face them fully.

"You did get the message!" Yuffie breathed, sounding relieved. "We weren't sure if Merlin got through to Yen Sid or not."

"How'd you find me so quickly?" He couldn't help the surprise; he'd only recently arrived back on the world.

"We heard that Heartless were gathering in the area," Leon replied calmly, swinging his gunblade so that it rested on his shoulder. "We thought you might be nearby."

Mickey nodded, his expression suddenly turning serious. "I heard an old enemy appeared around here."

Leon's eyes narrowed immediately, and Yuffie stiffened slightly. "Yeah…" The scarred man trailed off, then turned around and began to head away. "Come on; we'll tell you back at headquarters." Mickey frowned slightly, confused at why he wouldn't just tell him there, but followed obediently behind the two Radiant Garden residents.

"**Lea?" **Mickey asked, surprised.

Leon nodded. "Yeah. He appeared a little while ago."

Mickey frowned. "I wonder what he's doing here." Remembering the last time he'd seen him, in Twilight Town, the king added, "And if he's really our enemy."

Both Leon and Yuffie appeared startled at this statement. "What do you mean? Of course he's our enemy!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Remember what happened when we fought him?" Leon added.

Cid, who was sitting some distance off as he tuned into the conversation, snorted. "I wasn't even in that fight and I have to agree."

The king sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do." The members of the Restoration Committee nodded their assent. With that, Mickey continued, "The last time I saw Lea was in Twilight Town. Hilran had attacked it with Nobodies to try and lure Roxas out." He thought of the scarred woman, and of the trouble she'd caused with her Nobody army. "Me, Roxas, Shadow, and Angel all fought to protect Twilight Town." In reality, there had been more than that: Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas's Samurai Nobodies; but, of course, the people before him wouldn't know the people, even if they saw significance in the Nobodies. "While we were fighting, the Keyblade attracted some Heartless. Lea helped me out by blasting one away."

Varying amounts of surprise flashed across the faces of those around him. "He…_helped _you?" Leon finally said slowly.

Mickey nodded in response. "Yeah. Kind of surprised me, too."

Leon looked at him carefully for several moments before snorting and turning away. "That doesn't mean he's on our side."

"What happened after that?" Yuffie asked. "To Roxas? Shadow? Angel?"

"And those Time Racer pests that were bothering our world," Cid added.

Mickey sighed. "Gosh, guys, I wish I knew," he said sadly. "After Twilight Town, I knew I had to leave things in their hands." He himself had wondered many times at the fate of the three; Roxas, at least, he assumed had returned to Sora. As for Shadow, Angel, Lea, and the Time Racers…he simply didn't know.

There was silence for several moments before Yuffie piped up, "Well, at least the Time Racers were defeated. I mean, the world hasn't collapsed on itself, right? That means they didn't get their time travel device working."

The king shifted uncomfortably. "Actually," he said slowly, "we're not sure about that." Eyes flashed to him in alarm. Looking at them, his face creased with worry, he explained, "Yen Sid thinks that someone's been traveling through time."

There were a few moments of shocked silence before the raised exclamation of "WHAT?" resounded around the walls of the Restoration Committee's headquarters. "How's that possible?" Yuffie asked, voicing what the others were thinking. "Wasn't the whole reason Roxas and the others were fighting the Time Racers to _prevent _that? Because it'd tear apart the universe?"

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. "I don't know what's going on, either; I just know it's not good."

**Lea **was frozen with shock outside the Restoration Committee's headquarters. He'd followed Mickey after he'd left with Leon and Yuffie, and had listened closely to a conversation that had been, surprisingly, about him. Now, however, he heard something he never imagined he'd hear. _Did Zylen somehow survive? Did his plan to go back in time work?_ He looked at his hand, slowly flexing his fingers as if he expected them to disappear any minute.

Emerald eyes narrowed. _What are you up to, Time Racer? _he wondered. _What kind of plot is this?_ He didn't have the time for it; he needed to find Isa and Braig. That was the path to his redemption. How could he follow it without running into this 'time traveler' along the way?

Lea couldn't help feeling tempted by the idea of time travel again. For a few moments, he allowed himself to revel in the idea of returning to his past life, fighting only for himself, and having to power to do anything - _anything_ - he wanted.

Then he realized the danger in his thinking.

He snorted, stalking forward as he tried to stave off the growing temptation. "I need to get off this world," he growled, clenching his fists. "I need to get off this world and actually _search_. I need to get my powers back. I need to stop my Nobody from bothering me. And I _need_ to avoid meeting whoever's causing this time problem."

His memories of his time fighting against Roxas and serving under Zylen were still very vivid. If he ran into this person - this person who could manipulate time - he didn't know what he'd do.

Lea knew he had to redeem himself; the consequences were too great if he didn't. But he also knew that, if the given the opportunity, it would be very easy for him to ignore the consequences.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter nine. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	10. Only for a Moment

_Here's chapter ten. Thank you Bakon Hawk for reviewing last chapter!_

_So, I'm going on a trip across the U.S. My computer's going with me this time, so I _should _be able to update my stories on a relatively normal schedule. If a chapter's later than normal, however…that's why._

**Chapter Ten: Only For a Moment**

Zylen's eyes flickered open briefly. He frowned, looking down at his hand. It was transparent; he flexed the fingers, turning the appendage over as he stared at it. Why was it fading…?

His tired mind decided it didn't matter.

He let his hand fall limp at his side. What was he doing, again? Who was he? Did it matter?

_I am…Zylen. Leader…leader of…_

…What _was_ he leader of?

His lips twisted downward in an odd, unfamiliar expression. He reached a hand up to touch the corners. For a few moments, he struggled to remember what the expression was. Then his mind clicked, and he blinked in surprise at having forgotten. _A frown._

But…why was he frowning…?

"**Alright," **Lea muttered, lifting his head to the sky, "so Braig and Isa aren't here, or if they are, they're really good at hiding. Then there's the fact that the Restoration Committee and that mouse King have come here." He stopped, lowering his head and crossing his arms across his chest. "So, I guess I just have to get my powers working again and get off this world."

He unfolded his hands, looking at one quizzically. He flexed his fingers, then snapped them. He sighed when nothing happened. "Come on; get working already," he grumbled, glaring at the traitorous appendage.

Lea's eyes slid closed momentarily. _That Nobody, Roxas…he had something happen to him like this._ He snorted, a slight grimace creasing his facial features. _Back when I was…working for the Time Racers._ He shook his head. _Focus! How did Roxas get his powers back?_

Searching through his memories, Lea could remember something about different 'forms' the Nobody had taken; ones that allowed him access to a certain amount of his Light powers. "Didn't need any forms in that last battle with me, though," he muttered bitterly, eyes cracking open. He wanted to hate the Nobody for that defeat - wanted to _so badly _- but he found that he couldn't. He clenched his fists. "Axel…" he muttered.

Then his eyes stretched wide in realization. "Axel." His powers had worked fine until he and the Nobody had become one being again; was it possible that _that _was what was stopping his powers from working?

Lea lifted his head, eyes darkening. "Ok, fine; if my Nobody's causing the problem, then I'll just have to get him to stop." He closed his eyes, attempting to try and communicate with his other half.

For several moments, nothing happened. Lea shifted slightly, beginning to feel impatient. As the minutes dragged on, he finally gave up, throwing his hands into the air with a cry of frustration. "What's the matter, _Axel_?" he taunted. "You never seemed shy about interfering before."

If the Nobody felt anything at his taunts, he ignored them.

Lea lowered his hands, looking down in frustration. _Everything was so much simpler when I was with the Time Racers, _he thought. He had his powers, and he had a goal that he _knew _how to accomplish. Now he had nothing except a few vague words that offered him a promise of redemption. _How do I know that voice can offer me redemption, anyways?_ he thought, frustration plastered across his face. _Maybe I should just give this whole thing up; stop worrying about being something I'm not._ After all, he was whole again…he could do whatever he wanted…

The ground shook beneath his feet. He stumbled, attempting to right himself. Darkness pooled in an area in front of him, tendrils snaking out. His emerald eyes widened, and he pulled out his disk, jumping backwards towards relative safety.

From the ground emerged first one large clawed hand, then another. They slowly pulled up a large, spherical head with several sets of horns and glowing yellow eyes. A long, thin body ran down from the head and sunk into the shadows beneath. The Heartless leered at Lea from its tiny eyes, then stretched its mouth open in a roar. "Damn…that's a big one," he muttered, eyes still wide as he stared at the monster. He glanced nervously to his 'weapon.' _How am I going to defeat it with _this_?_

He had no time to ponder the answer to that question as a large, clawed hand shot towards him. He jumped backwards, away from the strike. Without missing a beat he pulled back his arm and threw the disk towards the Heartless's head. His aim was true, but his weapon was not; it did little more than a fly would've done to a human. The Heartless shook away the disk, the plastic item clattering against the ground.

Then it fixed its eyes on Lea. The red haired man ducked into a roll as a clawed hand shot towards him. The appendage collided with the wall just behind where he'd been standing moments before as he skidded to a stop, still half - crouched. He glanced towards his fallen disk. _If I don't get to that, I'm dead._ He glanced back towards the Heartless. _Actually, even if I _do _get to it, I'm dead._

He couldn't believe it, but he was hoping for the Restoration Committee or the King to show up.

The thought made him frown. _Actually…why _haven't _they shown up yet?_ It wasn't like the Heartless was _small_…

He was forced to focus again when the Heartless lunged both of its hands towards him in a sort of pounce. Lea dashed away, but the force of the Heartless's impact shook the ground, causing him to fall. He skidded painfully across the ground, loose stones tearing at the skin on his face. He grimaced, quickly trying to force himself to his feet. He looked back at the Heartless, and his eyes widened as he saw it charging energy in its open mouth. "Shit," he growled, scrambling up and jumping for the disk just as the energy was fired in a massive blue and white beam. He collided unceremoniously with the ground, but managed to get a hold of his disk again and quickly regain his footing. But as he turned to face the Heartless again, he knew his prospects were grim. _How can I beat this thing?_ He was quickly running low on what few ideas he'd had to begin with.

The Heartless glared at him a few moments, then slid down into the shadows.

For a few moments, all Lea could do was stare. Then, he exclaimed, "Is that it?"

He felt something shift beneath his feet. Looking down, he saw a large shadow that hadn't previously been there. Eyes widening, he jumped up, the shadow exploding up into the form of the Heartless not long after, jaws gaping wide open as it reached for him. Lea tried throwing his disk, but he only succeeded in losing it down the Heartless's throat. "Great," he muttered. _I hope you choke on it._

The jaws of the Heartless reached up around him, closing. He grabbed onto what he assumed was its tongue, holding on desperately to avoid being swallowed. He managed a dry, bitter laugh. _Never imagined I'd go…being eaten by a Heartless._ Then again, he'd never imagined he'd be defeated by his own Nobody, either…

His laugh turned into a cry of frustration. "I don't want to die yet!" He could still all too easily remember the feeling of a weapon piercing his back, the pain, the numbness…

But if he died this time, he wouldn't be coming back.

**Zylen **twitched slightly. Was he hearing things? He could swear he'd heard something roar…

He jerked suddenly as a voice cried out around him. "I don't want to die yet!"

His body acted before he'd realized what was going on, uncoiling from its hunched over position as he whipped his head around to search for the source. "Who's there?" he called.

His answer came in the form of an image suddenly materializing in front of him, shrouded in mist. The picture was blurred, but his eyes narrowed as he saw a red headed man struggling against some giant beast. For some reason, the man looked familiar…

His eyes widened as he recognized who the figure was. "Lea."

Then a torrent of memories filled his mind.

**Lea **found himself falling, but not to where he'd imagined. Instead, he was falling through darkness towards a stained glass surface. "What the hell?" he muttered as he flipped over, landing on the surface. He looked around, eyes narrowed. "What's this?"

"'This' is an Awakening," a voice that sounded very much like his own responded. He stiffened, slowly turning around as the voice continued, "Funny, I didn't even know this place existed until a few days ago."

Lea's eyes narrowed. "Axel."

His Nobody smirked, an odd expression in his eyes. "So, you actually remember who I am? I was beginning to wonder."

"Why are you here?" Lea grumbled. "Better yet, why am _I _here?"

Axel looked at him in surprise, then shook his head and began to laugh. Irritated, Lea shouted, "What's so funny?'

Axel's laughter faded, his green eyes flashing as he looked at his Somebody. "We're in danger of dying, and you need to figure some things out if we want to survive. Seems pretty self - explanatory to me."

Lea seethed with anger. "_I _need to figure some things out?" he snapped. "I'm not the one whose taking away someone else's powers!"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "I'm not taking your powers!" he retorted. "You need to get that through your head, or we're doomed." He snorted, looking away. "Besides, there really shouldn't be a 'we' to begin with."

Lea felt a momentary flash of surprise at the Nobody's words. He recovered quickly, however, and added, "Yeah. There should only be _me_." He noticed Axel shoot him a glare, but both were quickly distracted when the Station shook. "What's-"

Lea never finished his statement; the stained glass floor shattered, and soon both he and his counterpart were falling through darkness.

**When **Lea came back to awareness, he was still clinging to the Heartless's tongue. His shoulders slumped. _How am I going to get out of this?_

Axel had said he needed to realize something; while he didn't particularly _like _having to take advice from the Nobody, it was better than being eaten. He grimaced. "Ok…but what do I need to realize?" He closed his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head. "Gah! I don't have time for this!"

Desperately, Lea slammed his foot onto the bottom of the Heartless's mouth. The head tilted; though the mouth was still shut, it was now pointed downwards. Lea's eyes stretched wide. _Did…I do that?_ Then they narrowed again. _No; the Heartless was just moving._ But the new positioning gave him an idea. Releasing the Heartless's tongue, he plunged down, body stiff as he aimed his feet towards the monster's teeth. The collision with the jagged barrier sent a jolt up his legs, but it was enough to cause the Heartless's mouth to open slightly. _Yes!_ He scrambled through the gap in the beast's teeth just before its mouth snapped shut again.

Despite being free, Lea was not completely out of danger. Heartless aside, gravity was tugging at him, pulling him towards the ground at a rapid pace. He watched the ground approach, panic setting in. _If I could just use my powers…even for a little bit!_ He glanced back up at the Heartless to see it lunging for him again, mouth open wide. In desperation, he held out his hand.

Shock and relief pulsed through him when a dark corridor appeared beneath him as he fell. He dove into the black abyss, and allowed himself to be carried wherever the path would lead.

**The **Heartless's jaws snapped shut around empty air. It remained where it was for several moments, motionless, puzzled.

Slowly, the large, dark creature dropped to the ground, its two massive hands holding it in a crouch. There were other hearts here; it could smell them. It wanted desperately to go after them.

But its prey had escaped it. There was no reason for it to stay now.

Slowly, the Heartless sank back into the shadows.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter ten! Please review?_


	11. The Bayou

_Here's chapter eleven. Thank you Bakon Hawk for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Eleven: The Bayou **

Lea blinked wide emerald eyes into the darkness below him. For a few moments, a grin split his face. _My powers…they're working again!_ Then it dawned at him that he wasn't walking, but _falling,_ and that he couldn't summon another Corridor of Darkness to bring him out.

Relief turned to terror as he attempted to slow down, cling to something, do _anything _to avoid continuing to fall.

Then a portal opened up below him, swallowing him up. It was within that darkness that an image of the past flashed before his eyes…

"_**Come **__on, Isa," Lea hissed, motioning impatiently for his friend to follow._

_Isa sighed, rolling his eyes. "Lea, we failed once before," the blue - haired boy commented dryly. "Why do you think we'll succeed this time?"_

"_Well…there aren't any guards this time," Lea commented._

_Isa narrowed his green eyes. The two teenagers were currently attempting to enter Ansem's castle, a task they'd failed once before. Lea seemed determined to succeed._

_Both boys stiffened at the sound of a scream coming from within. "Did you hear that?" Lea hissed, whipping around to look wide - eyed at the door._

"_Lea, I don't think we should -"_

"_Come on!" The red head raced off before his best friend could finish._

"_Lea! Wait!" He ignored his friend's protest, racing further into the castle without a thought._

_Lea stopped after a while, looking around wildly. "Where did that scream come from?" he wondered aloud._

_Isa had caught up with him by that time. He hit him over the head, growling, "You idiot. You don't know what's going on."_

_Lea rubbed the back of his head, frowning at him. "Well, if someone's in trouble, I can't run _away_."_

_Isa sighed, rubbing his temples. "Lea…"_

"_Come on; I think it was from the basement." He took off without waiting for his friend's response._

_He skidded to a halt when he reached the basement. His eyes grew wide as he looked at one of Ansem's apprentices, an odd, key - like weapon in his hand. Before him was one of Ansem's guards, darkness eating his body. Before long the form of the guard had changed, turning into the form of a dark, twitching creature. "Wh-what?" Lea stammered, taking a step backwards._

_The silver - haired apprentice looked back at him, golden eyes shining. He snorted. "Well, this is unfortunate," he commented, looking at the weapon in his hand. "I can't have anyone running off and talking about what's going on here."_

_As if on cue, the shadowy creature lunged forward towards him. Lea whipped around, screaming, "Isa, run!"_

_He had just enough time to see his friend's eyes grow wide before he was knocked to the ground._

**Lea **groaned, shifting against the ground. _Ow…that hurt._ He pushed himself up slightly, rubbing the back of the head.

Then he remembered what had happened, and he shot bolt upright. The action caused a wave of dizziness to wash over him, and he groaned, nearly falling back to the ground. Holding his head, he grumbled, "Great. Where the hell am I?" The only thing he could remember was falling…

He sighed, removing his hand and standing to survey his surroundings. The area around him appeared to be some sort of swamp; he himself was standing on a surprisingly dry patch of land. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well…maybe I'll get lucky and Braig and Isa will be here." He knew that the two would be more likely to be on a world between darkness of light…but then again, he supposed he didn't know exactly where this world was.

Eying the water carefully, Lea gave a reluctant sigh and stepped out into the liquid. He waded with a grimace through the water, emerald eyes narrowed as he searched for his quarry. He was so involved in his task that he didn't notice the large, green tail until he'd tripped over it. After being sent sprawling into the water and pushing himself up, spluttering and wet, he stiffened at the sound of a growl. Slowly, he turned around.

His eyes slowly stretched wide at the sight of an alligator looming up before him. "Not again," he groaned, remembering a different alligator who'd followed him around Neverland. He quickly got to his feet with the intention of running away, unwilling to fight the beast unless he had to.

"Again?" Lea stiffened. _Did that alligator just…speak?_ The subject in question was looking around. "There are other alligator's who play trumpet?"

Dumbfounded, all the former Heartless could manage to stutter out was, "What?"

The alligator continued on as if he hadn't heard. "I hope you wouldn't mind listening again. You see, I have this dream of playing jazz in the big time-"

"How are you talking?" Lea asked, interrupting the reptile's spirited speech.

The alligator looked at him in surprise. "Hm? Well, I've always talked."

Lea narrowed his eyes, then shook his head. "Great," he muttered, "I've landed in a freaking _weird _world."

"What do you mean, 'world'?"

Lea turned away, not intending to answer that, when a scream rent the air. Both froze in place as the sound faded out of existence. "Oh…I wonder who that was?" the alligator asked, looking nervously out into the distance.

Lea snorted. "Whoever it was, it has nothing to do with me." He began stalking forward through the water, thinking, _I don't have time to go running off at every scream. I have to find Isa and Braig. That's all._

A quiet voice hissed in the back of his mind, _But will ignoring other's help you redeem yourself?_

Lea closed his eyes shut tightly. _Shut up._ But the thoughts persisted. Grumbling under his breath, he stopped and glanced back the way he'd come. "Hey! Alligator!"

The green reptile whipped around to look at him. "Huh?"

"Why don't you go check out that scream?" He jerked his chin in the general direction it had come from. "You seem kind of concerned."

The alligator looked suddenly hesitant. "W-well, I would, but…" He poked two clawed fingers together, trumpet dangling from one.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, turning around to glare at the large green creature. "You're an _alligator_, who's scared of a _scream_?"

Said alligator looked sheepish. "Well…aren't you nervous?"

Lea snorted, jerking his head up. "No. I just have other things I need to do."

Then suddenly the screaming was closer, and before either could react, two frogs had jumped out of the swamp towards them. "Help!" one exclaimed. "They're after us!"

"What the hell?" Lea asked, prying a frog off his head. His eyes widened when he realized who 'they' were. "Heartless." He immediately released the frog and held his hands out to his sides, attempting to summon his Chakrams.

Surprise and frustration flashed through him when he failed. "Come on. You worked before," he growled at his hand, glaring at the offending appendage.

The Heartless stopped just before the odd group, some hovering above the water, others lurking within it. "What do we do now?" the alligator exclaimed in horror.

"_I_ leave," Lea responded, quickly attempting to dash away. He skidded to a halt, water spraying up, as a large, alligator-like Heartless swam around to block his path, jaws snapping shut quickly for emphasis. Lea back-pedaled, wide - eyed. "Then again…maybe we _should _stick together."

"Agreed," said one of the frogs, an accent apparent in his voice. "Four is better than two, yes?"

"And how do you know they'll help us?" the frog sitting on Lea's shoulder protested.

"Good point," the former Heartless commented, reaching up a hand and dragging her off. Looking from her to the Heartless, he added, "They were after you; why shouldn't we just hand you back to them?"

A Heartless lunging towards him cut short his contemplations. "It doesn't look like they're just after us anymore," the male frog commented as he swatted the flying creature away with his free hand.

Lea narrowed his eyes, then glared at both frogs in turn. "Fine; let's just get out of here."

"Um, how are we going to do that?" the alligator asked, looking nervously at the Heartless which were, for the most part, still hovering uncertainly before them.

"They aren't doing much," the female frog commented, eyeing Lea distrustfully. "Maybe we could just…walk away?"

"Didn't work when I tried it," Lea responded. "Maybe the alligator could try growling at them."

"What? Me?"

"It looks like they're waiting for something." The female frog sounded thoughtful.

The four continued to watch the hovering Heartless before Lea said, "Alright, enough waiting. Let's walk carefully and see if we can get by them." The two frogs nodded warily, the alligator swallowing hard. The red head released his hold on the female frog, who quickly moved to sit by the male on the alligator's head. The Heartless jerked at the sudden movement, causing all to freeze. When the shadowy creatures had calmed, Lea slowly began to edge forward through the water, the alligator following close behind him.

Water sloshed behind them as they slowly edged around towards the side of the Heartless. _This is weird, _Lea thought, emerald eyes locked on the waiting Heartless. _Since when do Heartless just stand there and watch?_

The thoughts led to a sudden realization. _When someone's controlling them. _But who was controlling these Heartless? Who was withholding the command to attack?

As if his thoughts were the catalyst, the Heartless suddenly surged forwards towards them. "What do we do now?" the alligator cried in alarm.

Lea had a response ready and waiting. "Run!"

"**What?"** Mickey yelped in shock.

"Some people reported a Heartless attack," Cid repeated, looking thoughtful. "A big one, too. Kind of odd, since it didn't show up on the radar."

Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, and Mickey all exchanged worried glances. "What could this mean?" Aerith asked, worry laced through her voice.

"It means we have a problem," Leon commented, a troubled frown creasing his features.

"First Lea, now this?" Yuffie huffed, hands on her hips.

"How do we know Lea isn't the problem?" Cid asked, snubbing his nose.

_Or it could be Xehanort._ The troubled thought flashed across Mickey's mind, but he didn't dare voice it out loud. The last thing he wanted to do was add more cause for worry to the Restoration Committee. Instead, he suggested, "Why don't we go and check things out? Maybe we can find out what Lea was doing here, too."

The members of the Restoration Committee exchanged glances before nodding their agreement. "Well," Merlin said, "do you want me to tell Yen Sid you'll be a bit longer?"

"Aw, that'd be great, Merlin," Mickey said, forcing a smile. As the wizard left, however, his smile quickly fell. Problems were cropping up left and right in quick succession; he couldn't help but fear the worst.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter eleven. Please review?_


	12. The Shadow Man

_Here's chapter twelve. Thank you Bakon Hawk for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twelve: The Shadow Man**

Lea glanced over his shoulder. "Damn it, they're gaining on us!"

"What are we going to do?" the alligator asked, panting.

"We could try singing to them," the male frog suggested.

"Really? Is that the best you got?" the female frog snapped.

"You know," Lea commented, "I actually agree with the green freak."

"Who you calling a freak?" the female frog asked.

Conversation ceased as more Heartless materialized in front of them. Lea and his scaly companion skidded to a halt, water spraying up from their feet. "This isn't good," he muttered, wishing for perhaps the hundredth time that he could use his powers.

_Let…help…_

His eyes narrowed slightly at the voice of his Nobody. _I don't need your help, Axel._ Despite the odds, he _refused_ to let his other half interfere.

Surprisingly, the Heartless were had returned to a standstill, hovering around them without doing much. "What in the world do they want?" Lea muttered.

"They want," a new voice interrupted, "to keep you in place for me."

All four started and turned their attention towards the sound of the voice. From between the Heartless emerged a dark skinned man, one hand holding a top hat down over his eyes. "And who are you?" Lea questioned.

The male frog was suddenly on his shoulder. "Don't trust him," he hissed in his ear.

"I am Dr. Facilier," the man replied, a business card flashing out of his sleeve. "All your wishes, problems, and needs fulfilled." He appeared suddenly behind Lea, startling him as he placed the business card in his hand. "For the right price." He grinned, patted the red head on the shoulder, then returned to his former position in front of them.

Lea examined the card, then flicked his emerald gaze back to the man. "Ok, Doctor," he said slowly, "why'd you want to keep us here?"

"Oh, it's not you I'm after." Facilier pointed a long cane towards the male frog. "It's him."

Lea looked towards the frog, who was attempting to stand up on his hind legs. "You! You turned me into a frog!"

"That was part of the deal you made with me," Facilier responded, twirling his cane and looking at it.

"You tricked me!"

"Not my fault you didn't look at the contract."

Lea was beginning to feel his head spin. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, "So, if I give you the frog, you'll let us go?"

The male frog, looking suddenly nervous, returned to his perch on the alligator's head. Facilier smiled. "That'd be the idea, yes."

He felt something tug uncomfortably at his heart as he shot a glance towards the larger frog. _Why the hell not?_ he wondered. _I don't owe him anything._

A small, annoyingly persistent voice answered, _Because you need to redeem yourself._

He snorted, arguing back, _That's what finding Braig and Isa will do; didn't that 'voice' - whatever it was - say that?_

The doctor, apparently, was getting impatient. "Tick tock, tick tock," he commented, leaning forward. "I can only hold these Heartless back for so long."

Lea returned his gaze to Facilier and forced back the voice of his conscious. "I-"

He was cut off abruptly, eyes widening as he felt his Nobody forcibly shove himself forward. His lips started moving, words - but not his words - pouring out from between them. "I'm not going to do that. Get lost."

He didn't know how to react as Axel faded to the back of his consciousness, smugness radiating from him. _Like it or not, we're in this together._ The whispered words caused his wide eyes to narrow in fury. _Axel…!_ "I don't-"

"How unfortunate to hear that," Facilier commented, interrupting him before he could continue. He snapped his fingers, adding, "Bye."

The Heartless suddenly surged forward, stretching their various appendages towards the group of four. Lea lifted his arms into a defensive position, alarm flashing through him. _How am I going to fight these guys without a weapon?_

He knew that he had to try.

He ducked beneath a flying Heartless, lunging a fist upward to slam into its stomach. He let out a cry as teeth sunk into his leg, pulling him down into the water. His hands hit ground, and he quickly swung his legs up into the air, sending the aquatic Heartless flying towards one that resembled some sort of bug. He rolled over himself in the water, muttering under his breath. _Doesn't anyone get that fire and water don't mix?_ He returned to his feet, jumping over a lunging aquatic Heartless and grabbing on to a flying one. He held onto the bug-like creature for a few moments as it struggled to remain airborne, then fell with it as his weight proved too much for its small wings. He fell into the water with a splash, the Heartless escaping from his grip.

An idea flashed through his mind, and a wicked grin spread across his face as he jumped back to his feet, lunging again for a flying Heartless. As before, he held on for several moments, using his weight to wear it down. This time when it fell, however, he was ready. He jerked his arms down as they fell back towards the watery ground beneath them, hands still wrapped tightly around its body. The dark creature slammed into the body of another Heartless, the force of the impact jarring him into the air for a few moments. It stunned both Heartless, though unfortunately wasn't enough to defeat them.

As Lea landed, he whipped his head around. "Where'd the others go?" he muttered. Facilier, unsurprisingly, was nowhere to be found; what puzzled him was why he couldn't find the alligator or the two frogs. Not that he really minded; he was simply confused over the issue.

A flashing light close to his face caught his attention. He reflexively swatted at it with one hand. "Whoo, is dat anyway ta treat your hero?" an accented voice queried.

Lea blinked in surprise several times, staring at the small light - which he now realized was a firefly - in shock. "What?"

A weight landed on his back drew his attention away, and he heard the voice of the firefly comment, "Come on; dun waste your time wit the shadows. Your friends are already waitin."

"I would come," he grumbled, not bothering to refute the 'friends' claim for the moment, "if there wasn't a Heartless on my back." He quickly fell to the ground, rolling over in the water with a grimace. The action, however, had the desired affect as the Heartless was forced off the pyro's back.

"Dis way, now!" the firefly ordered, buzzing off through the group of Heartless. Lea jumped to his feet and followed quickly behind, weaving a path through the dark creatures.

The firefly led Lea for quite a ways before stopping. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, panting. "Why…didn't…they…follow…us?"

"Dem shadows? They's just confused, is all," the firefly responded. "They dun know dat you're gone."

Lea snorted. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed, straightening. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," the firefly responded, buzzing up to Lea's face. "Name's Ray."

"…Lea," the red head responded after a few moments.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Is it alright if we come out now?"

"Oh, yeah. All clear, missy!" Ray shouted back, flying away from the man's face.

From the shadows of a tree appeared the two frogs, the alligator peering out from behind. "Those Heartless things are gone, right?" he asked nervously.

"For now," Lea replied cynically.

"So what are we going to do about this spell?" the female asked, giving an accusing look towards the male frog.

Lea interrupted before the other frog could respond. "What exactly is this 'spell?'"

"Oh, forgive me for not explaining," the male frog commented, hopping forward. "I am Prince Naveen. I was tricked by that man, Dr. Facilier, into signing a contract. He promised me that I would 'get green', which I thought would be good, because of my money troubles." He rubbed one arm awkwardly. "I didn't realize he meant…_this _kind of green."

"Yeah, and he got me turned into a frog, too," the female frog added.

"How?" Lea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see," Naveen explained, "supposedly, a kiss from a princess will break the spell, and Tiana was dressed like a princess…"

The alligator made a quiet, contemplative noise. "Sounds like something Mama Odie would handle."

Both frogs and Lea looked at him in confusion. "Mama Odie?" the echoed simultaneously.

"Ooh, dat's right! Mama Odie fix all your problems!" Ray agreed.

"All your problems?" Lea asked quietly. "Do you think she could help me with…a problem of my own?"

"Hmm…I dun know what dat problem is, but I bet she could fix it."

Lea looked off into the swampy distance. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Course I do," the firefly replied, looking proud of himself.

"Take me to her."

"He means," the female frog interrupted, hopping on his shoulder, "take _us _to her."

Lea snorted, glancing at Tiana. "What? You trust me now?"

"You didn't give us away to Facilier," she responded, "so I'll trust you for now."

"Alright, let's git going," Ray called, turning around and flying off. As Lea followed, her surveyed his new traveling companions and suppressed a sigh. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

"**Listen, **those Heartless things are useful and all," Facilier was saying, "but do you have any stronger stock?"

The figure in the shadows narrowed its eyes. "I'm not the one who creates the Heartless," it growled. "They arise from the darkness in people's hearts."

"So, if I make people's hearts dark enough, then I can get stronger Heartless?" Dr. Facilier asked, seeking for confirmation.

"Yes."

Facilier grinned. "Good…and I think I know a place where I can do that." The shadow man turned, flashing a wave. "Thanks for all your help."

Eyes flashed in the shadows. "Any time. It always pays to help the darkness."

"**Shadow, **do you know where you're going?"

The brown haired girl glanced over her shoulder. "Yep! I'm going to Cid's!"

Angel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The Restoration Committee's base is the other way."

"…Oh." She turned on her heel and headed back the way they'd come. Angel, rolling his eyes, followed after her.

It wasn't long before the building came into sight. Shadow raced forward eagerly, Angel following more slowly behind. The energetic girl was almost at the door when it flew open, revealing a familiar, if surprising, figure whose eyes widened at the sight of them. "Huh? Shadow? Angel?"

"King Mickey?" they echoed, they're own eyes stretching wide.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mickey asked.

"Getting fuel for our Gummi ship," Shadow replied with a small smile.

"What about you?" Angel asked, brown eyes narrowed slightly. Last he knew, the mouse king was with Yen Sid, helping to oversee Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam.

Mickey deflated at that comment. "Well-"

"Wait!" A black head poked out of the doorway above the king; Yuffie. "You guys!"

"Yes, us guys," Angel droned. "Can someone answer the question now?"

The voice of Leon answered for the king. "Lea's back."

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twelve. Reviews would be awesome!_


	13. Mama Odie

_Here's chapter thirteen. Sorry for the late update; my computer has a virus and won't let me on the internet, so I'm using someone else's. Thank you Bakon Hawk for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirteen: Mama Odie**

Lea waded uncomfortably through the water. "How much further?" he called up to Ray.

The firefly glanced behind him. "Ooh, not far now!" he replied cheerfully.

_That's what you said the last five times I asked…_ The pyro couldn't quell his mutinous thoughts, and ran a hand across his face.

Naveen jumped onto Lea's shoulder. "So…what is this 'problem' that you are dealing with?"

Lea glared at the amphibian. "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe…I can help?" he suggested with a shrug.

"I doubt it," the red-head responded, his voice scathing.

"Is it a problem with a lady?" Naveen persisted.

"Wha…? No!" With that, he shoved the frog off his shoulder and into the water.

A few moments later, Naveen was calling after him, "Don't worry so much! Things will work out!"

"Ignore that moron," Tiana told him, taking the male frog's place on his shoulder. "If you want advice, he's not the one to get it from."

"And you are?" Lea questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have common sense," Tiana replied dryly.

Lea snorted, looking away. "Thanks," he murmured, feeling the presence of Axel inside him, "but I don't think you can help me with this."

"Well, all of us have a reason to see Mama Odie," Naveen commented, jumping up on the alligator's shoulder, "but what about you, my reptilian friend?"

"Me?" the alligator asked, looking surprised. "Well…I'd like to play jazz with the big boys." He pulled up a trumpet, a crocodilian smile on his face. "Here, listen to this."

Lea tensed, expecting something horrendous to come from the alligator's instrument. The music that emerged was loud and energetic, but, to his surprise, sounded…good. "How are you doing that?" he asked, looking at the reptile in surprise.

He stopped playing to offer him an awkward smile. "Oh, I just practiced, is all. My name's Louis, by the way," he added as an afterthought.

Lea tensed suddenly as a familiar sound reached his ears. "Shit," was all he had time to say before the Heartless appeared.

"Dem shadows again," Ray commented, shifting slightly. "I'll take care o' dem."

He was caught by Louis before he could lunge forward. "I think that's a bad idea, little buddy."

"Who you callin' 'lil buddy'?"

"Are they like the last ones? Did Dr. Facilier come with them?" Tiana asked, eyeing them nervously.

"Apparently not," Lea replied, eyes widening as the Heartless lunged for them. He ducked beneath a flying one, reaching up a hand and plucking it out of the air. He swung the creature around and slammed it into another flying Heartless.

"Careful!" Tiana cried, holding on tighter to his shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to ride on my shoulder," he retorted, jumping up over a swimming Heartless. He felt a flash of surprise and pain as a flying Heartless slammed into his face, sending him sprawling into the water.

He let out a garbled cry as a swimming Heartless bit onto his arm. He shot up, spitting out water as he shook his arm furiously, attempting to dislodge the Heartless. As it came free, he felt a flash of frustration. _How am I going to fight them without a weapon?_

He stiffened with shock as beams of light suddenly flew around the area, colliding with the Heartless. The shadowy creatures screeched, dissipating into darkness and faint spots of black blood. "What…was that?" Lea exclaimed.

"Ooh, I bet I know!" Ray said, his voice muffled by Louis's clawed hands. "Mama Odie!"

"Ooh, you guessed right!" a voice responded. From the shadows of the bayou appeared a short, dark skinned woman garbed in white, sunglasses hiding her eyes and a snake curling around her shoulders. "Ray! That you I heard?"

"You dun heard right, Mama Odie," the firefly responded as he escaped the confines of Louis's claws. "I brought some guys who wanna see you."

"Let me see them."

Lea eyed the old woman nervously as she walked towards him, then cried out in surprise as she reached up and grabbed his coat, pulling him down. "Hey! What are you…?"

He cut off abruptly as she gripped his chin with her free hand. "Hmm…well, you're a tall one, ain't you?" she commented, patting her other hand around his face as she turned his head from side to side.

He pulled away, trying to keep the older woman at bay. "Yeah, great, I'm tall. Can you help now?"

"Help? Help with what?" Mama Odie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You see, we have…a small problem," Naveen responded, somehow still perched on Louis's shoulder.

Before any one could continue, Mama Odie held up a hand. "Hold on there, sugar. Let's go back to my place before we get discussing problems."

Reluctantly, Lea and Louis followed behind the older woman as she walked through the bayou, Naveen and Tiana still riding on their shoulders with Ray buzzing on ahead.

It wasn't long before they found themselves at an odd looking hut in the middle of the swamp. Mama Odie led them up the steps, using her snake as a cane to find her way around. Once inside, she stopped and turned to look at them. "Now, what can I do for ya'll?"

"Mr. 'prince' over there," Tiana began, jerking her thumb towards the male frog, "got the two of us turned into frogs."

"And I have…my own problem," Lea responded, still not keen on revealing his reasons for coming while the others were present.

Mama Odie seemed to pick up on that, giving him a knowing smile. "Well, I bet I can work out a solution for all of you!" She began walking away. Exchanging glances, the frogs hopped off their perches and followed, Lea following their example more slowly.

As they exited the house and began walking onto a suspended wooden bridge, Mama Odie began talking to them. "Now, the key thing to do is find out who you are."

"Um…what?" Tiana asked skeptically.

"You don't even know what my problem is yet," Lea added.

"I don't need to know," Mama Odie replied, "to know that." She stopped, turning around on the bridge to face them. "Knowing who you are can help with any problem."

Lea snorted, unconvinced. "Right."

"It _is _right," she retorted, sensing his sarcasm. "Now, you two frogs; how did that happen?"

"I…made a deal with Dr. Facilier," Naveen responded slowly. "He tricked me, and turned me into a frog."

"And when I tried to help him, I was turned into one, too," Tiana added.

Mama Odie rubbed her chin, looking thoughtful. "Hmm…well, the only way to break a spell like that is a kiss from a princess."

"So, I was right?" Naveen exclaimed in surprise.

Mama Odie snapped her fingers. "Oh, and I know where you can find one, too." She hesitated, then added, "Why don't you two head on out for now? The tall guy doesn't seem to want to talk with others around."

"The 'tall guy' has a name," Lea retorted.

"Well, you haven't told me yet, have you?"

"It's Lea."

Naveen and Tiana exchanged glances, then hurried back down the path they'd come. Mama Odie turned her attention to Lea with a wry smile. "So, what's bothering you, sugar?"

Lea hesitated. How was he going to do this in a way she'd understand? "Well, I have…powers that are kind of like yours and Dr. Facilier's."

"Oh, they can't be like both, now," Mama Odie retorted. "Light and shadows are two very different things."

"…Ok," Lea responded, frowning as he tried to think of where to go from that. "So…they're more like…Dr. Facilier's, I guess," he finally decided, remembering his time as a Heartless.

Mama Odie seemed to tense up. "Then I can't help you, sugar."

Lea's emerald eyes stretched wide. "What? Why?"

"I don't deal with the shadows," she responded. "My specialty lies in light."

"Just because my powers are _like _his doesn't mean _I'm _like him," Lea responded, putting a hand to his head as he tried to figure out how to convince the old woman to aid him.

"I never said that, did I?" she responded.

Lea shook his head, continuing desperately, "Listen, they're just not working, and I need help getting them to work again; do you think you could help with that?"

"Like I said, sugar, you got to find out who you are." Mama Odie allowed her snake to slide back up onto her shoulders. "This sounds like a problem that comes from the heart. Figure out what's inside, and you'll find your solution."

Lea deflated slightly. "Thanks," he muttered.

_This means you have to acknowledge me._

Lea's eye twitched at the sound of the Nobody's voice. _No, I don't._ "Could you give me a weapon, at least?" he tried, hoping to stave off the presence of the Nobody.

"What? You aren't even going to try?" the elderly woman asked, hands planted on her hips.

"I just need something to fight off Facilier's…shadows."

She frowned, a concerned look creasing her wrinkled features. "Well…I could probably conjure up one for you. But only while you're on this world, you hear?"

_This world._ Lea's eyes stretched wide with shock. "Wait a minute! You know about other worlds?"

Mama Odie grinned as she started walking away. "Boy, I know a lot of things; especially about things you know nothing about."

"**Lea?" **Shadow and Angel echoed simultaneously.

"He's been hanging around," Leon commented, leaning against the doorframe, "and we don't know what he's up to."

The two teenagers exchanged a glance. "But…Roxas beat him!" Shadow protested.

"And Axel destroyed him," Angel added, brown eyes narrowed.

Mickey's eyes widened. "What? Axel?"

"He was brought back," Angel responded, "to kill Lea. According to Roxas, he succeeded."

Mickey frowned, looking troubled. "Well…that explains it, then."

"Explains what?" Angel asked. As far as he could tell, Lea being there made _less _sense.

"When a Nobody and its Heartless fade back into darkness, they combine together to make the original being," Mickey responded. "That must be what happened to Lea."

"But what happened to Roxas?" Yuffie asked. "I mean, he's not with you guys now, right?"

Sadness glittered in the eyes of the two Keybladers. "He went back into Sora," Shadow informed her, her usual cheer gone.

Angel's gaze hardened as he turned it to Mickey. "You knew this, right? Why didn't you tell them?"

All eyes shifted to the King, who sagged. "I wasn't sure," he responded quietly, "but I had a feeling."

There was silence for several moments before Leon broke it. "Explain. All of it."

**Zylen **shifted in the place between times. _I am Zylen, leader of the Time Racers. I am Zylen, leader of the Time Racers. I am Zylen, leader…leader…_

What was he leader of again…?

He closed barely visible eyes. Why was he fighting, again? There was a reason…he just couldn't think of what it was.

_Maybe it'd be easier…_

…_to just fade away…_

…_into _nothingness.

* * *

_That is the end of chapter thirteen. Reviews would be great, please?_


	14. Darkness of the Heart

_This is chapter fourteen. Thank you Bakon Hawk and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Fourteen: Darkness of the Heart**

Facilier looked around the crowded streets, a grin stretched across his face. "Well, I think it's about time to create some bigger Heartless, don't you?" The question was posed to the small flying Heartless who hovered behind him, who remained as silent as ever. He laughed slightly, then returned his attention to the streets. "Go play."

The Heartless were quick to obey, flying out into the streets to terrorize the civilians. He pulled his hat down over his eyes with a hand, leaning back against the wall. "Well," he murmured as the screams started, "I believe this should be enough to do the trick." His eyes flicked upwards. "And then that pesky prince won't be able to get away again."

"**So **our 'princess' is back in the city?" Tiana asked, checking to make sure she'd heard correctly.

"Yeah, sugar, that's where you'll find her," Mama Odie confirmed with a smile and a nod.

The two frogs sighed. "Well, it looks like running wasn't the best option," Naveen commented.

"You think?" Tiana asked, glaring at him.

"So what about my weapons?" Lea asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there," Mama Odie retorted. She frowned, rubbing her chin. "What kind of weapons you looking for?"

"Chakrams," he said immediately, not wanting to fight with any other sort of weapon. Upon getting confused looks from two frogs, a firefly, and an alligator, he explained, "Circular, big, has some sort of bladed edge. Generally two of them."

"I know what a Chakram is, sugar," Mama Odie said, grinning as she slid her sleeves up her skinny arms.

"I know - I figured - but I was…never mind." It wasn't really worth explaining.

"Hmm…" Mama Odie frowned in thought. Then she cracked her fingers, crying, "Here we go!" She spread her hands out and wiggled her fingers in the air.

Lea frowned slightly. "And this is going to make Chakrams?"

Mama Odie clapped her hands together, a burst of light emerging from them as she spread them out again. The light reformed, taking shape into two circular weapons with sharpened spikes emerging from various points. "I…guess it can," Lea commented, blinking wide emerald eyes in surprise.

Mama Odie chuckled, grabbing the wooden handles in her small hands. "Of course it can, sugar; it's magic." She extended the weapons towards their destined wielder.

"Right." As he took the Chakrams, he made a mental note to try and understand just how her type of 'magic' worked.

"Now, don't you all have somewhere you need to go?"

"Yeah, the city," Tiana commented.

Lea snorted, spinning his new Chakrams in a test. "I…have some people to look for."

He was awarded with several surprised looks. "Who you lookin' for?" Ray asked, flying up close to his face.

He waved the firefly away. "None of your business," he responded, watching the bug warily in case he decided to return.

"Well, it may be none of my business," Mama Odie commented, fists on her hips, "but maybe you'll find them in the city. Lots of people live there."

The words made him hesitate. That was true…Braig and Isa _could _be hiding out in the city. And if he was there… _If Mama Odie couldn't help me, then maybe Dr. Facilier can._ Though he didn't really trust the man… "Ok."

"So that means you can watch out for those poor frogs, hmm?" Mama Odie added, grinning.

_Damn it._ That's why she'd suggested it. Still, he couldn't think of a reason to deny the request, and didn't particularly _mind _the odd company, so… "Sure, I guess."

"Good luck, sugar!" Mama Odie called after them as they left.

_Thanks, _Lea thought with a sigh, twirling his Chakrams again and glancing at his traveling companions. _I hope this doesn't turn out to be more trouble than its worth…_

**Mama **Odie remained silent for several moments as she watched them go, then partially turned to look towards the back of her home. "Well, what you doing here, Time Traveler?"

From the shadows in the back materialized the semi-transparent form of an armored figure. His voice resonated around the room, words forming with no sound:

How'd you know I was here?

Mama Odie grinned. "Sugar, I know a lot of things-"

Especially about things I know nothing about. I know.

Mama Odie frowned at being cut off, then commented, "You haven't answered my question yet."

The figured made a noise that sounds like a sigh, rubbing what would've been its temples had it not been wearing a helmet. Its soundless voice responded,

I need to make sure that he takes the right path.

Mama Odie frowned. "Who's he?"

You know.

She did indeed; however, she'd been hoping she'd been wrong. She sighed, shaking her head as a sad expression crossed her face. "Why are you trying to mess with destiny?"

I'm not, but if he takes the wrong path…if he makes a wrong choice, even _one_, the fabric of the universe will come apart.

The elderly woman folded her arms across her chest. It was true what she said; she did know a lot of things. But time was a subject that often left her mind reeling. "Sugar, I don't know what you're doing," she sighed finally, "but I hope that this path won't lead you through darkness."

…I have always been a being of darkness.

With those words, the spectral figure walked past her, fading into nothing as he exited the door.

**Lea **spun his Chakrams, flinging one towards the Heartless that was hurtling towards him. _Just my luck that we'd run into them before we even reach the town._ He slammed his remaining weapon down into a swimming Heartless, reaching a hand up to grab the bladed circle that returned to him. He crossed his arms and released his twin weapons, allowing them to fly on arced paths, cutting down Heartless as they made a loop back to his hands. He caught them as multitudes of gray hearts floated into the air. "Well," he sighed, resting one of his new weapons on his shoulder, "I think that's the last of them." At this, he couldn't help a flash of satisfaction. _See, Axel? I don't need your help; I don't need it at all._

"Not bad," Tiana commented, jumping up to land on his shoulder.

"'Not bad'?" he retorted. "It's a bit better than 'not bad.'"

"Are we getting close to the city?" Louis asked, looking nervous.

"Well…it's still a ways," Naveen responded.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Lea asked, glancing at the female frog on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Tiana admitted with a sigh. "Those Heartless chased us pretty far."

"Well, what about riding on that?" Naveen asked, standing on his hind legs and pointing towards a large boat coming towards them.

"What is that?" Lea asked, narrowing his eyes at it.

"The ferry!" Tiana exclaimed. "That's perfect; it'll go straight to the city."

"So…we're hitchhiking on a boat?" Lea asked to make sure. When the others confirmed it with nods, he began walking towards it. "Then let's go." He flashed a smirk back towards them. "Sneaking around is my specialty."

**The **five odd companions hovered uncertainly in the shadows presented by the captain's cabin, trying to remain unseen by the other occupants of the ferry.

…Well, two of them were, in any case.

"Why don't you guys have to hide?" Lea hissed, arms folded across his chest and his face hidden beneath the shadows of his hood.

"We're small," Tiana responded. "You and Louis may attract a lot of attention, but Naveen, Ray and I won't."

Lea sighed quietly, but didn't respond.

While the ferry traversed the water on its trip towards the city, Lea allowed his mind to drift to other subjects. _Got to find out who I am, huh? _he thought, remembering Mama Odie's words. He snorted, closing his eyes. _I know who I am; I'm a former Heartless slash ally of the Time Racers who's looking for redemption. There's nothing special about that._ His heart grew heavy at the memory. Of course, he'd allied himself with the Time Racers; they'd given him a human form again, even if he'd never really stopped being a Heartless.

_You really wanted their approval, didn't you?_

He jerked in surprise at the sound of his Nobody's voice. _Why is it that you're talking so much now?_ he asked, irritated.

_Relax, I wasn't trying to make you mad. I'm just…surprised, is all._

Lea snorted in disbelief. _Surprised? Right. You can't feel emotion._

_Hmph. At least I know who I am. You better figure out your own truth, because guess what? You're never going to 'redeem yourself' if you don't._

Lea's lip twitched towards a sneer. _Like you've never made mistakes. You were part of Organization XIII, remember? What about _your _redemption?_

_I'm _flattered _that you care enough to ask, but I 'died' to protect people. Twice. I think I'm taken care of._

_Bastard._ All he could see in his mind's eye were two walls of flames clashing, dark fire and normal fighting against each other as two red - headed, emerald eyed opponents glared at each other across an open expanse. _Next time we fight, I won't lose._

"We're almost there!" Tiana's excited words caused Lea's eyes to snap open. Looking across the water, he saw the approaching lights of what he assumed was the city. As the ferry grew closer, he could make out something else; the figures of people running frantically, and the painful, pitiful sound of screaming. "What's happening?"

"My guess is Heartless," Lea responded, walking slowly out of the shadows. His shoulders slumped. _Great. Just what I needed…_

_How do you expected to redeem yourself if you don't actually care about anyone else?_

Lea's eye twitched as he felt anger stab his heart. _What the hell would you know about caring, huh, Nobody?_ he hissed furiously.

…_I know more than you think._

He felt his body grow stiff as an image flashed through his mind; three people, sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Two he knew instantly, and felt a twinge of frustration at seeing bother. _Axel and Roxas._ Nobody and long time enemy. The third figure, a black haired girl, he knew upon remembering what Zylen had told and shown him, back when he was still working with the Time Racers. _Xion._ The three were eating ice cream, laughing and joking together, though he couldn't distinguish the words.

The image was gone in an instant, though it seemed as if it had been seared into his mind. He shook his head, wishing he could be rid of it. _Why did you show me that?_ he wondered. _What was the point?_

This time, however, his Nobody said nothing.

"What…is _that_?"

The horrified words drew him out of his thoughts and to the task at hand. On the dock where they were heading, he could just make out the form of Dr. Facilier, dangling an amulet from his hands. Just behind him, hovering over the city, hovered the large, dark form and gaping jaws of a Heartless.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter fourteen. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	15. Into the Air

_Here's chapter fifteen. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Bakon Hawk, and zimudra for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Fifteen: Into the Air**

"Shit," Lea swore, emerald eyes widening as he looked at the Heartless. The creature flapped its bat-like wings, its jaws opening to reveal jagged fangs as it let out a threatening hiss.

Dr. Facilier's laugh came to them from across the water, rising above the sound of panic from the city and the sudden chaos on the ferry. "Well, it's been a pleasure knowing you, but this is the end. I really must get that little prince back."

Naveen shifted uncomfortably. "Well…this is a problem."

"You think?" Tiana hissed at him.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asked, looking fearfully at the Heartless.

Lea slowly bent down to pick up his Chakrams. "That's an easy enough answer," he responded, trying to quench his frustration that he wouldn't be able to enlist in Facilier's help. "We fight."

"And how do you expect to fight this?" Tiana asked in frustration.

Lea snorted, looking up at the flying Heartless. "Well…I guess that is a good question." Truth be told, he _wasn't _entirely sure how to reach the creature. Then he leveled his gaze towards the dark man on the dock. He cringed. _No way. He may be the only way I can get my powers back._

"Look out!"

The barked command snapped Lea's attention back to the matter at hand. Said matter was flying towards them, jaws stretched wide. The former Heartless followed the examples of the many other people who were on the ship and jumped overboard. He remained underwater for several moments before he managed to return to the surface, gasping for breath.

A screech drew his attention up to the sky. The Heartless was flying over again, heading back towards the town. His hands clenched tighter around his Chakrams while his eyes followed it. _What am I doing? I don't have to deal with this._ He set his gaze on Facilier and began swimming towards him. _That 'voice', or whatever it was, just said I had to find the two that were missing, right? And I need my powers to do that._

Axel's voice quickly broke in to correct him. _Here we go again with that selfishness. You'll never get anywhere at this rate._

Lea gritted his teeth. _Shut up._

_You're making a mistake._

The red head chose not to respond, instead continuing on towards the dock and calling out, "Dr. Facilier!"

The shadow man turned his attention to the shape approaching him through the water. "What's this? A little fly in my web?"

"I want…to make a deal with you!" Lea panted as he pulled himself up onto the wooden structure.

"Oh?" Facilier bent down, cupping an ear. "I'm sorry, didn't you tell me to get lost before?" Lea flinched. _How do I explain that one? Oh, sorry, my Nobody interfered. _"Things have changed," he responded slowly. "I need help."

Facilier grinned. "Well, I'd just love to give you some help, but frankly I'm a little busy at the moment. Perhaps some other time."

Lea narrowed his eyes. "This is all to get Naveen, right? So if you had him, you wouldn't be 'busy.'"

"Hm…well, why yes, that should work. You offering to get him for me?"

"M-" Lea's words were cut off when his mouth suddenly slammed shut.

"What was that?" Facilier asked, leaning in closer as if that would help him hear.

Unfortunately, Lea's mouth wasn't moving. Internally, he struggled with the presence of his Nobody. _Axel! Let me go!_

_No!_

_I wasn't necessarily going to agree!_

_I don't care!_

Apparently, Lea's internal battle took up too much time. "Oh, sorry." The shadow man stood, a wicked grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. "Time's up."

The Heartless exploded through the sky, a roar echoing from its mouth. Lea, finding himself free to move again, hurriedly got into a ready position, sending one of his Chakrams flying towards the massive creature. "Dr. Facilier!" he hissed over his shoulder. Unfortunately, the man had already disappeared.

He dove to the ground as the Heartless swooped down towards his head. He rolled back to his feet, looking around. "Where's…?" His eyes widened as he saw something sticking out of the Heartless's shoulder. "Oh…that's where my Chakram went…"

"Lea! You alright?"

He jumped in surprise at the voice. "Yeah!" he called back to Tiana.

The frog hopped up on the dock. "I'm going after Facilier!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

The Heartless stopped all conversation as it swooped down towards them, legs swung forward as it let its weight slam into the dock. The structure shuddered beneath it, causing Lea to lose his footing. Grimacing, he pushed himself back to his feet, lifting his head to look at the monster. His eyes widened when he saw it was lifting off again. "No you don't!" he growled, flinging his remaining Chakram towards the Heartless's head. The bat-like creature let out a screech as the weapon imbedded itself in the side of its nose. It faltered, crashing back onto the dock as it raised one of its wings to paw at the weapon. _Can't believe that actually worked, _Lea thought dryly, racing towards the Heartless's leg. He grabbed on as the Heartless removed the Chakram from its nose, the weapon clattering against the wooden dock. _Great, now I have no weapons._

He let out a cry of alarm as the Heartless began shaking its leg, hopping around on the other in its attempt to rid itself of him. He held on for dear life, screwing his eyes shut as he attempted to keep his grip.

He relaxed slightly when he felt the Heartless stop moving, then almost lost his grip as it jumped into the air, propelling through it with powerful beats of its wings. He dared to look down for a few moments, his face growing pale. _Damn. Don't want to fall from up here._ He took a few shuddering breaths as he looked back towards his remaining Chakram, still imbedded in the Heartless's shoulder. _Well, I guess I have no choice._ Slowly he began to drag himself up the Heartless's leg, making his way from there to its back.

He'd just made it to the wing when it decided to perform a flip. The former Heartless gripped the wing tightly, feeling a sickening sense of dread as he dangled helplessly above the ground for a few moments before the Heartless righted itself again. He remained spread out across the Heartless's back, holding tightly onto the wing in case it decided to flip again.

It didn't. Instead, it folded its wings, taking a steep dive towards the ground. Lea released another startled cry as he lost his grip on the Heartless's wing, sending him flying backwards through the air. His breath was knocked out of him as he collided with something hard - a foot, he realized - and he scrambled to grab it, his fingers closing around the clawed toes.

The Heartless suddenly snapped open its wings and pulled up, causing it to jerk to a sudden halt. Lea was suddenly swung forward, his tenuous grip on the Heartless's foot nearly slipping as he dangled above the water. His eyes stretched wide as he swung back and forth; the green orbs grew wider still as he realized they were descending. "Shit!" he growled, looking in a panic between the awaiting water, the dock, and the massive Heartless.

His gaze inevitably returned to the water. _I hope it's deep here._ Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and released his grip.

For a few moments, he was free falling through the air, the shock and feeling of weightlessness keeping him mute. Then he hit water, the force of the impact jarring him back to his senses. He floundered beneath the surface for a few moments, disoriented as he tried to discern which way was up. His eyes caught a flash of light, and he propelled towards it, managing to get his legs and arms to work correctly to launch him towards the surface.

He broke through with a gasp, lungs expanded as he heaved for air. He heard the cry of the Heartless, and swiveled his gaze to where it was now flying above him again. He watched it for a few moments, still panting. Then, remembering the urgency of the situation, he struck out for the dock again.

Wind rushed overhead as the Heartless made another circle overhead. "What is your obsession with that?" Lea snapped, glaring at the bat-like creature. He hauled himself up onto the dock as the Heartless began to sweep back towards him. He dashed towards the Chakram that laid on top, thinking with a grim attempt at optimism, _At least it isn't firing anything at me yet._

He whipped around, Chakram gripped in one hand as he watched the incoming Heartless. Its wings snapped wide open, its legs swinging forward to skid through the water, forcing it forward. "Damn it!" Lea hissed, running backwards to try and get out of the torrent's way. He turned and jumped, landing on earthen ground and slamming the spikes of his Chakram into it as the water reached the dock, destroying it and rushing over him. He held his breath and his weapon, keeping his eyes open despite the torrent that threatened to sweep him away.

When the water receded, he opened his mouth, drawing in air, though his grip on his Chakram didn't loosen as he pulled it out of the ground, turning to face the Heartless. He felt a flash of relief when he saw it resting in the water, wings spread out across the liquid surface and its body prostrate as it tried to regain its breath. Lea smirked. "A very one sided battle just got evened out!" And with that, he launched himself towards the Heartless.

He waded out until it was too difficult, swimming as quickly as he could afterwards to make it towards the Heartless. He could feel the minutes ticking by as he swam; the bat-like creature could recover at any time.

_And why are you still fighting it? Couldn't you have just run away?_

His surprise at Axel's snide comment made him momentarily falter in his pace. Then he shook it off. _It'd just come after me._ He could sense that Axel didn't entirely believe his reasons, but chose not to address them.

The first thing he did upon reaching the Heartless was reach up and grab his other Chakram where it was still imbedded in the creature's shoulder. He used it to help him climb onto its back, jerking it out as he landed. He raised both weapons above his head, slashing them down in an X across the Heartless's back. It jerked up, its wings splashing in the water for a few moments while Lea attempted to keep his balance. The action drew his attention to a vulnerable area; the neck. His eyes grew shadowed as the image flickered before him. Instead of swampy water, he stood on streets painted in the colors of twilight; instead of a large Heartless, he saw the terrified expression of a Time Racer as his Chakrams sank into her throat.

He tried to shake the image away, lifting a Chakram to slice at the creature's neck. _No._ He brought the Chakram through the air in a downward arc. _I can't…do that again._ The weapon hesitated just above the creature's neck, his hand shaking.

His mind flickered with images and feelings. It had just been…too easy to kill Hilran. Just a quick stab to the throat, and she was gone. The feeling of his weapon sinking in; the smell of blood as it sprayed out. He'd wanted to please Zylen by taking out a traitor; he'd never thought that killing someone would end like…_that._

Lea's arms fell to his sides, Chakrams slipping through limp fingers. Inside, he silently raged at himself. _What am I doing? It's just a Heartless. I need to kill this thing!_ But his heart had already decided his actions for him.

**Tiana **looked up at Dr. Facilier as he hovered over her. The shadow man extended a hand to her, causing her to bring the prize she'd claimed with the aid of Ray and Louis closer to her chest. "Come on, just give me back the talisman. I can give you everything you ever wanted."

Her resolve slipped slightly. "Even…my restaurant?" That had always been her biggest dream; to have her own restaurant, one that people from all around would come to. Unfortunately, her finances made it difficult for her to even hope of accomplishing that dream.

"Tiana!"

The voice of Naveen jerked her back to reality. He gaze flew to where the male frog hovered nearby, looking concerned.

Facilier, obviously, also heard the call. "Well, if it isn't the little frog prince," he commented. He turned away from Tiana, continuing, "Might as well get you while you're here."

Tiana's eyes narrowed. "I don't need you're help," she whispered, "because I already have everything that matters." With those words, she slammed the amulet into the ground.

The sound of shattering glass drew Facilier's attention back to the smaller frog, his eyes stretched wide in horror. "No. No!"

"Naveen! Let's get out of here!" Tiana called.

As the two ran away, all they could hear was Facilier's dying scream.

**Lea **jerked, startled, as the Heartless underneath him began to move. "Here we go again," he growled, trying to steady himself.

He stopped, growing cold as the skin on the Heartless's back began to rip open. _What is…?_

In place of the bat Heartless he'd been fighting prior was the Heartless he'd been fighting in Radiant Garden. "Wh-what the hell?"

Then the Heartless dove into a Corridor of Darkness, taking Lea along with it.

* * *

_And there's the end of chapter fifteen. Reviews would be great, please?_


	16. Time's Truth

_This is chapter sixteen. Thank you Bakon Hawk, Eye of Saturn, and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Sixteen: Time's Truth**

Lea clung to the back of the Heartless, eyes narrowed against the darkness that they flew through. _What's going on? Why did that bat Heartless turn into this one? And where is it taking me?_ None of this was making any sense.

His body stiffened as he heard a voice. _Hearts. Hearts._

_Who's there?_ he asked silently, not daring to open his mouth.

_Hearts. Must get more hearts._

He looked at the Heartless he was riding on, wondering if the words were coming from it. As they repeated through his head, however, he realized that the words had a very familiar voice; that of his younger self. Emerald eyes stretched wide at the realization, and the scene before his them flickered, being replaced with one from the past:

_The shadow Heartless that was Lea quivered. _Hearts. I need more hearts._ He wanted them, more than he'd ever thought he would._

…_Thought? There was no more room for thought. Already, his sense of identity, his thoughts, his feelings were fading, being replaced by darkness…_

The former Heartless closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memory. It refused to leave, playing behind his eyes; his acts as a Heartless, scouring the worlds for hearts, joining in with hordes of others…

He lifted his head back and let out a scream. He didn't notice when the Heartless exited through a Corridor of Darkness until he was falling through empty air.

"**So…**that's what happened."

Angel nodded at Mickey's words, giving Shadow a pointed look that told her to stay quiet. "Yeah."

Mickey looked down at his hands. "Zylen's trapped between times, then."

"Um…is that good or bad?" Shadow asked, looking between Angel and the mouse king.

"Bad for him," Angel responded. "I don't think he can cause any problems from in there."

"You don't think he'll trying to go back in time from there?" Leon asked, eyes narrowed.

Angel's eyes narrowed. "He'd better not dare to try," he growled.

"Hey! What about you, Mickey? What have you been up to?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Subtle, Shadow," he sighed, shaking his head at her attempt to change the subject. Turning his head to observe the king, however, he felt himself tensing. He seemed…to be nervous. "What's wrong?"

Mickey looked up, taking both him and Shadow into his gaze. "It seems…we were wrong about time travel."

Angel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean, wrong?"

"You see, there is…a way that we can do it."

This elicited cries of surprise from several people in the room. "Wait! I don't get it!" Shadow's voice rose above the others. "How? That's the whole reason we were fighting the Time Racers!"

"Explain," Angel hissed, his fingers curling up against his pant legs.

King Mickey looked like he felt distinctly uncomfortable. "I didn't know until Master Yen Sid explained it to me, right before we sent Sora and Riku off on their Mark of Mastery exam."

"Mark of Mastery…?" Leon wondered aloud, while Angel's eyes were stretching wide with realization. He wondered if Shadow had caught on…

"To travel through time, there has to be a version of the person at the beginning, and at the destination," Mickey explained.

"And that's what you did with Sora and Riku?" Angel finished. "Sent them back in time?" The metal-haired boy shook his head. "Forgive me, _Your Majesty_, but why did we have to fight the Time Racers if people could already go back in time?" His brown eyes flashed dangerously. "Was everything we did just a lie? A waste of time?"

"No!" Mickey interjected quickly. "They can't alter the events-"

But Angel wasn't listening; he was already up and heading out the door. He briefly heard Shadow make a hasty apology before running after him. "Angel! Hey, Angel, wait up!"

"What?" he hissed, whipping around to face her.

"Sheesh, don't bite my head off."

He glared a few moments before sighing and relenting with a slump of his shoulders. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But…" His fists clenched, shaking. "We went through so much to stop Zylen and the other Time Racers. And now I'm finding out that people could travel through time anyways?" _If this could happen…I wouldn't have even had to form the Time Racers…_

"But we didn't tell them everything either!" Shadow protested. "Why didn't you want the others to know that we're Keybladers now?"

Angel hesitated. The truth was, he was slightly apprehensive of the Keyblade; a fragment of it was what had given him the powers he'd never wanted, and he was unsure of the reasons for the strange, knight-like figure giving him and Shadow their Keyblades…or even how it had happened. But how would he explain that? "It…would raise questions I don't want to answer."

Shadow normal grin was replaced by a frown as she planted her hands on her hips. "Hey, remember what happened the last time you lied like this? Me and Roxas had a hard time forgiving you."

"That was different," Angel argued, eyes narrowing at her. "Not telling them about our Keyblades isn't going to cause as many problems as hiding secrets about the Time Racers did."

The brown-haired girl looked like she wanted to argue further, but was interrupted by a roar and a scream. "What was that?" she exclaimed, whipping her head around.

Angel's eyes widened as he looked up into the sky. "Heartless," he hissed, watching as the massive creature fell down towards the ground.

"So…why are we still standing around watching it? Let's go!" With that, Shadow was off, leaving Angel to shake his head and follow behind her.

**Mickey **stared after the two retreating teenagers, regret filling his heart. "Gosh, I hope they'll be alright."

"You can't blame him for being upset," Leon commented.

Mickey couldn't help but agree with that. "But maybe it was better we didn't know originally," he said quietly. "After all, if we did, who knows what Zylen would've done."

The murmurs of agreement that arose were interrupted by the sound of a roar and a scream. "What was that?" Yuffie exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

Mickey wasn't waiting to find out; he was out the door in an instant, summoning his Keyblade. The first thing he saw was what looked like a giant Heartless falling out of the sky. He narrowed his eyes at it, and ran towards where it was falling.

**Lea **looked up at the form of the Heartless falling after him. He blinked his eyes, his screaming stopping abruptly as his vision cleared. _Damn it. I'm falling!_

He felt the presence of Axel pressing up against the walls of his heart. _You need to use a Corridor of Darkness!_

_I can't!_ he retorted. _And it doesn't work in midair, anyways!_

_You'll go through it instead of landing on the ground!_

Lea gritted his teeth. _Did you just ignore the 'I can't use it' part?_

_You could if you'd let me help._

"I don't need your help!" Lea shouted aloud.

That's when he felt his body freeze, locking up as the presence of Axel forced against his. _What are you doing?_

_If I don't step in, we'll both die!_

Lea felt a flutter of panic. _No! You can't do this again…!_

He heard the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening just before plunging through it, his consciousness flung deep into the depths of his heart.

**Axel **blinked several times, looking around and wiggling his fingers. _When I said I'd interfere, _he thought, _I didn't mean to take over so completely._ But it seemed he was the one in charge now; he couldn't even feel Lea's presence.

In an attempt to see how much of his powers he could use, he held out on of his hands, attempting to summon one of his Chakrams. He grinned when it appeared. "Well," he murmured, "I guess it really is entirely Lea's problem."

Axel looked around the Realm Between with a sigh. "Well…what to do now." He could leave, head off to another world and complete Lea's 'redemption' for him, something he was very tempted to do. But…_I don't know what that Heartless will do, or if there's anyone there to fight it._ He sighed, shaking his head. "Man," he murmured, "I really _do _get stuck with the icky jobs." Resigned, he lifted a hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"**Come **on, Angel, hurry up!" Shadow called over her shoulder.

"I'm running _right beside you_," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well…you should be ahead of me!"

The metal-haired boy muttered something under his breath, replying louder, "Did you see where that thing landed?"

"Uh…"

"That'd be a 'no', then."

"Shadow! Angel!"

Both stopped in their tracks as the voice called out to them. "King Mickey?" Shadow exclaimed as the mouse king appeared, brandishing his Keyblade.

"I'm guessing you two saw the Heartless, too?" he asked, looking between them.

"Yep," Shadow agreed, while Angel hovered some distance back, still not happy with the revelation about time travel.

"The let's get it."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Shadow cheered, leading the way.

"Wait, Shadow!" With the arrival of the king, there was suddenly a problem that Angel hadn't seen coming. However, his energetic girlfriend was already way ahead of him, either unable to hear him or choosing not to. He and Mickey had no choice but to chase after her.

The sound of an explosion drew their attention. Angel's head whipped in that direction and he immediately turned to head that way, Shadow still ahead and Mickey following quickly behind.

The three froze at the sight they saw. Angel's brown eyes stretched wide. "Is that…?"

"Lea," Mickey confirmed, eyes narrowed.

The red-head glanced back at the sound of voices, Chakrams still held in a ready position as he faced off against a giant Heartless. "Lea? How about Axel." He turned his attention back to the Heartless. "Got it memorized?"

"What?" Shadow yelped in surprise.

"Axel…?" Mickey trailed off, sounding concerned and confused.

Angel remained silent, narrowing his brown eyes at the figure before him. _It looks like Lea, _he thought. _Then again, he and Axel did look a lot alike. And I can't imagine Lea _ever _calling himself Axel. But…_ Something wasn't right about this; he could feel it. Besides, after all Lea had done to them, he wasn't interested in trusting him.

…Even if it really was just his Nobody.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter sixteen. Reviews would be appreciated!_


	17. Dark Fire

_Here's chapter seventeen. Thank you Bakon Hawk and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Seventeen: Dark Fire**

_Where…where am I? What just happened?_

Lea slowly blinked open his eyes. Instead of seeing one of various worlds, or even the Realm Between, he saw a wide expanse of black and the glittering, vibrant colors of a stained glass platform. He tapped his foot against the surface, emerald eyes narrowed. "This is…the place where I talked with Axel."

The thought of his Nobody caused his eyes to widen. "Axel." The last thing he remembered was having an argument with his Nobody; he was here, and the other man wasn't. "No," he whispered, "it couldn't be…"

But he couldn't deny the proof he saw before his eyes: he was the only one here. Axel, his Nobody, was controlling his body now.

He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Damn it." He lifted his head, screaming at the top of lungs, "Damn you Axel!"

**Shadow **looked at the man who stood before them. "So…you're really Axel? That's so cool! You got to come back!"

The clawed hand of the Heartless slammed down near the group, forcing them all to jump back. "Can we wait to be excited about it until after this thing's gone?" Axel hissed, narrowing his eyes at said 'thing.'

"Ok," Shadow agreed, getting ready to summon her Keyblade.

Angel grabbed her arm before she could. "Wait," he hissed, too quiet for the others to hear.

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You can't use your Keyblade. Not with Mickey around."

Shadow frowned at him. "But…we _need _to use our Keyblades. I mean, how do we fight without them?"

Angel met her gray eyes with serious brown ones. "We don't."

He dragged her back, causing her to release a cry of alarm, as claws swiped at the place where they had once stood. She protested when he started pulling her away. "Where are you going?" Mickey called in alarm.

Angel stopped, looking squarely at the mouse king. "I don't trust him," he replied, jerking his head towards Axel, "not after all Lea put us through. Besides," he added, turning away, "you two should be enough to handle that Heartless." He continued to drag away his struggling girlfriend, either ignoring or not hearing the cries of surprise and protest that arose behind him.

"Angel!" Shadow cried as he continued to pull her away. She grabbed his arm, trying to pry hers free, but to no avail. "Angel!" She tried digging her heels into the ground, but this effort proved to be of little help. "Angel, stop!"

He finally seemed to hear her, stopping short and turning to look at her. "Yeah?"

She shook her head. "Come on, Angel; we can't just leave them behind."

He looked at her a few moments before turning away, eyes shadowed. "Sorry," he growled, "but I don't think it's a good idea to team up with Le-Axel." She didn't miss the quick amending of names. "And we can't let them know we can use Keyblades."

Shadow frowned at him. "But we can't let them fight alone, either! What if they _aren't _strong enough to beat that Heartless?"

"You've seen the king fight," Angel hissed in response, "and we've fought Lea. They'll be fine."

She noticed that he didn't bother to correct the names this time; either that, or he didn't notice. Regardless of which, the metal - haired boy continued to drag her along, giving her no choice but to follow.

**Axel **looked back at the retreating forms of the two teenagers. _Can't say I blame them for leaving, _he thought. _I wouldn't trust me, either._ He heard a sound behind him, and turned in time to jump away from an attack. _It would've been nice to have their help, though!_

He held both Chakrams out to the side, fire igniting around their circular blades. Then he sent them flying, the weapons crossing over each other and swinging in towards the dark creature from either side. The Heartless roared as they impacted, streaking across its chest before returning to his hands.

He glanced to where Mickey stood, wondering why he hadn't attacked yet before he realized the king had a worried expression on his face. "Hey! You Ok?"

Mickey nodded, his words seeming to shake the small Keyblader back to the present. "Yeah. Come on." He held his Keyblade out to the side, dashing towards the Heartless.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Axel hissed, Chakrams ready. Other problems could wait; right now, they had a Heartless to deal with.

The Heartless snarled, lowering itself closer to the ground. Axel sent waves of fire flying towards it, causing it to let out a cry of pain. The king jumped into the air as the fire dissipated, bringing his Keyblade up to slam it onto the Heartless's head. The creature jerked as the strike landed, but did nothing to retaliate, its beady eyes fixed on its adversaries. Axel took the opportunity to throw his Chakrams at it, the two weapons slashing it across the head before returning to the red head.

"Wait!" Mickey cried in alarm, causing his ally to hesitate before he threw another of his Chakrams. "Does anything seem strange to you about this Heartless?"

Axel narrowed his eyes, then turned his gaze to the Heartless. Come to think of it… "Why isn't it attacking us?"

Both stiffened as the dark creature lifted its head, letting out a horrendous screech. The claws on its hands shortened slightly, while the horns on its head elongated, coming to resemble that of a bull's. Its former completely spherical head tapered slightly. Slowly it pulled itself out of the shadows of the ground, revealing clawed hind legs that settled tentatively on the ground. It parted its fanged jaws, a snarl ripping itself free from between them.

Both of its opponents were staring at it in shock. "What…just happened?" Axel asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"It changed," Mickey murmured, sounding equally surprised. "But…how?"

Neither had any more time to ponder it; the Heartless lunged forward, clawed hands outstretched as a roar ripped free from its jaws. Axel lunged to one side, Mickey to the other, as the massive creature landed, the force shaking the ground. Axel turned his head to glare at the Heartless as he skidded across the ground, sending one weapon spiraling towards its head with a cry. The Heartless deflected the attack with one of its horns, sending the Chakram across the square. Mickey took the opportunity to cast a spell. "Stopga!"

The Heartless froze, caught in the embrace of the sphere of stalled time. "Good thinking!" Axel called, running forward and swinging his arm with the remaining Chakram across his chest. He swung his arm out sending an arc of fire that stretched across the Heartless's dark skin. He jumped up as he neared the creature, swinging his weapon forward to dig into the Heartless's skin. He continued to slice rapidly at it, using flames to enhance his attacks, while Mickey assisted him on the other side.

Sudden movement and a pain-filled roar from the Heartless signaled that their time was up. Neither had time to move before the Heartless sent them flying off, causing them to skid across the hard ground. Axel gritted his teeth, his ears ringing as he pushed himself up. His emerald eyes suddenly stretched wide. _That's not my ears._ The Heartless was forming a ball of darkness between its horns, its yellow eyes narrowed and head lowered. "Get down!" Axel roared, though it seemed it wasn't needed; the mouse king was already heading for cover.

The Heartless's head suddenly jerked up the ball of darkness exploding out to engulf the area. Axel desperately flung one arm out to the side, calling up a wall of fire to shield him. The flames roared to life in front of him, harsh light flooding him as it clashed against the darkness. The pyro stood panting behind his defensive line as his flames struggled against the darkness, pulsing and writhing as they struggled to hold of the onset of darkness.

He stiffened as images suddenly flickered before his eyes, painted within the depths of the flames. _What?_ Was that Lea?

_But aren't you Lea?_

Axel stiffened at the thought. _No. I'm _Axel. _Not Lea._ Or was he? They were both, technically, the same person, right? _No. I'm Axel; I'm not the one who helped the Time Racers. I'm not the one who fought against Roxas._ But wasn't he trying to get Lea to accept him? Didn't that mean they'd become one again, and the Nobody would just fade away?

"Axel! Axel!" Dimly, he could hear the king calling his name and the sound of the Heartless roaring. But his eyes were wide and unseeing, staring off into the distance. _I don't want to fade away again._

The fire before him changed, the flames that had once given off so much light now exuding darkness.

**Lea **sat hunched in his prison, glaring darkly at the stained glass floor beneath him. _What do I do now? _he wondered. He snorted. _After all, the _Nobody's _controlling my body now._

Unfortunately, he was finding he didn't have an answer to that.

_I don't want to fade away again._

Lea stiffened as he heard the words. They had his voice, but weren't his thoughts. "Axel?" he wondered aloud. "What the hell is going on?"

He stiffened as he saw dark fire rising up around the platform. "Wh-what?" he stammered, jumping to his feet. The flames rose high above, their tongues licking at the invisible ceiling. Their prisoner could only stare at them in shock and fear.

Then he felt a tugging on his consciousness. He let out a cry as he jerked. _It feels like I'm being torn in two!_ He gripped at his chest, wondering if that would stop the pain, but to no avail.

It felt as if his entire being was suddenly thrown forward, catapulted through empty time and space. For a few moments he was alone. Then, _Axel?_ If he strained his eyes, he could see the form of his Nobody; feel his presence as his other passed through him and fell head long to the stained glass below.

Then he could feel arms, legs, body, all solid and real. He fell back with a cry as he saw the dark fire that blazed before him. _Did I not escape, after all? _he wondered, eyes stretched wide with horror.

"Axel!"

That voice; he knew that voice. He turned his head, whispering in surprise, "Mickey?"

"Look out!"

Lea whipped his head around to see a massive Heartless lunging towards him. In a fit of panic he attempted to summon a Corridor of Darkness.

He couldn't have been more surprised when it worked, the vortex of darkness opening below him and swallowing him.

_What's going on here? What's happening to me?_

For a moment it seemed his words were reflected by another person; a person with metallic white hair in a uniform of white, blue, and gold. But the image was so fleeting he didn't have time to understand it.

"**Axel!" **Was the red head running away? Mickey turned his gaze from where Axel once was to the Heartless and received another surprise: the Heartless was disappearing. "What?" He ran forward, intending to slash at the creature, but wasn't fast enough; the monster was gone before he got the chance.

Mickey stood where it once was, frowning. "Gosh. I wonder what's going on here?" First Axel shows up, then he, Shadow, and Angel all mysteriously run away, and _then _the Heartless disappeared.

He shook his head. "I'd better get back to Master Yen Sid," he decided.

He didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that it couldn't be good. And if anyone knew what to do, it'd be his old master.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter seventeen. Please review?_


	18. Reaction

_Here's chapter eighteen. Thank you Bakon Hawk and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Eighteen: Reaction**

Gillick walked absently through the empty space between times, his hand gripped tightly around the handle of his Keyblade. _No sign of the intruder again._ His eyes shifted, his legs slowly stopping as he stared down at his semi-transparent hand. He supposed that the fact was good, but it left him with the question; _What am I going to do now?_

Unfortunately, in a place where time did not flow and nothing existed, there wasn't much to do. Except fade away.

He wondered absently at the remorse he felt. He shook his head. _Well, this is your fate, isn't it?_ He wasn't exactly going to get out.

Gillick sighed, ruffling his hair. How did he get here in the first place? He couldn't really remember; he only knew that it had some importance for the Temporal World. It seemed as if he'd been here an eternity.

And only a moment.

The soundless words were meant to be grumbled under his breath, an expression of his exasperation with the phrase. But his voice had no sound.

The ancient Keyblader glanced over his shoulder. _Well…I'm not the only one here anymore, am I?_ Perhaps he could go back and find Zylen; it would be better than fading away. _I don't like the idea of spending time with someone, _he commented silently, _but at least it'll keep me alive._

_**What's **__going on? What's happening to me?_

Zylen didn't know where the strange thoughts had come from; he only knew that they had suddenly appeared. He jerked up his transparent head, invisible eyes flickering as they looked into empty space. His scattered mind dimly registered an image of a red haired man, but it soon faded away. His head fell back onto his chest.

Hey.

Something flickered on the edges of his consciousness; a soundless voice. His mind couldn't wrap itself around it, and so he remained in the same position as before.

Hey!

He shifted ever so slightly at the voice's more intense call.

Don't ignore me, damn it!

He was forced to move as something shook him roughly. His head lolled, but he caught a glimpse of a faint, semi-transparent person standing before him. The faint outline of eyes narrowed, and the person opened its - _his, male_ - mouth to speak soundless words:

Will you respond already?

Zylen gave him a blank look. He felt pain suddenly as the breath was driven out of him.

Well, it's a start.

Zylen was unable to control the necessary muscles to stand, but he did manage to form his mouth around words to create a soundless response:

St…art?

You've regressed a lot, haven't you?

He felt himself being dragged to his feet, the soundless voice continuing,

The only way to survive in this place is to act. And the best form of action is a response.

Zylen gasped as he suddenly felt sharp pain along his shoulder, his hand reflexively reaching up to hold it. There was something sticky and wet there; he wondered what it was.

Well, I guess I'm starting to get something out of you, aren't I?

He looked up at the boy, his mind becoming slightly clearer as he realized he looked familiar.

Now, who are you?

Zylen hesitated. He was Zylen, wasn't he? He opened his mouth to respond that way but halted. No, there was more than that, but what?

He was sent flying backwards as he felt something hard slam into his chest, the soundless voice of the boy crying:

Answer me!

Zylen slowly pushed himself to his feet, memory slowly trickling in as he responded:

I am Zylen. Leader of the Time Racers.

He didn't know how, but he could sense that the boy approved.

There. _Now _we're getting somewhere.

**Yen **Sid looked at his former apprentice. "I see," he commented. "It sounds like the worlds are starting to fall into disorder yet again."

"This is Xehanort's doing," Mickey added, clenching his fists in anger.

"Perhaps," Yen Sid agreed, "but you and I both know there are other possibilities."

Mickey nodded. "Like the Time Racers." He hesitated, then added, "Master Yen Sid…why _didn't _you say anything about time travel when they were still around?"

"Because I had yet to learn of it." When Mickey looked at him in surprise, the former Keyblader glanced behind him, motioning. The king jumped in surprise as a figure clad in armor stepped out of the shadows.

Hello, Mickey.

The Keyblader jumped. "A voice…that I can't hear?"

While Mickey was trying to wrap his mind around the idea, Yen Sid spoke. "This specter is who taught me all I know about the original Keyblade War. After the incident with the Time Racers, he introduced me to a safer form of time travel."

"How do you know about those things?" Mickey asked, looking at the knight in surprise.

I have my ways.

Mickey frowned at the mysterious answer, but figured he wouldn't get any more information out of the knight, and so remained silent. The knight turned its ethereal head towards Yen Sid.

I'm sorry, but I need to get going. There are still other things that need to be done.

Then it faded away before their eyes.

"**So**, leader of the Time Racers," Gillick commented, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder, "remember anything new?"

Zylen lifted his head from examining the returning form of his body so that his dark amber eyes rested on the black-haired boy before him. "Not much," he responded, narrowing his eyes at the still semi-transparent form before him.

Gillick snorted. "Then I guess we've got our work cut out for us."

"'We'?" Zylen repeated, faintly surprised.

"It's better for both of us if we stick around each other." The black wings that stretched out from behind his back flexed slightly before sliding back into his armor, the metal plates clinking on his back. "Besides, I think you have some things to explain."

The former leader was immediately cautious. "Such as?"

"Such as how you managed to get here in the first place." Gillick turned burning amber eyes on the metal-haired man. "But I'm guessing that's one of the things you can't remember."

"You would guess right," Zylen responded.

Gillick looked away with a snort, then slowly began to walk off. "I thought you said it'd be better to stick together."

"It is," Gillick agreed, glancing over his shoulder, "but there are some things I need to do."

"And what makes you think you can find me again?"

Gillick lowered his Keyblade to his side, answering without looking back. "There's nowhere to go."

"**Hypocrite.** You are the one who has made your heart a prison…"

The boy felt a faint flash of amusement at Sora's jerk of surprise. "You again." The young Keyblader ran forward to meet him, skidding to a halt as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

The boy stopped as well, deciding to answer more cryptically. "Even if you are not the prisoner." He watched as Sora looked at him and the specter behind him in confusion. He kept his eye on his prospective vessel for a while as he left before opening a Corridor of Darkness, walking out.

He reappeared outside the World of Sleep, back at Time Castle. "Sora is naïve," he commented quietly. "It shouldn't take much to trick him into coming to us." He didn't believe he needed to interfere too much for a little while, which left him with the opportunity to look for answers of his own.

_I was told, _he contemplated, _that it was impossible to time travel without having a body waiting at your destination._ He looked at the area around him. _And yet here, I could access a plane that I had only traveled once before; a plane without time._ His decision had been a rash one, but at the time he'd believed it to be beneficial.

Until he had been attacked by that guardian within that plane.

He shook his head, dislodging the thought. "This place still has a secret," he murmured, "and I need to find it."

**Gillick** found himself drifting deep into thought. Part of his mind was absorbed with newly regained memories. He could remember he had a younger sibling; he could remember a precious friend; he could remember an annoying kid who kept following him around. But he didn't have names for the faces, or many events for them to occupy.

He shook his head. "That's not important now," he grumbled, trying to get used to the sound of his own voice again. "What's more important is why Zylen's still here."

Of all the things he'd forgotten here, he could still remember the battle between Roxas and Zylen with vivid detail, perhaps because the event happened within this realm. _Zylen couldn't leave because he had a Keyblade, _he thought, not entirely sure how he knew that, _but now the Keyblade's gone._ In theory, he should be able to leave.

In theory. Could locking one of the keyholes of time locked Zylen within? "The gate can only close by entering and becoming the sacrifice," Gillick muttered, remembering what he'd heard Roxas say as the keyhole had been locked. "Maybe that means he can't leave."

His fingers clenched tighter around the handle of his Keyblade as another thought occurred to him. "Then how the hell did that guy come here?" he growled. "If the keyhole was locked, then how did he get here?" He lifted his free hand to grip his head. "Damn it. Damn it!" Was there anything in his lost memories that could help him? Or was there just something he was missing? He released a cry of frustration, swinging the hand holding his Keyblade violently out to one side.

Don't give up so easily, Gillick.

The black-haired boy froze at the soundless voice. Slowly, he lifted his head. "I know you," he said slowly. "You…were the one who brought me here."

That is correct.

"Why?" Gillick snapped into the empty air. "And what's going on with the timeline?"

There was a long pause of silence before the voice finally offered an answer:

You'll find a hint in your past, Gillick.

"That doesn't help me if I can't remember it!"

Your most precious memories are there, deep within your heart. All you have to do is look.

The Keyblader waited, expecting more of an answer. "Is that it?" he growled, but still got no response. Shaking his head in frustration, he whipped around and stalked away, grumbling, "Whatever. I'll figure things out on my own."

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter eighteen. You know, I never realized how much I missed writing Gillick until I wrote this chapter. Reviews would be great, please?_


	19. Lost Body

_Here's chapter nineteen. Thank you Bakon Hawk and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Nineteen: Lost Body**

"_Hey. You think this is the one?"_

_Lea looked up at the sound of the voice, his small Heartless body quivering with excitement at the prospect of more hearts. The humans were before him, dressed in white, blue, and gold. One cocked her head to the side, a slight sneer on her face. "How should I know? They all look alike to me."_

"_Well, this one has some green in its eyes; that's got to mean something."_

_The woman shook her head. "Well, if you can really see that, then why don't we just grab it and head back to Time Castle?"_

"_I'm not completely sure yet!"_

_Lea, unable to wait any longer, jumped towards the man, anxious to dig into his flesh and take out the heart beneath. The man caught him easily, stopping him before he made it far enough to sink in his tiny claws. "Nice try," the man commented, grinning, before lifting up a picture before beady yellow eyes. "Remember this person?"_

_The shadow Heartless tipped his head to one side. The person on the picture looked familiar, but- _Isa. _The name made him twitch in surprise; it was the first time a truly coherent thought had crossed his mind since turning into a Heartless._

_The man's grin broadened. "Yep, Hilran; this is the one."_

"_Good," the woman replied. "Then let's head back."_

**Lea **groaned, his eyes slowly opening to bright sunlight. He shielded the emerald orbs as he carefully pushed himself to a sitting position. "What…happened?" he groaned, holding his head with one hand as he tried to stop it from spinning. He remembered Axel taking over his body, and something about fire.

His eyes widened a fraction at the memory of his Nobody; he could no longer feel him inside his heart. He frowned, confused. _What happened to you, Axel?_ Not that he was concerned; it simply seemed odd that the Nobody would simply disappear.

He froze as Heartless appeared around him. "Damn it," he hissed, slowly standing. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fight the Heartless without a weapon, and last he knew, he still couldn't summon his. That didn't stop him from making a half attempt to bring out his Chakrams.

He couldn't stop the jolt of surprise when they came. "What in the…?" Even odder, they were _his _Chakrams, the ones he used when he was with the Time Racers. They weren't Axel's.

Then a Heartless lunged for him, and he decided he didn't have time to ponder the strange new occurrence just yet. He lifted his Chakrams to block the strike of the Bad Dog Heartless, rapidly pulling them apart to send the small, dog - like creature flying. He sent one of his Chakrams spinning through the air, the weapon cutting at several of the Heartless that surrounded him. Ducking beneath the strike of another Heartless, he jumped upward, remaining Chakram spearing the small Heartless. He caught his other Chakram as he landed, quickly swinging out the arm that held it to pierce another Heartless, which disappeared into smoke.

Lea jerked in surprise as he felt something sink into his leg. He lifted his leg, attempting to shake off the Bad Dog off, eventually resorting to slamming it into the other Heartless that were trying to converge around him. He threw his Chakrams, the twin weapons spinning around his body several times, cutting through the bodies of the Heartless. He caught the weapons as they returned to him, ready to strike out at any more Heartless that threatened him. However, none were to be found.

Lea relaxed his stance, but couldn't dismiss his sense of unease as easily. He looked down at his Chakrams, emerald eyes narrowed in nervous curiosity. "Ok…so how did this happen?" He spun the Chakrams slowly in his hands. "I don't get this." Then he sighed, releasing his Chakrams and allowing them to disappear into darkness. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

Slowly, the red head began to walk away. "While I'm here, I guess I might as well look for Isa and Braig." With an effort, he pushed the worries of what was happening to him to the back of his mind.

"**Krunk, **did you see that?"

"Of course I did, Yzma; he took out all those shadow things," the burly man replied, looking out from where they were hiding behind a bush.

"Exactly," Yzma confirmed, grinning wickedly. "This provides us with the perfect chance to find Kuzco."

"Yeah," Krunk agreed, before adding, "Um, how exactly?"

"Don't you see, Krunk?" Yzma hissed. "He can battle any of those monsters that come after us, since you won't."

"Hey! Those monsters don't seem to friendly."

"Shut it, Krunk." The old woman started creeping out from behind the bush. "Come on; let's catch him before he goes too far."

**Lea **sighed, scratching the back of his head as his emerald eyes shifted across the landscape. "I wonder if they're even on this world," he muttered. "Or how I'd know if they weren't." It seemed like the problems just kept piling up.

"Hello, Mr. Red-Head!"

"We need to talk to you, sir!"

Lea paused at the sound of voices behind him. Looking back, he saw an old woman and a burly man chasing after him. "What do you need?" he asked. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Hear that, he's busy," the burly man commented. "Maybe we should leave him alone, Yzma."

"Quiet," the woman, Yzma, hissed, "this won't take long." Turning back to Lea, she put on a smile. "My name is Yzma, and this is Krunk."

"Hi," the other man said, waving.

"We'd like to ask for a favor," Yzma continued.

Lea hesitated. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, there's this guy we have to find…he kind of looks like a llama," Krunk began.

"Let me do the talking, Krunk!" Yzma hissed. Turning back to Lea, she continued more civilly, "Yes, we're looking for a llama, but we're having some trouble with those shadow monsters you fought earlier."

"And you want me to be your body guard?" Lea surmised.

"Exactly," Yzma confirmed.

Lea sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Two questions: why were you watching me, and why can't the big guy protect you?"

"Hey! I have feelings," Krunk complained.

"That should answer your second question," Yzma responded dryly. "And we were just hiding from those monsters, and happened to see you get rid of them."

"Right," Lea responded skeptically. Then he promptly turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Yzma protested. "Where are you going?"

"Like I said, I'm busy," he replied over his shoulder.

"You'd just leave a defenseless old woman unprotected?"

"Well it sounds bad when you put it that way."

There was a span of silence before Yzma called after him, "Wait! You're looking for people, too, aren't you? Named Isa and Braig?"

Lea stopped short. "Yeah," he said slowly, turning back to face her.

"What if I could help you find them?"

Lea's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really? How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do we know we can trust _you_?" Yzma countered.

She had a point. Still, after having been used by the Time Racers, Lea felt wary of aligning himself with the old woman. _But if she could help me find those two…_ He supposed it was worth a shot. "Fine," he agreed. "I just have to keep the 'monsters' at bay while you look for this llama, right?" He grinned. "Should be no problem."

"Excellent," Yzma exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We'll start looking right away. And then I'll tell you where those Braig and Isa fellows are."

Lea nodded, hoping he wasn't making a mistake, and ignoring the small part of him that questioned whether this was really the right route for his redemption.

**Axel's **breath slowly hissed out from between his gritted teeth. _What…what happened? What's going on?_

Then he remembered battling the giant Heartless back at Radiant Garden, and his eyes snapped wide open. "What happened to it?" he wondered, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. Looking around, he voiced the next thought that came to his mind, "And where am I?"

Stained glass was still beneath his feet, but it didn't have the same pattern as the one he was used to. He tapped his foot against the surface, examining the pictures. "Sora…and Roxas." And another kid that looked like Roxas, whose name came after a moment of thinking. "Ven."

"Axel?"

The pyro froze at the sound of the voice. Slowly he turned around, noticing a girl with short black hair that looked incredibly familiar. He grimaced as a splitting pain pierced his skull. "Xi…on?" he hissed, unsure where the name came from.

Her blue eyes widened a fraction as she hurried forward. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder and shouting, "Ven!"

An armored figure materialized from the air and stiffened almost immediately at the sight. "This could be bad…"

"Why's he here?" Xion whispered, her eyes beginning to film with tears.

"Um…I don't know?" Ven supplied.

"Where _is _here?" Axel interrupted, confused.

The helmeted head of Ven whipped in his direction. "Here," he explained, footsteps echoing as he walked forward, "is a place where certain people go."

"'Go'?" Axel repeated. "That's pretty vague. Does it mean I'm dead?"

"No," Xion murmured, shaking her head. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"This is short of like…a state of limbo," Ven explained. "When someone loses their body, but they don't die, they'll come here." He stopped in front of Axel, pausing before adding awkwardly, "Well, at least they'll have the option to."

"Lost their body…?" Axel's eyes stretched wide. "But I have my body."

There was silence for several moments before Xion gasped. "Wait…you don't think…"

"Think what?" Ven asked, turning hidden eyes towards the girl.

"You said I thought I came here…because I became my own person," she whispered.

Ven stiffened. "Then this really _could _be a problem."

Axel looked between the two in confusion. "Alright," he sighed, "start explaining."

**The **armored figure felt a sense of dread as he saw Lea walk away with Yzma. _He could use his powers._ The figure's first hope had been that he'd come to terms with Axel, and the two had merged back together. But then he'd agreed to help Yzma and Krunk.

No. This is bad. He's not supposed to do this.

If Lea didn't act correctly, didn't follow the right path, then it was unknown what would happen. Nothing good, that was certain. And if Lea could use his powers, but was still doing something like this…_Did something happen to Axel?_

There had to be a reason, and a way to find out. But how? And who could have the answers?

That, unfortunately, the figure didn't know.

I'll have to go searching. Things can't keep going on this way.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter nineteen. Please review?_


	20. Fragmented

_This is chapter twenty. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Bakon Hawk, and Hikari No Aijou for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty: Fragmented**

Lea stifled a sigh as he followed behind his unlikely companions. "Do you know where we're going?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Yzma responded, waving the question away.

"Actually, Yzma, I don't think we _do_ know where we're going," Krunk responded.

"Shut it, Krunk!" Yzma hissed back.

Lea rolled his eyes, almost running into Yzma as she stopped abruptly. "What is it?" he asked, then yelped in surprise as he was suddenly dragged behind a bush by Krunk, Yzma joining them quickly. "Why are we hiding? I thought I was supposed to be fighting any enemies we ran into."

"But that's not an enemy," Yzma responded, peering out of the bush.

"Then why are we hiding?!"

"Because we don't want Kuzco to see us," Krunk responded.

"Is Kuzco this llama you're looking for?"

"Yes, exactly," Yzma responded.

"Then why does it matter if he sees you?"

"Well, you see-" Krunk began, but Yzma hurriedly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Oh, no reason, we're just worried he'll get nervous and bolt if he sees us," the old woman informed him hastily. Lea wasn't sure he believed them, but decided not to comment; after all, he still needed to find out what they knew about Braig and Isa. Instead, he turned his emerald gaze to who was walking on the path they'd formerly been on.

At that point he couldn't resist adding, "Are you sure you aren't worried about the fat guy?"

"Fat guy, what fat guy?" Yzma asked, looking more carefully out of the bushes. Her eyes widened. "He found himself a body guard?"

"How can a llama find a body guard?" Lea scoffed. "Wouldn't he be its herder?"

"Yes…that's exactly what he'd be," Yzma responded. "Krunk, go distract the 'herder'."

"Ok, Yzma," the burly man sighed, edging out of the hiding place and onto the path. "Hello, sir. I need to talk to you about…llama stuff."

"'Llama stuff'?" the herder repeated skeptically.

"Krunk! What are you doing here?"

"Did that llama just talk?" Lea exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Shut up, you fool!" Yzma hissed, but the damage was already done.

"Who's there?" the herder asked, glaring suspiciously at the bush.

Slowly, Lea rose out of the bushes. "Hey," he greeted, waving a hand.

"Oh, look, there's some man I don't know hiding behind that bush," Krunk said in a less-than-convincing manner.

The llama - Kuzco - walked up to him, examining him curiously. "You wear some weird clothes, somebody Krunk doesn't know."

Lea exchanged a look with the herder. "Yeah, great," he grumbled. He jerked his thumb behind him, adding, "Come on; you need to come with me."

"What?" Kuzco asked, backing away. "Oh, no, I'm not doing that; I'm going back to the palace."

"A llama's…going to the palace…"

"I'm not a llama!" Kuzco protested. "I just look like a llama! Yzma turned me into one!"

_Yzma turned him…_ He ruffled his hair. "What is it with people turning into animals?" he muttered.

He jerked in surprise as he heard the sound of Heartless materializing around him, their dark forms rising out of the ground. "Damn it," he growled, summoning his Chakrams.

"It's those shadow creatures again!" Krunk exclaimed, backing away nervously.

"Run!" Kuzco exclaimed, dashing away with the herder hesitatingly following his example.

Lea glanced back at Krunk. "Well? What are you standing around for?" he asked. The burly man took the hint, hurrying away and leaving the red-head to face the Heartless alone.

Lea spun both of his Chakrams once, then jerked his right arm up to slash through one lunging for him. He took a step forward, slashing with his other Chakram, then another, continuing to slash with his weapons. The blades cut through a few of the Heartless, sending black smoke spiraling up into the sky. _Ok, let's see how far I can make my powers go, _he thought, grinning. He rapidly jerked one of his Chakrams upwards, calling on his power over fire and feeling a flash of satisfaction when a stream of it exploded upwards out of the ground.

The satisfaction turned to fear as he realized the fire he'd called was dark fire, reminding him all too clearly of his recent experience with the element.

He let out a cry of alarm as he felt something land on his back, points digging through his coat and flesh. He threw an arm over his shoulder, digging one of the points of a Chakram into the small Heartless. He tried jumping back once he felt the weight disappear, but found his legs pulled out from under him. He hit the ground hard, several Bad Dogs jumping on him before he had the time to recover. Instinctively he unleash a blast of fire, the dark flames forcing the Heartless off him and allowing him to stand. He stood there panting for a few moments before releasing a war cry and throwing his Chakrams, the weapons spiraling around him to cut through whatever Heartless got to close to him. He caught both as they returned to him, almost immediately sending first one, then the other back out in front of him to cut through the few remaining.

Lea caught his weapons as they returned to him, remaining frozen in the same position for a few moments longer before relaxing, his Chakrams disappearing into darkness.

"That was excellent," Yzma commented, coming out form behind the bush with Krunk following behind.

Lea turned his green eyes to her. "You know, you could've told me you turned Kuzco into a llama."

"And you believe that?" Yzma asked.

"Well, Yzma, we kind of did-"

"Shut it, Krunk," Yzma interrupted, glaring at him.

Lea looked at them, then looked away. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

Both looked at him in surprise. "It doesn't?" they chorused.

Lea thought, for a few moments, he could hear a small voice telling him this was a bad idea, but he brushed the thought aside. "No. So long as you help me find Braig and Isa, I don't care."

There were several moments of silence before Yzma asked, "Shall we get going, then?" Lea nodded, and the three walked off down the path.

**Axel's **eyes were stretched wide. "So…you think I've become a separate person from Lea?"

Both Ven and Xion nodded their assent. "It's the only thing I can think of," Ven responded.

Axel folded his arms across his chest. "So then why'd I fuse back with him?"

Ven and Xion exchanged glances then shrugged. All three stiffened as a new voice, one without sound, suddenly provided an answer:

Because you _are_ a part of him.

Axel whipped around, eyes narrowing as an armored figure walked towards them from the shadows at the edge of the stained glass. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure tilted its armored head to one side before replying:

I'm no one you need to know about.

"Really? Because I thought I just heard you say something about me being a part of Lea."

That's right.

Axel rested a hand on his hip. "Care to elaborate?"

…You aren't supposed to be here. If Lea hadn't been returned to human form while he was still a Heartless, this wouldn't be a problem; there would only be one personality, one person, to take control. But now there are two. Or rather, to half-personalities.

"What?" Axel hissed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked quietly.

That Axel and Lea may have some differences, but they're not as separate as you and Sora.

Xion's eyes stretched wide. "How did you know about that?"

Axel's eyes flicked back to her, his mind struggling to discover what she meant, but the figure continued speaking before he had the chance:

Essentially, they are almost the way a Nobody and Somebody should be; each holds a half of the person. But they've grown 'aware' enough of each other so that it interferes with their fusion.

"Fusion…? You mean what I've been trying to get Lea to do from the beginning?" Axel whispered.

But you're afraid now, aren't you? Now that you realize the truth?

Axel stiffened, allowing Ven the opportunity to ask, "What truth?"

The figure turned it's head slowly towards him, replying in it's soundless tone:

That either Axel can exist, or Lea. If they fuse, there is no in-between.

**Angel's **hands gripped the steering wheel of the Gummi ship tightly. "Where are we going?" Shadow piped up from behind him. It wasn't long before she was peering over his shoulder, pointing enthusiastically at a world. "Let's go there!" He finger switched to another world. "Or there!"

"Not this time," Angel replied, his brown eyes hard and focused on the open space in front of him.

Shadow looked at him in surprise. "Huh? Why not?" she pouted.

"Because we're going to Time Castle."

There were several moments of silence before she replied with fake cheer, "Wow, we're going back there? Cool."

He sighed. _I'm sorry, Shadow, _he thought as the world came into sight, _but after what Mickey said, there are some things I need to check out._

**Zylen **walked slowly through the emptiness of the world between times. From constant sparring with Gillick, he'd managed to keep a form that was more-or-less solid. Unfortunately, that form didn't come with many memories. There were brief flickers on the edge of his mind, and he'd reach out, trying to grasp the elusive things, but they'd always run out of sight.

He glanced behind him at Gillick, who had a thoughtful frown on his face as they walked. The boy was as enigmatic as his own fractured past. He had incredible power for a teenager, and seemed to know quite a bit about the world they were in now, but he never spoke about his own past. Zylen, on the other hand, talked about it constantly, the action seeming to make the memories clearer in his mind.

It was almost as if Gillick didn't want to remember his past.

The white-haired man looked away. "I want to get out of here," he muttered.

"Good luck with that," Gillick responded dryly, obviously over-hearing.

Zylen snorted, stopping and looking up, eyes sliding closed. "Maybe in this 'Temporal World', I'll finally regain my memories."

Gillick gave a derisive laugh. "Are you sure you want to remember? Not everything's going to be pretty."

"Perhaps," Zylen agreed slowly, "but I still want to know. Our memories help to make us who we are, after all." Why did it feel like that phrase was more important than it seemed?

"They aren't exactly the only things, genius," Gillick retorted.

"I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree, then." Zylen opened his eyes, glancing back at the black haired boy to ask, "Aren't you interested in escaping this place?"

"Obviously," Gillick responded, his tone more sad than sarcastic, "but out of all the things I've forgotten, this is one thing that remains clear no matter what." He paused before finishing, "I can never leave this place."

* * *

_And that'd be the end of chapter twenty. Please review?_


	21. Locked Away

_Here's chapter twenty - one. Thank you Bookworm Gal, LunaClefairy, and Eye of Saturn for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - One: Locked Away**

"You can't leave?" Zylen repeated, puzzled.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gillick asked, feeling a flicker of annoyance.

"Why?"

The black-haired boy sighed. "It's complicated; I'm not sure I even fully remember." He shook his head. "Why don't you focus more on getting out yourself instead of questioning me?"

Zylen's dark amber eyes narrowed. "You've been helping me; is it wrong for me to want to help you?"

Gillick blinked in surprise before starting to laugh. He stopped at Zylen's confused look, but didn't provide the man with an answer for his sudden outburst, instead walking past him. _Why do I get the feeling that wouldn't have been something you said before?_ he wondered dryly. He wasn't sure whether it was his fight with Roxas or his lack of memories that was influencing the Time Racer, but it didn't matter. _Maybe it's better if you stay here, _he thought. _You'll have more of a chance at redeeming yourself._

**Shadow **looked around the ancient world with sad gray eyes. "Remember the last time we were here?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Angel sighed, not looking at her. He shook his head. "But come on; we don't have time to reminisce."

Shadow followed behind him, thinking this was the _perfect_ time to reminisce. As hard as those days traveling the worlds and fighting the Time Racers had been, she missed them. Then she hadn't had to worry about watching over two Keybladers - who they couldn't even reach at the moment - and Roxas had still been there.

The brown-haired girl shook her head to try and clear it of depressing thoughts. "What are we looking for?" she chirped, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"I don't know," Angel admitted quietly, eyes locked ahead. "Something - _anything_ - that could tell us how what Mickey said is possible."

"Then why are we walking?" Shadow raced past him, heading towards the looming ramparts of the castle.

"Shadow, don't just race off!"

"Why don't you hurry up, slowpoke?" she responded, looking over her shoulder and flashing him a grin. He shook his head at her, muttering something before jogging after her.

The two stopped at the entryway to the castle. Both were silent for several moments, staring. "So," Angel muttered, "are you ready?"

"Yep," Shadow responded.

"Then let's get looking."

The two slowly walked through the entryway to the castle. "We'll split up," Angel told her. "Look for anything unusual."

"But _everything _here's unusual!" Shadow replied, flashing her boyfriend a cheeky smile.

"Then look for something _more _unusual."

"Ok," she agreed, waving and heading off down a corridor.

The brown-haired girl looked around the corridors, eyeing the flickering torches. "Those are still burning?" Then another idea hit her, and she lifted her hands, shouting, "Hey! Any Time Racers here?" When there was no response, she shrugged. "Worth a shot."

The stone walls and line of torches stretched on around her as she walked. "You know…we really _didn't _get a lot of time to explore this place," she commented, the thought making her grin. She almost took off running down the halls, but caught herself. _Angel will be really upset if I don't find anything._ But that didn't mean she couldn't explore; in fact, it gave her all the more reason to. She just had to do it slower.

It wasn't long before Shadow found herself at a flight of steps descending down into the ground. "I wonder where these go?" She headed down them, blinking gray eyes into the darkness. "Geez, does no one come down here?" she muttered, reluctantly moving slower as she walked further into the darkness.

The only light that could be seen was the faint torchlight from above as her feet touched bottom. "Ah, man; how am I supposed to see anything in here?" Then an idea hit her and she grinned, running back up the stairs and pulling a torch off the wall before running back down.

She quickly realized why it seemed like no one was interested in going down where she was; the area was dark, damp, and made you feel trapped. Her eyes scanned around the gray stone walls, the rocks stacked at right angles. "Sheesh. What are they hiding down here?"

She found out when she turned her head and saw what looked like a steel door. _This sounds like what Angel was looking for,_ she thought, grabbing the handle and pulling. The door didn't budge, and she frowned until she realized that there was a lock on the door. She grinned. "Hah! That's no problem for a Keyblader!" She summoned her weapon, pointing it at the lock and watching as a beam of light flew from the tip into the lock. "I wonder why this is down here?" she murmured. "I mean, why wouldn't someone have opened it yet?"

The lock clicked, and she stiffened when the door flew open on its own, her torch going out. "Ok, that's creepy."

Then a roar resounded through the darkness.

**Angel **allowed his eyes to scan over the walls. He sighed. _Even with the time I spent leading the Time Racers, I still don't know everything about this place._ For example, why did it exist? When he and the other Time Racers had come here, there hadn't been any sign of life, just a broken castle and a dark, barren landscape. _And the crystals, _he reminded himself, thinking about the items that allowed for the creation of - and access through - a barrier. Obviously, though, he hadn't discovered enough; Zylen had found a Keyblade here, after all. What else could be hiding here that he didn't know about?

He stiffened as he heard footsteps. It wasn't the fact that there was another person there that bothered him; he was sure that many of the surviving Time Racers had chosen to stay on the desolate world. What bothered him was the knowledge that the remaining Time Racers wouldn't likely want their presence known.

Angel whipped around the corner, summoning his Keyblade in preparation for a fight, if necessary. The person who'd been walking stopped suddenly, looking surprised. "So you've come out to greet me, have you?" the stranger asked.

Angel's brown eyes narrowed as he surveyed the boy: silver-white hair, amber eyes, black coat. "Greet you?" he questioned. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"Why must all of you be so jumpy?"

_He's met some of the other Time Racers._ "I'm not with them," he informed the other boy. _Not anymore._

A silvery eyebrow arched in surprise. "Really? How interesting."

"You haven't answered any of my questions," Angel reminded him, not releasing his grip on his Keyblade.

"Well, I'm no one you need to know about," the boy commented, "and I'm here to learn."

"About what?" Angel asked warily.

Amber eyes lifted to trail over the stones. "This place is strange; it has a unique power, and is home to people with…unique powers."

"They're not 'natives', if that's what you think," Angel commented dryly.

The boy's eyes flashed back to him. "So you're not one of them, but you know about them." Angel said nothing in reply, and the other boy studied him closer. "You're hair…looks like it's made of metal. That was the same of the others I saw here."

"You're answer to my question was vague," Angel growled, his fingers tightening around the handle of his weapon.

"Persistent, aren't you?" The boy sighed. "I want to understand the connection between this place and time, and I want to understand the people here."

_The connection between this place and time._ Angel smiled at the irony. "Funny," he commented, "that's what I want to know, too."

The next question was put forward slowly. "Perhaps we should work together a while?"

Angel stiffened, wondering if he should trust the boy. "Perhaps," he agreed slowly, deciding that even if he couldn't, he didn't have to tell him anything. After all, he was very good a lying.

**Lea **followed behind Yzma, Krunk walking nearby. "Why do you follow her, anyways?" he asked.

Krunk looked at him in surprise. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Lea kept his eyes trained on the old woman just ahead of them. "Why do you follow Yzma? I know why _I _am, but why are you?"

Krunk looked away, face scrunching up in thought. "Because she hasn't kicked me out yet."

"Kicked you out?"

"You know, of the castle. She sticks with me."

Lea snorted, then looked away. "I see."

Silence stretched between the three for a long time after that. Then Lea froze as a faint sound reached his ears. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yzma asked, looking back at him in faint annoyance and nervousness.

It came again, louder this time and more clear; a voice, one without sound:

Either Axel can exist, or Lea. If they fuse, there is no in-between.

The former Heartless felt his blood grow cold. _Where did that voice come from? And what did it mean?_ Was it a hint that this was why he could no longer sense Axel but could use his powers again? Had he and the Nobody fused together?

"Lea! Snap out of it!"

The red-head shook his head at Yzma's snapped words, looking back at her and apologizing, "Sorry. Just hearing things."

"You might want to get that checked out," Krunk commented.

All three stiffened as a new noise reached them. "I'm not the only one who hears it this time, right?" Lea hissed, listening to the sound of growling.

"No," Yzma and Krunk agreed simultaneously, shaking their heads.

The growling grew louder, followed not long after by screaming. "Hey, that sounds like Kuzco, doesn't it?" Krunk asked, pointing in the general direction of the commotion.

"Yes," Yzma agreed. "After it!"

"We're running _towards_ the growling?" Lea asked incredulously.

"We need to find Kuzco," Yzma replied, heading off into the forest with Krunk close behind her. Lea sighed, following behind them and thinking about how horrible an idea this was.

"**If **I'm not supposed to be here," Axel asked slowly, "then why _am _I here?"

The question was posed to no one in particular; Xion didn't know, and Ven and the mysterious armored figure had left a while ago to search for answers to that very question. Xion sighed, shrugging and shaking her head while offering an apologetic smile.

Axel tilted his head back, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the faint flicker of fear that stirred in his heart. _Reminds me of when I had to kill Lea,_ he thought. _Well, destroy him, I guess, since he was a Heartless._ When he'd been brought back from the Realm of Darkness, he'd been given the task of tracking down Lea and ending him, but he'd known what it would mean; he'd already faded away, so destroying his Nobody would cost him his own existence. Now he was in that exact same position, except this time, if he followed through with everything, he ran the risk of no longer existing. _Roxas…is this how you felt when you had to merge with Sora? And how is it that you're still able to exist when you're a part of him?_

The Nobody wasn't sure what to think; all he knew was that he didn't want to fade away again.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter twenty - one. Reviews would be great, please?_


	22. Bahamut

_Here's chapter twenty - two. Thank you Bakon Hawk, Bookworm Gal, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Two: Bahamut**

The first thing Lea saw when he burst out of the bushes were two people running towards him; or, rather, a person and a llama. He jerked back as the two raced past him, Kuzco screeching, "Help!"

Lea's head whipped around to look at what the two were running from and his eyes immediately widened. "Yz-" he cut off his words, suddenly realizing both the old woman and Krunk were missing. His eyes turned back to the panthers and he summoned his Chakrams, at first thinking about fighting then changing his mind and running after Kuzco and the llama herder.

Branches whipped his face as he raced through the forest. He let out a cry of pain as he felt something sharp sink into his leg, dragging him to the ground. He sent a Chakram flying backwards, hearing a roar of pain as the grip on his leg was released. He pulled away, rolling over himself and sending a ball of fire towards another one of the panthers. The large cat yowled in pain as it was thrown backwards and Lea lunged forward, freeing his other Chakram from the first panther and calling up a ring of dark fire around. _At least they aren't Heartless, _he thought half-heartedly.

Then he realized the mistake of using a fire attack in a forest; the trees were currently burning, the former Heartless's dark fire spreading and consuming all in its path. "Crap," Lea growled, turning around and sprinting away. _Now I've got to run away from panthers and a fire._

The trees ended abruptly, and Lea, eyes wide, attempted to skid to a halt. The effort was in vain, and he was sent tumbling over a cliff. _Can I use a Corridor of Darkness to get out of this?_ The thought had no sooner crossed his mind then he collided with water.

**Shadow **blinked into the darkness before her as the roar subsided. She backed away nervously and tripped backwards, falling down.

A faint blue light flickered on the edge of her vision, causing her to look up. Just ahead of her in the chamber she'd opened was a faint form, glowing blue. A deep male voice resonated from within the chamber. "Keyblade Wielder, are you the one who has opened the door?"

"There aren't any other Keybladers here," came her cheeky reply before she realized that may not have been the smartest idea.

There was a low growl. "Come, Keyblade Wielder."

Doing as this guy asked was probably a bad idea, but Shadow couldn't help herself. Slowly she stood, walking into the chamber. As she entered, the blue light got stronger, eventually flooding the area. Her mouth gaped in shock when she saw the owner of a voice. "Whoa! A dragon!"

The large, steel-gray beast had chains wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms and wings to his body. More chains were attached to his neck, and legs, reaching back to attach themselves to the wall. Two massive horns curled forward around his head, and the light, it seemed, was radiating from his eyes and the various crystals that adorned his body.

She was so absorbed by the dragon that she jumped when its rumbling voice spoke again. "Are you the Guardian that will open the Door to Light?"

Shadow tipped her head to one side. "Guardian?"

The dragon growled quietly. "No; if you were, you would have understood."

She hesitated, watching curiously as the dragon's head lowered, chest heaving slowly. "Um…who are you?"

The massive head lifted to look at the girl. "I am Bahamut."

There was a long span in which the only sound was the dragon's heavy breathing. "Ok…so why are you here? Locked up and stuff."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You are the holder of a Keyblade; you should know something of time."

"Yeah, I know stuff about time, but it's not because I have a Keyblade."

Bahamut seemed to ignore the last part of her statement. "There are two Keyblades that are greatly connected with time. One belongs to a knight that was touched by the Ethereal Realm; one which I was forced to move there after the Keyblade War."

"Uh…" Shadow scratched her head. "Ethereal Realm? Keyblade War?"

"The Ethereal Realm is a place were time does not exist," Bahamut explained slowly. "The knight who was sent there and his Keyblade are the reasons why I am now trapped here."

"Wait, so is that where Roxas and Zylen went to fight?" Shadow gasped. "How can _you _get someone there?"

There was another pause before the dragon explained slowly, "My kind are a special type of creature, infused with power when Kingdom Hearts was first opened and the Keyblades first created. We were allowed the ability to touch the Ethereal Realm, but where not allowed to use its pathways." Shadow opened her mouth to ask another question, but Bahamut's low, rumbling growl cut her off. "Why are you here, Keyblade Wielder, if you are not the Guardian?"

"…Why wouldn't I be here?" she countered, grinning.

Bahamut didn't seem amused. "I was told only the Guardian would know where to find this place."

"I didn't know where this was," Shadow replied with a shrug, wondering who 'told' him that. "I was just wandering around Time Castle and found it."

"Time Castle?" Bahamut muttered thoughtfully. "That is the name given to this world, correct?"

"Yeah."

Bahamut's gaze shifted upwards. "I have a request for you, Keyblade Wielder. There is a specter of time who needs guidance."

"A specter of time?"

"If you see him," Bahamut continued, "tell him to find me. And if you find the Guardian," here he lowered his head, glowing blue eyes meeting gray, "tell him or her the same."

Shadow blinked in surprise. "Um, Ok."

The dragon closed his eyes, shifting his position slightly as the light began to die. "Leave now, Keyblade Wielder. There is nothing more for you to do here."

"Wait!" Shadow protested, still confused. Summoning her Keyblade, she asked, "What about you? I can set you free, you know."

A furious growl made her jump. "No," Bahamut snarled. "I must stay here until the time is right." There was a long pause as the light continued to dim before the dragon added in a quieter tone, "But I can send you some aid."

Three points of light - green, yellow, and red - appeared amidst the fading blue light. They hovered in the air for a few moments before they streaked away, the green flying to her while the yellow and red escaped out the entrance. She released her Keyblade and cupped her hands, allowing the pulsing green light to float there. "My kin shall aid you and two that are connected to you, for the moment."

"Cool," Shadow commented, watching as the green light - a crystal, it appeared - dropped into her hands. "Tha-" She cut herself off a the light faded completely, leaving only the faintly pulsing green crystal in her hands. She blinked in the darkness then shrugged. "Thank you!" she called anyways, then turned and began to try and stumble her way out of the room.

**Angel's **head whipped around as something flashed on the edge of his vision. The other boy beside him frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

The metal-haired boy jerked back as the yellow light nearly collided with him. It stopped just in front of his face, hovering in midair while brown eyes examined it inquisitively. The orbs widened slowly in surprise. "A crystal?" he murmured, reaching up a hesitant hand to grab it.

It nearly fell when his hand touched it, and he reflexively closed his fingers around it to keep it from crashing to the ground. He frowned, examining it as its glow dimmed. "Where did this come from?" he wondered.

Then his eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind. "Shadow…what did you find?"

"Is something wrong?" the boy behind him asked.

Angel took off down the corridor without answering.

**Lea **floundered in the river, his mouth as he tried to gasp in breath but sucked in water instead. He kicked his feet, spinning wildly and no longer feeling sure which way was up and which was down.

Then his eyes caught a glimpse of what looked like a red light. It was so brief, however, that he couldn't be sure.

There was something that sounded like a splash, and then the red light was back, moving towards him through the water. It collided with his chest, and his hand shot towards it reflexively, fingers curling around the hard object. The light dimmed briefly, then, as spots began to flicker across Lea's vision, flashed out brightly, something that sounded like glass shattering echoing in his ears.

Something wrapped around his body, and suddenly he was free of the water, choking and gasping as his aching lungs sucked in much-needed air. Whatever had grabbed him now let him fall, his body colliding hard with the ground. "Man, I get free for the first time in centuries, and what do I find, hm? My new master's drowning. What is this nonsense?"

_Master?_ Lea's scattered brain managed to ask. Slowly he rolled over to see what looked like a large, furred humanoid standing over him, long ram's horns curling back from his head and a loincloth tied around his waist. The strange creature smiled at him, revealing pointed teeth. "Hey, boss. Name's Ifrit."

Lea suddenly discovered that his hearing seemed to be going. The strange beast looked exasperated. "Oh, come on! You're going to faint on me?"

And that was exactly what Lea did.

"**Hey, **is he Ok?"

"He's breathing, so he's fine."

"Kuzco."

"What?"

Lea groaned as the sound of voices slowly became distinct. He blinked open his eyes, vision blurry for a few moments until it focused in on what looked like the faces of Kuzco and the llama herder. "See? He's fine!" Kuzco said, grinning at the llama herder.

The man sighed, shaking his head. "Do you need some help?" he asked, extending a hand.

Lea looked at the hand for a few moments before reaching out a hand to grasp it. "Thanks."

He froze at that moment, realizing there was something clenched in his fingers. Slowly he brought his hand above his face, emerald eyes stretching wide as he realized he was holding a faintly glowing red crystal. The memory of that strange creature, Ifrit, caused him to jerk into a sitting position and forced the llama herder to pull back abruptly. "Well, I guess you really are Ok."

Lea hardly heard him; he was still staring at the crystal. _Is this what hit me in the water?_ he wondered. _The thing that caused…Ifrit to come?_ What had that been about, anyways?

"Weren't you with Krunk earlier?"

Lea's head shot up as the llama herder spoke. "Yeah," he said, "but they left."

"'They'?" the man repeated.

"Yzma and Krunk." He stood, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, I guess I should get going, since I just lost my only source of information."

"Hey, you could come with us!" Kuzco offered.

"Kuzco," the herder warned, shooting a suspicious glance at Lea.

"What?" Kuzco protested. "He's alone now, right?"

"Don't worry," Lea told them. "I'm just looking for some people."

"Well, you came to the right place," Kuzco said. "Pacha here knows everybody!"

"Kuzco," the man repeated, looking annoyed.

Lea smirked at the sight. _Ok…maybe I could try sticking with these guys for a while._ He glanced at the red crystal in his hand, and considered throwing it away for several moments. Then, thinking that this 'Ifrit' might prove useful at some point, decided against it and slipped the crystal into his pocket.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twenty - two. An explanation for the _Final Fantasy _summons: I was watching Hellfire Commentaries' Birth by Sleep play through, and they mentioned that it'd be cool to see FF summons in a _Kingdom Hearts _game. I agreed, went looking, and found out Bahamut was originally intended to be the 'ultimate summon' in the original _Kingdom Hearts_, but was cut, leaving only a small bit of code in the game; the code could be hacked to summon the dragon, but it would crash the game. Thus I decided to play on that in _Phoenix Wings._ All the summons will have had some prior connection to _Kingdom Hearts_; for example, the Heartless you fight in Beast's Castle in KH2 was based off of Ifrit. Challenge: can you guess who Shadow and Angel's summons will be?_

_Anyways, after that explanation…review?_


	23. Connecting

_Here's chapter twenty - three. Thank you Bookworm Gal and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Three: Connecting**

Shadow was just walking back up the steps when she heard Angel's voice crying, "Shadow!"

The brown-haired girl lifted her head and grinned at her boyfriend, waving and crying, "Hey! I think I found something!"

She was surprised when she saw his look of concern that he quickly hid behind a mask of anger. "What did you do?" he asked. "And what's this thing?" He stuck his hand out, revealing a yellow crystal.

Her grin broadened when she saw it. "That's some sort of weird creature, I think." She pulled her green one out of her pocket. "See? I have one too."

"'Weird creature'?" Angel repeated, cocking an eyebrow in confused disbelief.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. I went down there," she pointed back in the direction which she'd come, "and there was this huge dragon in a cave named Bahamut, and he said he'd 'send his kin to help us.'" She mimicked the dragon's tone before returning to her normal voice. "And then these things came out."

Angel remained tensed for a few moments, a frown still on his face. "Why do you always have to go running into things without looking?" he growled. "What if you'd gotten hurt?"

"But he was chained to a wall!" Shadow protested.

Angel blinked in surprise for a few moments, then shot back, "You didn't know that beforehand!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a new voice commented, "but is this about the connection between this world and time?"

Shadow turned her head to look at the owner of the new voice. "Who's that?" she queried.

Angel glanced back at the silvery-haired boy. "An ally, at the moment," he said slowly.

"At the moment?" the boy questioned.

Angel snorted and looked away. "He has a good point," he conceded quietly. "Does that dragon have anything to do with that connection?" He looked down at the crystal in his hand. "And the crystals…"

It took a few moments before Shadow realized what he was thinking about. "Like the ones that opened the barrier," she breathed, eyes widening. Looking down at her own crystal, she began wondering the same thing; were they connected somehow? "I can go back and ask him!" she offered.

"No," Angel said immediately. She blinked in surprise at his abrupt answer, then watched as his shoulders sagged. "Just…be more careful."

"Um…" She glanced at the other boy, who seemed to be feeling slightly awkward, before adding, "Oh! There were three crystals. Did you get the other one?"

"Three?" Angel repeated as the mysterious boy shook his head.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. Bahamut said they went to me and tow people who were connected to me."

Angel's brown eyes flickered with the light of a realization. "Shadow…I think I may know who got the third crystal. Who are the two people who have the strongest connection to you?"

"You and…" she trailed off, eyes lighting up and a grin stretching across her face, "Roxas."

**Lea **followed behind Pacha and Kuzco, eyes scanning the road. Apparently, the two up ahead of him had plans to return to the castle to turn Kuzco back into a human. How, he wasn't entirely sure, but apparently it had something to do with Yzma.

He sighed, shaking his head and feeling the weight of the crystal in his pocket. _Some weird things have been happening lately, _he contemplated.

He stiffened as he saw familiar dark shapes rising out of the ground nearby. "Look out!" he called, summoning his Chakrams and sending one flying towards the Heartless.

Pacha and Kuzco turned around in time to see more Heartless appearing. "Let's get out of here!" Kuzco cried in alarm, turning tail and fleeing.

"Wait!" Pacha protested. "We can't just leave him here!"

"I'll be fine," Lea responded, crossing his arms as he sent his Chakrams flying, the twin disk-like weapons lighting with dark fire as they cut through the Heartless. He caught them again as they returned, slashing out with one immediately afterwards and feeling a flash of satisfaction as the Heartless disintegrated. He whipped around, kicking out behind him at the next lunging Heartless. He jumped above the lunge of a third, swiping his arms out wide to either side of him and allowing fire to rain down on the dark creatures below.

He released a cry of alarm when something landed on his back, sending him crashing to the ground, the dark fire dissipating as he landed. He heard footsteps, and suddenly the weight was off him. He looked up in surprise to see Pacha. "Why are you still here?"

"I don't know how good I'll be at fighting," the man answered, "but I couldn't just leave you to fight them alone."

Lea blinked in surprise, then allowed himself a small smirk. "Thanks." he shoved himself to his feet, gripping his Chakrams with both hands. "So, what do you say we take care of these guys?" Pacha nodded tensely, and Lea sent his Chakrams flying in that instant, the weapons spinning away to cut through several Heartless. Pacha lunged forward, striking at the Heartless with his fists, while Lea remained put, spinning and kicking out at any of the monsters that got too close. He stopped as his Chakrams returned to him, catching them with practiced ease.

Lea felt something burning in his pocket, and heard a voice hiss, _Hey, Master! Why don't you let me fight a bit?_

Lea glanced at his pocket. _Ifrit?_ he wondered. Then he shrugged. It couldn't do much harm, could it? He withdrew the crystal from his pocket, lifting it and clenching it in his fist. "Now how do I do this?" he wondered before his eyes flashed to where more Heartless were lunging for him.

_Just call out my name while you're holding the crystal!_

It seemed a bit too simple, but he went for it anyways. "Ifrit!"

Red light exploded around him, spiraling and washing over the landscape. The strange form of Ifrit jumped out of the red light, hooves hitting the ground hard. The light faded slightly, that which remained belonging to the crystals that were imbedded in Ifrit's body. "Ready?" he growled. He began forming fire in his hands before Lea had the chance to respond.

Lea looked at it for a few moments before grinning. "Yeah!" he responded, allowing his Chakrams to be coated in a dark flame.

Ifrit roared, swinging his hands out. "Hellfire!"

"Pacha! You might want to duck!" Lea warned, sending his Chakrams flying at the same instant that Ifrit released his fiery attack. The large man just had time to jump out of the way before the pillars of fire exploded up around the Heartless. Lea's flaming Chakrams seemed to be carried on the waves of heat the inferno provided, the dark flames flickering amidst the light as they cut through whatever Heartless managed to survive the initial blast of fire.

Lea's weapons returned to him before long, and he and Ifrit exchanged a grin. Then Lea turned his eyes to the blaze. "Hey, when does this magic of yours stop?"

Ifrit shrugged. "I'm not controlling it. I guess the plants just caught on fire."

Alarm flashed through the red-head. "What?'

Ifrit laughed. "See you, Master!"

The crystals on his body began to glow brighter, engulfing the creature in their light. "Wait!" Lea protested, but his summon had already returned to the form of a crystal.

"What was that thing?" Pacha asked, panting as he came to stand by Lea. "And how do it cause that?"

"I don't know," he answered in response to the first, while on the second question he remained silent. He wanted to kick himself for his stupidity; hadn't he already learned that using fire in an area with a lot of plants was a bad idea? _If Axel had been here, this wouldn't have happened._ He stiffened at the thought, and tried to ignore it before he reluctantly admitted its truth. When the Nobody had been talking to him, he'd acted as a sort of conscience. _Maybe I need him for my redemption, _he thought, eyes widening. After all, a Nobody held half of the Somebody.

"Hey, guys! Get moving!"

Lea was jerked out of his thoughts at the voice, and turned around in time to see a small Heartless jumping at him. He started to lift his Chakram, but a furrier form jumped on top of the shadow creature, crushing it. "Kuzco?" Lea exclaimed, surprised.

"You came back," Pacha added, sounding just as startled.

Kuzco looked awkward, then made an attempt at composing himself as he replied, "Yeah, well, I couldn't go back to the castle without my body guards. I had to come back!"

Lea and Pacha exchanged looks. "Right," Lea sighed, shaking his head. He looked at the fire. "Come on; we should get going before that gets too bad."

"Why isn't it moving?" Kuzco asked.

That was a good question, and Lea wondered why he hadn't thought of it. _Was that Ifrit's doing?_ he wondered, touching the crystal. His response was a faint, echoing laugh.

"Maybe we should put it out," Pacha suggested.

Lea shook his head. "Naw. If it's not moving, then let's leave it." He turned to head away, leaving Kuzco and Pacha to follow behind him. His mind, however, was focused on more troubling thoughts. _I need to be redeemed, _he thought, _but so far I've had no luck._

His blood felt like ice. Was it really true that he'd have to accept Axel to finally make up for his mistakes in the past? _Or am I just doomed to repeat them, over and over again?_

**The **spectral knight was discovering things were going to be far more difficult than it originally thought. Its armored head lowered, its hand raising to its chin as it thought. _Somehow, I need to return Axel to Lea. But how?_ Maybe if it knew how the two had been separated in the first place it'd have a better idea, but unfortunately, it was at a loss on that, too. The only explanation it had was that, since Lea had refused the fusion so often, and both had 'developed' their own personalities, in a way, they'd been forced apart.

Its answer still left so much in the dark.

It sighed, the sound resembling that of wind echoing through hollow armor. _Even with all the time I've been here, _it thought in frustration, _there's still so much I don't know._ What it _did _know was that it had to make sure the timeline followed its correct route, and that would be impossible without Axel and Lea's fusion.

But where to start looking?

Then an idea came into its mind, and it lifted its head in surprise. Its soundless voice came forth in a single, shocked name:

Roxas.

Of course; the Nobody had been connected to both Axel and Lea, and had traveled to that station where Xion and Ven stayed on multiple occasions. Perhaps the answer, then, lay with him. The problem would come when he attempted to talk to the Nobody, since he was now a part of Sora again. But perhaps there was a way around that, too. He turned his head to the sky, his soundless voice hissing:

I know where I need to go to do this correctly. I just hope it works out the way I planned.

Then he was gone, off to his destination and, hopefully, his solution.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twenty - three. Please review?_


	24. Reaching

_This is chapter twenty - four. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Bakon Hawk, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Four: Reaching**

"Is that your palace up ahead?" Lea asked, narrowing his eyes at the tall structure on the horizon.

"Yep," Kuzco confirmed, following his gaze. "Sweet castle, here I come!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Pacha cautioned. "We still have to turn you back into a human."

Lea tried to keep focused on the argument going on in front of him, but his mind resisted, continuously drifting back to the issue of his redemption. Silently, he attempted to reach into the core of his being. _Axel?_ he asked tentatively. His fists slowly clenched when he got no response. _I can do this on my own, _he told himself firmly, though a silent part of him wondered if it were really true.

"Hey, look up there!"

Lea's emerald eyes lifted at Kuzco's exclamation, locking on something in the distance. Said eyes narrowed when he saw who stood just a small distance ahead. "Yzma."

**The **spectral knight looked around Time Castle. _It's been a while since I've been here, _it thought, peering out of its tinted visor at the ancient building. It remained still for several moments, staring at it, before it shook itself out of its reverie. _This isn't the time for reminiscing, _it scolded itself. It took measured steps into the castle, silently hoping that it could remember the right way to go.

It wasn't long before it heard voices from a point up ahead. A faint flash of confusion passed through it at that. _I thought the Time Racers had been defeated, _it contemplated, though it realized belatedly that perhaps some had stayed behind. His ideas were proven false, however, when someone rushed around the corner, letting out a cry of alarm when she saw him and, failing to stop, fell through him. "Shadow! Are you alright?" a male voice called, the figure of a metal-haired boy appearing around the corner. He stopped abruptly, stiffening in surprise when he saw the spectral knight.

Greetings, Shadow and Angel. I didn't expect to see you two here.

"Hey! You're that ghost guy who gave us our Keyblades!" Shadow exclaimed, and the knight glanced behind it to see that she'd rolled over on her back.

"Shadow," Angel hissed in a warning tone.

"What?" she protested. "He already _knows _we have Keyblades!"

"But I didn't." Both Angel and the spectral knight stiffened as a new figure appeared from around the corner; a boy with silver-white hair and amber eyes, garbed in black. "I didn't realize that there were so many-" He stiffened when his eyes fell on the knight, his words dying off. The knight took the initiative of commenting:

I'm not what you expected to see, am I, Xehanort?

"Xehanort?" Shadow echoed.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked, looking startled.

The knight didn't answer. Instead, it turned its head towards Angel and asked:

Why are you with him? Do you know who he is? What he's going to do?

"Not exactly," Angel replied, the slight narrowing of his brown eyes signaling that he didn't wish to be ridiculed.

You can't stay with him.

The former Time Racer looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Instead he hissed, "You don't control what I do or don't do."

The knight clenched its fists, continuing:

If you work with him, it'll destroy the time line.

"Wait, what?" Shadow exclaimed in surprise. He glanced back to see the brown-haired girl had jumped to her feet. "You're kidding, right? That won't really happen, will it?"

I'm not.

"And how would you know that?" Angel responded.

I've seen a lot more than you, boy, and experienced the effects of time far more than you have!

Brown eyes widened at this statement. "What?" he whispered.

"Hey, wait!" Shadow protested. "Fighting with Angel's my thing!" It felt something disconcerting as the girl raced through its body to stand by the metal-haired boy. It cocked its head to the side, continuing:

I'm not particularly interested in 'your thing.' I can't let either of you continue to travel with him.

"But you can't stop us if we can run through you," Shadow responded, a cheeky grin on her face.

Can the two of you stop being stubborn for long enough to think about what I'm saying? You haven't even paused long enough to wonder _why _that boy is such a menace.

It turned its attention to Xehanort, who offered a small smile that almost seemed apologetic. "I can tell when I'm not wanted," he sighed. "I'll leave, and avoid causing you trouble."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Shadow replied, looking back, while Angel remained silent, a thoughtful look on his face. The knight cocked its head to the side, confused slightly.

Is it because you don't want your plans revealed?

"Hardly." He walked forward, bypassing Shadow and Angel and striding through the knight before passing and answering, "Don't you think it's possible that I simply don't want to cause them trouble?"

No.

Xehanort laughed slightly. "Fair enough," he said, his voice quiet. Then he walked off. The spectral slowly unclenched its fists, but it couldn't help its feeling of unease; if it'd been able to attack, it would, but unfortunately it was little more than a ghost.

"Oh!" Shadow's exclamation drew its attention back to her. "Wait, are you that time specter guy?"

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked, looking at her in surprise.

"That Bahamut guy I met," the knight stiffened, "told me I needed to tell some time guy to go find him, and this guy said he knows a lot about time."

The knight was in front of her in an instant, asking in muted words:

You've met Bahamut?

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Shadow asked, blinking in surprise.

The knight back away slightly, shaking its head.

It's nothing. Never mind.

It walked past Shadow, but stopped by Angel when he hissed in a quiet voice, "Don't expect me to trust you just because you gave us our Keyblades."

The knight snorted in amusement, replying:

I wouldn't expect otherwise.

Then it continued forward, leaving the two Keybladers behind. _Interesting that Bahamut was looking for me, _it contemplated, _when I came to find him, too._ It disturbed it, though, that Shadow had somehow managed to find where the ancient dragon was locked away. It's thoughts continued to run in this manner until it found its way to the stairs that would lead it to the door it sought. It slowly descended down into the darkness and traversed the long corridor, stopping briefly before the door, staring up at it before passing through it.

A loud growl greeted it as it emerged in the room, a faint blue light beginning to radiate around it. "When I asked the young Keyblade Wielder to send you to me," a deep voice rumbled, "I did not expect to see you so soon."

It's been a while, Bahamut.

"Indeed." The blue light finally stopped intensifying, revealing the form of the massive reptile. Light blue eyes narrowed at the ethereal figure that stood before him. "If you found your way here so soon, then I assume you were already on your way to find me."

Yes.

"Why?"

I need to talk to Roxas.

Bahamut stiffened before releasing a quiet growl. "You fool. This is why I wished to see you." When the figure cocked its head to one side, the mighty dragon continued, "Do not try to play God; you cannot take control of another's destiny."

The spectral knight stiffened, surprised for a few moments before responding:

I'm not trying to do that! I'm just-

"Trying to control the outcome of the timeline," Bahamut interrupted.

If it doesn't turn out the way it did before, then the universe will fall apart. Is that what you want?

"No," Bahamut growled, "but it's not your job to make the decision for those who exist in the worlds. It may be your past, but it's _their _future."

The knight looked down, remaining silent for several moments before slowly continuing:

Just tell me how to contact Roxas.

The dragon snorted in response. "You'll continue to pursue that?"

Yes.

"Then it's just as well that I cannot help you."

The knight was so startled by this response that it remained silent for several minutes. When it finally managed to find its 'voice', it could only say one word:

What?

"I may be able to touch the Ethereal Realm," Bahamut rumbled, "but Roxas does not exits inside it. He fused with Sora. Therefore, the only way you will be able to talk to him is to talk to Sora."

And I can't afford to do that.

"I realize that you're trying to do what you believe to be best," the gray beast growled, "but your actions have the potential to cause more harm than good. You cannot reach the Nobody; put your misguided wishes aside, and instead focus on what really needs to be done."

You want me to find the Guardian?

"That's why you're still here, is it not?"

The knight stiffened, unsure for a few moments before it shook itself out of it, a new idea coming into its mind.

Not the only reason. And perhaps you're not the only one who can help me.

It was Bahamut's turn to stiffen. "What do you mean?"

None of your concern. But I suppose I should say thank you for your time.

It had time to hear Bahamut's furious roar before it disappeared, transporting itself to the lost Station. It was awarded with surprised looks from both Axel and Xion at its sudden appearance. "What are you doing back here?" Axel asked, standing abruptly. The knight turned its head to look at him.

For the moment, I am not here for you, but that time will come before long.

Axel looked wary at this comment. "You make it sound like you're the Grim Reaper," he commented. The specter ignored this phrase, turning its armored head towards Xion.

I need to connect to Roxas.

She looked surprised at this request. "Wh-what for?" she stammered, blue eyes growing wide.

I believe he may know something of how to return Axel to where he belongs.

"Wait - you mean sending me back to Lea?" the Nobody exclaimed, emerald eyes widening.

Wasn't that what you wanted?

Axel didn't respond, and it realized he was having second thoughts. Regardless, it pressed:

Can you put me into contact with him?

Xion shifted nervously. "I don't know. Ven might do better; he can move from different Stations."

Then I shall wait for him, and both of you will aid me.

Xion and Axel exchanged unsure glances, but neither made a comment.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twenty - four. Reviews are always welcome!_


	25. Yzma's Potion

_This is chapter twenty - five. Thank you Bakon Hawk, Bookworm Gal, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Five: Yzma's Potion**

"Hello, Kuzco," Yzma greeted. "And Lea. Thank you so much for leading them to me."

Lea snorted. "You and I both know _that's_ not true. But thanks for looking out for me."

Yzma looked amused. "Well, sometimes it's just not worth the risk to stay around." Her eyes locked onto Kuzco, who was looking nervous as he stood beside Pacha. "Now I think I'd better finish what I started." Lea immediately summoned his Chakrams and stepped in front of Kuzco and Pacha. "What? You're going to protect them? I thought you said it didn't matter?"

"Hey, they helped me when you didn't," Lea retorted. "If nothing else, I owe them." He smirked, pointing a Chakram towards her and twirling it in his hand. "So, why don't you move aside?"

"What makes you think I'm going to, you ingrate?" Yzma hissed.

"I don't know, Yzma, those things look pretty sharp," Krunk whispered.

"Quiet, Krunk! I didn't come here without a plan!" She smiled as Lea's face contorted in confusion and withdrew a vile filled with purple liquid.

"Wait, don't let he drink that!" Kuzco cried in alarm.

His warning came too late; Yzma had already uncorked the vile and swallowed the liquid. She grinned, laughing as her body. "Now, get ready to face something more powerful than you ever dreamed!"

Lea's eyes stretched wide when he saw what Yzma had transformed herself into. "Great, she's a rhino," he muttered, fingers clenching tightly around his Chakrams.

"Ha! Now take this!" She charged forward, her attack barely allowing for her three targets to dodge out of the way.

"I'll just wait over here, Yzma!" Krunk called, pointing to the sidelines.

"Kuzco, Pacha, stay back!" Lea warned. He held his Chakrams out to his side, allowing them to ignite into flame before he sent them flying. Yzma deflected one with one of her horns, but the other cut along her side. She let out a cry of pain, but Lea knew that her pain was just beginning, smirking as he caught the Chakram that returned to him.

"Why does it still hurt?" she wailed, rolling on the ground as if it would stop the pain.

"My fire's special," Lea responded. He decided he wasn't willing to state anymore, lunging forward and bringing his Chakram sharply across in an attempt to slash his opponent. Yzma, however, recovered before he had the chance, charging towards him. He cursed, using the metal of his weapon to deflect the worst of the blow, though he was still sent flying. _I'll have to be more careful. _He jumped back to his feet, lifting his Chakram and firing a burst of dark fire from the tip. The attack struck the witch's eyes, and she released a cry of pain, shaking her head. Lea took the opportunity to race for his other Chakram, scooping it off the ground and spinning around to face Yzma again. He didn't intend to give her much of a chance to recover, slashing his Chakrams in an X and allowing a stream of dark fire to fly towards the rhino.

He felt a jolt of surprise as she charged through it, horn lowered to impale him. He tried to jump out of the way, but wasn't quite quick enough, and ended up having his sleeve and some of his skin ripped open. He stumbled, attempting to regain his footing before she made another attack.

"Kuzco to the rescue!"

"What?" Lea asked in alarm, head shooting up as he saw the llama running towards the rhino and jumping onto her back.

Yzma wasn't pleased by this turn of events. "Get off me, you idiot!" she screeched, bucking to try and rid herself of him.

"No way!" Kuzco responded. "I want the potion that's going to turn me back into a human!"

"And here I thought he had no bravery," Pacha commented.

Lea smirked. "Well, it helps us out." He paused, focusing on where he'd need to aim, then threw one of his Chakrams. The disk-like weapon spun through the air, flying towards an exposed spot on her chest. She ducked at the last second, and the weapon slashed her leg instead. She let out a cry, toppling to the ground and almost crushing Kuzco. The llama scrambled away, looking alarmed. Lea swung his remaining Chakram upward, creating a surge of dark fire that engulfed her form.

"Krunk!" Yzma's furious screech was raised above the roar of the flames. "Bring me another potion!"

"Coming, Yzma!" the burly man responded as the flames began to die.

Lea's eyes widened. "Stop him!" he hissed, racing towards Yzma. Pacha nodded, running towards Krunk and tackling him. The action, however, allowed the potion to go flying towards the downed rhino. She swiped Lea away as he neared her, then turned her head and caught the potion in her mouth.

Lea hit the ground, grunting in pain, as he heard something behind him. He started to turn, then let out a shocked cry as something pinched his leg. He rolled over, lifting it up to see a crab dangling from his pants. He almost laughed. "You're making it too easy," he commented, lifting his Chakram to slash her.

She released him, dropping back to the ground. "Krunk!" she cried. "Another!"

"Hang on, Yzma!" Krunk cried, trying to free himself from his struggle with Pacha.

Lea had no intention of just letting her change again. "There are going to be a lot less problems stopping you now!" he called, attempting to step on her as she scuttled away.

She was proving to be surprisingly fast in this form. "Krunk!" she cried again.

The man leaned back, throwing a potion. "Here!"

Lea jerked his head up. "Oh no you don't!" he hissed, lunging forward. A sharp pain in his ankle caused him to stumble. Yzma released her pincher and hurried to where the potion would land, catching it in one of her claws. Though Lea was too late to prevent her from grabbing the potion, he _would _take the opportunity to jump on the small crab.

He felt a jolt of alarm as he landed not on a crab, but on the furred back of a wolf. "I can make this work," he hissed, stabbing the tip of his Chakram into the wolf's fur.

Yzma released a yelp of pain, twisting a turning to try and force Lea off her. She rolled over, the shock of the sudden movement causing Lea to release his hold. She was on him in an instant, teeth sinking into his leg and tugging. He cried out in pain, slashing out with his Chakram to try and force her to let go. She let out a yelp as he slashed her muzzled, and he jerked his leg free, blood dripping from the newly-obtained puncture wounds. He tried to scramble towards his other Chakram, but quickly discovered that his injured leg couldn't take much weight. His breath hissed out between his teeth.

The sound of movement nearby drew his attention, and he turned around in time to see Yzma lunging for him, jaws parted. He lifted up a Chakram as he was tackled, the weapon keeping the wolf-woman away from his throat. She growled, jumping off him before lunging at him from the other side. He slashed quickly towards him, forcing her to jump back.

He noticed that she was grinning, despite the fact that she was having trouble reaching him. "Yes, this is perfect. You're at my mercy."

"Your mercy?" Kuzco called. "You're just an old hag!"

"What did you call me?" Yzma barked, her head snapping around to glare at him.

Realizing what Kuzco had done had actually managed to help, Lea called up a ring of dark fire around him. The flames burned Yzma's purple fur, and she released a howl of pain. When the fire died down, she was half-crouched on the ground, shaking with burning eyes. "Who's at whose mercy?" Lea asked, managing a faint smirk as he slowly rose to his feet, doing his best to balance on one.

Yzma growled. "Krunk!" she snapped. "I need something bigger!"

"Coming right up!" The big man finally managed to through Pacha off, racing towards the burned wolf with a potion in hand. Lea through a Chakram his way, hoping to stop him before he reached the witch. His lack of balance, however, affected his aim, and the weapon missed entirely. Grimacing, Lea lifted a hand, intending to release more dark fire. _This'll be the last spell I can use for a while, _he realized grimly, the thought causing him to hesitate.

His hesitation was long enough for Krunk to reach Yzma, opening the bottle and pouring its contents into the wolf's mouth. "No!" Lea hissed, unleashing the ball of dark fire.

The magical attack collided with a large, solid leg. Lea stared in horror at the elephant that now stood before him. Yzma laughed, stomping the ground with one massive foot. "You won't be able to stand _this_!" _Damn it. What now?_ Lea wondered, hopping backwards and trying to keep his balance.

_Master, why don't you send me in?_

He felt a flash of surprise at the voice; he'd almost forgotten about Ifrit. He pulled out the creature's crystal, holding it in front of him as Yzma began to charge towards him. "Ifrit!"

Red light exploded around the area, Ifrit's form flying from the depths towards the elephant that was racing towards his master. He collided with Yzma's head, ricocheting off. He landed in front of Lea and planted his hooves, hands stretching out to grab onto the elephant's tusks. He grunted slid back a few inches as Yzma's full weight collided with him, but managed to hold her back. "What are _you _supposed to be?" the witch hissed, eyes narrowed.

Though Lea couldn't see his face, he was sure the strange creature was smirking. "I could ask the same to you, bitch." While Yzma was busy being offended, Ifrit roared out, "Hellfire!"

Flames roared up around him, Yzma, and Lea, raging wildly. Lea lifted an arm to shield himself from the intense light, wincing as he heard Yzma's cries of pain and Ifrit's laughter. He waited, eyes screwed shut, until the light died down. Then, slowly, he lowered his arm.

Ifrit still had a hold of Yzma's tusks, while the elephant-woman was struggling to stay upright. The strange creature cocked his head to one side. "Still standing, eh? Well, I guess I'll have to fix that."

"Wait." It took Lea a few moments to realize he'd been the one who'd said the words.

Ifrit looked back at him, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Why do you want me to wait?" Lea, knowing he didn't have an answer, remained silent. The fire demon sighed, releasing his hold on the witch's tusks and allowing her to fall to the ground. "Fine. I'll leave her be." Red light converged around him, the crystal he hid in dropping to the ground as soon as it faded.

"That's it," Yzma hissed. "I've had enough." She looked back at her minion. "Krunk. Give me the potion that will change me back."

"Ok, Yzma," Krunk agreed. He held the two potions in his hands, and looked uncertainly between them. "Now, which one was the right one?"

"Krunk!" The man jumped and ran over to where Yzma lay, uncorking one of the bottles and pouring the liquid into her mouth.

Lea, in the meantime, had walked forward to retrieve Ifrit's crystal. He looked at it, a faint frown creasing his face. _Why did I ask him to spare her?_ he wondered. _It's not like she wouldn't have deserved it._

"No! No, what's happened to me?!"

Lea's attention was drawn by the sound of a shocked, high-pitched voice. He turned his head to see a small purple kitten where Yzma had once been. "Oops, wrong potion," Krunk said, looking at the other.

It was taken almost immediately out of his hand by Pacha. "I believe this is for you," he commented, uncorking the bottle and giving it to Kuzco.

Lea allowed himself a small smile as he saw the llama return to human form. "I'm me again!" Kuzco cried, hugging himself.

"Guess it's good to return to who you are," Lea commented quietly. An image of his past serving under Zylen flashed through his mind, and he flinched. He looked towards where Yzma was still complaining about her new form. "Speaking of that," he whispered, walking towards her, "I still have to redeem myself." He reached down, grabbing Yzma by the scruff of her neck and lifting her up, much to the nervous surprise of Krunk. "Alright, Braig and Isa; where are they?"

"I don't know!" Yzma protested. "I don't know anything! Don't burn me anymore, you jerk!"

Lea narrowed his eyes at her then, deciding it wasn't worth the effort, dropped her on the ground and began to walk away. "Hey, thanks for your help!" Pacha called after him.

Lea paused. "Yeah. No problem." He lifted his hand, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. _Or it least it wouldn't be, _he thought as he entered, _if it had brought me any closer to finding those two._

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twenty - five. Please review?_


	26. Cracking

_This is chapter twenty - six, updated early because I'm not sure if I'll have access to the internet for a while tomorrow. Thank you Bookworm Gal and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Six: Cracking**

When Ven arrived in the Lost Station, he expected to only see Axel and Xion. It surprised him when he noticed a third, more transparent figure standing alongside them. "Why are you back?" he asked, cocking his armored head to one side. "Did you find a way to get Axel back to Lea?"

Possibly. But I need your help.

"_My _help?" Ven glanced curiously at the other two, noticing how uncomfortable they both looked. Turning back to the knight, he continued, "Ok, so what's this plan of yours?"

I need to talk to Roxas. I believe he may be the way that I can reconnect Axel and Lea.

Ven stiffened. "So, you want me to take you _inside _Sora's heart?"

That would be the idea.

The Keyblader shook his head. "No way. Not a good idea."

He heard what sounded faintly like armor before looking up and realizing the spectral knight was standing before him, looking down with hidden eyes.

Take me to him. Now. Or would you prefer the time line to fall apart? Ven's blue eyes stretched wide behind his helmet. Despite the fact that the strange knight couldn't be touched, there seemed to be something powerful emanating from him. "Um, no, but-"

We don't have time to argue.

Ven flinched. He didn't like the idea of taking this strange figure into Sora's heart, but it did bring up a good point. "You're sure that if I don't this'll destroy the time line?"

This is the only way I can think of if we want to preserve it.

Ven sighed. "Alright," he agreed half-heartedly. He hesitatingly reached out a hand before stopping. "But how do I touch you?" Before he could protest the knight had walked forward, its spectral body encompassing that of the young Keyblader. For a disconcerting moment, he felt the memories and power of this strange entity press against him, as if they were trying to smother him. The feeling was broken when the knight spoke.

Shall we go?

Ven answered by allowing himself to return to Sora's heart. The world around him shifted, a mist shrouding the Lost Station, only to fade away and reveal the one that lay in Sora's heart. Roxas, who was sitting not far off, looked up at his sudden appearance. "Ven?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Didn't you just leave? And what's that around you?"

Ven hadn't realized how much trouble he'd had breathing until the knight moved off him, allowing him to draw in huge gasps of air. Roxas took an uncertain step backwards as the knight approached him. It stopped a few paces away from him, examining him for several moments before saying:

Axel and Lea have become separated. They need to become one again.

Roxas's blue eyes widened in alarm. "What?" He flashed a look to Ven, who nodded his confirmation. He returned his look to the knight. "How'd it happen? And why do you think I can help?"

Just as you are the link between Sora and two others that are connected to him, you are also the link between Axel and Lea. I thought you may be able to help.

"I'm the link?" Roxas repeated, sounding skeptical.

You're friends with Axel, and you fought Lea many times.

Blue eyes narrowed. "And how do you know all that?"

It's better if you don't ask questions.

"You might just want to go along with what it says," Ven suggested. "It's not going to take no for an answer."

Roxas's eyes flashed briefly towards him before returning to the knight. "Sorry, but I don't know anything."

Think. Carefully.

The blond Nobody flinched backwards, and Ven empathized with him. He shook his head, standing straight again. "How would I know what to do? I may know both of them, but I'm _Sora's _Nobody, not Lea's."

And do you have any suggestions?

"If you can get into Sora's heart, why not try Lea's?"

…That…could possibly work. However, I would need a way to enter his heart.

Ven couldn't give him a solution for that, and he knew Roxas had no answer either. The strange knight was silent for several moments before its head shot up.

Perhaps I have an idea. Thank you, Roxas. You've been very helpful.

It turned its head towards Ven, who stiffened as it made its way over to him, its body passing over his.

Let's go.

Ven shivered, wishing he could get rid of the strange feeling of the knight's power. As he began to leave, he could just make out the concerned look in Roxas's eyes.

**The **spectral knight stepped away from Ven as they returned to the lost station, taking quick steps towards Axel. "So, what'd you learn?" the red-haired Nobody asked warily. It ignored the strange look Xion shot its way and answered:

We're going to try something interesting, but I need you to stay still.

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Why?"

The knight answered by walking forward, allowing its body to partially surround Axel's.

Sorry. You're a bit taller than I am, so this won't be perfect.

"Wh-what the hell?" Axel exclaimed, eyes stretched wide. The knight didn't explain further. _I hope this works, _he thought, feeling a slight twinge of nervousness. _I've never tried this before, and don't know what the repercussions might be if I do it. But I'm not sure I can afford not to._

As it activated its power, the world around it and Axel began to warp. It felt something push against it, and pushed back, wondering at the cause. "What's going on? What are you doing?" it heard Ven cry in surprise. Xion let out a cry of alarm, and it saw her fall to the ground out of the corner of its eye. The action made it realize that what it was attempting to do was affecting the Station itself, and therefore, most likely, it was the Station that was resisting. _But how is that possible? _it wondered. _It isn't sentient. Or is it something else?_ The idea made it wonder what exactly would happen if it continued to push the use of its power.

Then it shook it off, pushing harder against whatever force was attempting to it and Axel there. It thought it could hear what sounded like breaking glass as the area around it continued to contort. "Stop it!" Axel cried in alarm. "You're destroying this place!" It ignored him, continued to try and force its will against whatever was fighting him.

Then it felt Axel start to move out of its form. It cursed, slamming its power against the force with renewed urgency.

The world suddenly contorted, the black area filled with white. The sound of shattering glass filled the air, and then the spectral knight and Axel were falling.

**Zylen's **head jerked up as he felt something. _What was that? _he wondered. His lips pulled down into a frown. _It reminds me of when that boy found his way in here._ He knew Gillick wouldn't be happy about this, but he himself felt somewhat happy about it; after all, if this _was_ the same boy, then he had the opportunity to try and get his Keyblade back. The problem came, however, with finding the disturbance in a place where nothing existed.

His head whipped around as he heard what sounded like something shattering. Dark amber eyes stretched wide as the space before him cracked open, revealing what looked like a dark void. "What is this?" he whispered, taking a step backwards.

He stiffened in further surprise as a red-haired man fell out of the void, landing heavily on the ground. Two armored, clawed hands gripped the edges of the cracked space, seeming to struggle to pull whatever was attached to them through. After a few moments their owner stopped the attempt, the arms growing slack.

You're there, right, Zylen? I need you to do something for me.

The metal-haired man felt a jolt of surprise at the use of his name. Shaking it off, he responded, "Give me a reason."

If you don't, time itself will fall apart.

"It looks you're doing that, not me." But for some reason, the soundless words were uncomfortably familiar.

This crack will heal. However, there is another fracture that won't. I need you to get Axel to Lea, no matter the cost.

Before Zylen could ask what it meant, the clawed hands released the edges of the hole in time, allowing their unseen owner to fall back into the void. Zylen raced forward, eyeing the hole warily before hesitatingly reaching out a hand to touch the cracked edge. His entire body became rigid as his fingers touched the fracture, images flashing through his mind so quickly that he had trouble understanding what each one was. There was a boy with gray metallic hair, many people in white and blue, a sword, mist, a blond-haired boy, a man with red hair, a dead girl, and a massive amount of blood.

One more thing; don't let Gillick know about this.

The strange un-embodied voice broke him out of his trance. He jerked his hand back as if he'd been bitten, stumbling in his attempt to catch his balance. The fracture in the space slowly started to knit itself back together, replacing the swirling black void with a much more familiar one.

When the hole had healed itself, Zylen remained where he was, continuing to stare at the place where it had been while holding the hand he'd touched it with. In all regards, it seemed like there was never a hole to begin with. He took an uncertain step forward, dark amber eyes narrowed as he examined the space. His hand twitched, as if to reach out and touch the space again, but he clenched it closer to his body with the other, not wanting to experience whatever _that _was again.

Slowly, the Time Racer turned around to look at the man who'd fallen through the crack. "I'm guessing you're Axel?" he asked, though considering the red-head was unconscious, he didn't expect a response. He closed his eyes, remembering the soundless voice's words. "It won't be long before Gillick's here," he murmured. "Anything like this will attract his attention. But if I drag you off somewhere, I may not find you again." Then his shoulders slumped when he came to a realization. "Unless I go with you."

**The **spectral knight fell through the void, its mind feeling slightly numb. _I guess time didn't want me there, _it contemplated. _But I suppose that's for obvious reasons._ Even with all the possible things it had considered, it hadn't thought something like that would happen. _If I didn't already know it would heal, I could've just caused a very big problem._

Then again, maybe it actually had. Maybe it had made the wrong decision, and had accidentally altered the timeline itself. Or maybe Gillick would find Axel, which would also cause the timeline to change. How did it know for sure what had happened before, and what hadn't?

You've certainly strayed a long way, haven't you? The spectral knight stiffened in surprise as it heard the soundless voice. It called back in its own:

Bahamut. Where am I? And how is it possible that you can reach me here?

I believe you know where you are, if you search hard enough. That will make all the answers clear.

_I know?_ The knight shifted its head, trying to look around it. There was nothing, no identifying feature, but for some reason that seemed familiar. _Ah. I see._ In its mind's eye, it could see another void, much like this one, that came into existence a very long time ago. _This is that same void. The one that was born when the X-blade nearly destroyed the world._

* * *

_Ok, so that's the end of chapter twenty - six. Reviews would be awesome, please?_


	27. Linked

_Here's chapter twenty - seven. Thanks go to Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and TWI1IGHTMAST3R for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Seven: Linked**

_What the hell was that?_ Gillick's head whipped around as he felt the disturbance, muscles tensing. _A breech in time? But this one feels different._ The first thing his mind offered was that it was that strange hooded boy again. Not wanting him to escape, he spread his broken black wings, pounding them in the air to lift his body and take him to the disturbance.

Unfortunately, no matter how far he flew, he couldn't find where it had come from. He cursed under his breath. _How am I supposed to protect time if I can't even take care of one intruder?_ Then again, he supposed it wasn't necessarily something he had to do; at least, he didn't think it was. Something inside him, however, kept telling him that he should.

He shook his head, landing and allowing his wings to slide back into his armor, the plates on his back clinking back down. _Maybe Zylen will know where he went, if I can find him._

**Zylen **trudged forward, the red-haired man known as Axel slung over his shoulder. He glanced at the unconscious man, a faint sigh escaping his lips. _I'm not sure how I'm meant to do this. I can't reach beyond the walls of this place, especially not into someone else's heart._ Considering that he was stuck with Axel until he managed it, however, he didn't figure he had much of a choice.

The Time Racer stopped momentarily to rest, then continued forward, knowing that Gillick would find him fairly quickly if he paused for too long; the boy seemed to have an uncanny sense of this place. _It's strange, _he commented silently, _but since I started moving, my mind seems to be clearer than even when I spar with Gillick._ It made him realize just how familiar Axel looked, though why that was, he couldn't say for sure.

An image flashed before his eyes, so powerful that it caused him to come to an abrupt halt. "What's going on?" he asked aloud, blinking his eyes to try and force the sudden landscape that had appeared before him away.

Shapes took form in the darkness amongst the stones; shapes of people, dressed in white, blue, and gold, and the shape of a small, shadowy creature trapped in the tendrils of magic. The creature changed abruptly, the force causing Zylen, along with the others present, to go flying back. The leader of the Time Racers looked up to see a humanoid figure standing in a stream of darkness. He struggled to his feet, but didn't understand why his mouth was widening into a grin, or why he couldn't control it. His legs moved of their own accord, and his mouth spewed words he didn't intend to say, "Tell me, do you like having your body back?" As green eyes narrowed, he continued, "Well, if you want to keep it, you have to help me out."

The darkness slowly began to clear away from the figure, revealing one that was startlingly familiar. "Whatever you say."

Then the image cleared, leaving a shaking Zylen and a still-unconscious Axel alone in the space between times.

**Lea **sighed as he stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness. "Geez. What possessed me to come here?" He scratched the back of his head, looking at the twilit streets of the town. He turned emerald eyes up towards the top of the clock tower. Slowly he entered the train station, taking the long stairway up to the top. _I know Axel spent a lot of time here, with Roxas and Xion. It probably has good memories for him. But for me, not so much._ What he remembered of this world was a failed battle against Roxas, sitting defeated in an alleyway, and killing Hilran.

_But there was something else, wasn't there?_ he reminded himself silently as he stepped out of the stairway and onto the ledge of the clock tower. He walked towards the ledge, staring out across the buildings. "Yeah," he said quietly, his mind flickering with the memory of mysteriously being healed, and the first inkling of the idea that, perhaps, he could change. "This was where my redemption really began, isn't it? Or at least where it _could _have began." He closed his eyes, smiling slightly and leaning forward to rest his hands on the ledge. "I should've just taken the opportunity then. Maybe I then I wouldn't be in this mess now."

_But what is redemption, really?_ he asked himself silently. _Is finding Isa and Braig really going to make up for what I've done in the past?_ His eyes slowly opened. _Axel seemed to know more about this than I do. But I don't know where he went._ Even though he was uncertain about the Nobody, especially since he'd been the one to 'kill' him, he was starting to realize he couldn't do this on his own.

Lea felt a new sense of resolve fill him. "I guess that's why I'm here, then. To see if I can get Axel to come back." He wasn't sure how he was going to go about doing that, but he had to make the effort. Closing his eyes, he attempted to reach into his heart, to that stained glass platform where he'd been when all of this started, and he'd seen the Nobody crash down amidst dark fire. _Come on, Axel. Talk to me already._

**Zylen **shook himself out of his stupor as Axel groaned, shifting on his shoulder. He tried to push the strange vision to the back of his mind, frowning as he looked at the red-haired man. _Is something wrong? Or is he just waking up?_

A quiet muttering reached his ears, and as he looked, he realized Axel was moving his lips. He dipped his head, trying to get his ear closer to the Nobody's mouth so that he could hear better. The words seemed illogical to him: "Two halves of the same soul." He started to lift his head back up, wondering why the Nobody was repeating them over and over again. The Axel said a name, and Zylen's entire body stiffened, "Lea."

A splitting pain pierced Zylen's head. He grimaced, clutching at it with his free hand. _Lea. Why does that name sound familiar? What does it mean?_

He realized belatedly that Axel was repeating two names now, over and over again. "Lea. Axel. Lea. Axel?"

_He must be delusional, _Zylen decided, laying him down on the invisible floor, though he realized that he wasn't entirely sure what to do in a situation like this. Uncertain, he sat back on his heels and simply watched.

Light began to form around the Nobody's body, causing Zylen to stiffen. "What is this?" he whispered, scrambling to his feet and backing away. The light that surrounded Axel's body grew brighter, engulfing him before spreading to wash over Zylen.

In that light, Zylen saw something else: a Keyblade, _his _Keyblade, sticking out of a keyhole, and a blond-haired boy being engulfed in light in a similar fashion to what was happening to Axel now. With the image came pain and a powerful sadness, though he couldn't understand why. _What is this scene?_ he wondered, reaching up a hand to touch a surprising tear that ran down his cheek.

Then the light faded, and Zylen was left alone in the realm between times. His thoughts, however, were working madly. _What could have happened that would provoke the vision of that scene? Is that how I ended up here?_ He felt his resolve harden. _I don't care what Gillick says; I need to know my past. And I'll do whatever it takes to find out what happened._

**Lea **jerked in surprise as the backs of his eyelids suddenly grew lighter. His eyes flew open to see what looked like faint streaks of light flying around him. "What in the world?"

He stiffened as he felt something brush his consciousness. Instinctively he pulled away. Then, realizing that that may have been Axel, he inhaled deeply and let down his safeguards. Immediately a second presence filled him, the light flaring around him before fading. Lea stood still for several moments, feeling the familiar presence inside his heart and wondering at how strange it felt now. _Axel?_ he asked tentatively.

There was a long moment of silence before he got a response. _Lea?_

Lea's shoulders sank with relief. Trying to cover it up, he told the Nobody, _It's about time. What have you been doing, sleeping?_

Axel surprised him by actually seeming to think about it. _No. I was in a Station somewhere. And then this figure took me out of it._

Lea frowned. _What?_

Axel continued on his train of thought as if Lea had never spoken. _But I don't understand; how did I get back here again? And what happened to that Station?_

Lea's frown deepened, but before he could asked what the Nobody meant, he briefly felt his presence fade again, then return to brush his consciousness with more force. He jerked back in surprise, Axel's presence returning to its normal state in his heart. _What the hell was that about?_

If he expected an answer from Axel, he didn't get one. Sighing, he said aloud, "Well, I guess it's time to go looking for Isa and Braig again, huh?"

**Ven **blinked open his eyes, groaning. "You're awake," a voice commented.

"Roxas?" Ven asked in surprise. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that he was no longer looking through the tinted glass of his visor. Sitting up abruptly, he looked around him. "Wait, where are we?" he asked, taking in the beach and trees around him.

"Sora's heart, I think," Roxas responded from behind him, causing him to jump.

He glanced back briefly at the Nobody, then turned his gaze back to his surroundings. "But it's not the Station you were always in," Ven commented. Rubbing the back of his head, he laughed slightly. "Guess I should've realized where we were, though."

"You've been here before?" Roxas asked, walking up to stand beside him.

Ven nodded. "Both in reality and in Sora's heart. This is the deepest part of him, you know. The place where I came when my heart first needed to find somewhere else to stay. I was here alone for a long time before I figured out how to move into the Stations."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Roxas asked, sounding faintly annoyed. "I'm his Nobody."

Ven shrugged. "I guess you never really got down deep enough." Then a thought struck him, and he jumped to his feet, shouting, "Oh, no! Xion!"

"What?" Roxas asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"She was in the other Station," Ven told him, whipping his head around in search for her. "When it broke…what happened to her?"

"It broke?" Roxas exclaimed in surprise. He took off ahead of Ven, shouting, "Xion!"

Ven went in the opposite direction of Roxas, looking for the black-haired girl along the edges of the trees. He was beginning to despair at finding no sign of her. Then, "Ven! Over here!"

Relieved at the sound of Roxas's voice, he whipped around and hurried towards the sound, passing under the bridge to come around on the other side of a small shack. Roxas knelt in the sand, cradling Xion in his arms. "Is she alright?" Ven asked, bending down beside him.

"I think so," Roxas responded, though Ven noticed his blue eyes were shadowed with worry. "But I don't know when she'll wake up." His shoulders sank, and his gaze seemed to be clouded with memory. Then she shook himself, taking a deep breath and looking to Ven. "So, are we stuck here?"

"Huh?"

Ven blinked surprised blue eyes at the Nobody, who elaborated, "Try moving out of here." The other blond nodded an assent, then closed his eyes, attempting to focus on the Station in Sora's heart. To his dismay, he was unable to move his form to that station. Sighing in defeat, he opened his eyes, knowing Roxas would understand what was going on.

The Nobody's lips pressed into a thin line. "Alright, explain what happened."

"Sure, but…" Ven trailed off, then started again, "What are we going to do after that?"

Roxas's blue eyes blazed. "We're going to find a way to reach Sora from here. I _am_ supposed to be his guide, right?"

* * *

_That's the end of chapter twenty - seven. Please review?_


	28. Twilight Town

_This is chapter twenty - eight. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Eight: Twilight Town**

The spectral knight shifted its head as it looked around itself. _Why does this place still exist?_ it wondered, slowly walking forward through the void. _This should've been destroyed when the world was reformed._ Aloud, it called:

Bahamut. What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?

He paused, waiting in silence for a long time before the dragon finally answered:

I couldn't say. I believe that this is for you to figure out.

_And here I thought I wasn't supposed to interfere._ Still, it didn't have any problems with discovering this place's secrets. More than anything, it troubled it. It slowly extended an armored hand, half expecting to see a light shining past it. _But that was the past._

It jerked in surprise when it realized the light wasn't just a recreation of its memories. _How?_ It took off running towards the light, questions jumbled in its mind as it began to feel the warmth of the light wash over it. The feeling brought back melancholy memories. _Yes. I remember this. How long has it been since I thought about what happened back then?_ It slowed, the light still pulsing closer. _Centuries? More?_ It released a laugh, its shoulders shaking with soundless grim amusement before it gained the form of an actual voice. "Funny. Now that I think about, those days were actually the best in my life."

Then the light engulfed the knight.

**Lea **walked down the clock tower steps, still somewhat puzzled by what had happened with Axel. The whistle of a train drew his attention from his thoughts, and his head whipped around to stare at it. He snorted, shaking his head to try and clear it of distracting thoughts. _I'd better get looking._

He emerged from the station, looking around at the twilit town. The peaceful aura lasted only a few moments before a scream rent the air. His head whipped around in the direction it had come from. _Should I go after it?_ He hesitated a few moments, wondering if it was really that important. Then there was another scream, and he sighed in resignation, running off towards the cause of alarm.

After navigating the streets of Twilight Town, Lea found himself in the Sandlot, looking at a horde of Heartless surrounding three teenagers. He attempted to summon his Chakrams, only to discover that they wouldn't come. "Again?" he exclaimed in surprise, looking at his hands. His shoulders slumped as he looked back to the Heartless and the teenagers. _Ok, what now?_

The Heartless decided for him. One noticed his presence and lunged for him, shadowy claws stretched out. Lea ducked beneath it, using his arm to slam it away. Another Heartless jumped at him, grabbing onto his arm. While he shook the small shadow, another attached itself to his leg. Growling under his breath, he hopped on one leg, shaking the other as he stretched his free hand out towards the Heartless on his arm. His fingers had wrapped around the creature's small body when he felt something land on his back. "That's enough!" he barked, falling to the ground and jerking his arms apart in the same instant. The Heartless on his arm and back where forced off by the sudden action, and the one on his leg lost its grip. He rolled over himself, planting his palms on the ground to force himself back to his feet.

"Hey, you!"

Lea's head whipped around at the sound of the voice, eyes falling on the group of teenagers. His eyes widened as he realized he recognized them. He smirked to hide his surprise, saying, "Well, it looks like you three still aren't very strong."

"Lea," Hayner growled, hands clenching into fists as he glared at the former Heartless.

"Relax, I'm on your side this time." _Although, _he added silently as he batted another Heartless away, _it'd be a lot easier if I could use my Chakrams._

"No way." Hayner's words caused him to flash the boy an alarmed glance. "Why should we believe you? You attacked us before, and tried to kill Roxas."

"Do we really have time to be arguing about this?"

Hayner looked like he was about to reply, but a Heartless lunging towards him drew his attention. Lea caught sight of him swinging a struggle bat at the small shadow as he spun around to kick out at another lunging Heartless. _At least they're only shadow Heartless,_ he consoled himself, grimacing. He kicked one of the small Heartless into the air, grabbing its head in one hand and slamming it down into the body of another. He lunged through the smoke that swirled up from their deaths, swiping an arm out to knock away a few of their brethren. He spun around on the toe of one foot, planting his other foot when he was facing the direction he'd come in and stretched out both arms. The action stopped the strike of two Heartless, though he still felt their claws slice through the material of his gloves and the skin of his hands. He crouched low, preparing to launch himself forward again.

He was surprised when the Heartless suddenly disappeared. "What in the world?" He unfurled from his crouch, looking around him in surprise. _Where did they go? _Why _did they go?_

"What are you doing back here?"

Lea looked at the trio of teenagers. "I'm looking for some people," he replied slowly.

"Oh? You mean like Roxas, Shadow, and Angel?" Hayner swung his struggled bat, narrowing his glare at the pyro.

"Not this time."

"And why should we believe you?"

"Last time you were here, you caused a lot of problems," Olette added.

"I'm not working with the Time Racers anymore," Lea informed them. "I'm on my way to my redemption."

"By what?" Hayner asked.

"By finding the people I'm looking for."

"How is that going to redeem you?" Pence asked, cocking his head to one side.

_Because a voice told me it would._ Now that he thought about it, it wasn't the best reason. "It doesn't matter," he responded, swiping his hand to one side. "Could you help me find them?"

Hayner barked out a laugh. "Right. Like we're going to help you after what you did."

"I'll leave quicker."

"No way. Not happening." And with that, the blond struggler spun on his heel and left, Olette and Pence following behind him.

Lea swallowed his frustration, ruffling his hair. _Hey, Axel. You got any ideas?_

For a few moments, his Nobody was unresponsive. Then there was a jerk inside his heart, and he heard a voice respond, _What? You're actually asking _my _advice?_

Lea flinched, looking up towards the sky. _Well, if I'm going to find them, I have to find information from somewhere. You've been to Twilight Town before._

He thought he could hear the Nobody sigh. _Ok. Let's try the Old Mansion._

Lea nodded, walking off in the direction of the old building. While he walked, however, he couldn't help turning over what Pence had said. _And then there were my own doubts._ He shook his head. _Is this really the way I should be handling my redemption? Or should I be doing something else?_ Then he decided it didn't matter at the moment; the only thing that mattered was focusing on his mission.

**Saix **stared down from the top of a building in Twilight Town, his eyes widening a fraction as he saw the figure walking through the streets. "Axel?" he asked himself quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "So you've revived you, have you? But which 'you' are you?"

For a few moments, he considered jumping down and engaging his former friend. Then memories of his time in Radiant Garden with Lea flashed through his mind, and he hesitated. He snorted, closing his eyes. "How annoying. These memories still plague me." He straightened, eyes still focused on the black clad figure. He knew he couldn't let this man continue to walk around on his own; he would be a threat to Master Xehanort. He snapped his fingers, calling his Nobodies. "Take care of him," he ordered, pointing towards his target. The Nobodies were quick to obey.

Saix turned away, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. He hesitated a few moments before entering, wondering if he should inform Master Xehanort of this. Then he shook his head. _No. Even if he survives the attack of my Nobodies, he can't do anything to interfere._ He walked into the tendrils of darkness, the portal closing behind him.

**Lea's **eyes flickered around the streets. "It's strangely empty here," he muttered. "Then again, I guess I don't know how empty it _normally _is." He half-expected Axel to make a comment, but the Nobody remained silent.

He jerked as he heard a familiar sound erupt from somewhere close by. He spun around in time to see a massive, bronze and silver shape lunging towards him, the weapon it was holding slamming into him before he had the chance to react. The breath was driven out of him as he was thrown backwards, his side colliding painfully with the ground. He rolled over in time to see what looked like a claymore coming down towards him. He rolled to the side, avoiding the strike, and continuing to roll as the claymore continued to strike the ground. _Shit!_ The weapon almost hit him several times before it was drawn back up, allowing Lea to return to his feet.

His eyes widened in surprise. "That's…a Nobody, right?"

_Yeah, _Axel replied. _Saix's. It's called a Berserker._

"Saix?" Lea muttered. "You mean Isa?"

He heard another sound behind him and jumped away in time to avoid the swing of another claymore. "Well, at least we know he's here." The Berserkers lunged for him and he jumped away. "But how am I going to fight these guys without a weapon?"

One of the Berserkers took another swing at him, the weapon flashing close to his eyes. He felt Axel jerk with surprise. _Wait! That's it!_

"What?" he asked aloud. Then he felt the presence of his Nobody surge forward, pushing his presence back. "Wait! Axel!"

Then instead of a town lit with twilight, all he saw was darkness and a stained glass platform.

**Axel **blinked at the Nobodies that stood before him, rotating his wrists and flexing his fingers. "Ok. I've got control of everything, then." He smirked at the Nobodies. "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack me?"

They seemed more than willing to obey, dashing towards him with their Claymore's in front of them, sliding across the ground. Axel jumped above them, attempting to summon his Chakrams. He felt only a brief flicker of surprise when they didn't come. _So, I can't use them either._ He shook his head. _Oh, well. Not a problem._ He fell, landing on top of a Berserker's shoulders. He held on to the head of the Berserker as it swung around, trying to dislodge him. He grinned at one of the other Berserker Nobodies, who charged, swinging its claymore towards him. He jumped off the Nobody, allowing its companion to slam its weapon into its head, defeating it instantly. _I wasn't the master of the Assassin Nobodies for nothing._

When he landed and spun around, he was surprised to be met with another claymore. He grunted as he was thrown back, gritting his teeth against the pain that ran along his chest. His feet skidded across the ground, but he managed to remain upright, though he was suddenly finding it hard to breath. His green eyes narrowed as the third Berserker charged him, Claymore sliding across the ground. He tried to slip to the side, but the pain that erupted in his chest caused him to stumble, and gave the Berserker the chance to deliver a glancing blow.

_Ok, maybe this won't be so easy._ _But,_ he watched the Berserkers warily, _I just have to wait for the right moment._

One of the Berserkers jumped high, bringing its Claymore up to strike at him. He jumped back, avoiding the blow. A flash of triumph ran through him as he saw that the Nobody had lost its weapon in the process. _Yes!_ He dived for it, gripping the hilt and spinning around on it. He could feel the power of the weapon flowing through him, creating a sort of haze around his eyes and lifting his feet off the ground. "That was always a weakness of your Nobodies, Saix!" Axel called out, though he was unsure if he could hear. With a cry, he lunged into an attack.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twenty - eight. Reviews would be awesome, please?_


	29. Two in One

_This is chapter twenty - nine. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, Bakon Hawk, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty - Nine: Two in One**

Axel slammed the claymore into the body of the weaponless Berserker, the impact sending the Nobody into the air. He spun over himself in the air, hitting the Nobody again and again, causing it to fly higher and higher as he dealt more damage with each strike. He let out a war cry, bringing the weapon down on the Berserker for one final strike. The Nobody disappeared into darkness at the same time that its weapon did. The red haze faded from around Axel's eyes and he fell back to the ground.

What he didn't expect upon landing was to feel something slam into his back. He gasped with pain as he was sent flying, his side colliding painfully with the ground. The force of the blow was enough to cause him to bounce once, flipping over himself before he finally came to a halt. Groaning, he started to push himself up, holding his head to try and stop it from spinning. A few moments later he realized his head wasn't _spinning_, but rather the ground was _shaking_, the two remaining Berserker Nobodies slamming their claymores into the ground. He scrambled to his feet in alarm, backpedaling in the hope to avoid getting hit. _It could be the end of me if I do._

For now, he decided he'd try to keep his distance. He may not be stronger than the Nobodies, but he was faster. It'd be better to watch and wait for one of them to lose their weapons again. _But if I get hit again, I'm in serious trouble._ The thought wasn't comforting.

Then he felt a weight in his pocket, and remembered Ifrit's crystal. _Right. I could always summon _that _guy._ For a few moments, he wondered if the strange fire creature would even listen to him. Then a Berserker swung its claymore too close to his head for comfort, and he made up his mind. He jumped back, pulling the red crystal out of his coat and holding it up in the air, calling, "Ifrit!"

Red light flared around the crystal, spreading out across the battleground. He felt the crystal disappear as what it contained slammed down into the ground just in front of him, staring down the two Nobodies with light faintly pulsing from the crystals on his body. For a few moments, things were completely still. Then Ifrit turned back to look at him, a question on his face. "Hey, what gives? You're not my Master."

Axel decided to try and fake it. "What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"No." Ifrit shook his horned head furiously. "I don't know how, but you're someone different. Weird." One of the Berserkers chose that moment to charge them, slamming its weapon into Ifrit's hide. As the summoned creature whipped around to glare at it, Axel implored, "Can we discuss this after those things are gone?"

Ifrit snorted. "Heh. Fine. This won't take long." He held both hands out to one side, the crystals on his body pulsing brighter. "Hell Fire!" Flames burst into life, long tongues licking at the bronze-and-gray forms of the Nobodies. Though the Berserkers attempted to bat away the fire, they didn't stand a chance, and were quickly consumed by the blaze.

Axel could only watch in awe.

Ifrit seemed faintly amused as he watched his fire die away. Then he spun around to face the former Organization member, stating, "Alright. Talk."

Axel blinked up at the fire creature, wondering how to explain. He wasn't sure saying 'I had to borrow your master's body' was a good idea. He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'm sort of a part of Lea."

Ifrit's face contorted into a confused frown. "A part of him? Ok, now that sounds weird."

The expectant look from Ifrit's red eyes made Axel's shoulders sag. "Ok. I don't know how much you know about this place, but long story short, if a person is turned into a monster called a Heartless, they'll sometimes create a creature called a Nobody, too. That's me."

"Still not following you."

Axel shook his head, waving it off. "Never mind. It's not that important."

Ifrit bent down so that his face was close to Axel's, making the Nobody jump. "But you're not keeping him hostage, right? He's coming back?"

"Uh, yeah." Axel nodded quickly, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden proximity.

Ifrit grinned in response, then surprised him by laughing. "Alright, I'll take that." Red light flared around him, and he returned to the form of a crystal.

Axel stared at the red stone for a few moments before walking forward and picking it up. "Strange guy," he muttered, putting the crystal back into his pocket. He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Well, I guess I have to let Lea take control again, don't I?" If not, what happened last time might happen again. And yet… "Well, maybe I can wait a little while." He grinned, but there was a sad look in his eyes. "It's been a while since I've gotten to hang out here."

**Lea **paced around the confined area, the tap of his footsteps on the stained glass sounding louder than they should have been. He grumbled under his breath, running a hand across his hair. He stopped his pacing roughly in the center of the platform, looking up into the darkness. "Hey, Axel! This is my body, remember? What are you doing, still taking control of it?" It annoyed him that the Nobody could have such freedom; he didn't particularly like getting dragged to the Station. The situation, however, also struck him as being somewhat unnatural. He knew this didn't happened with Roxas and Sora; why did it happen with him and Axel. "I guess Axel's just annoying."

Although, he couldn't say he didn't think the same of the Keyblade Wielder's Nobody. While Sora himself he had no problem with - he hardly even knew the guy - he'd fought against Roxas for too long not to feel animosity for him. Strange to think his Nobody and that kid had been best friends.

The reminder of his battles against Roxas and his friends brought him back to the present. "Right. I still have to focus on my redemption. And we know Isa's here now." He lifted his head, calling out, "Axel! I need my body back!" No response. Frustrated, Lea decided to try and force his way into control again. _Now how do I do this?_ He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of his body, of rising back to fill it.

He nearly jerked away in surprise as his consciousness brushed Axel's. _Did he even notice me?_ He slowly allowed his consciousness to edge forward, touching Axel's faintly.

He felt a mixture of surprise and faint annoyance at what he found. _He's back on the clock tower, and he's eating ice cream._ Why was he eating ice cream? Shouldn't he have been fighting Isa's 'Berserkers', or better yet, looking for Isa himself?

Axel's laughed dragged him back out of his thoughts. "Man, I remember all the times we used to sit up here, just eating ice cream and talking about random things." For a few moments, Lea thought he was talking to him. Then he realized that Axel was staring off into the distance, memories flickering in his eyes; in fact, he didn't even seem to realize Lea was there. For the first time, he found himself growing curious about what his Nobody's life had been like. _I know what Zylen told me; he was a part of the Organization, was the best friend of Roxas and Xion, and later defected to save Sora. But even though he's me…_ Even though they were the same person, he didn't really know anything about him.

It seemed almost as if Axel's consciousness reacted to his thoughts. Before Lea realized it, he found himself being encompassed by it. The scenery changed, now that of a forest with an Old Mansion right in front of him. A black-haired girl stood in front of the gate, looking sad. "Wait. I've seen this memory before." Back when he'd been fighting against Axel's presence in Radiant Garden. He whispered the same words that his counterpart, Axel, shouted; "They're going to destroy you."

The girl, Xion, summoned her Keyblade at that moment. "Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."

He could feel Axel's despair and frustration. _Wait. Feel?_ But that was impossible; Nobodies couldn't feel. "What's your problem? You both…think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it." _Both? Did Roxas already run away at this point?_ Axel's - _his _- arm shot out, fire forming beneath it. "So go on, you just keep running!" A Chakram formed from the flames, and he gripped it with one hand. "But I'll always be there to BRING YOU BACK!"

As Lea was released from the memory, he found himself feeling more confused than ever. _What could have happened to cause that? And what inspired such loyalty?_ For a few moments his heart welled up with bitter jealousy. The only type of connection he'd ever had like that was with Isa, and that had faded the moment they'd both been turned into Heartless. It seemed unfair that a Nobody, a creature without a heart, got friendship, while he'd been forced to endure as a Heartless.

The jealousy faded, however, as he remembered what Zylen had told him about Axel's past. He almost wanted to laugh. _Maybe we aren't so different. We were both puppets of someone else. The difference is that you redeemed yourself before you were destroyed. But when I was offered a second chance, I…_

Lea shook his head. He focused his attention on Axel. For a few moments, he considered letting the Nobody stay out a little longer; this place held a lot of memories for him, right? But some small spiteful part of him, and some undeniably lonely part, decided that wasn't going to work. He shoved his consciousness forward, breaking into Axel's.

He could feel the Nobody's surprise. _Nobodies can't feel, _he reminded himself stubbornly as he forced his way back to the front, trying his best to ignore Axel's protests. His other half though, it seemed, didn't have the will to continue to fight him, and allowed him to retake control of his body.

Lea wondered absently at the lingering sense of melancholy as he regained control of his limbs. He could feel the weight of something in his mouth, and slowly removed the popsicle stick. "Winner, huh?" He threw the stick off the edge of the clock tower. "Funny." He stood, staring out over the town for a few moments before turning around and heading back down. After being exposed to Axel's memories, he suddenly wanted to find Isa even more than before. He was no longer sure, though, as to his reasons.

**Saix **couldn't help but feel surprised when he was sent back to Twilight Town. Apparently, there was something important there he was supposed to look for. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what a 'Time Racer' was.

Of course, the opportunity meant that he'd have the chance to check and see if his Nobodies had dispatched of Lea. Or Axel. He was still uncertain was to which his former friend would go by.

He frowned when he came to the spot where he'd sent out his Berserkers, frowning at the extensive burn marks but the lack of blood. Granted his Nobodies were more likely to crush a body than cut it, but it still seemed strange. _Perhaps I underestimated him._ It was apparent that his Nobodies had lost the fight; however, what was not certain was what condition Lea was in. While he wasn't particularly concerned about the red head interfering, he didn't like leaving a job undone.

Still, the mission had to come first. If he ran into Lea along the way, he'd take care of him; if not, he simply got lucky. Turning away, Saix began to walk through the back alleys of Twilight Town, searching for these 'Time Racers.'

Unfortunately, it seemed he wouldn't find much in the hidden recesses of the town. Much as he disliked the idea, he figured he'd have to ask around if he wanted to find out anything on his target. The moment he emerged from the alley he was met with a surprise. "Isa?"

Saix turned his amber eyes to Lea, not bothering to correct him as he hid his shock behind a stoic face. "You survived my Berserkers," he stated, examining his former friend. "But not unscathed. How unsurprising."

Lea seemed to snap back to reality at his words. "Isa."

"Are you going to say something more intelligent than my name?"

A slightly offended look crossed the red-head's face. "That's just like you." Then he shook his head. "Hey, listen, I need you to come back with me to Radiant Garden."

The name of his old home brought about another flicker of surprise, though he was unable to summon up any feeling of nostalgia. "Why?"

Lea looked uncertain for a moment. "You know…I actually never thought a whole lot about that."

Saix found himself growing bored with the conversation. "I suppose it doesn't matter." He summoned his claymore, brandishing it easily with one hand. "If my Nobodies failed to finish you off, then I'll do it myself."

Lea's eyes widened at that remark. "What?"

He had no time to say anything else, as Saix was already lunging for him.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter twenty - nine. Please review?_


	30. Broken Ties

_This is chapter thirty. Thank you Bookworm Gal, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bakon Hawk, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty: Broken Ties**

Lea instinctively jerked his arm up to block Isa's blow. The claymore broke through the meager defense of his arms, and his breath hissed out between his teeth at the pain. He jumped back several paces, opening his mouth to ask a question only to realize that the blue-haired man was already lunging for him again. _Damn it! He's not even giving me time to breath!_ He continued to back up, trying to avoid the strikes, until he found himself pressed against the wall of a building. He ducked away as Isa's claymore swung for his head, slamming into the concrete wall and cracking it.

Lea rolled away, returning to his feet and staring at Isa with wide green eyes. _Where'd he get that weapon, anyways? From his Nobody?_ Then as the blue-haired man lunged for him again, his face fell. _But he really is trying to kill me._ He dodged away from the strike, watching as Isa spun around quickly. He felt more than saw the claymore impact with his chest, causing pain to flare up and down his chest. He coughed as he was sent flying, a few spots of blood flying from his mouth.

_What happened to you, Isa? Is this from the time you spent as a Heartless? Or is this from your Nobody?_

The claymore slammed into his side, sending him flying in another direction with a cry. He collided painfully with the ground, rolling as he did until he lay on his stomach. He cracked an eye open, his vision flickering as he saw Isa slowly return to a standing position. Lea tried to push himself up, but gave up part way, allowing himself to fall back to the ground. He watched with lidded eyes as Isa lunged for him. _Isa, why?_

Then something intercepted the strike. Lea probably would've been more surprised at the fact that an old man was grappling with his friend - _or former friend?_ - if he wasn't having such trouble breathing. As it was, he found himself unwilling to push himself to his feet. A snort sounded nearby. "You've given up already, Lea? Funny, I don't remember you doing that when you were chasing us."

"Hey, Angel, he looks kind of bad."

"I know."

_Angel?_ He turned his head to see a familiar brown-haired girl leaning over him, her metal-haired companion watching from a little further up. "What are you two doing here?" he groaned, briefly wondering what the two would do to him.

Shadow grinned. "Oh, not much. Just the usual. But now I get to use these again." She pulled out what looked like a roll of cloth bandages.

He noticed Angel shaking his head at her before his head snapped up. "Ramuh. Finish him."

The resounding voice of an older man answered him. "As you wish, Master." The air seemed to suddenly be crackling with electricity. "Judgment Bolt!"

Shadow protested as Lea rolled over quickly to see a large bolt of lightning strike Isa. His eyes stretched wide. _Is he…?_ Then he saw the blue-haired man opening a Corridor of Darkness, singed but still very much alive. He exhaled slowly, allowing himself to be rolled over by Shadow so she could take a look at his wounds. A yellow light flashed as Angel came over to stare down at him again. Brown eyes narrowed, and Lea realized that he could be in as much trouble as he would've been in the two hadn't shown up.

**Saix **emerged from the Corridor of Darkness in the Twilight Town forest, a hand resting on his chest. The day seemed to be full of surprises for him. Lea not fighting had been faintly surprising, but he put that down to him having some distorted belief that they were still friends. What had surprised him more, however, was the appearance of those two teenagers and the strange old man. _Who were they? Are they the 'Time Racers' I need to find?_

Saix slowly curled his hand into a fist. _Regardless, I need to take time to heal._ He lifted his head to look back towards the town, then turned to look through the trees towards the rickety mansion. _Perhaps I can find more information while I recuperate. Then I can return and interrogate those children._

**Lea **sat on a crate, absently touching the bandages that now ran across his chest while he stared at the two teenagers staring him down. Well, one was staring him down; he wasn't sure any look Shadow had counted as such. "So, what do you want to know?" He winced; his chest hurt despite the bandages.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked. "What are you playing at?"

"And are you Axel again?" Shadow asked, cocking her head to one side.

Lea was about to shake his head at her question when he realized that was probably a bad idea. _They don't trust _me, he thought, _but they do trust _Axel. _And apparently I need their help if I'm going to get Isa to come with me._ He decided to respond before he could change his mind. "Yeah. I'm still Axel." He thought he could feel something like anger inside him, but ignored it.

Angel didn't look like he believed him, but Shadow perked up immediately. "Hey, you never told me about how you got to come back!"

_What?_ Lea didn't remember ever talking to her about coming back. _Did Axel, when he took control?_ "Someone needed to find Isa and Braig." He shrugged, smirking and hoping he'd convinced them.

Shadow seemed content with this answer; Angel did not. "King Mickey told us that when a Nobody and its Heartless are destroyed, they fuse back together. Shouldn't that be the same for you?"

_Damn it._ Lea tried not to appear too nervous. "Well, yeah. I just happen to be the dominant personality. Don't worry, I'll keep that traitor in line." _I can't believe I just said that._

"Come on, Angel!" Shadow protested. "He's behaving."

Angel gave her a hard look. "And after what Lea did to us, I'm not sure I can trust him."

"But he's not-"

"What happened earlier?" Lea interrupted, hoping to stop the topic before it escalated. "With the old man."

"Magic," Shadow responded, shrugging.

Lea debated on whether or not he wanted to reveal Ifrit, then decided it might be best to find out for sure if the strange man, Ramuh, happened to be similar to the fire creature. He removed the red crystal, showing it to the teenagers and saying, "Did that guy have anything to do with one of these?"

Shadow blinked in surprise, and Angel asked, "Where did you get that?"

"It found me." No need to say _where_.

Shadow reached for her pocket, pulling a green crystal out of it. "We have them, too."

"We didn't need to show them to him, though," Angel sighed, though he produced his own crystal.

Shadow's shoulders suddenly sagged. "But I guess this means Roxas wasn't the other one, huh?"

"'Other one'?" Lea repeated, frowning.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah! This giant dragon named Bahamut sent these crystals out, and said they'd go to three people who are connected. We thought the last one would be Roxas."

Lea found himself unconsciously clenching the crystal tighter. "Really." He put the crystal back in the inner pocket of his trench coat. _Good for you, you have friends. Want to help me get mine back?_ He bit back the words before he could spit them out. Instead, he breached the subject he knew he needed to. "Well, since I'm not exactly in fighting condition, I could use some help."

"With?" Angel asked cautiously.

"Getting Isa and Braig to come back to Radiant Garden."

Both teenagers stared at him blankly for a few moments before exchanging glances with each other. "Why?" Shadow asked, looking back at him.

Lea found himself unable to really answer that question for the second time. "I…we needed to know what they were up to, I guess." He cross his arms across his chest, questions littering his mind. _For all that 'voice' told me about redemption, it wasn't real specific on that part._

"Ok, we can help."

"Shadow."

The brown-haired girl flashed a grin at her companion. "It's not that big a deal. Besides, he's _Axel_, not Lea."

"Right." Lea couldn't help but confirm the statement. Angel shot him a look, stubbornness glittering in his brown eyes, before his shoulders sagged and he relented. Lea attempted to hide his smirk. _This could be one interesting alliance._

He chose not to think about what would happen if they discovered he really wasn't Axel.

**The **spectral knight found itself stepping into what looked like a barren wasteland and froze instantly. "What…is this…?" The knight looked around, taking in the broken landscape and the Keyblades jammed into the ground. Slow footsteps carried the armored figure forward as hidden eyes scanned over the landscape. "This is the place. Where the Keyblade War took place."

An armored hand touched the hilt of a Keyblade as melancholy welled up inside a formerly frozen heart. With a shake of the head the knight continued forward. "But why am I here? Why did that light bring me _here_?" Hands clenched into fists. "This isn't someplace I wanted to come back to."

The knight continued walking for a while, silent except to observe the land. Time and the great battle that had been fought had done a massive amount of damage; there was little left except for the red rock and dust. The furrows and craters from the battle remained, permanent scars on the land. The Keyblades stuck into the ground seemed all too much like the headstones of those who had fallen.

After a while, the Keyblades disappeared, and the knight found something that was even more surprising. "Who are you?"

The figure in question was another armored figure, this one in cracked red and gold metal, head bowed to rest against its Keyblade. The figure jerked, as if surprised by the words, then slowly lifted its head to look at the other armored figure in the graveyard.

Who are _you_?

The spectral knight jerked at the soundless voice. Then a quiet snort resounded through the helmet. "I see. You're like me, then."

The other knight didn't respond except to tighten its grip on the Keyblade.

Like you?

_Was I brought here to meet this Keyblader? Is it, too, a specter from the past?_ "It's a long story."

**Sleep **had no meaning in a place where time didn't exist; therefore, it stood to reason that dreams had no meaning, either. Even so, Gillick found himself dreaming, amber eyes taking in a scene of destruction. He saw a strange looking Keyblade spinning in the air, breaking apart and calling down some sort of terrifying, destructive light from a heart-shaped moon above. Fear pulsed through him as he spun around, wings beating to propel him towards the limp form of a girl not far off. He opened his mouth, crying a name-

And then he was falling into an abyss.

Gillick gasped as he was drawn out of the memory. He looked around him, making sure he was still in the space between time. He laughed half-heartedly. "Never would've thought I'd be _relieved _to find myself here."

He thought he heard something nearby, and turned his head towards the sound. "Where have you been?" he growled.

Zylen looked up at him, an odd light flickering in his eyes. "Where else could I have been? There's no way to escape from here."

Gillick wondered at the tone. _Are you hiding something, Zylen?_ A part of him wondered if maybe the white-haired man had found out about his past; after all, Gillick himself had been seeing visions of his own. But wouldn't he have reacted more dramatically, as he'd once been the leader of the Time Racers? _Remembering would certainly change him._

Gillick froze as another thought crossed his mind. _But would remembering my past also change _me?

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty. Reviews are always welcome!_


	31. Summons

_Here's chapter thirty - one. Thank you Bookworm Gal, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - One: Summons**

Lea followed a few paces behind Shadow and Angel, trying to ignore the uncertainty that pulsed through him. _If they find out who I _really _am, I'm dead._ But their help would be beneficial in the long run.

He hoped.

"Hey, so do you have any idea where they are?" Shadow asked, looking back at him.

"No," Lea replied, frustrating tinting his tone. "I hope Isa shows up here again, but I don't have a clue where Braig is."

"Great," Angel muttered, looking around the streets of Twilight Town.

"Hey, if I knew, I would've found them already."

As the trio continued to walk through Twilight Town, Lea noticed again how quiet it was. "What's with this place?" he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Shadow asked.

"No." His comments on Twilight Town certainly wouldn't help his case.

Inside his heart, he thought he could feel Axel protesting. Then he decided it would be better to ignore it.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The three stopped at the voice. A boy with blond hair and a hat was walking towards them with three others following behind him; a burly looking boy with black hair and two blue bats, a girl with short blue-gray hair, and a strange kid that almost looked like a Heartless wearing a hat. The last one Shadow picked up on. "Hey, why do you have a Heartless with you?"

"Heartless?" the kid squeaked, yellow eyes widening in alarm.

"Shadow, think before you speak," Angel sighed.

"I did! Come on, you thought so, too!"

"Hey. Why haven't you answered my question yet?"

The three looked at the blond boy. "We're just passing through," Angel responded.

"Really?" The boy leaned forward, examining them through narrowed eyes. "Because from what I hear, the last time you three were here you caused a lot of trouble."

"You know us?" Shadow exclaimed.

"We know about the fighting that went on here, ya know?" the burly boy interjected. "Seifer heard there were some strange people who caused it."

"And three of them matched your description," the blond boy, Seifer, finished.

"Trouble," the girl added.

Lea tensed. _So, we're going to get the same reaction I got from Hayner, Pence, and Olette, huh?_ Thinking about that particular trio raised another problem in his mind: how would he keep up his façade if they ran into them? He hadn't tried to pretend he was Axel in their case.

_And you shouldn't….anyways._

He pointedly ignored the faint, broken voice of his Nobody.

"We're not going to this time, unless you make us," Angel informed the group, brown eyes narrowing.

"No," Seifer agreed, "because I'm going to make sure you don't."

"How?"

Seifer lifted a blue bat, smirking. "You think I can't take you?"

Lea voiced what they all were thinking. "With a bat?"

"Don't mock me."

"You're the own mocking us."

Seifer's smirk didn't fall. In fact, he started to laugh. "You don't seem like you want to fight very much for how confident you are."

Lea's eyes narrowed. "I can take you any time."

"Hey, you can't fight like that!" Shadow protested, indicating the his torso and bandages that were hidden beneath his coat.

"They're just scared, ya know?" the burly boy interjected, slamming a fist into his palm.

"We've faced a lot stronger than you," Angel informed him.

"And we've been severely sidetracked," Lea muttered.

"I'll fight them!"

The two males of the group looked at Shadow in surprise. "We don't have time to fight them," Lea protested.

She flashed him a cheeky grin. "Well, they're not going to leave us alone, so…" She ran forward, asking, "Where can I get one of those bat thingies?"

Seifer seemed mildly surprised, but motioned with his free hand. The burly boy threw the remaining bat towards Shadow, who caught it and lunged forward almost immediately, crying, "Let's go!"

Seifer parried her strike, forcing the bat higher into the air. "You'll need to do better than that!" He brought his bat down towards her. She yelped in alarm and jumped back, the makeshift weapon whistling through the air where she'd once stood. She bounced on her feet for a few moments, jumping back as Seifer made two more slashes at her, then lunged forward. The bat stabbed straight in front, then suddenly turned into a slash. Lea smirked. _Right. She fights with claws._

The thought made him pause. _But where are they?_ There were no holders on the belt at her waste, nor gauntlets in them.

Shadow attempted to press her advantage, making a sweeping slash to the side with her bat. Seifer recovered quickly, however, and blocked with his own bat. Shadow quickly attempted to bring hers up to slam into the boy's face, but was hit in the stomach and sent skidding backwards.

Lea found himself quickly growing impatient. _We should be looking for Isa and Braig, not standing around here._ He considered just leaving on his own, then reminded himself of his condition and restrained himself. _If I try to fight them on my own, I'm not going to do very well._

Though he wasn't sure he liked the idea of having to fight his friend.

Lea stiffened as he thought he saw a flicker of black out of the corner of his eye. _Isa?_ He whipped his head around in time to see a Dusk spawn from the ground. "Nobodies," he warned, silently cursing the fact that he was back to being unable to summon his Chakrams.

Shadow and Seifer stopped their fight, looking at the Nobodies that had quickly appeared around them. "Those things again?" Seifer hissed.

"What should we do?" Vivi asked timidly.

Seifer glanced at Shadow. "Well, you guys brought them; you fix it." With those words he led his gang away from the scene.

"But we didn't bring them!" Shadow called after him, though if he heard, he didn't respond.

Angel slipped his summoning crystal out of his pocket, the yellow jewel pulsing in his hand. "It doesn't matter; let's just take care of them."

Shadow frowned. "But why aren't we using-"

"Because we're not," Angel interjected quickly. Then he lifted his hand, calling out, "Ramuh!"

Shadow, apparently, was not to be outdone. "Shiva!" she called, a green light pulsing from her hand.

_Boss, let me out._

Lea jumped at the sound of Ifrit's voice before collecting himself to respond, _Why? Those two are more than enough to take care of the Nobodies._

_Just do it._

Though he thought it was overkill, he could see any harm in it. He brought his crystal out of his pocket as the old man Ramuh and an exotically-dressed woman appeared on the battlefield, light pulsing from crystals on their bodies. He lifted his hand, calling out, "Ifrit!"

The strange fiery creature jumped out of a flash of red light, hooves impacting the ground with a heavy thud. "Time to heat things up!" Ifrit roared.

"What are _you _doing here?" Shiva asked, green eyes widening.

Ifrit shrugged, grinning. "I guess I just get a break."

"There will be time for talk after we defeat the enemy," Ramuh interjected. "Master?"

"Go for it," Angel told him.

"Judgment Bolt!"

"Shiva!" Shadow cried, gray eyes glittering.

"Diamond Dust!"

The giant bolt of lightning and swirling snow storm raged around the battlefield with such force that Lea had to look up to make sure the weather hadn't _actually _changed into the tempest he was now caught in. Ifrit stood watching the entire time, arms crossed across his chest with a grin on his face.

When the snow and lightning died down, Lea realized that all the Nobodies were gone. "Well, that was anti-climatic."

"You." Lea's attention was drawn by the shaking voice of Shiva. The summon was glaring at Ifrit, who just seemed amused by the situation. "You shouldn't be free. Who's fault is this?"

"Bahamut's, I'd assume," Ramuh informed her. "He was the one who sent us out, after all."

Shiva rubbed her temples. "That senile old dragon is also the reason that _thing _exists."

"And partially responsible for the world still existing. Gillick may never have thought of using his power in those regards had he not interfered."

"Gillick?" Shadow exclaimed, eyes stretching wide.

Lea noticed Angel looked surprised, as well, and asked, "Someone you guys know?"

"He was in the legend of the Burned City back home," Shadow explained. "But why-"

She was cut off by Shiva. "Don't tell me you think this is a good idea, Ramuh."

"I said no such thing. I was simply observing some facts."

Ifrit laughed. "Still licking old wounds, eh, Shiva?"

Her green gaze narrowed furiously at him. "You're about to be licking new ones."

Ice began to swirl around Shiva's hands. "Shadow, get away from them!" Angel shouted, dashing towards her. She started running as Shiva shot the ice from her hands towards Ifrit. The impact caused the summon to skid backwards and sent Lea flying. Pain rushed through his side, and he grimaced, holding it. He pushed himself up in time to see Ifrit retaliate with a blast of fire. The flames from the attack sprayed out from the sides of Shiva's body, flying towards the observing figure of Ramuh, who easily swatted them away with his staff, and Shadow, who fell to the ground in an attempt to dodge. Angel threw his body over hers, though what reached them by that point was only sparks. He hurriedly pulled her to her feet, and they scampered away as Shiva lunged forward, a dagger of ice forming in her hands.

Ifrit laughed outright at the icy woman's attack, diverting her strike with a swat of his arm. Shiva made a furious noise, stabbing her other hand forward and coating it with ice. Ifrit caught this with his other hand while Shiva tried to slash down with the ice dagger again. He grabbed that arm, as well, and for a few moments the two struggled back and forth. Then with a grunt Ifrit started to lift Shiva off the ground. "Sorry," he hissed, though he didn't sound like he meant it. He threw her to the side, crying, "Hellfire!"

Lea lifted his arms in defense. Even though the attack didn't stretch back far enough to reach him, he could still feel the intensity of the blaze. As it died down, he was able to see that Shiva has erected a shield of ice to protect herself, though it was mostly melted. Ramuh had taken a stance between Shadow and Angel and the attack, and was looking a little worse for ware.

Ifrit's face suddenly contorted into a frown. "Damn. I guess I'm out of time." He shrugged, red light flaring around him and returning him to the form of a crystal. Shiva narrowed her eyes as she, too, was engulfed in light, her crystal settling on the ground.

"What was that about?" Lea muttered, walking forward to retrieve Ifrit's crystal.

"Ramuh? Can you explain?" Angel asked.

"That creature, Ifrit, betrayed us by trying to sell his services to Keybladers," Ramuh replied, his voice rough.

"To Keybladers?" Angel repeated. "How many Keybladers?"

"An army of them, of course. Bahamut caught him before he could do anything, thankfully."

"An _army_?" Shadow gasped in awe. "Wait, does this have anything to do with Gillick?"

Ramuh sighed. "I am tired. Give me a while to rest, and then I shall tell you what I know." With those words and a flash of yellow light, he returned to a crystal himself.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty - one. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	32. Graveyard

****_Sorry this chapter is a little later than usual; our internet's been out. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, LunaClefairy, Bookworm Gal, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!  
_

**Chapter Thirty - Two: Graveyard**

The Lingering Sentiment wasn't sure he knew what to make of the strange specter that had appeared before him. He turned the helmet slightly. Fully armored, and yet the landscape could be partially seen through that same armor. He didn't know if that meant that the armor didn't encase a body, or if the body was simply transparent, as well. Remembering the words said and the silence that had since followed, he asked:

Are you going to tell the story? I have time.

A chuckle came from the knight. "Well, perhaps if you told me your story first. Such as why you're _here_, in this God-forsaken place."

The Lingering Sentiment tilted his armored head to one side, trying to recover the memories that had attached themselves to the soul that kept him animate.

I hardly remember my story. I know that I used to have a body, but that my soul was separated from it to animate my armor.

"A soul separated from the body?"

To stop a man named Xehanort.

Silence persisted for several moments. "I see." A slight clink of armor and several footsteps brought the other knight in front of him. He could faintly see eyes glittering behind the tinted visor; eyes that spoke of power, and that seemed almost familiar somehow. The eyes narrowed, and glittered with what appeared to be anger. "You should never have come here. You and your friends and that damned old idiot."

The Lingering Sentiment's armored joints locked up more than he'd believed capable.

You know?

A bitter laugh echoed around inside the knight's helmet. "Oh, I knew. I suppose I just never believed it. Or maybe I did, and just knew it needed to happen so the timeline didn't start to fall apart."

What are you talking about?

A hand suddenly fell on his helmet, forcing it up. "I can see you're telling the truth about being just armor; if you weren't, I'd see your eyes this close up. I can tell that you went through hell because of what that man had to do. But let me tell you this: what happened here, back when I was fully alive, was a lot worse than anything you've experienced."

_Fully _alive?

The spectral figure didn't seem interested in explaining. "This place isn't just a _Keyblade _graveyard; many people died here, searching for something they couldn't use because it couldn't be completed. Why Xehanort would want to try and summon that cursed weapon is beyond me."

So you're planning to stop him?

Another laugh. "No; I planning to keep the universe from unraveling. Again. The two just happen to coincide." The knight stood. "I'm telling you this as a warning, Keyblader; don't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself in this graveyard. In time, you'll need to get off your ass and do something about Xehanort."

The Lingering Sentiment felt anger boiling up inside him. He was about to retort when the other broken soul continued, "Of course, you can't go yet. But make sure you do when the time comes."

His armor hands tightened around the hilt of his Keyblade.

You tell me to do something, then tell me the exact opposite?

"I did no such thing. Now, I need to go."

Frustration and a decided dislike of this strange knight gave the Lingering Sentiment the power to push himself to his feet, dragging his Keyblade out of the ground.

Stop. Explain what's going on, and what you are. _Who_ you are.

The spectral knight was stopped a few paces away. "And here I'd heard you were naïve." The armored figure turned slowly back to look at him and crouched into a fighting position with a slight creak of armor. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here for a while. Come at me, Keyblader."

It seemed strange that he was being _asked_ to charge, but he decided he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"**Hey** Angel, do you think Ramuh's rested now?"

"Shadow, the last time you asked was a minute ago."

"But that was a _whole _minute ago!"

_How do they work?_ Lea wondered, tilting his head to one side as he watched the couple argue.

Angel looked like he was about to make another retorted when he paused, cocking his head as if he was listening to something. He sighed, throwing his hands into the air. "Alright, fine. He says he's ready." He pulled the pulsing yellow crystal out of his pocket. "Ramuh!"

From the flash of light emerged the old man, his form hovering above the ground. "So, I presume you want to hear what I have to say of Gillick and the Armies?"

Shadow nodded vigorously, while Angel just gave a quick bob of his head. Lea narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, his foot bouncing up and down from where he sat on a crate. "This is great and all, but we still need to find Isa and Braig."

Ramuh turned glowing yellow eyes to him and suddenly he felt like a small, inadequate child. "You would do wise to hold your tongue, Master of Ifrit. Your status does not make me inclined to trust you. That, and there is something odd in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Lea repeated slowly, trying to ignore the spark of fire that suddenly ignited in his chest.

"Axel's Okay," Shadow assured the summon. It took all of Lea's self-control not to flinch. "Come on, tell us the story!"

Ramuh slowly turned his gaze away from the uncomfortable Lea. "Very well. But first can you tell me what you know of Gillick?"

"He's, like, the hero of Cyrom," Shadow responded. "Well, sort of. He was a Silver Fang warrior who used a Keyblade from the Realm of Nothing to defeat a bunch of dark creatures. That battle's how the Burned City was created."

Ramuh made a sound that Lea thought was amusement. "Well, like all legends, it has been distorted over time." He paused, then continued, "My dear, I'm afraid Gillick is not quite the hero he's made out to be."

Maybe if Lea had been born in Cyrom, he would've been as shocked by that revelation as Shadow appeared to be. She blinked several times before blurting out a, "Huh?"

"You see, back in ancient times, there was only one world. In that world existed several factions of Keybladers, the main two the ever-warring Armies of Light and Darkness. Gillick was, at one point, a member of both, but ended up leaving the first, and getting expelled from the other. For a while, he took up bounty hunting and mercenary work. Unfortunately, I can't tell you a large amount about his life; Bahamut was the one who kept tabs on him the most."

"Why?" Angel queried.

"I was going to ask that," Shadow protested.

Ramuh grinned very slightly, but it fell as soon as he began speaking again. "The X-blade."

This earned equally confused responses from all three listeners. "This Keyblade isn't the normal one, is it?" Angel asked slowly.

"No," Ramuh agreed, "it is the key to Kingdom Hearts itself." Lea stiffened. _But what about collecting hearts?_ he wondered. _Wasn't that the way to create Kingdom Hearts?_

He could feel Axel reacting similarly, and caught a snippet of his thoughts, _So, did Xemnas lie to us about that, too?_

"Essentially," Ramuh continued, breaking Lea from his thoughts, "this key was broken, and half of its power was locked into a sword that Gillick came to possess. Bahamut, who'd always been a bit more worried than necessary about the summoning of the weapon, decided to try and keep an eye on things through the method of the locking; that is, through the magical power imbued in certain pools in water."

"Uh, what?" Shadow asked, cocking her head to one side.

"There was much magic in the world in the past. Certain pools of water had magic inscribed in them that could allow any who wished to look into the pool and see what was going on at the location of another pool. Since the water from one such pool was used to lock the X-blade's power in a sword, the world could be viewed from that sword."

"I got it. I think." Shadow crossed her chest, frowning.

"So if he got that weapon," Angel interrupted, "he'd have a power stronger than any normal Keyblade. What did he do with it?"

"At first, he was unaware of its power, and unable it access it willingly." Ramuh hesitated before continuing. "Its power would turn him into a monster known as the Knight. This creature would destroy and kill anything in its path, though it was without his knowledge for a long time."

_Without his knowledge?_ Lea wondered. _What, like amnesia?_ He snorted. Seemed like it'd be a lot easier a way to 'redeem' himself; maybe he should try it.

"That's-"

Ramuh cut off Shadow's words. "He did learn to control it, with Bahamut's interference, and with learning that he had to accept the Keyblade."

"Which one?" Angel asked dryly.

Ramuh laughed quietly. "The normal one; for a long time, he'd been refusing to use it." He turned his glowing eyes to Shadow. "This is where, my dear, I believe your story comes in. From what I gather, it was the army of dark Keybladers that attacked this city, and Gillick happened to be in the right place to confront it."

"Okay?"

"But this was not the climatic battle. Rather, that battle was not long after, competing for the X-blade in a struggle that would come to be known as the Keyblade War." The old man heaved a heavy sigh. "The armies of Light and Darkness clashed, and many lives were lost, but the X-blade was summoned. Or part of it was. You'll recall I said that half the X-blade's power was in Gillick's sword? The other half was unstable, and ultimately caused the destruction of the world."

"But…if the world was destroyed…?" Shadow turned questioning glances to both Lea and Angel, who shrugged.

"Bahamut helped Gillick to realize that, if he were to unlock the power of the Knight, the completed X-blade could be summoned, which could potentially lead the world to be reconstructed." Ramuh's eyes grew somber. "It is best not to speak of the boy's fate afterwards. But I'm sure you know the fate of the worlds, and of the Keybladers themselves." Ramuh released a hollow sigh. "And, of course, of my brethren." The old man's shoulders slumped, and yellow light engulfed him before he returned to his crystal state.

Angel picked up the crystal, staring at it for a few moments before looking back at his two companions. "Hey, Angel, do you think-"

"Maybe," Angel interrupted, his brown eyes flashing a warning that Lea wondered at. He put the crystal into his pocket, focusing his attention on Lea. "Come on; you wanted to find Isa and Braig, right?"

"Yeah." Lea pushed himself up, trying to hide his suspicion. _What are you trying so hard to hide, Time Racer?_

**The **younger version of Xehanort stood in the World that Never was, staring at what appeared to be broken gravestones. _The signs of which Nobodies are alive, and which are dead._ Most were no longer glowing; since many of the Nobodies had rejoined their others, that would have ceased to exist. Xemnas's glowed a vibrant blue; that was to be expected, as he still existed as a separate person. Xigbar and Saix's stones also glowed, but they were special cases.

The two that made him curious were those of number eight and number thirteen. Eight's stone was flickering between blue and nothing, while thirteen's was still glowing a very bright shade of blue. Curious, indeed.

Footsteps drew his attention. The white-haired boy looked over his shoulder to see the form of the Nobody leader walking towards him. "What brings you here, Xemnas?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the older man responded, "as well as why you have sent Saix out on a mission to find Time Racers."

The boy tried to hide his surprise; how had he found out? "The order was directly from Master Xehanort," he lied smoothly.

"You become him; you are not him yet," Xemnas responded. "I'd advise you remember that. It would be terrible if there were any casualties."

The younger Xehanort fixed him with a look from hard amber eyes. "And if I were to die, what would happen to you?"

Xemnas made as close to a smile as his companion believed he was capable of. "One day, boy, you will not have the liability of the timeline to save you."

Young Xehanort watched the Nobody go in silence. He dared not voice what he thought; _There is still too much Terra in you._

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty - two. Reviews would be great, please?_


	33. Lost Friendship

_Here's chapter thirty - three. Thank you Bookworm Gal and TWI1IGHTMAST3R for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Three: Lost Friendship**

The Lingering Sentiment expected to feel his Keyblade hitting the armored body of his opponent, sending the knight flying. Instead he found his weapon sailing harmlessly through his opponent. "Maybe I should have mentioned that you can't hit me. Probably should have been obvious, though, since I'm more or less a _ghost_."

He hated how condescending those words sounded. He spun around, his massive Keyblade flying through the air to cut through the ethereal body again. "Ha. You're not going to beat me that way."

Can _I beat you?_ he wondered, frustration turning into confusion. He lifted his Keyblade, intending to fire a burst of magic at the 'ghost.' The he hesitated, instead asking:

Why encourage me to fight you if you can't fight back?

Bitter laughter. "Maybe I want this to end."

End?

The knight's head slowly shook back and forth, and the answer that followed didn't seem to have anything to do with his question. "But I can't go yet. I still have some things to take care of. Which makes me wonder why I'm still here." Hidden eyes glanced back at him. "You can feel free to keep attacking me, if you want. At this point, I don't particularly care."

The Lingering Sentiment's fists tightened around the hilt of its Keyblade.

Maybe I'll do just that.

**Lea **led the way through Twilight Town, trying to control his urge to glance back constantly at his current 'companions.' He couldn't stop the nagging questions about what exactly Angel was trying to hide from him, as well as the concerns about how long he would be able to keep up his façade that he was Axel.

_If you let me take control instead, you wouldn't have to pretend._

He jolted at Axel's voice, almost coming to a complete halt. "Something wrong?" Angel asked, voice wary.

Lea glanced back. Brown eyes met green, sparking a challenge. "No," Lea said finally, "it's nothing." He turned back around, continuing forward. _Don't do that; you'll give me away._

He could feel Axel's agitation. _Then maybe you shouldn't have forced me out like that._

_Maybe _you _shouldn't have tried to hijack my body._

_I wasn't that time!_

_Yeah. _That _time._

His eyes caught sight of movement up ahead, and for a second time he neared a stop. "Nothing wrong again?" Angel asked, his voice lilting with faint sarcasm.

"This time there is." He lifted a finger to point, adding, "Well, maybe it's not really something 'wrong.'"

Isa was standing up ahead, eyes narrowed and looking as if he'd apparently just noticed them, too. "Hey, it's that guy from before!" Shadow exclaimed.

Lea nodded, eyes narrowed. _Isa._ He wondered how his friend was going to act this time.

_Lea, he's not your friend._

Lea's pointed finger lowered into his fist. _What would you know?_ he asked, trying to stifle the sudden surge of anger. _You're just a Nobody; you don't know what feelings are._

He could feel Axel's anger in response. _I know what _friendship _is, and he's not interested in it._

_Shut up!_

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Isa's words brought him back to the present. The blue-haired man was walking towards them, amber eyes glittering coldly. "Can we talk, Isa?" Lea implored.

Isa narrowed his eyes at him. "About coming back with you to Radiant Garden? I have no intentions of going."

"So I guess that means we have to drag you back," Angel commented dryly.

Lea felt the emptiness inside him yawning wider. "Come on, you could just agree."

"I thought I'd made it clear already." His claymore appeared.

Lea eyed the weapon warily, remembering how this man had tossed him around with it. _But he's my friend._ He looked up at him. Instead of a man, he saw a boy, a smirk on his face as he laughed at the antics of his red-haired friend. _Could life as a Heartless really have changed him so much? Or has his Nobody influenced him?_

…_No. I won't believe it. Isa's not gone._

"Wait."

Surprisingly, Isa obeyed, hesitating before his attack.

Axel obvious sensed his other's intention. _No! Don't do it! What about your redemption?_

Lea tried to ignore him. _I can still do it. But…_ "What if I came with you?"

…_I can't give up the one friend I have._

Isa seemed mildly surprised by this turn of events. "What?" he asked, weapon lowering.

"Wait, but he attacked you before!" Shadow exclaimed.

Angel said nothing, though his silence was vindictive enough.

Lea kept his gaze focused on Isa. "I'd be willing to do whatever you said."

_No! Take your words back!_

He pushed back hard against Axel's attempt to take over his body. _Back off!_ he snarled. _You know what I was doing while you were a Nobody, hanging out with those little friends of yours? I was stuck roaming the worlds and eating hearts to try and stop a hunger _that never ends._ Oh, and by the way, I was _alone.

He felt his Nobody shy away at the comment, and it was enough to push him back completely.

Isa was still eyeing him warily. "Very well," he agreed finally, "and you can begin right now." He pointed towards Shadow and Angel. "Defeat them."

Shadow laughed. "He's not going to-"

Her words were cut off as Lea spun around, kicking out a foot to hit her in the stomach.

Angel jumped forward and grabbed his foot. "I knew we couldn't trust you."

Lea stiffened as he heard the sound of a Corridor of Darkness. "Wait!" he cried in alarm, looking behind him. He was in time to see the portal close up.

He was sent off balance as Angel wrenched him to the side. He fell to the ground, rolling over to return to his feet. He watched Angel and Shadow warily, and they watched him in turn. "Well?" he asked finally. "Aren't you going to draw your weapons?"

Shadow opened her mouth, but Angel spoke before her. "Aren't you going to summon yours?"

He noticed Shadow giving the metal-haired boy a frustrated look. _What's going on? Do they not have weapons anymore? Is this the secret Angel was trying to keep?_ Deciding it was best not to dwell on it, he pulled out Ifrit's crystal. "Heh. Well, we can handle this another way."

"Fine by me," Angel agreed, drawing Ramuh's crystal out of his pocket.

Shadow, surprisingly, seemed reluctant as she withdrew Shiva's crystal. That didn't stop her from being the first to call out her summon's name. "Shiva!"

"Ramuh!"

"Ifrit!"

Multi-colored light exploded around the forested area, fading to a dimmer, pulsing light from the crystals imbedded on the summons' bodies. Ifrit grinned wickedly. "Well, looks like we get to continue this, eh?"

Shiva's green eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a sneer. "You will die here, scum."

The two lunged for each other, ice and fire flying. Ramuh simply sighed. "I will look after you, Master, and your friend. It seems those two are content to fight on their own."

"No one says I need a weapon to fight."

"Forgive me, Master, but I do not believe that'd be wise."

Lea crossed his arms across his chest, watching as Ifrit's fist became coated in flame. _I wonder if I should leave now._

The flaming fist connected with a shield of ice. Shiva backtracked, ice forming into a spear in her hands, which she spun once before stabbing it towards the demonic summon. He slipped slightly to the side and lifted an arm, allowing it to slide near his armpit. His arm locked down, his hands wrapping around the shaft of the spear. Steam curled up from the points of contact, water dripping down as the spear slowly melted.

_It'd probably be better for my own safety. But what about Isa? Would he know where to find me?_

Shiva released the spear, lifting her now-freed hands to fire a blast of snow. Ifrit was unable to releasing the spear fast enough to block, and was hit directly in the face with the attack. He swiped at his face, grumbling. Shiva grinned, and pressed her advantage, sweeping forward with another ice spear. This one Ifrit couldn't dodge so neatly; he howled in pain is it pierced his shoulder.

_Besides, I can't leave Ifrit. He's the only 'weapon' I have right now._

The summon's hand shot up, grabbing onto the shaft of the spear. Then with a wicked grin he shoved it further through his shoulder, steam exploding from the entry point. Shiva appeared to be too startled to let go, her feet jerked off the ground as she was dragged with the spear closer to the fire demon. He lifted a hand, wrapping it around her head. She struggled, feet kicking as her hands went up to wrap around the wrist of the burning hand. "Man, you're still a real pest, you know that? Don't think I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

Lea noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and whipped his head towards it in time to see Shadow flying forward, something in her hand slashing at Ifrit's legs. He howled as it cut into him, Shadow pulling back to strike again.

"Shadow, what are you doing?"

Lea's attention was drawn by Angel, who had taken several steps towards her despite Ramuh's caution. Her weapon flashed again, and Lea returned his attention to it. Only then did he realize what it was.

_A Keyblade. She has a Keyblade?_

He blinked several times, wondering if he was seeing things. _That's what he was trying to hide, then? Does he have a Keyblade, too?_

Ifrit released his hold on Shiva's head, arm swiping out to the side and sending Shadow flying. "Shadow!" Angel cried out in alarm, starting towards her.

Ramuh flew ahead of him. "I will take care of her, Master. Do not put yourself in the line of fire."

"But she's-"

"Fine, for the moment." True to form, the brown-haired girl was already up, grinning and giving Angel a thumbs-up.

"Diamond Dust!"

Lea dropped to the ground the moment he heard the attack. Wind and snow ripped at him, threatening to either freeze him or blow him away.

Amidst it all, Ifrit was laughing. "Is that all you got? Hellfire!"

An explosion of flame rose to combat the blizzard. Hot and cold raged for several moments, washing over Lea at different times. He squinted his eyes, sometimes because of the intense light of the flames, sometimes because of the tugging of the wind. The flames rose higher and the blizzard became more intense, the two struggling ferociously before finally winking out.

Ifrit and Shiva were both bent over, glaring daggers at each other. "Well. I guess this means we're spent, for now," Ifrit commented.

"If we weren't confined to crystals, you'd be dead," Shiva hissed at him.

"You keep telling yourself that."

In two flashes of light they returned to their crystal states.

Lea rushed forward and swiped the red crystal off the ground, eyeing the duo warily. _If they have Keyblades, and I don't have any weapons at all, I'm a goner._

He ran without considering the thought anymore.

**Saix **watched the battle from the shadows. His eyes fell on Lea as he hurried away. A thoughtful noise rumbled in his throat. "Hmm. Maybe you could have some use, after all."

* * *

_And that'd be the end of chapter thirty - three. Please review?_


	34. Shift in Allegiances

_Here's chapter thirty - four. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Four: Shift in Allegiances**

Shadow watched where Axel had run off with a frown on her face. "Why'd he want to team up with a jerk like that?"

"Apparently, its similarities that attract now," Angel responded dryly, coming up to her as Ramuh disappeared. Turning to him, she saw his brown eyes glinting with worry. "You Okay?"

"Yep." She grinned up at him, but it fell quickly.

Angel cut in before she could comment on Axel again, the worry in his eyes turning to exasperation. "Why'd you summon your Keyblade?"

"Huh?"

"You're Keyblade? The magical weapons we were given?"

"Yeah, I know what it is," Shadow protested, "but what do you mean 'why'? I had to help Shiva."

"No, you didn't. She's a summon; she would've been fine."

"But Ifrit was-"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have done it."

"But _why _don't you want me to summon my Keyblade?"

He hesitated, looking uncertain as to how to answer her. He sighed, ruffling his hair and looking away. "I don't understand it."

"Okay?"

He looked at her silently for a few moments. "Just don't do it again." She released her Keyblade as he pulled her into a hug. Silently, though, she was promising that she wasn't going to listen to him.

**Lea **came to a halt, panting as he glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't see either Shadow or Angel through the trees, and assumed that meant they hadn't followed him. He puffed a relieved sigh before turning his eyes to the area around him. "Isa! Where are you?"

"You managed to survive."

Though he'd been searching for him, Lea still jumped at the sound of the voice behind him. "You expected less?" he asked, turning around to face his old friend.

Isa had his eyes narrowed at him, the amber depths calculating. "What was that creature you summoned?"

"You were watching?"

"Answer the question."

"Same as always." Lea snorted, placing a hand on his hip. "His name's Ifrit. And he comes from this." He pulled out his crystal, showing it to the blue-haired man before him.

Isa stretched out a hand, and Lea reluctantly let him take it. He turned over the crystal, his scrutinizing gaze searching over it for a few moments before inquiring, "How does it work?"

_Don't tell him._

He ignored Axel's warning - _or was it his own?_ - and responded, "Just hold onto the crystal and say his name."

Isa stretched his hand out away from him, crystal held tightly. "Ifrit."

Surprisingly, nothing happened; in fact, the crystal's glow seemed to dim. Isa shot him an accusing look, and Lea protested, "Hey, it works for me. Here." He took the crystal back, calling out, "Ifrit."

This time the crystal acted as expected, the large fire demon jumping out of a blinding red light. "What's up, Master? We get to fight this guy, too?" Ifrit grinned.

"No. I just needed to show him something."

"What?"

"How to summon you."

Ifrit looked at him in surprise for several moments, red eyes glinting, before laughing. "What?"

"Only you can summon me, Master," Ifrit informed him, still looking overly-amused. "That's why my crystal came to you."

Lea looked at him incredulously for several moments before shaking his head. "Great. Couldn't have told me that earlier?"

"Didn't think I needed to."

A cough interrupted them. "If you're done."

Lea nodded, and Ifrit returned to his crystal, seemingly still amused. As Lea picked up the crystal, he asked, "So, do I make the cut?"

Isa eyed him for a few moments, leaving Lea to feel his anxiousness mounting in the silence. Finally the black-robed man nodded. "Yes. You can help me for now."

Lea smiled, relief washing through him. "Thank you."

_Yeah, you betrayed to people who _could _have been your friends and gave up your chance at redemption for someone who's just going to use you. Great job._

_Shut up. It's not something you'd understand._

_I understand that you're falling into the same trap you did with the Time Racers. Why are you so eager to please people who think you're a tool?_

He wanted to make a retort, but found he didn't have an answer.

"Now, for your second task." Lea dragged himself back to the present at Isa's words. "Can you tell me anything about the Time Racers?"

"The Time Racers?" Lea asked in surprise. _How'd he hear about them?_

"I was sent here to gather information on them," Isa continued, "but I have been unable to find anything."

Lea smirked when he finally managed to draw himself out of his shock. "Well, it just so happens that I know a lot about the Time Racers. In fact, I used to work for them."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lea crossed his arms across his chest, hesitating for a moment as a part of him wondered if he should tell Isa about this. Then he brushed the thought aside. _He's my friend, or at least the closest I have to one. I have to trust him._ "The Time Racers are people who have the power to view the past, but are unable to change it. By using this ability they disappear through a 'time portal' and come back a few seconds later anywhere they want. But how long they stay in the past is indefinite."

"I see."

"The Time Racers used to be led by a guy named Zylen, and before that, they were lead by that gray-haired kid you saw earlier, Angel."

This seemed to catch Isa off guard. "That boy is a Time Racer?"

"Was. And, anyway, the Time Racers are pretty much disbanded now." Or, at least, he assumed they were. He figured that, since Angel and Shadow were around, Zylen must be dead, and he hadn't seen any sign of Time Racers trying to act on what their plans used to be.

"Why did that boy's hair seem so strange?"

"Beats me. All the Time Racers have metal-like hair, though."

Isa grunted an acknowledgement, then continued, "I shall report back with this. Meanwhile, you can go finish off those two."

"Wait!" Lea protested. "You expect me to kill them?"

Isa fixed him with a hard glare. "They are a threat to our plan."

"'Our' plan? What is 'our' plan?"

"That doesn't concern you at the moment." Lea opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Isa continued, "Didn't you say you'd do anything I asked? I believe it's time you put that into practice. Unless you were lying."

Lea felt the stirrings of panic in his heart. "Of course not!"

"Good." Isa turned and disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, leaving Lea to his job.

**Zylen **couldn't help feeling some faint surprise that Gillick hadn't probed him too much about where he'd disappeared to for a while, especially considering how hard it was to escape the boy's attention in this place. Still, he was grateful for that; it made keeping the secret of Axel away from him easier.

But he couldn't help wondering what exactly _had _happened to Axel. How had he disappeared? Of course, that reminded him about how much he wanted to discover his mysterious past.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the area before Zylen began to clear. He felt a flash of surprise as he saw a man with red hair that looked like Axel, but he somehow knew wasn't Axel, talking to a man with blue hair and an X-shaped scar across his face. It seemed like they were organizing some sort of deal; or, rather, some sort of 'master-servant' relationship.

Zylen suddenly found something click inside him as he watched the blue-haired man leave. A splitting pain lanced through his head as memories poured in and words poured out.

"**You're **always just acting as a puppet, aren't you, Lea?"

Lea jerked at the sound of the voice, eyes stretching wide in shock. "Zylen? But…shouldn't you be _dead_?"

"Dead? No, I'm just trapped between times." He could hear the sound of the Time Racer's bitter laugh, though he could see no sign of him. "Seems we are both trapped by our fates, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm locked away because I tried to tamper with time; you're trapped in an endless cycle of trying to earn the respect of people who could care less. We're both pathetic creatures, aren't we?"

Lea's fists slowly clenched. "No! I'm not like you. I was given a chance of redemption." _That I gave up to remain Isa's friend._

As if picking up on his thoughts, Zylen commented, "But you gave that up, didn't you?"

"I…I can redeem myself another way. There _have _to be other things I can do." _Right?_

"Poor, misguided Lea. And here I thought you were developing a conscience." He snorted. "Try listening to it. Decide what's really important before you end up in the same state I'm in."

The words seemed definitive, and Lea knew their conversation was over. The words, however, had rendered him unable to move, trapped in his own conflicting thoughts.

And then the Heartless came.

**The **image in front of Zylen disappeared, and he found himself reeling backwards. The words he'd spoken seemed to be stripped from his memory; in fact, the newly re-obtained memories were torn away, as well, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. He fell to the ground, one hand holding his head.

"What happened to you?"

Zylen looked up at Gillick's voice. "I…can't remember." Because, really, that was the only answer he could give.

**Saix **emerged from the Corridor of Darkness in The World That Never Was. "Greetings. Any new information?"

Saix was hardly surprised when he ran into Young Xehanort immediately. "I have learned some interesting information regarding the Time Racers."

"Good. Give the information to me, and I'll report it to the Master."

Saix nodded an affirmative, then considered whether or not he should include information about Lea. Then he decided it might be better not to. After all, it was best to have a trump card in case things got messy.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty - four. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	35. Burning

_Here's chapter thirty - five. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Five: Burning**

Lea whipped around at the sound of something behind him, eyes slowly stretching wide as he saw the elongating shadow that was dragging itself into existence. "A Heartless?" He took several steps backwards as the massive creature started to take form, formerly untouchable shadows shifting into claws, bull-like horns, and slightly taper head-

And suddenly he realized he'd fought this creature before.

"The Heartless from Radiant Garden." What did it want? Why did it keep following him? And, more importantly, why was it currently only staring at him?

The Heartless growled quietly, yellow eyes narrowed. Lea, not having a weapon, decided the best course of action would probably be to flee. It seemed the moment he'd made that decision, however, the Heartless sprang to life, jagged jaws parting in a furious roar. Lea found himself rooted, transfixed as he watched the muzzle elongate into a long, fine point. The bull-like horns grew longer, arching closer over the eyes. The claws on its hands virtually disappeared and its arms shortened slightly, while its back legs seemed to grow longer. A wire-thin tail whipped away from its body, swaying back and forth in the air.

Lea could only think of one thing to say at that moment; "It transformed?"

Then the Heartless lunged at him.

He jerked himself free of his thoughts, dashing away to try and avoid the fingers that reached forward to grab him. The Heartless snarled, planting one hand on the ground and spinning around on it, the lower half of its body colliding with trees and sending them crashing to the ground. Lea shoved his hand into his coat to withdraw Ifrit's crystal as the Heartless regained its footing and raced towards him. "Ifrit!"

A blinding red light obscured his sight for several moments, followed by a war cry and what sounded like a screech of pain from the Heartless. When Lea blinked the spots out of his eyes, he saw Ifrit had his hooves planted firmly on the ground, his hands wrapped around the Heartless's horns as he tried to hold it back. "Seems like you need my help a lot lately, eh, Master?"

"I just have some bad luck," Lea sighed in response. His eyes and attention, however, were focused on the Heartless. _Why does it keep following me?_

Ifrit let out a roar and jerked his arms to the side, causing the Heartless to roll over. He hit the massive creature's stomach with first one fist, then the other, alternating to strike it. He managed to do this for only a few moments before the Heartless grabbed his arm with its hands. Ifrit released a cry of alarm as he was thrown to the side, the Heartless returning to its feet in nearly the same instant. A roar ripped free of its throat as it lunged forward, jagged jaws wrapping around the summon's body. He let out a howl, thrashing as he attempted to free himself from the Heartless's grasp.

Lea was left staring, at a loss for what to do. For a second time that day, he entertained the possibility of running, and for a second time, discarded the idea.

It seemed to be, though, that his worries were unnecessary. "Hellfire!" Flames burst around Ifrit's body, licking the Heartless's mouth. With an enraged cry of pain it released its captive, allowing him to drop to the ground while the flames continued to smolder for a few moments inside its maw. Ifrit rolled to his feet, coughing slightly, the went into a bull-like charge. The flames were just dying from inside the Heartless's mouth when his head collided with its. Both reeled backwards at the strike.

The Heartless recovered first. With a roar it stood to its full height, its imposing form towering near the tops of the trees. Then it jumped, forcing Lea to shield his eyes as he watched it rise. The black blur in the sky swiftly came flying down, and as it neared he realized that it had gone into a dive.

Ifrit barely had any time to react. His arms shot up, but all they managed to do was prevent the massive horns of the Heartless from piercing his chest. He let out a cry of pain, bright red, smoldering blood exploding from the punctured points on his arms. He lifted his feet and kicked them into the Heartless's stomach, freeing himself. Shaking his arms with a hiss, he stalked back over to Lea. "Geez. You really are helpless, aren't you, Master?"

"It's not my fault I can't summon my Chakrams."

_You're wrong. But wait, you don't want redemption. Maybe I'll just butt out._

Lea flinched as Axel's words resonated with the ones Zylen had spoken prior, but didn't respond to them.

Ifrit's words interrupted his thoughts. "Well, I can't stay here forever, you know. And if I keep bleeding like this, it'll be an even shorter time." He shook his arms again, spraying more drops of smoking blood.

"Careful!" Then Lea's eyes widened as he looked at the blood that was slowly corroding the ground. "Wait. I have an idea."

"Hmm?" An angry roar broke in. "Better hurry; I think its pissed."

As the Heartless charged for them, Lea shouted, "Smear your blood across its eyes!"

"Huh? Okay, sure, I guess." Ifrit launched himself forward, bringing his arms forward as the Heartless neared. He winced as the horns gored his shoulders, but managed to swipe the punctures in his arms across the massive creature's eyes. Smoke spiraled upwards and the Heartless immediately pulled back, roaring in pain.

Ifrit was suddenly grinning like a maniac. "Now that's a plan!"

_And now I can get away._ "Come on; let's go."

"Hold on a second." Flames began to collect around the fire demon. "Just a parting gift before I leave." The flames grew bigger. "Hellfire!"

"**Shadow, **where are we going?"

Shadow glanced back at Angel and shrugged, a faint grin on her face. "I don't know. But we need to do something, right?" Angel sighed in exasperation, rubbing his temples. "Well, now that Axel knows about us, we should probably take care of him."

"Huh? Wait, do you mean _actually _take care of him? Like, kill him?"

"You have a better option?"

"Not kill him?"

Angel stared at her a few moments before releasing another sigh of exasperation. "Shadow," he began irritably, "if he gives away what he knows about us to that man, we're in big trouble. We don't need any more issues."

Shadow was saved from answering by what sounded like a huge explosion. "What was that?" Angel asked, whipping around and looking for the source.

Shadow saw it in the form of a plume of fire rising above the tree line of the forest they'd just come from. "Let's go!" With that, she was off.

"Shadow!"

**Lea **lifted his arms to try and shield himself from the intense heat of the flames, screwing his eyes shut. He could hear the Heartless's screech of agony above their angry roar. His eyes slowly opened as the flames died down, revealing a steaming red crystal where Ifrit had been.

Lea cast an uncertain glance towards the Heartless. The blood had evaporated from its eyes, but it seemed the damage remained. Currently it seemed to be recovering from the attack. He took the opportunity to dash towards Ifrit's crystal, scooping it up and shoving it inside his coat. _Now's my chance._ He back away, keeping his eyes on the Heartless until he reached the tree line. By this time it had risen to its feet, whipping its head around as its blinded eyes searched for what he assumed was him.

The sound of a snap caused him to freeze. The Heartless's head whipped towards him at the noise. One yellow eye slowly opened, the dim orb focusing in on him. He held himself completely still, hoping it wouldn't notice him.

It proved him wrong with a roar as it charged forward.

Lea pivoted on his heel, sprinting off into the forest. _Why couldn't it have just been easy?_ The sound of crashing resounded behind him as the beast charged through the forest, its bellows echoing off the trunks of trees as it chased him. He had the sinking feeling that he'd be unable to escape. _Unless I can open a Corridor of Darkness._ The thought was desperate, and only had a slim hope, but he was running out of options. He lifted his hand, hoping to call a Corridor into existence. The best he got were some faint streams of darkness. _Shit._

The ground shook, and with each bound the Heartless grew closer and closer. Lea didn't dare glance back; he could practically feel its breath down his back. _What am I going to do?_

Then an idea struck him. _Wait; it can't see very well right now. So…_ He stopped abruptly, dropping to the ground and silently praying for his plan to work.

A shadow passed over him as the Heartless continued forward.

Lea released a relieved sigh, then held his breath again as he realized the Heartless had stopped just a few paces in front of him. The creature whipped its head around, silent as it searched for any trace of him. It took a few paces to one side, nostrils flaring, the started walking back towards him. Resisting the urge to run away, he allowed his fingers to slowly curl into the ground, emerald eyes flicking up to the beast's chest as it loomed above him. It slowly turned its head first one way, then the other, the only sound in the stillness its faint breathing and the heartbeat pounding in Lea's ears.

But that didn't last for long. From the area of the forest closer to the populated area of Twilight Town came what sounded like someone crashing through the undergrowth. The Heartless whipped its head in that direction and, with a snarl, raced off towards it.

Lea remained where he was for a few more moments, making sure the Heartless really wasn't planning on coming back, before releasing his breath and slowly returning to his feet. _Shadow and Angel?_ he wondered, narrowing his eyes in the direction he'd come. For a few beats, he felt a twinge of guilt.

Then he shook it off. _Whatever. It's not like we've ever been that friendly, right? Better them than me…_

The bandages that were still wrapped tightly around his chest reminded him all too uncomfortably that they had, in fact, been very helpful. But that wasn't something he was willing to let himself think about now.

**A furious **bellowing had started by the time Shadow reached the trees outside the town. Confused and curious as to the source, she raced blindly through the bushes, ignoring branches as they cracked against her skin. Angel followed a few paces behind her, most likely unhappy at the turn of events.

It was a few moments before she realized the angry roars had stopped. Instead of stopping herself she quickened her pace.

Suddenly the ground was shaking beneath her feet. This did nothing to detour her; what _did _finally force her into an abrupt halt was the giant Heartless that suddenly sprang from between the trees. Her feet dug into the ground in an attempt to keep her from running into it, the action causing her to fall backwards.

"Shadow!"

Angel's voice seemed to draw the Heartless's attention. It whipped its head towards him, roaring and lunging forward. Angel summoned his Keyblade and jumped to meet it. "Hey!" Shadow protested. She summoned her own Keyblade and attacked the Heartless's legs. Flashing a cheeky grin at Angel, she added, "Can't let you have all the fun."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Who, me?" Her grin turned innocent.

Then the Heartless charged at them, forcing them to return their attention to the task at hand.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter thirty - five. Reviews would be great, please?_


	36. Reaching Out

_This is chapter thirty - six. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Six: Reaching Out**

Shadow and Angel jumped to either side as the Heartless charged past them. Shadow spun around, Keyblade clenched in both hands as she dashed forward. The Heartless snarled, lowering its head and swinging it rapidly from side to side. Shadow jumped back to avoid the blow, but felt a flash of surprise when she realized that it was still doing it, even after she'd left. "Hey, is something wrong with it?"

"Better for us," Angel responded, dashing forward. He slashed his Keyblade across the Heartless's lowered head, eliciting a roar. It stomped around furiously, head swinging from side to side as if trying to slash its assailant. Angel, however, was already out of range.

Shadow glanced at him as he headed to her, noticing the thoughtful look on his face. "Did you see its eyes when you were up there?"

"Uh, no?"

"They're closed. And look burned." He fixed her with hard brown eyes. "Who do we know who can use fire magic?"

"Oh!" Shadow grinned slightly in response. "I guess Axel fought this thing first."

"Yeah. 'Axel.'" Angel looked angry at that, but apparently decided not to comment on it. Instead, he turned his attention back to the hulking creature before them.

Shadow was dashing forward already. "Let's do this, then!"

"Shadow! What did I say about not doing something stupid?"

"I can't hear you!"

She grinned when she heard him mutter something behind her, then jumped and lifted her Keyblade high above her head, bringing it down on top of the Heartless's.

Unfortunately, it seemed to know she was there; it swept its head up as she started to come down, catching her Keyblade with one of its horns. She floundered in the air as she was sent flying, unable to right herself before she crashed into the ground. She quickly rolled back to her feet, running back towards the Heartless.

She realized belatedly that Angel was by her side this time, slashing at the Heartless's legs with his Keyblade in a reverse grip. The Heartless reared up, shaking its legs as if to force back the metal-haired boy. Shadow took the opportunity to jump up, landing on top of its knee and pushing off higher before stabbing her Keyblade forward. The tip of the weapon sunk into the Heartless's dark flesh, and the Heartless cried out as she dangled from it. Her legs swung forward in an attempt to brace herself against the wild thrashing of the monster, first finding themselves pressed safely against the solid flesh, then slipping off and swinging, then scrambling against flesh again.

She heard the Heartless release another roar, and glanced down to see Angel had cut deeply into one of its legs. The Heartless jerked suddenly as it fell, dropping to one knee and shaking the ground. Angel ran up the Heartless's bent leg, jumping off it and slashing at its stomach. Shadow jerked her legs up as he flew past under her and landed on the Heartless's upraised knee.

She let out a yelp of surprise when a large hand suddenly wrapped around her, jerking her away. "Wait, I thought this thing couldn't see!" she protested as both she and her Keyblade came free of its body.

Then she was flying through the air. Her breath was driven out of her as she landed hard on the ground. Her vision flickered with spots for a few moments; she pushed herself up once it had cleared. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angel doing the same.

The Heartless growled at them, then disappeared into darkness.

All she could do for a few moments was gape. When she snapped out of her shock, she managed to exclaim, "Wait, what? Where'd it go?"

"I don't know." She looked at the dark expression on Angel's face. "Just like I don't know _why _you like to rush headfirst into things."

She flashed him a grin. "It's more fun that way."

"This isn't a joke, Shadow! You could end up seriously hurt."

She cocked her head to the side. "What's the big deal? I do it all the time."

"_That's _the big deal." Apparently her confusion still showed, because he ground his teeth in frustration and responded, "Just…never mind." He stalked past her, saying, "Come on; I don't think there's anything more for us to do here."

"There's nothing for us to do _anywhere_!" She was finding herself wishing more and more that Sora and Riku would hurry up and finish their Mark of Mastery exam so that she and Angel could do their job.

At the very least, they'd have something to do.

"**So, **how exactly are we going to reach Sora from here?"

Roxas frowned at Ven's question, cupping his chin in his hand. Eventually he let out a sigh. "I don't know; I'm still working on that."

"We could try just talking to him, like we did with Roxas," Xion suggested quietly.

"I don't know if that's going to work," Roxas responded. "You guys were in a special Station of Awakening when you did that, and I haven't been able to reach him from here before."

"But it's worth a shot," Ven argued.

Roxas did have to admit that they weren't getting anywhere fast with their other plans. With a nod of acknowledgement, he lifted his head and called out, "Sora."

Nothing.

"Sora, can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Maybe we should all try?" Xion asked.

Roxas looked at her skeptically.

"Hey!" Ven piped up, drawing the attention of the former Organization members. "Roxas, you remember when you fought Lea, I partially took over your body, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I could talk to you when that happened. So do you think it'd work if we tried that with Sora?"

Roxas blinked in surprise at the suggestion. "I don't know. Maybe. But who's going to do it?" Two pairs of blue eyes looked expectantly at him, and he sighed. "Right. His Nobody." He stood, walking away from them and staring out across the crashing waves. _But how am I going to do it?_ "Ven, what were you thinking when you ended up helping me?"

"Just that I wanted to help you fight."

That's _helpful._ Roxas grimaced and closed his eyes. _Okay, then; I really want to talk to Sora._ He tried to focus on his Somebody, attempting to touch on the link to his mind and heart, but to his frustration, he felt nothing new. His eyes cracked open and he released a sigh. "Nothing."

"Well, what now?"

"We're back where we started." Roxas walked back over to his companions and slumped into the sand. He slowly clenched and unclenched his fists as he turned over possibilities in his mind, carefully examining each one and wondering if any could be the right one.

Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't going to come up with anything better.

He looked at Xion and Ven, who were looking back at him with similar dark expressions. He felt his resolve tighten, and suddenly he was on his feet, stalking off along the shore of the beach. "Roxas! Where are you going?" Xion called.

He stopped and glanced back at her; she was standing and part of the way to him at this point. "You and Ven told me that I had to guide Sora. I'm not going to let something like this set me back." He turned away from her and continued down the beach. "But I need to do this on my own."

"Roxas-"

"No." _I know you just want to help, _he added silently, _but I think this is something that only I can do._

Or maybe he was wrong. After all, he'd been manipulated by the Organization and DiZ, and failed miserably in his attempt to get back at them. His fight against the Time Racers may have redeemed him somewhat in that regard, but in the end it had required the assistance of others to defeat them. Even when fighting against Zylen he hadn't fought alone.

_But there is one thing that I did on my own; no manipulation, no aid. Just me._ And that thing was reaching out to Sora in The World That Never Was. Which was what led him to believe that he may be able to do this, even though he may end up doing it on his own.

At that moment an idea hit him, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. "When I contacted him, I brought him to the Station of Awakening," he murmured, eyes widening slowly in realization. "We started out in the physical world, but we ended up in an internal one. So if we could get Sora to dive deeper into a world that's not physical, then…" The idea still half-formed in his brain, he spun around and began to head back to Ven and Xion.

His footsteps hesitated for a few moments. _Shadow. Angel. _He smiled, then started to laugh. _Maybe I won't be doing this on my own._ He continued forward, first walking, then running. _I think I'm going to have to ask for your help just one more time._

**Lea **waited by the Old Mansion, leaning against a wall in anticipation for Isa to return. _I wonder if the Heartless really finished them off._ For some reason, he decided he preferred not to think about it.

He released a shaky laugh, rubbing his forehead with a hand. "What am I doing? Is this really what I want?" He thought it was, but after Zylen's words, he really wasn't sure anymore.

The sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening drew his attention. He waved at the blue-haired man who walked out of it. "Hey."

"I came to check on your progress." Isa's amber eyes narrowed. "I'm assuming that this means you finished them off?"

"Yeah." No need to say that he didn't actually _know _if they were dead or not. His stomach clenched, but he ignored it, continuing, "So, what's next?"

Isa eyed him for a few moments before turning around. "Next we go to The World That Never Was."

_Is he serious?_

He could feel Axel's surprise clearly; he supposed it was because the world used to be the Nobody's home. However, that place had no meaning to him, and he followed with complaint as Isa opened a Corridor of Darkness and led the way in.

When the two emerged from the swirling vortex, they found themselves in what looked like a large, white, circular room with thirteen 'thrones'. Lea frowned as he looked at it. "What is this place?"

"This is…someplace special," Isa responded cryptically. As he continued forward, he added, "Perhaps a place where you will one day sit again."

His confusion at the statement was quickly brushed aside by the implication. "Wait a minute! I'm _Lea_, not Axel."

Isa glanced back at him, a glint in his amber eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" _If not, I'm talking to myself._

Isa snorted. "It seems odd that you wouldn't remember this place. Was their something wrong when you were reborn?"

Lea almost answered 'no', but hesitated. _Wait. When Axel and I first started to fuse together, I pulled away. Does that count as something wrong?_

_Yeah, Lea. I'd imagine it does._

He wondered why the Nobody's voice sounded so sad.

"Hmph. It appears so." Isa turned away from him, his footsteps echoing off the floor as he walked through the empty corridor. "Regardless, it's time we got to business."

Lea shook himself to try and clear his thoughts. "R-right." As he followed behind the blue-haired man, however, he couldn't completely dispel the uncertainty that crashed against the walls of his mind.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty - six. Reviews are always awesome!_


	37. Endings and Beginnings

_This is chapter thirty - seven. Thank you Bookworm Gal, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bakon Hawk, xionhikairi, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Seven: Endings and Beginnings**

Lea followed uncertainly behind Isa through the corridors of the Castle That Never Was, mind a whirl of thought and question. Finally, he blurted out, "So what _is _our business?"

"I'm going to show you where you'll be staying while you work under me."

"Uh-huh." Lea looked skeptically around the castle. "So, is anyone else here?"

"Not that you need to meet."

Lea frowned. _Some way to treat an old friend._ A small voice in the back of his head hissed, _But is he really your friend?_ Growling irritably he hissed, _Knock it off, Axel._

When the Nobody's response came, it sounded surprised. _I didn't say anything this time._

Lea felt his body grow cold. _So then…that was _my _thought?_ It was unnerving, to say the least. Why would he be questioning whether or not Isa was his friend? _Did Zylen's words really get to me that much?_

"This will be your room."

Isa's words jerked him back to the present. He leveled his eyes at the door in front of him and realized Isa was looking at him expectantly. In response he pushed the door open and entered the room.

It wasn't much to look at: a small area with a window and bed pushed up against a wall. "You may explore the rest of the castle in between missions," Isa informed him.

Lea turned back to look at him with a curious expression. "'Missions'?"

Isa continued as if he'd never spoken. "If you do, however, make sure that no one else sees you."

"Why?"

This time the blue-haired responded, albeit slowly. "It would be…inconvenient…if they were to know about you." Lea frowned at the, but didn't respond as Isa turned around. "I will come for you when you're needed." And then he was gone.

Lea sighed, slumping down onto the bed. "Man. He's a lot bossier than he used to be."

_He's not the same._

Lea grit his teeth at Axel's voice. _Shut up. How would you know?_

_I knew his Nobody in the Organization. Trust me, the change caught me off guard, too._ Then he heard Axel release a laugh that sounded almost sad. _Or maybe I was the one that changed._

Lea wondered at the later part, but decided not to comment on it. _A Nobody isn't the same as the Somebody._

_Yes, they are._

_Oh, so you're saying that I'm you?_

_Yes._

Lea was so shocked by that statement that he couldn't respond.

Eventually, Axel continued, _A Nobody and a Somebody are just two parts to the same person. When their separated and defeated, their supposed to come back together and merge perfectly. _He heard something that sounded like a shuddering breath echo in his head. _Essentially, the two separate ones stop existing._

Fear lanced through Lea's heart at that statement. _So, I wouldn't be me anymore?_

_And I wouldn't be me._

_And you _want _this?_

He took Axel's silence as a 'no.'

Lea bent over, resting his arms across his knees and staring down at the floor. Isa, Nobodies, Somebodies, Zylen, his redemption…

He realized suddenly that his hands were shaking.

A faint chuckle escaped him. "This is ridiculous. What do I want? What do I _really _want?" At the moment, he wasn't really sure he had an answer. But he figured he had some time; might as well try and figure it out.

**Saix **walked through the Castle That Never Was, eyes scanning the corridors. He knew that bringing Lea here and keeping him secret could prove to be very dangerous, but he felt reluctant to allow him to be seen. Perhaps there was still some loyalty to his old friend in his heart; however, he doubted that was the case. No, perhaps it was more correct to say he _knew _that wasn't the case. What he really wanted was to have something that he could fall back on in case Xehanort's plans failed.

Besides, he wanted to make sure Lea was truly dedicated before he made any moves. After all, if the man betrayed him, as his Nobody betrayed the original Organization XIII, then it would reflect very badly back on him.

"You seem to be troubled about something."

Saix lifted his head at the voice, resting his eyes on the younger version of Xehanort that stood before him. "It's nothing of importance."

A silvery eyebrow raised in response. "Are you sure? You've been a bit distracted since you reported back from Twilight Town."

"I assure you, it's nothing."

The silver-haired boy didn't seem convinced, but simply said, "Very well" and continued on.

Saix, however, stopped him before he could get very far. "You've seemed distracted, as well."

The sound of footsteps came to an abrupt halt. After a few moments of silence the young man said, "Yes, I suppose I have been."

"Is it because of the Time Racers?"

Another pause. "Yes. They…interest me. And our master."

"Why?" Saix slowly turned back to look at him. "Is there something the rest of the Organization should know?"

The young Xehanort laughed. "No. Not yet, at least. I am simply curious about them. After all, it's not often one finds such an anomaly." He then continued to walk away.

Saix watched him go, a thoughtful expression on his face. _Yes. It truly is an anomaly. But how does Lea fit into this? Why did he end up working for them originally? And how?_

It seemed he'd have some more questions for his 'friend.'

**Lea, **having gotten frustrated with his thoughts going in circles, decided to leave his room and go on a walk through the castle. He quickly discovered that the place was almost as dull and boring as his room.

Which, in turn, left him with much more time to think than he really wanted.

Lea exhaled heavily. _What should I do?_ He knew what Axel would say, but the Nobody had thankfully been quiet while he'd been thinking. Of course, that didn't mean he was any closer to an answer.

_My redemption? Or my friend?_ Did it really come down to that? No, he could find another way; he _would _find another way.

_But what if he's too far gone?_

Well, he'd thought Axel had been quiet - _but maybe this was him._ He shook his head, silently arguing, _He's not. He's still Isa._

_But how do you know? You were changed; why not him?_

Lea gritted his teeth. _Stop it, Axel._

_Why do you keep saying that? I haven't been talking._

Cold dread ran down his back. So, these thoughts…these doubts, then, were… "My own?"

The sound of voices caught his attention. Remember Isa's words to remain unseen, he looked around for some door to hide in. Not finding one - or any other place to hide, for that matter - he resorted to pulling his hood up and down low over his face.

The owners of the voices came around the corner only a few moments later, leaving Lea feeling relieved for a few moments. Then he saw who one of them was and almost exclaimed the name aloud. _Braig?!_

He may not have met the man in person, but he'd seen his picture back in Radiant Garden, and knew that this was the other person he'd been tasked to bring back to Radiant Garden. He stood in the hallway, tense and silent as he watched his second target walk towards him, talking amicably with another mysterious black-cloaked person. "So, the guy thought that just because he was fighting back he could beat me, right? As if. I wasn't about to go down easy. If he hadn't tapped into the power of darkness, then he wouldn't have stood a chance."

The head of the hooded member tilted slightly. "But he still scarred your face and took out your eye?"

Braig scoffed. "He got lucky." At that point the appeared to notice Lea, who was still standing dumbly in the hall, now near to where Braig was. "Hey. Have I seen you around here before?"

Lea, jerked out of his stupor, shrugged and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Braig laughed at him. "Well, I hope so. If not, you're going to be in some deep trouble with the boss."

Lea nodded stiffly in response. Braig grinned a wicked grin, then continued on past with his hooded companion.

He'd just let his other target for his redemption go without protest. A target who happened to now be suspicious of him.

_I just…need to get out of here._ And with that, Lea took off at a run.

He wasn't sure where he was going; he simply wanted to get away from his thoughts. Some delusional part of his mind believed that if he ran he could stay ahead of them forever, and he'd never have to make that hard choice. The gray walls blurred past him, and his footsteps clipped quickly against the hard floor as he ran blindly.

When he finally slowed to a stop, he found himself standing in an area with pillars that looked strangely like gravestones. He swallowed hard, staring at them from beneath the shadows of his hood.

"You seem lost."

He jumped at the voice behind him, whipping around to see a silver-haired man with tan skin staring at him. Axel's voice in his head supplied a name, _Xemnas. Be careful, he was the leader of the old Organization._

As such, the red-head chose to say nothing.

Xemnas eyed him curiously, then walked to stand beside him. "You must be very lost indeed," he commented, "if you don't know why you're here, Lea."

That caught both Somebody and Nobody off guard. "You know who I am?"

"Your hood may provide shadows, but it does little good if its pushed back from running." Lea realized that, indeed, his hood had gone back slightly, and pulled it further forward in frustration. "But I did not believe you were a part of the new Organization. If I recall, you betrayed us."

"Axel betrayed you. I'm not him."

"I see." For several moments, both were silent, Lea wondering nervously what the Nobody would do. Xemnas kept his amber eyes fixed on the gravestones. "This place is a sign of endings."

That was not what he was expecting. "What?"

"This is the place that shows when a Nobody dies. It is the sign of their end. But it is also a sign of new beginnings." He pointed to the glowing stones. "It signals when a Nobody has returned to their life as a Somebody." His finger fell. "Perhaps you are here because it is time for something in your life to end, and something else to come from it."

Lea simply stared at him. "Something to end?"

"Perhaps you are here to be reborn."

_Reborn?_ The word reverberated through his mind, filled with fire and the fury of a Nobody and Somebody fighting on a beach in a far away world. The question of what he wanted, _really _wanted, arose in his mind again. Slowly, painfully, he came to a realization. _Axel…why did you fight me that day?_

The Nobody seemed surprised at the question. _Because I couldn't let you win. Well, you and the Time Racers, in any case._

_Because things would be worse off for everyone, right?_ He felt pain throb in his heart. He knew what his path was, but it made him want to scream. _But rebirth through fire was never supposed to be pain free._ "Thanks." He turned around, leaving Xemnas to the graves.

Axel, apparently, was confused by what was going on. _What was that all about?_

A grim smile molded his lips. _You remember the legend, don't you? A bird made of fire died, but then from the ashes of its death rose again to become something better._

The Nobody appeared to understand, and repeated his old moniker quietly, _The Phoenix._

_It's time for us to rise again._

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty - seven. Feel free to tell me what you think!_


	38. Breaking Ties

_Here's chapter thirty - eight! Thank you Bookworm Gal, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Eight: Breaking Ties**

"So, are you still determined to keep attacking me?"

The Lingering Sentiment stared at the strange spectral knight, panting. Frustrated, he'd simply continued to attack the figure until he'd more or less worn himself out. At this point the lowered his Keyblade, watching the knight uncertainly.

"I take it that means you're done."

You never answered my question.

"You never gave me the chance."

The knight was dodging the issue; he could see the reluctance to talk as clearly as if the other had said it aloud. Still, he needed to know.

I still want to know who you are, and how you know about what happened here.

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" A sigh echoed through the helmet. "Well, it doesn't matter who I am; you wouldn't recognize my name, anyways. As for how I know your story…well, you hear some things when you've been traveling the worlds for as long as I have."

And how long is that?

"Long enough."

The Lingering Sentiment still wasn't happy with the answers, but realized he probably wouldn't be getting much better. So instead he chose to ask:

What did you mean before, about being fully alive?

"Look at me. Do you really think someone who's alive would look like this?"

No, he didn't. Which meant this knight could very well be…

You fought in the Keyblade War?

"Does it matter?" The Lingering Sentiment nodded an affirmative. "Then perhaps."

_Can't just give a straight forward answer._ Still, he supposed some answer was better than one. And if this knight had some connection to that war, that meant:

Maybe you're here because of something that happened then.

The thought had been muttered to himself, but apparently the other broke soul heard it. "Maybe." The helmeted head turned to stare out at the broken land. "I suppose then that I'll have to go looking."

Wait. Even if I don't recognize your name, I still want to know.

"Heh. Still determined, aren't you? Well, I can't tell you my name; that might cause too many problems for the timeline. But…" The knight hesitated, then slowly lifted a hand and removed the helmet. "Perhaps this will satisfy you."

**Lea **headed through the halls of the Castle That Never was, scanning the corridors for any sign of Isa. _You're sure this is what you really want?_

He released a bitter laugh at Axel's comment. _I thought this was what you wanted._

_It is._

_Then why are you complaining?_

Axel didn't answer, so he let the matter drop.

He continued to search for Isa, hoping that it wouldn't take much longer for him to find the blue-haired man. To his relief, he saw what looked like a flash of blue hair when he turned around another corner. "Isa!"

The man stopped, looking back at him with the same bored expression as he neared. "Lea. I told you not to attract attention to yourself."

"I'm not." He pointed to the hood for emphasis.

"Calling out to me seems to imply that you are."

"Never mind that." _Now how am I going to do this?_ Choosing his words carefully, he continued, "Hey, don't you think it'd be a good idea to check in with the other Nobodies-turned-Somebodies?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well, we wouldn't want them to know I'd changed sides, right? And maybe we could convince them to help, too."

Isa scoffed at that comment. "Do you really believe that we need more people to baby-sit?"

The words made him cringe, but he persisted with his argument. "You wouldn't have to baby-sit them; I could take care of it."

Isa raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You? What are you planning, Lea?"

_Shit._ For a few moments, Lea considered backing down, and continuing to work under his 'friend.' _But he's not your friend anymore._ Steeling himself, he pressed forward. "I'm not planning anything; I just want to help my friend out."

Isa still didn't look convinced, but wasn't protesting this time.

It encouraged Lea to continue. "Listen, you can even come with me if it bothers you. Besides, I'd need you to open the Corridor of Darkness, anyways. You'd be the only way I have of getting anywhere, and you could make sure I don't try anything. What do you say?"

Isa remained silent to the point that Lea was starting to believe he'd be denied and have to try something else. Then he surprised him by relenting. "I'll agree to this, so long as you don't leave my sight."

"Thanks, Isa." _Don't worry, _he added silently, _I wasn't planning on going anywhere._

"**I wonder **how long it'll take before Lea finds them?"

The question, posed by Ienzo, was met with a shrug from Even. "They could be anywhere on any of the worlds. It could be some time before he manages to find them."

The scientist, as well as Dilan, had recovered after a while, but all were trying to keep their contact with the rest of Radiant Garden to a minimum for the time being. Ienzo, however, was considering breaking this for a while. "What about those people we saw the other day? The ones who were talking about Lea."

"The Restoration Committee?"

"Would they possibly have any information?"

"I don't know. Possibly."

"Then maybe we should do some investigating of our own."

**Isa **and Lea stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and onto the barren, rocky landscape of an area overlooking Radiant Garden. "So, you will lead me to them now?"

Lea fingered the crystal in his pocket, then removed his hand and held both out to the side. _Please work for me this time._

Flames spiraled around his hand, hissing as they formed into the shape of Chakrams. His fingers clenched around them, feeling the familiar weight in his hands.

Isa turned back to look at him with a mildly surprised expression. "What are you doing, Lea?"

Lea lifted one of his hands, pointing a Chakram towards his former friend. "I can't let this 'Organization' of yours cause problems. I may not be sure what you're up to, but I know that you're not the same, and I know what the original Organization did. Whatever you're planning, I'm going to stop it."

Isa scoffed at him, the surprised look falling away. "Of course. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

The words stung and almost made him back down. He focused for a few moments on the barbed, dark Chakram held at arms-length in front of him, a faint reminder of his time with the Time Racers. "You're right; I am a traitor." His eyes flicked back to Isa, who seemed surprised by that admission. "I betrayed people who could've been my friends; I betrayed the Time Racers; heck, I probably even betrayed myself. But I always came crawling back with my tail between my legs. It was pathetic, really." His fingers tightened around the grip of his Chakram. "But not this time. This time, I'm going to get things right."

"You would give up your friendship with the only one you have?"

Lea released a bitter laugh. "Friend? You've got it wrong; I have no friends." His eyes hardened. "So, what's it going to be? Will you help me, or will I have to take you out now?"

Isa stared at him for a few moments, then lifted his hand. "What a foolish question." A claymore appeared in his hand. "All traitors must die."

He heard an ironic laugh from Axel echo through his mind, but ignored it. "Let's go, then!" He lunged forward, swinging the arm holding his Chakram back behind him.

Isa lunged forward to meet him, lifting his claymore to block Lea's swing. The two weapons collided with a clang, but Isa, being the stronger, was able to shove him back. Lea stumbled, and was just in time to lift his Chakrams to block a powerful strike from his former friend's claymore. The action caused his knees to buckle, though they didn't give out completely. Isa swung the giant weapon at him from a diagonal, and he swung a Chakram around to block the blow. Though it prevented him from most of the damage that the claymore would've given him, it still sent him skidding across the ground.

He opened his eyes to see Isa charging for him. Unable to throw his Chakrams from the position he was in, he instead tried to roll away, instinctively reaching for his magic, despite knowing it had yet to work for him.

The wall of dark fire that exploded in front of him caught him off guard.

He pushed himself to his feet slowly as Isa ran directly into the flames, the man releasing a scream of pain as the flames licked at the sky. _I can use my fire again, too?_ He continued to stare at it for a few moments before a smile twisted his face. _Heh. Maybe I'm better off than I thought I was._

The flames burned out to reveal a charred and furious-looking Isa. "You…what did you do to me?"

"You didn't know? My fire's kind of special. It doesn't just burn you; it gets under your skin. Why? You not feeling too good?"

Isa's hand tightened around the grip of his claymore. "You'll pay for this."

Lea lifted his Chakrams. "Trust me; I already have." The Chakram closest to Isa ignited with dark fire, and he hurled it at his opponent, running directly after it. Isa swatted the flaming Chakram away before swinging it back towards the lunging form of Lea. The red-head skidded under the claymore, slashing his remaining Chakram at Isa's legs and causing dark fire to explode around him. The exploding flames sent Isa flying into the air.

Lea took the opportunity to run and grab his fallen Chakram. He crossed his arms across his chest, igniting his weapons with dark fire as his eyes locked on his former friend, whose form was beginning to fall out of the sky. "Sorry, Isa."

Then he threw the Chakrams.

The weapons spun through the air, arching around from either side to cut through the man as he tumbled to the ground. He landed with a crash and a cry, and Lea caught both his Chakrams as they returned to him, the fire around their blades extinguished. Believing that was it, he turned away.

"You fool."

Lea froze as he heard Isa's voice. _Should've known he wouldn't go down that easily._ He turned back to see Isa standing, eyes blazing with a furious, insane light. "Did you really believe that was enough to beat me?"

At that point Lea realized Isa looked like he was stronger than before. _What's going on? My dark fire should've caused a lot more damage than that._

"Moon, shine down!"

"Moon?" His eyes flashed to the sky, half-wondering why Isa would be crying that out in the middle of the day.

And suddenly he found himself being assaulted by a berserk blue-haired man.

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter thirty - eight. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	39. Strike

_Here's chapter thirty - nine. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty - Nine: Strike**

Lea's arms flung up instinctively to block Isa's blow. His arms buckled, and he hardly had time to recover from the attack before he was being hit again, and again, and again. Pain seared his side, arms, and legs, and he released a cry of pain. _Damn it. _In a desperate attempt to protect himself he called up a blaze of dark fire around him. He heard Isa's anguished cry and felt the tendrils of the fire lick at his skin and clothes, but ignored both, instead focusing on panting and trying to block out the pain he felt.

The flames died down slowly. Through them Lea could see Isa, standing still and leaning slightly on his claymore, his yellow eyes glaring with a fierce light while he panted, his face cast in deep shadows and highlights from the flames. The demonic look that gave him made Lea flinch backwards.

Then he collected himself, standing tall. _No. I'm hurt, but so is he._ He narrowed his eyes. _More than anything, this proves he's not the friend I once knew._

Lea lifted an arm and threw one of his Chakrams towards the stationary form of his former friend, jumping backwards through the wall of dark fire, wincing as he did. Isa batted the Chakram away with a roar, charging through the flames as if they weren't there. Lea ducked low to one side as Isa swung for him, slashing his remaining Chakram across the man's side and drawing a long, bloody line across it. He saw Isa's claymore come down towards him out of the corner of his eye, and sent a powerful burst of dark fire directly into Isa's side to force him back. The blue-haired man skidded across the ground a short distance before charging at him again. All Lea could do was lift his remaining Chakram. Two heavy strikes sounded in quick succession against the metal of his weapon, the force of the blows causing his arm to buckle. Isa jumped up directly afterwards, brining his claymore back above his head for a powerful downward strike. Lea ducked to one side, just barely avoiding the blow, the force of which left cracks running through the ground. Lea took the opportunity to send out another powerful burst of dark fire at Isa.

This time, however, instead of getting blown away, he swung around his claymore, springing back at him almost immediately and dragging the weapon back to strike at him. Lea, too startled to react in time, was hit with the full brunt of the strike and sent flying. He managed to use his momentum to roll into a crouch, a jolt running through him as Isa's claymore crashed down where he'd been just moments before, sending up a spray of dirt and rocks.

His eyes slowly widened as they met Isa's: emotionless, empty, and filled with uncontrollable blood-lust. "What happened to you?"

But Isa didn't answer. Instead, he sprang towards the still-stunned Lea.

The action forced him back to the present situation. He threw up a wall of fire, assuming that'd be enough to deter his opponent, but felt a surge of shock when he simply cut through the flames, dealing him a glancing blow in the process. Isa spun around, weapon a blur. Lea ducked into a slide beneath it, breath hissing out through his teeth as he kicked Isa's legs out from under him. Lea returned to his feet as Isa fell, lifting his Chakram above his head with the intent to stab it down Into Isa's neck while it was still exposed.

He hesitated at the last second, curious to find that his hand was shaking. _Why can't I do it?_

Then he was being thrown sideways by a powerful strike from a claymore. He gasped as the breath was driven out of him. His lungs screamed as, for a few moments, he simply sailed through open air. Then he collided hard with the ground, pain rattling around in his chest as he bounced into the air once before hitting the ground a second time, rolling over with his arms and legs splayed out to the side. He fought back panic for a few moments as he attempted to draw in breath only to discover none would come.

A swift-moving shadow appeared above him. He took in a strangled gasp, summoning his will power and rolling over to point his Chakram at it. From the tip exploded a ball of dark fire, colliding with Isa's animalistic form above him and sending the man arching up and backwards.

Then Lea's arm fell to the side. He was slowly regaining his ability to breath, and attempted to suck in great gulps of air, which for a while only resulted in strangled gasps. His chest shuddered, each breath painful and his body parts aching. Some part of him realized that he couldn't keep on fighting like this; in Isa's crazed state, he'd last far longer than him.

_But Master, that's why you have me._

Lea's brain slowly made the connection. _Ifrit?_

_Just send me out, Master; I'll take care of him for you._

Lea wasn't about to argue at this point. He reached into his coat, pulling the red crystal free from his pocket. "Ifrit," he hissed through his teeth as he removed it, holding it up.

The crystal refracted the sunlight, then began to spew red light of its own, the light strengthening until it took the form of the summon standing protectively over him. "Heh. So you've given my master some trouble, huh? Let's see how you deal with _me!_"

The ground rumbled as Ifrit took off, and Lea could vaguely hear something that sounded like fighting. He took a few moments to steel himself, then slowly propped himself up onto his elbows.

What he saw was Ifrit striking out furiously at Isa. The blue-haired man, though obviously not in his right mind, was still incredibly fast, striking with a vengeance at every opening Ifrit provided him. The summon seemed mildly frustrated that he was having trouble hitting the small and fast target who was content to continuously pound on him. "Alright, I've had enough of this! Hellfire!"

The flames exploded around him, hitting Isa and causing the man to cry out in pain. This time he backed out of them, quickly patting himself down to keep his clothes from burning.

As the flames died down, Lea saw Isa panting, warily watching his opponents. He shook, falling down to his knees and using his claymore to prop himself up. At this point, Lea realized he was no longer in his berserk state, staring emotionlessly back across the field at Lea. "It appears…you are more difficult…than I'd imagined."

Lea didn't answer verbally. Instead he braced himself against the pain and pushed himself into a standing position. He lifted his remaining Chakram and pointed it at Isa, panting. Two voices responded to this action simultaneously.

"Master, what are you doing? I can handle this guy."

"So, you still want to fight, do you?"

Lea simply continued to stare at Isa.

The man smirked slightly. "Humph. Very well." He lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers.

Nobodies - Berserkers and Dusks - spawned around them, their attention seemingly focused on Ifrit. Then they charged at him. "Heh. You think this is enough to stop me? Forget it!" A with a roar he began to fight the Nobodies.

Isa slowly returned to his feet, staring at Lea and leaning slightly against his claymore. For a few moments both were silent except for their panting, apparently oblivious to the chaos caused by Ifrit and the Nobodies. Finally Lea spoke. "What happened to you, Isa? What did being a Heartless do to you?"

Isa stared at him a few moments before tipping his head back and releasing a bitter laugh. "What did being a Heartless do to me? Shouldn't you know that as well as anyone?"

Lea felt the cold claws of terror clench his heart as his memories of his time as a Heartless filled him. That endless hunger, the animalistic instinct to hunt the hearts, and the pain of the darkness. It was horror-filled, mind-numbing, and inescapable until the Heartless is killed.

The later was a fact he'd found hard to swallow when he'd discovered it.

"But is it just my Heartless? Or is it my Nobody?"

Lea jerked back to the present at Isa's words. "How should I know? I'm not you."

Isa released a faint snort of amusement. "You ignorant fool."

Flames exploded as Ifrit roared out another "Hellfire!" It seemed to be the catalyst to send Isa lunging forward. Lea sucked in a deep breath and, ignoring the pain that spiked through his chest, ran out to meet him.

Isa swung his claymore. Lea ducked to the side at the last second, his Chakram screeching along the side of the weapon. They spun around to face each other again in almost the same instant. Lea swung his Chakram towards his opponent, but Isa swept his claymore through the air to deflect it, causing Lea's arm to go far out to one side. The blue-haired man brought his weapon directly back to slam it into Lea's chest; though the blow caused him to stumble backwards, it held little of the force he'd seen when the man had been in his berserk state.

They both were still for a few moments to catch their breaths before they lunged at each other again. Isa planted his claymore on the ground and slid it forward. Lea attempted to jump onto it, but the pain that exploded through his chest caused him to gasp, and instead of landing flat-footed like he'd intended, he fell. Isa swept the weapon to the side, causing him to skid away. Lea lifting the arm that still held a Chakram as he landed, sending out a sphere of dark fire that Isa deflected with his claymore. It gave Lea enough time to push himself back into a standing position.

The fighting of Ifrit and the Nobodies slowly started to die down. "Master," Ifrit called, "I'm done. That stupid restriction on the summoning crystal…"

Lea lifted his Chakram, a small smirk crossing his face despite the situation. "So, what do you say, Isa? Want to finish this up, too?"

Isa's expression remained impassive, but the light reflected in his eyes resembled the manic state he'd been in earlier. Brandishing his claymore, he responded, "It's time to end this."

They lunged simultaneously, Lea coating his weapon with dark fire while Isa simply drew his claymore back for a powerful strike.

Both made it to the other; neither managed to land a blow. Lea's vision blurred, his hearing fading in and out, before he stumbled; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Isa reacting similarly. The fire around his weapon died as he fell, fingers loosen around the handle. He hit the ground, his hearing vaguely registering a second thud and his blurry eyes seeing the form of Isa on the ground. _I guess…neither of us could finish the job._

Then a comforting darkness swamped him, and he knew no more.

**Ienzo **sighed heavily as he followed behind Leon and Yuffie. He'd just managed to find the two members of the Restoration Committee when there'd been an explosion of fire up on one of the cliffs outside of town. They'd run to investigate, and Ienzo had had no choice but to follow.

Really, he wasn't sure he understood the hurry. The cliff was far enough away from town not to cause any damage; shouldn't they be focusing on something else? Then he reminded himself that it could be Heartless, which were a threat regardless of where they were, and decided against saying anything.

He was panting by the time he caught up to Leon and Yuffie. Both were staring out across the rocky area with identical expressions of shock. "What happened here?" Yuffie whispered.

Ienzo followed her gaze and paled. The stony area had some cracks in it, and some stains of blood. Those, however, weren't what held the attention of the three; it was the form of the two unconscious, heavily injured men lying on it. "Lea and Isa."

"You know them both?" Leon asked, looking back at him.

Ienzo nodded. "Lea went out to look for Isa and another man named Braig. Apparently he found one. But what happened? Did they fight?"

"It looks that way."

For a few moments, all were silent. Then Yuffie exclaimed, "Well, come on! We can't just sit here and let them bleed to death."

Leon jolted, then turned an unreadable expression towards Lea before slowly nodding. He, Ienzo, and Yuffie hurried out towards them; Leon propped up Isa, while Yuffie and Ienzo carried Lea.

Ienzo couldn't help feeling a spike of guilt. _If he sustained these injuries because he was trying to bring Isa back to us, then…_

_Lea. No matter what happened here, I think it's safe to say from now on you're free of your duties._

* * *

_And there's the end of chapter thirty - nine. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	40. Reconciliation

_Here's chapter forty. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, caitlinkeitorin, and Bookworm Gal for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty: Reconciliation**

When Lea returned to consciousness, the first thing he registered was pain. He groaned as he blinked open emerald eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.

The second thing he realized was that there _was_ a ceiling, and not just open sky.

He sat bolt upright in surprise, wincing in pain and reaching up a hand to touch his chest. New bandages stretched across it, covering the wounds he'd received from his battle with Isa. _So how'd I get here? The last thing I remember is fighting Isa and passing out._

"So you're awake."

Lea turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice. "Isa." The blue-haired man was lying on a cot a short distance away from his, a blanket covering most of his body.

Isa snorted, closing his amber eyes. "It appears we've both been taken in and healed. How ironic that neither of us managed to kill the other."

Lea narrowed his eyes, considering answering that that could be changed, but instead simply replied, "Yeah." _But who saved us?_

He received his answer when the door opened and several people walked in. "Ienzo? And-" he cut himself off abruptly when he saw the others who followed his comrade in.

"It's been a while, Lea," Leon commented, his face passive but his eyes hard.

Isa chuckled from where he was on the bed. "So, they're your friends, are they?"

"I don't think 'friends' is a good description," Yuffie commented, standing just behind Leon.

Ienzo shot a puzzled look towards the two members of the Restoration Committee, then turned his eyes to Lea. "We found you both injured. Can you explain what happened?"

Lea snorted. "We got into a fight."

"Yes, we saw that much. But with-"

"Each other."

Lea's abrupt interruption silenced Ienzo for a few moments. Finally, after looking as if he were searching for the right thing to say for a few moments, he ordered, "Explain."

"He hasn't changed," Isa stated simply.

"And you've changed too much."

Ienzo didn't look like he knew what to say, and so apparently chose to remain silent. Yuffie looked uncomfortable, while Leon looked pensive, though surprisingly neither were showing the hostility that customarily went along with meeting Lea.

Merlin saved them from their awkward silence. "What are all of you doing in here, bothering my patients? Get out." Merlin pushed his way through the door, ushering the other three back the way he'd just entered.

"Wait," Lea called after them. "Did any of you find a red crystal up on the cliff?"

"I saw one," Ienzo responded, "but I didn't pick it up." Lea groaned, and he added, "I can go retrieve it."

"Thanks."

Both he and Leon looked like they had more they wanted to say but, after exchanging glances, seemed to decide against it and left.

Merlin, in turn, focused his attention on his patients. "Now, then, let's see how those wounds are doing."

"Couldn't you just heal them with magic?" Lea asked.

"I can heal flesh wounds. Bones are a bit more difficult. However, with a few treatments I think you should be fine." Merlin's hands hovered over Lea a few moments as he muttered, "Cura."

_Cura?_ Wasn't Merlin a skilled wizard? Why would he be using a weaker spell to heal him?

_Because of your past._

Lea's heart fell at the reminder; he wasn't sure if it came from Axel or from the back of his own mind. Regardless, he had his answer; he was still seen as an enemy. _I'm committed to redeeming myself now. But how am I going to escape my past?_

"**So, **you both know Lea."

"Yeah." Yuffie nodded in response to Ienzo's question. "And you know him too?"

"Yes."

"And you're working with him."

"Yes." Ienzo puzzled about why Leon's voice had an edge to it. "But what is your relation to Lea?"

"I'll answer that when I hear yours."

Ienzo, still puzzled by the scarred man's apparent hostility to him, responded, "He was tasked with bringing back Isa and Braig, two of our former number that weren't with us when we returned as Somebodies. Obviously, he succeeded with Isa."

"I see." Leon remained quiet for a few moments before saying, "We've had some trouble with Lea in the past. But it's nothing to worry about."

This only served to increase Ienzo's confusion, especially when he saw the look Yuffie shot at her companion, but he decided it was better not to press it. "I suppose I should go and find Lea's crystal. Thank you for your help." He nodded to them, then turned and headed out the door.

"**So, **why didn't you tell him about Lea?"

Leon sighed, feeling as if a weight were pressing down on his shoulders. "Things are changing. If there was more to time travel than we thought, then there might be more to Lea, too."

Merlin emerged from the back room at that moment, drawing the attention of the two members of the Restoration Committee. "You can go in now. But no unnecessary stress."

Leon nodded and entered, Yuffie behind him.

Inside, they saw Lea still sitting up, arms draped across his knees. When he saw them he gave a dry smirk. "Come to look at your prisoner?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you privately."

Lea looked surprised at this, then his face contorted with suspicion. He shrugged, looking away. "Okay, I guess." He pushed himself out of bed, standing on unsteady legs before looking at Leon and commenting, "Lead the way."

Leon took them back out into the main room, grateful that Merlin wasn't there to see, and out of the building. There in the empty streets he turned back to Lea, saying, "Alright. Talk."

"What about?"

"Why are you back? According to Shadow and Angel, you should be dead."

"When a Nobody and its Heartless are destroyed, they fuse back together into their original person. If you heard that much, then I guess you know that Axel killed me."

Leon nodded. "But what are you doing now? Ienzo told us that you were going to bring Isa and Braig back here."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

For a few moments, Lea looked thoughtful. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, they were never really clear on why. But whatever their reasons, I have my own."

"And what's that?"

"Redemption."

Leon was silent for a few moments in surprise. Yuffie picked up the conversation for him. "You're looking for redemption? But how would that help? Finding Braig and Isa, I mean."

"I don't know. I just know that when I became a Somebody again, a voice told me that it was how I could redeem myself."

Yuffie looked like she was stifling a laugh. "A voice?"

Lea released his own snort of amusement. "Maybe that sounds crazy. But I can't help it if that's the truth."

Leon stared at him for several moments through narrowed eyes. Finally he blurted out, "Do you know what happened to Zylen?"

Lea shrugged. "Since Shadow and Angel are still around, I assumed he's dead. Why? Don't you know?"

"He's not dead. He's actually trapped between times."

Lea looked surprised for a few moments. "He's…wait." He shook his head. "Heh. So that might _really _have been him, and not me going insane?"

Leon was curious, but didn't bother to ask about the statement. Instead he continued, "There's also a way to travel between times."

"Yeah, I know. The Time Racers-"

"No. There's a way to actually do it."

Lea stared at him with wide emerald eyes. "Explain."

And so Leon did.

**Lea **took in Leon's story as he headed back to his room. _So was fighting the Time Racers really pointless, then?_ He frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. _I need to find out more about this. And who better to answer my questions than the king himself?_

He started to enter the room, then stopped when he heard movement inside. Peeking in, he saw Isa lift his hand, a Corridor of Darkness forming in front of him.

_Are you just going to stand there and let him get away?_

Axel's question resounded through his mind, but to his surprise, it wasn't accusing. _Let me give him this. Call it my last act as his friend._

Axel didn't protest as he'd expected him to. Instead, he seemed to simply observe with him as Isa exited through the Corridor of Darkness.

Lea waited a few more moments before entering the room and sitting down on the bed with a sigh that shook his shoulders. _Speaking of Corridors of Darkness and other abilities that I haven't been able to use lately, why could I do it when I fought Isa?_

He could feel Axel's hesitance to answer. _Lea, the reason you couldn't use your abilities before is because you couldn't accept who you were._

_And how do you know this?_

_I don't. But it seems like the right answer._

Lea was silent for several moments before he asked, _And the reason I could use it then was because I accepted the task of defeating Isa and redeeming myself?_

_I think so. But we can't stop at that._

_What do you mean?_

He thought he could hear Axel release a shuddering breath. _We're not like Roxas and Sora; we were never meant to be two different people. When you pulled away at the beginning of our fusing, you created a rift. Nothing's going to be right unless we fuse again._

Lea's heart stopped beating for a second before he stuttered aloud, "What?"

_We need to complete the fusion you broke. It's the only way to achieve redemption._

Lea's fists slowly clenched. _But then…I won't…and you…_

_Yeah. We aren't going to be 'ourselves' anymore._ Axel released a bitter laugh. _Heh. I think I'm going to be selfish this time and fight for the right to be in control. So don't hold back._

Lea's eyes narrowed at that statement. _Fight for it, huh? I guess I can understand it. You have more reason to live than I do. _Fear pulsed through him. _But I'm not going to give up my right to live, either._

He lifted his head as footsteps sounded at the door. "Lea. I have to tell- where's Isa?"

Lea met Ienzo's gaze without blinking. "I don't know. What were you going to tell me?"

Ienzo looked surprised at the abrupt change in topic. "I was going to say that you were relieved of your duties." Lea stared at him in shock for a few moments as he continued, "You took a lot of damage fighting against Isa. I can't ask you to do that anymore on our behalf."

Questions screamed through Lea's mind, the foremost being, _What do I do about my redemption now?_

_I think you already know, Lea._

The red-haired man nodded slightly in response to Axel's voice. _Yeah. Maybe I do._ He stood, retrieving his crystal from Ienzo, and pulling his mended jacket off a nearby chair. Without a word he opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped into the unknown.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter forty. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	41. Ashes to Ashes

_Here's chapter forty - one. Thank you Bookworm Gal, BlackRoseStorm, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - One: Ashes to Ashes**

"Gee, I hope Sora's Okay."

"He'll be just fine as long as Riku's with him."

Mickey listened in on his friends' conversation as he himself contemplated what might happen to the two young Keybladers. A frightening thought cross his mind, and he jumped, a frown creasing his face. "You don't think - no!" He spun around to face his teacher. "Master Yen Sid!"

A flash of black through the air caught his attention at the same time that Goofy exclaimed, "Look, it's a raven!"

Mickey felt his heart plummet; there was no mistaking who that belonged to. "Uh-oh!"

Yen Sid only confirmed what he already knew. "That raven is Maleficent's."

"What's it got?" Donald asked from the window.

The raven deposited what it held onto Yen Sid's desk and turned to fly out the window. As Mickey walked up to the desk, he felt a shock of recognition and then horror. "Why, that's Minnie's."

A crown and a note; that was all the raven brought. He picked up the note and unrolled it, reading the contents with a growing sense of unease. "Well?" Donald squawked.

"Gawrsh, what's it say?"

Mickey slowly replaced it on the table, anger growing inside him. "It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie."

**Ienzo **stood staring for a few moments after Lea disappeared. _Is that really it? He just…left?_ While he hadn't been sure what Lea would do, he'd assumed it'd be different than that. The red-head's reaction to what he'd said left him feeling confused.

"Now, where did those two go?"

Ienzo flinched at the sound of Merlin's voice before turning around to face the old wizard. "I don't know where Isa is; Lea just left."

Merlin looked shocked. "He _left_?"

Ienzo nodded his assent, wondering if the elder would do anything more. "It surprised me, as well."

Merlin stared forward, a frustrated look on his face. "Of all the idiotic ideas. He needs to rest and continue healing. But perhaps it's for the best."

Ienzo looked at him in surprise. "For the best?"

"I think he needs to find his own path."

**Lea **stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and into the strange landscape of red and blue, Nobody symbols swirling around him as he slowly walked across an invisible floor. He tugged his cloak closer, sighing as he looked around it. _Are you ready, Axel?_

_Yeah. Let's do this._

Lea closed his eyes, tilting his head backwards. He felt almost like his body was going with it, and suddenly it seemed as if he was falling through open air. His eyes snapped open and he discovered, to his shock, that he was falling, the air around him black. He tried to right himself in the air, allowing his feet to point downwards.

That's when he saw it; the stained glass floor where he'd been drawn to when Axel had taken over his body. On the surface stood his Nobody, looking up at him as if waiting.

Lea's feet touched ground with a faint tap. He stared across the expanse at his double, Axel steadily meeting his gaze. Without a word the Nobody summoned his Chakrams. Lea did the same, darkness shrouding his hands before revealing his barbed weapons.

There was a brief moment in which neither moved. Then, suddenly, they were flying towards each other, weapons held out to their sides. They each slammed one of their individual weapons against the other's, resulting in an explosion of sparks. Lea swung his weapon forward, intending to stab Axel's chest. His Nobody blocked the blow, then kicked out a foot. Lea backpedaled and called up a wall of dark fire. A wall of fire exploded to combat it, the resulting explosion causing both to go flying backwards. Lea hit the stained glass floor with a thud, groaning in pain.

Through his mind's eye flashed an image of a similar occurrence from and event that seemed like an eternity ago now. A bitter smile cross his face as he stood. _Well, some things have changed, but I guess others never will._

Lea stood, holding his Chakrams out to either side of him. _I remember the last time I battled you, Axel. It was after Roxas and his friends had been chasing me around the worlds to try and get my crystal to access Time Castle's barrier._ He lifted a Chakram and shot off a ball of dark fire, and a few moments later shot another. Axel responded by shooting the first ball with his own blast, but was unable to counter-act the second through the smoke. Lea lunged forward even before he heard the Nobody's cry of pain, jumping through the smoke and swinging his Chakrams towards his counterpart. Axel ducked away, slashing a flame-coated Chakram at him. Lea was unable to dodge the blow, and his breath hissed out between clenched teeth as the flaming blades dug into his skin.

_I hated you. How was it fair that _you_, someone who didn't even really exist, got to live again, while I was still stuck as a Heartless? It just wasn't fair._

Lea called up another wall of dark fire and sent it forward. Axel rose on a gout of flame to dodge it, collapsing the magical attack and flying forward. In an attempt to protect himself, Lea called up a 'shield' of dark fire, the flames surrounding him as he crouched down. He hissed with pain as some flames showered down around him, but for the most part he remained unharmed.

_And then when we started to fuse, I was afraid. I didn't want to be someone else. I didn't want to be 'Axel;' I wanted to be 'Lea.'_

He allowed his magic to dissipate after Axel had passed over him, standing and spinning around on one foot in the same instance, throwing a Chakram blazing with dark fire. Axel was just turning around when the weapon sank into him, the dark fire exploding around him. Lea charged forward, feinting to the right and sending out a stream of dark fire before dashing to the left and slashing out his remaining weapon while grabbing his other.

_Heh. Maybe that was dumb. To hate you, to fear you. We are the same person, after all. Does that mean I hated and feared myself? I don't know. Maybe._

Axel swung on of his arms backwards, blocking the strike of Lea's Chakram with one of his own. He lifted his other and pointed one of the tips towards him, a fireball shooting off of the end. Lea was unable to block in time, and he felt pain lance through his chest as he was hit at point-blank range and sent flying backwards. He used his momentum to roll back to his feet, then sent both his Chakrams flying, the weapons flying on curving paths towards his opponent. He dashed down the middle, a sphere of dark fire forming in his hand. Fire exploded on either side of Axel to block the Chakrams; Lea made it safely through to slam the ball of fire directly into the Nobody's chest and send him skidding back across the stained glass floor.

_But you know something? I don't hate you anymore. Maybe it's because I don't hate _me _anymore. I'm not just someone's puppet now._

Lea picked up his fallen Chakrams, turning around in time to see one of Axel's flying towards him. He ducked out of the way, but found himself directly in the path of another Chakram. The weapon cut into his arm, though thankfully the wound wasn't deep. He sent one of his own Chakrams flying back in retribution. Axel caught it and, spinning around, sent it flying directly back. Lea attempted to try the same trick, only to end up grabbing onto one of the barbed tips instead. A sense of nostalgia washed over him as he stared at the blood running down his hand, his mind flickering with an image of when this had happened on the beach in Never Land, except with him looking up at his assassin with a heart filled with hatred.

_I don't know what's going to happen when we fuse. And me losing and fading away is a scary thought. I still have so much to do to make up for what I did._

Lea tossed the weapon and caught it by its grips, crossing both in front of him and watching with narrowed eyes as Axel slowly edged forward.

_So I'm not going to lose._

He charged before Axel could race to his fallen weapons. Axel spun to the side in an attempt to avoid the charge. Lea took the opportunity to fire off a ball of dark fire at his opponent, causing the Nobody to cry out in pain as he was sent flying. He rolled back to his feet, and Lea felt a jolt of alarm when he realized that he'd landed close to one of his Chakrams. He hurried forward, intending to strike at Axel before he could counterattack, one of his Chakrams flying through the air.

He felt a jolt of surprise when the weapon hit Axel before he'd even had time to grab his weapon.

Lea faltered in his dash, then charged forward again, gaining speed to run down his opponent. Axel called up a wall of fire, forcing him to come to an abrupt stop before he collided with it.

When the fire died, the two stood still, facing each other. "So, Lea," Axel said, his voice quiet, "if you're the one who wins, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

Lea jolted in surprise. "We're in the middle of a battle for our existence; why are you asking that _now_?"

Axel shrugged, smirking slightly. "I guess I'm just curious."

Lea sighed, shoulders sinking. "Well, I guess I'm going to see King Mickey. I have some questions for him that I need answered."

Axel's smirk turned into a smile that seemed almost sad. "I see."

As much as he disliked the idea, Lea couldn't help but ask, "And if you win?"

Axel jolted, as if surprised the question had come up. "Well, I guess I'd do the same as you. Can't send people out to fight Time Racers and then tell them it was pointless."

Lea's grip tightened around his remaining Chakram. "Or tell them that what they were fighting for was pointless."

"That, too."

Lea snorted, lifting his arm and swinging it out to the side. "So, are you ready to finish this?"

Axel picked up Lea's fallen Chakram. "Yeah."

Lea lunged forward.

**As **Mickey stood in the library of Disney Castle, Donald and Goofy behind him, Maleficent, Pete, and the captured Minnie before him, he couldn't help but feel a flash of shock at what Maleficent had to say. Had she really just asked for the data from Jimeny's Journal? "But why do you want the data?"

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours."

Mickey clenched his fists in anger. "Ah-ah-ah…" Pete looked smug as he cautioned the king. "Wouldn't want her royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo, now would we?"

Maleficent slowly began to walk forward. "I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation." She swung her staff out to the side. "Very well." The tip of her staff glowed a vibrant green. "Face your doom!"

A ball of green fire shot from the staff, flying towards Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, who all released cries of alarm.

A Chakram had intercepted the attack before they had time to react.

While Mickey stared at the Chakram imbedded in the floor, his mind turning with the implications of what this was and who this belonged to, a second Chakram flew towards Pete. The thug released Minnie and stepped back to avoid the blow. "Light!" Minnie cried, the blinding flash causing Pete to crash to the ground and Maleficent to shield her eyes and turn away. The sight of Minnie running towards him was enough to snap him back to the present, and he hurried forward to meet her. "Oh, Mickey!"

"Minnie!"

They'd hardly held hands for a heartbeat, smiles on their faces, before Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were standing protectively in front of the queen. "Maleficent," Mickey warned as he summoned his Keyblade, "you lose."

Maleficent looked like she wanted to argue, but Pete beat her to it. "Say, uh, milady, I think the pipsqueak's right. We better hit the road!"

Maleficent fixed them with a withering glare. "I now know what I seek lies within these walls. Trust that I will eliminate you in good time." She turned away from them, opening a Corridor of Darkness and walking away, her unhurried manner a statement of her confidence.

Pete, however, seemed less so. "Hey! Wait for me! Maleficent?" He hurried after her with a last nervous cry, the two disappearing into darkness.

Mickey released his Keyblade and turned away as the Corridor of Darkness closed, his eyes falling on another one just behind him. A figure familiar to him from when he, Shadow, and Angel battled the Heartless at Radiant Garden emerged, striding over to retrieve his Chakrams. "You used that darkness to get here? That was reckless." Then he smiled, despite his friends' nervous reactions beside him. "But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us…Axel."

The red-haired man dragged his Chakram out of the ground, lifting it to rest it on his shoulder. "Axel didn't." Mickey was sure his heart stopped at that statement. If it wasn't Axel, there was only one other person this could be, and his mind turned with the implications of being saved by _this _person.

The man looked up, an odd look in his eyes and a sardonic smile on his face. "My name is Lea." The smile grew, and he tapped his head and added in an all-too-familiar tone, "Got it memorized?"

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter forty - one. Reviews would be great, please?_


	42. Broken Hands of the Clock

_Here's chapter forty - two! Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, Roxasstorm, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Two: Broken Hands of the Clock**

_Lea stared at Axel with green eyes stretched wide. "You…why didn't you attack?"_

_Axel gave him a small, sad smile. "Heh. I'm just a Nobody, right? What right do I have to exist?"_

_Lea pulled back, the tip of his Chakram coming free from Axel's chest. Small flames flickered around the Nobody's form. "No. You were supposed to fight to exist! After all you've done, and all you have to live for…" Lea stopped, shaking his head and staring at Axel, who still wore a sad smile on his face. "Why would you just give up for me, who has nothing?"_

"_You have your redemption."_

_Lea started at that statement. "But what is it worth?" he whispered, shoulders slumping._

"_Everything." Lea once again flashed the Nobody a surprised look. The flames were growing larger around him, light radiating from them and bringing the brilliant colors of the stained glass beneath the two to life. "My role's over, I think. Nobodies should've never existed in the first place, right?"_ _He laughed humorlessly. "I think you can do great things, Lea. I just wanted to make sure you were resolved."_

"_But…" Lea trailed off, unable to think of anything to say._

_The flames licked Axel's face, his green eyes staring out from between the tendrils seeming to glow with a fire all their own. "Hey. Look after them, all right? You'll have to live for both of us now, since I won't be around."_

_Lea swallowed hard, then nodded. "Right. I promise."_

_He couldn't see clearly past the light of the flames, but he thought he detected a smile in the Nobody's eyes. Then the flames engulfed him. The stained glass glowed more brightly as they flared up into the darkness, illuminating it with a rainbow of color that washed over Lea. He felt the essence of the Nobody fill him, fusing with his being, the two halves knitting together until they were whole._

_Something wet slid down the side of Lea's cheek. _Axel…even without a heart, you're more selfless than I am.

"**Lea!"** Mickey's Keyblade reappeared in his hand, and Donald and Goofy seemed to grow even more wary of their unlikely rescuer.

Lea stared at them with the ironic smile still on his face. "What's the matter? Not who you were expecting?" Of course, he'd already known that; when Axel had fused with him, he'd been given the Nobody's memories, and had seen for himself what had happened in Radiant Garden when he'd been trapped in the confines of his own heart. Add to that what he'd done to them in the past, and it wasn't at all surprising that they'd react that way.

No one ever said his redemption would be easy, he supposed.

"But why are you Lea, and not Axel?" Goofy asked.

"I'll answer that, if you answer some questions for me."

"And why should we do that?" Donald asked.

"I just saved you from Maleficent." He leveled a gaze at Mickey. "I saved you before, too, remember?"

Mickey seemed to hesitate at the reminder of the battle at Twilight Town. "I don't know."

"I was confused then," Lea implored. "I was still a Heartless, and wanted a place to belong. But I have other things to live for now." _Live for both of us._ His fist slowly clenched. "Here, I'll even prove I don't mean any harm." He released the Chakram in his hand and spread both arms out wide. "Go ahead and attack. I won't stop you."

The four anthromorphic animals stared at him in surprise, then exchanged glances between each other as if checking to make sure they were seeing the same thing. Mickey hesitatingly lowered his arm and released his Keyblade. "Alright, Lea. Tell us what you want to know."

"How is it possible to move through time?"

A shocked expression crossed Mickey's face. "What?"

"Leon told me what you told the Restoration Committee, Shadow, and Angel. If there's a way to move through time already, why'd you guys fight the Time Racers? And was there any reason for us to try and go back and change the past?"

Mickey looked troubled by this statement, while Donald, Goofy, and Minnie expressions had varying amounts of concern and suspicion. Minnie rested her hands on Mickey's shoulder. "Mickey, you should tell him."

Mickey seemed surprised by this statement. "But, Minnie-"

"I sense no ill will from him." Lea was surprised at the smile she flashed his way. "I don't know who you were, but thank you for helping us now."

"Are you sure you want to trust me so quickly?" He regretted the words the moment he blurted them out.

"I'm sure." She motioned to Donald and Goofy. "Come on; let's let them talk." The two exchanged uncertain glances, but followed her out of the room.

Lea glanced at them as they left. When the door clicked shut, he turned back to the king. "You first."

Mickey's lips twisted down into a frown, his eyes troubled. "Did Leon and the others tell you everything I told them?"

"Yeah."

Mickey hesitated, a thoughtful look on his face. "You see, Shadow and Angel left before I could explain everything, and then the Heartless attacked, so I didn't have time to talk to the Restoration Committee. To travel through time, a person has to have a version of themselves waiting for them at the destination, because they can't take their body with them through time, and they have to obey the laws of time."

"How does 'jumping through time' obey the laws of time?"

"It means that they can't change what's already happened."

Lea froze at that comment. "So, it's like what the Time Racers could do, then? They could view the past, but they couldn't alter it."

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

Mickey seemed like he was hesitant to go on. "They can't alter it because it's already happened, past and future."

Lea hadn't believed he could grow colder. Now, despite the fire magic he controlled, he felt as if he were encased in ice. "What are you talking about?"

"Time isn't something that can be changed, and in some ways, what's happened is what will happen and what will happen has already happened. So long as nobody alters it, then the worlds will stay stable. But if someone were to break those rules and change what's happened, then things would fall apart."

Lea was still grappling with what he was hearing. "So it _was _pointless to fight the Time Racers?"

"No! If Roxas, Shadow, and Angel hadn't fought you guys, then the timeline would've fallen apart."

"But it wouldn't matter, right? Because everything's already happened?" He was surprised at how detached his voice sounded.

"Well…" From the way the king trailed off, it seemed he was uncertain about how to answer that.

"So that means that everyone's destiny is set in stone? That if you're bad, you'll remain bad?" Lea's fingers curled into fists and he felt his heart pound rebelliously. "No. I don't accept that."

"What?"

_I think you can do great things._ "How did this happen?"

"Yen Sid would know more about that than I do."

"But do you know anything?"

"I was told," the mouse king responded slowly, "that it had something to do with the original Keyblade War."

Lea felt a jolt of shock as the memory of what Ramuh told him lanced through his mind. "Keyblade War?"

"Oh, that's right; you wouldn't know about it." Lea almost protested that he did, but Mickey continued before he could. "The Keyblade War was an ancient battle where many Keybladers fought for the X-blade. However, something happened, and it nearly destroyed the worlds. They were able to be restored, but it caused them to be split apart, and somehow created a rift in the timeline. To counter-act it, the things that happen had to be made more permanent."

Lea narrowed his eyes in thought, absorbing the new information Mickey had given him and adding it to what he'd learned from Ramuh. "So if we fixed this rift, things would go back to the way they were before the Keyblade War?"

"Well, I think so."

The cogs in Lea's mind slowly began to turn, connections sparking through it. The Keyblade War involved many Keybladers and created a rift in time; the Time Racers were infused with fragments of Keyblades and could view the past; the Keyblade could lock _any _door; Shadow and Angel had somehow managed to obtain Keyblades; something bad had happened to Gillick, who'd helped form the X-blade. As the connections became stronger, their small flickering forms created the light of an idea. "Then let's fix it."

Mickey looked surprised. "But how are we going to do that?"

"I have a plan." It wasn't much of a plan at the moment, but a beginning was better than nothing.

"What is it?"

Lea smiled. "I'll need you to take me to Yen Sid before I let you know." He hesitated, then added, "But you are wrong about one thing. I don't care how stable the timeline's supposed to be, the future's never set in stone. We have the right to decide our own fate."

**Gillick **couldn't help but feel troubled. Zylen seemed to be distant and frustrated, constantly muttering and rubbing his head and eyes as if something were bothering him. When the boy asked, he'd simply receive a strange look from the metal-haired man before being told it was nothing.

Truth be told, he wanted to snap back that it obviously _wasn't _nothing, but so far that approach hadn't yielded any results. It didn't stop him from trying several times.

Gillick paced restlessly through the world between times, staring down at his partially see-through hand. _If this keeps up, we'll both be crushed by the force of nonexistence. _Not a pleasant thought.

The bitterness filled him, and a grim smile crossed his face. _Maybe it'd be better that way. What are we fighting for, anyways? What's to look forward to? If we survive, we're trapped here. At least if we die, we might have a chance at Heaven._ He supposed he didn't know if they'd really die, or if they'd be erased from existence, but at this point he wasn't particularly opposed to either.

"You're not going to give up now, are you, Gillick?"

He started at the voice. _Why does it sound so…familiar?_ "Who's there?"

He thought he could see shapes flickering up ahead. His footsteps slowly carried him towards them, blinking his amber eyes to try and focus his vision enough to distinguish them. "Weren't you always going to teach me how to be a hero? I thought heroes never gave up." That voice was older, and yet there was still something familiar about it.

One of the figures moved towards him, something that faintly resembled a glowing hand grabbing his. "Keep fighting, Gillick. You were always good at that."

He felt like his heart was being played with. The images of the three people before him became more clear; a man with gray-and-white hair and silver eyes, another with dirty blond but the look of a child somehow still glittering within his blue gaze, and the auburn haired, blue eyed woman who held his hand with a soft smile on her face. The once empty space around him seemed change, now resembling a small town in a clearing by a mountainside. He broke eye contact with the woman to look around at it. "We're waiting for you. But you have something to fix first."

Gillick looked at the woman curiously. "Fix?"

"The one who broke the clock must be the one to repair it."

The image and the people before him began to fade; he could feel the woman's hand losing substance in his own. His throat suddenly became choke, and he reached out, a name half on his tongue. "Mal-"

Then there was nothing, and the name, the faces, were gone from his mind, and he was left with one hand outstretched in a place where nothing existed. For a few moments he remained still, staring at where a form had once been. Then he tilted his head back with a cry of frustration. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

_The one who broke the clock must be the one to fix it._

Was she trying to tell him about his past? Or his future?

Gillick's hand slowly clenched, determination hardening his heart. _That's it. I'm going to keep fighting. And I'm going to remember what my past is, even if it kills me._ He spun around, wings sliding out from his armor. _Zylen, it appears we have a job to do._

* * *

_Time paradoxes…well, this chapter left me banging my head against the wall. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought about it._


	43. Tracing Connections

_This is chapter forty - three. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Three: Tracing Connections**

"Are you sure this'll work?"

Roxas glanced back at Xion's nervous question. He shook his head in answer, adding aloud, "But it's the only thing I have to go on right now."

Ven tilted his head to one side. "But how are we going to reach them?"

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper in answer. "Our hearts are connected, right?"

"But…Roxas…"

"I know I don't technically have a heart," he clarified, "but Sora's heart is still connected to theirs through me." He took a deep breath, then gripped Oathkeeper with both hands and closed his eyes. _Maybe this is dumb. I mean, it doesn't really seem likely that I'll be able to reach them like this. But I have to at least try._ He lifted Oathkeeper towards the 'sky', eyes opening to see a light fly from the tip and be absorbed into the blue. For several moments, nothing happened, and he was beginning to feel like he'd failed.

Then something tugged on the back of his mind, and a familiar not-so-substantial voice asked:

Who's there?

**Gillick **ground his teeth in frustration. _Damn it. How the hell is someone hard to find when _there's nowhere to go_?_ The lack of time was, for once, getting on his nerves, as well; it was incredibly frustrating to feel like he'd been searching for both an eternity and a couple of seconds in the same instant. _What I wouldn't give for the sun._

Come to think of it, he couldn't really remember much about the sun.

He shook the thought away. _Focus!_ "Zylen, where the hell are you?"

The world suddenly seemed to shift. Gillick stopped in his tracks, feeling a shiver crawl down his spine and his amber eyes grow wide. _Someone's trying to break through the walls of time._ He spun around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but discovered that it seemed to be pressing in from every direction. Unable to think of anything else to do, he barked, "Who's there?"

The answer came in the form of a soundless voice that, somehow, seemed familiar:

Gillick? This is Roxas.

Gillick stopped turning as the name confirmed the feeling of the half-remembered memory. "What are you doing here?"

I'm not really 'here'; not your 'here', anyways. I'm inside Sora's heart.

Gillick crossed his arms across his chest, confused and frustrated with his confusion. "Then how are you talking to me? And why?"

I was trying to use the Keyblade to connect to Shadow and Angel's hearts and ask them for a favor.

Gillick's confusion was mounting. "Then how'd you reach here?"

I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now! Is it possible that you can reach them?

"You idiot; I thought I told you I didn't have much of a connection with the outside world the last time we met!"

Please, Gillick! This is important.

He hesitated at the pleading note in the Nobody's 'voice', something in his heart twitching. _No. I'm not going to do something so ridiculous. I'm supposed to be guarding the walls of time, not breaking through them!_ Still his heart persisted, and he relented with an irritated sigh, pulled his Keyblade off his back and lifting it. "I'm going to connect people through the power of friendship. How the hell did I end up in a fairytale?" He shook his head, focusing. "Do you have any idea how to do this?"

I…don't.

"Great." Gillick rolled his eyes, then stared at the tip of his Keyblade as he thought. _Roxas reached into this world when he wanted to connect to them. Maybe that means I have to 'unlock' a gate to the other in order for him to connect to them?_ Like a bridge between two otherwise unreachable sources. A somewhat bitter laugh escaped him. _Guardian of time my ass._

He drew upon the magic of his Keyblade. Light flashed from the tip and shot into the air. A faint click reverberated around him, and then suddenly there was wind. It whipped around him, and would have knocked him off his feet if he hadn't suddenly seemed to become rooted to the ground. The wind seemed to flow towards some point behind him, creating a tunnel. He thought he could hear words being sent out across that tunnel; his attention, however, was suddenly and quickly absorbed by different sounds and different images.

**Shadow **tapped her fingers against her seat in the Gummi ship. "Angel! When are we going to land?"

"I don't know; when we find someplace we need to land?"

"But it's boring in here!"

"'Annoying' works better."

Shadow pouted. "You're no fun."

"Good; I don't try to be."

Shadow opened her mouth to make a retort when she felt something flutter in her chest. The Gummi ship jerked, and would've sent her out of her seat had she not been wearing her seatbelt. "What was that?"

"Something happened with my heart and it startled me."

"Yeah, I kn- wait, yours too?"

"What do you mean 'yours too'? Weren't you talking about the Gummi ship?"

Neither had anymore time to respond. A soundless voice echoed through Shadow's head, calling:

Shadow! Angel! Can you hear me?

The two teenagers exchanged glances, and from the look in Angel's eyes she could tell that he'd heard it, too. Giddy excitement bubbled up inside her heart and spread through her limbs, making it hard to remain in her seat despite the restrictive seatbelt. "Roxas!"

"How is this possible?" Angel asked, wonder in his voice, his eyes glimmering with a similar, though toned down, happiness to what Shadow felt.

Sorry, but we don't have time to talk about it right now. I need your help.

Shadow tipped her head to one side. "Help? With what?"

"Is it Sora?" Shadow realized belatedly she should've known that.

Yeah. I need to reach him, but he can't hear me; I'm trapped too deeply in his heart.

Shadow and Angel exchanged equal mystified glances. "But if you can't reach _him_, then how can you reach _us_?" Shadow asked.

I don't know, but that's not what's important right now. You know how Sora's supposed to be in the World of Sleep to take his Mark of Mastery exam?

"Yeah."

I need you to help me send him deeper.

Both started in surprise. The Gummi ship jerked again, and Angel returned his attention to driving, asking as he did, "Why would we need to send him deeper? And how?"

When someone sleeps, sometimes the memories in their heart come up in the form of dreams. So if he went into a deeper sleep, he may be able to reach deeper into his heart.

"That still doesn't explain 'how.'"

I can't believe I'm saying this, but there are people who are after him. You'll need to help them to drive him further into sleep.

The Gummi ship nearly fell out of the sky at that response. "Are you serious?" Angel cried, throwing his head back. "Do you not remember how your deal with the Time Racers turned out?"

Angel, he needs to know everything! He's the Key; what good is a key if it's incomplete?

"But how do you know something won't go wrong?"

I don't.

There were no more comments after that; there was nothing that could be said. The two teenagers were simply left to ponder over whether or not they should do as the Nobody asked. On the one hand, Shadow didn't think it was a good idea to work with people who should be enemies, especially when they were trying to harm someone she and Angel had sworn to protect. On the other, their friend, who in essence _was_ that person, was asking them to do it, and he did have a point. "Well, why not?"

Angel whipped around to stare at her in surprise. "Are you crazy?"

"Yep."

"I'm serious, Shadow."

"So am I." She shrugged and offered him a smile that quickly fell away. "I mean, if Sora can't do anything when he needs to, then what's the point of us protecting him. Don't you have to take risks sometimes to make sure things turn out right?"

Angel stared at her a few more moments, then relented with a sigh and turned back around. "Fine. Do you know where to find any of them?"

Not exactly, but I think Sora's seen Xemnas, so The World That Never Was might be a place to look. There's also a boy about our age with long silver hair, tan skin, gold eyes, and wearing a black coat.

Shadow noticed Angel stiffen ahead of her; she herself was overwhelmed with surprise. She opened her mouth to comment, but Angel beat her. "Yeah; we'll keep that in mind."

Thanks.

Shadow felt the presence of her friend begin to fade away. "Wait!"

Sorry, Shadow; I can't. It was nice to talk to you again, but I have to go.

Shadow leaned her head against the seat in front of her, pinpricks of tears in her eyes. "It isn't fair! When can we all be together again?"

"Shadow." She lifted her head at Angel's quiet, soothing voice. He looked back, brown eyes filled with concern and sadness. He extended his hand, and she un-strapped herself, walking forward and taking it with her own. He wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. "It'll be okay."

Shadow sniffed, forcing a smile and wiping her tears away. "Y-yeah. It'll be fine." She slipped down to her knees, adding quietly, "Do you mind if I stay up here?"

His voice was quiet when he answered. "Why would I mind, Shadow?"

The two made their way through space in silence, reveling in the simple comfort of the other's presence.

"_**No!**__ This isn't fair!"_

"_Not all things are."_

_What…is this?_ Gillick stared at the blackness that surrounded him, at the shapes that hovered in points of light off in the distance, at _himself_, runes glowing on his arm that dispersed as he lifted his Keyblade to them. He flinched in half-remembered pain as he watched his doppelganger's body arch and his lips part in a soundless cry. _Is this…my memory?_

The scene may have lasted a second or an eternity before it began to break up, his vision clouding with static before it broke apart completely, leaving him to fall to his knees, gasping. _What the hell…was…?_

It took him a few moments to realize the wind tunnel created had disappeared.

**Roxas **dismissed Oathkeeper as his link with Shadow and Angel broke apart, feeling tired and melancholy, but faintly triumphant. _Shadow…Angel…I'm sorry._

"Did it work?"

Roxas put on a sad smile as he looked back at Xion's question. "Yeah; it worked."

* * *

_And that'd be the end of chapter forty - three. Reviews are always welcome!_


	44. Changing Fate

_This is chapter forty - four. Thank you Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and TWI1IGHTMAST3R for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Four: Changing Fate**

Zylen shifted in the space between time, his mind reaching desperately in an attempt to probe for his memories. _They were there. I know they were there. But where did they go?_ I did more than bother him; it was driving him insane not to be able to grasp his memories. He wanted to _know_; no more guessing on who he was.

"You look frustrated."

Zylen hardly registered Gillick's voice at first. It wasn't until the boy released an impatient sound that he turned his head. "I'm trying to remember."

Gillick's amber eyes flickered before he closed them. "What's the big deal about remembering? Are you sure you even want to?"

"I thought we already had this discussion."

"Stop bringing up your memories and we can stop having it."

Zylen exhaled heavily, knowing they'd get nowhere like this. "Did you want something, Gillick?"

"Yeah; we have something more important than memory issues to work on."

Zylen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Something's gone wrong with the timelines," Gillick informed him, "and we're going to fix it."

**The **spectral knight walked through the Keyblade Graveyard, eyes roaming over the barren landscape. _Alright; so why would I be back here?_ Hidden eyes traveled over the Keyblades, the only things that could mark the nameless graves of those who had died in that battle long ago. A hand absently reached out and touched one. _How many of you did I know?_ A snort rattled through the helmet. _Better question; how many of you did I care about?_

The helmeted head whipped around as the world seemed to briefly distort.

Who's there?

The knight blinked, realizing that the voice had returned to one without sound. After a few moments, the specter realized that the distortion hadn't been the result of someone doing anything on this particular world. _Then where? And why?_

The armored figure stopped abruptly. Amidst the many Keyblades was a shallow crater. Within the crater were only two Keyblades. The knight took faltering steps down into the crater, this time not daring to touch the weapons. _Yeah. I remember this. But I don't understand; _why _am I still here? What am I supposed to learn?_

Perhaps you simply need to remember.

The knight stiffened at the soundless voice, then snorted with faint amusement.

Bahamut. How unsurprising that you'd reach out to me.

This is not the time to be amused. You need to focus on what you need to learn.

You don't think I know that? I've spent thousands of years trying to make sure that something doesn't happen that'll rip the timeline apart!

And perhaps that's what you're here to learn about.

The idea was so shocking that, for several moments, the spectral knight couldn't find any words. Finally the armored figure managed to stutter out:

What?

You may have the best interest of the worlds at heart, but that doesn't mean you're taking the right path. Maybe the best way to learn this lesson is to take you back before this all began.

"**There **it is."

Shadow jumped out of her seat and peered over Angel's shoulder at his words. "The World That Never Was."

"Yeah." Angel narrowed his eyes at it through the window. _So, how many problems is this going to cause?_ Regardless, they'd promised Roxas; they needed to see it through.

Angel brought the Gummi ship into the world's atmosphere, bringing it up and allowing it to hover above the ground just before touching down. Shadow, unsurprisingly, was the first off the ship. He followed more slowly behind, sighing and shaking his head when he saw his girlfriend shifting from foot to foot in impatience for him. "They're not going to run off, Shadow."

"They might!"

"Then we just have to wait for them to come back."

"Then we should hurry before they leave." Grinning, she turned and pumped a fist into the air. "Let's go!"

Shadow led the way through the dark, dreary streets of The World That Never Was. Angel looked around him, searching for any sign of inhabitation. _It looks empty. _He turned his eyes towards the castle that hovered far above them. _But what about up there?_

Shadow seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because her finger was pointing up towards the castle and she was asking, "How do you think we'll get up there?"

"I don't know."

"Hey! Maybe we can use our Keyblades!"

Angel gave Shadow a skeptical look as she summoned her Keyblade. "Yeah, we'll just ride them right up to the castle."

"We might be able to."

"You have some really strange ideas. You know that, right?"

Shadow shrugged with a grin. The two returned their attention to the castle that hovered above them. "But then how-"

"Well, what do we have here?"

Both jumped at the voice that sounded unsettlingly close behind them. Turning, Angel saw the form of a man garbed in black, his gray-and-black hair tied in a long ponytail and an eye patch over his right eye. The man smiled, the sight of which was disconcerting. "How'd you two kids get here, anyways?"

"Um, we flew?" Shadow suggested.

"On what?"

"…Something?"

"Shadow." Angel couldn't help but roll his eyes, even as his legs were moving him to stand protectively in front of her.

The strange man looked amused. "Oh, protective of your girlfriend, are you?"

"Are you part of the Organization?" Angel blinked, realizing that Shadow was standing beside him again. _Why do I bother?_

The man's visible amber eye glittered with sudden sharpness. "Maybe. Who's asking?"

Angel rested a hand on Shadow's shoulder, silently praying that she'd take the hint and stay quiet. He himself was surprised he'd even thought of using this, let alone was going along with it. _Well, I've had a lot of experience in deception; why not use it?_ "The Time Racers."

"Time Racers? Never heard of them."

He ignored Shadow's gasp as he pressed forward. "We don't like to draw attention to ourselves; it'd cause too much trouble for our goals." He gave Shadow a meaningful look. He open jaw clamped shut, but she didn't wear her usual smile. _I know, bear with me._

"And what exactly is your goal, hmm?"

The man began circling. Angel kept his body stock still as he answered, "That's none of your concern for the moment. The point is that we could provide each other with mutual benefits."

The man laughed. "Mutual benefits? Look at the kid, trying to talk big."

"I'm not trying."

He laughed again. "Well, then who do you think you are, offering this, hm? Did your 'leader' send you to do the negotiations?"

"No; I _am _their leader."

The man halted abruptly, turning his good amber eye towards him. It glittered coldly, and an ironic smirk cross his face. "Alright, I've played your game so far, but I've had enough of it. It's time for you to run along, kiddo." In an instant, two guns were in his hands.

Shadow tried to dash forward to meet him, but Angel held her back. He turned his brown eyes to look squarely at the man. "And what if I could prove to you I'm telling the truth?"

The man cocked his head to the side. "Heh. Even if you could, I'm not the one you'd talk to. You'd need to see the bossman about that."

"Then I'll prove it to him."

The man laughed for a third time. It was beginning to grate on Angel's nerves. "And how are you going to 'prove' this, kid?"

"I'll bring the rest of the Time Racers to you." He didn't look, but he was sure Shadow was gaping at him again. _How the tables have turned._ He dragged her away, back in the direction they'd come. "We'll be back tomorrow, in the same place."

He could practically feel the tip of the gun at his head; Shadow shifting to guard his back only served to confirm his hunch. "And what if I shoot you now?"

Angel glanced over his shoulder at him. "Then you'll have some very angry people who can manipulate time hunting you down. I don't think that'd be your brightest move."

He didn't know if the man hesitated or not; he only knew that he continued forward, tugging Shadow along, and he didn't hear anything even resembling being shot at.

Shadow was eerily silent as they made their way back to the Gummi ship. They climbed in, and Angel began starting it up as Shadow took her seat and strapped in. Angel heard her fidgeting as he took off, and sighed in exasperation, asking finally, "What is it, Shadow? I know you have something to say."

"Why'd you use the Time Racers?" The words came out in a rush, as if Angel's words had been all that were needed to break through the dam. "I mean, you _were _their leader, but you're not any more, and Zylen's…gone…so they aren't together anymore, right? And you know what they were going to do is bad! So why-"

"Because it was the only thing I could think of doing that would help us."

"But-"

"No. This one's my call, Shadow." He felt a flash of irritation that she didn't seem to understand the situation.

"But isn't it the same thing that you complained Roxas was doing?"

His irritation grew. "If we're going to do one, might as well go the whole way, right?" His voice grew quiet, his dormant self-loathing filling it as he continued, "I've played the villain before; it's not an issue for me."

"Liar."

"Well what choice do we have?"

"Lots. Like we could break into their castle…or something."

"And how would that convince them?"

He saw her reflection in the window shrug, a very small smile on her face. "Exactly. This is the best plan we've got."

The smile and shrug turned into a pout. "I still don't like it."

"I didn't like you chasing me around with bandages, either, but I had to deal with that. Now it's your turn."

"Meanie."

"Ha ha." Angel's shoulders sagged with his heavy exhale.

"So, how are we going to get the Time Racers back together? They scattered all around Time Castle, right?"

"I don't know." That was a lie; he knew exactly how to get the Time Racers back together. Unfortunately, he also knew that it was a plan that Shadow would never approve of.

His heart seemed to fall further and further. _I really am going to have to play the villain's part, aren't I?_

* * *

_That's the end of chapter forty - four. Reviews are always appreciated!_


	45. Parting

_Here's chapter forty - five. Thank you Bookworm Gal and TWI1IGHTMAST3R for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Five: Parting**

Lea folded his arms across his chest and looked at the rag-tag group assembled in front of him. The king, queen, and their two 'guards' stood examining him. He sighed, rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "That's the gist of what happened."

Donald spoke up hesitantly. "So, Axel's a part of you now?"

"Yeah."

"Gawrsh, then you're really saying you want to help us out?" Goofy added.

"Yeah."

Mickey stepped forward, a troubled look on his face. "Gosh, Lea, I want to believe you. But…"

Lea understood; he'd spent a lot of time fighting against Roxas, Shadow, Angel, and the king himself. But at this point, he couldn't afford to back down. "Listen, I'll prove myself whatever way I have to, but I'm not going to just let this go. Axel-" He cut himself off, fists clenching briefly, then started again. "Axel believed in me, and I have nothing left. I'm going to see this through, but to do that I need your help." He looked imploringly at those assembled.

Mickey sighed, looking uncertain. "Well, I suppose we could take you to Master Yen Sid, and he could decide."

Two voices raised in protest in the same instant:

"Whaaaaa?!"

"Are you sure, your Majesty?"

Mickey nodded firmly. "Well, he did help save Minnie, and Leon and the others trust him, so I'm willing to give him a second chance. I wish you'd tell us what you want, though."

Lea shook his head. "Sorry. You'll find out when I talk to Yen Sid, but until then I'm going to remain quiet."

Mickey nodded, obviously seeing his determination in his eyes. He turned to leave, saying, "Come on, the Gummi ship's outside."

Lea blinked, realizing belatedly that he wouldn't have to worry about traveling through the Corridors of Darkness anymore. Allowing himself a faint smile, he followed behind the mouse king, Donald and Goofy going along with him. He paused and glanced back at Minnie when she didn't come. "You're staying?"

"Someone has to look after Disney Castle."

"I see." Lea smirked and lifted a hand in a wave. "Just don't get captured again."

"Don't worry, Lea; I'm capable of looking after myself too, you know." As Lea turned to leave, she called him back. "Lea." He glanced back in confused surprise. She offered him a kind smile. "Good luck."

More surprise etched itself on his heart and, he was sure, on his face, as well. He gave a quick nod, then turned and continued out after Mickey.

**Angel **was surprised that, despite the world they were on, Shadow was still the first out of the Gummi ship. In hind sight, he realized he should've known better. Shadow looked back at him, though her face lacked her usual smile. Obviously noticing his look, she forced a smile, asking, "So, who's looking where?"

Without thinking, Angel walked to her and pulled her into an embrace. She jerked in surprise, but returned it. "Um, okay? That's a weird answer."

_You're going to hate me when this is over._ "I'll go into the castle; you look around the outside for any stragglers." Angel pulled away and headed towards the looming figure on the horizon.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned to see Shadow following him. "Come on, the castle's big! Besides, who's going to be on the outskirts?"

"Just look around there, Shadow!"

"Geez, don't bite my head off." She offered him a smile that was half-apologetic, then her eyes brightened. "Hey, I wonder if Bahamut would know!" She took off running towards the castle before Angel could stop her.

He exhaled heavily, running a hand through his metallic gray hair, and didn't even bother to stop her. _So, where are the rest of you?_ He entered the broken castle at a slower pace, the flickering torches along the walls casting him in odd highlights and shadows. His eyes scanned the darkness that hovered between the torches, looking for a flash of a white coat or the shine of metallic hair.

What he got instead was a voice. "You."

He turned at the hoarse sound, meeting the faint glimmer of eyes and the slight sheen of hair that could only belong to a Time Racer. Their owner shrunk back slightly under his intense look, but continued, "I remember you. You used to be our leader, before Zylen took over."

"Yeah." Angel took a slow step forward.

The Time Racer seemed not to hear him. "Then Zylen disappeared, and we had nowhere to go."

"What if I told you I could give you something to fight for again?" He took a deep, quiet breath. "What if I told you that you could make all of that go away?"

The Time Racer in the shadows lifted his head to look at him, eyes seeming to spark with new life. "What?"

"I'm offering to reform the Time Racers, with me as its leader again."

The Time Racer looked at Angel as he outstretched a hand, then turned suspicious eyes to his face. "But you wanted to disband the Time Racers. You said that trying to change the past would be a mistake."

"And it might be," Angel replied, "but I'm willing to look past the risk for the moment."

He could see the hope in the Time Racer's eyes warring with his disbelief. "You were so set against it. And then Zylen tried to have you killed, and you spent so much time fighting us."

"Well, I'm willing to change my mind. But I'll need a favor from you, first."

The suspicion seemed to win out. "A favor?"

"There are some people who I need to impress. Help me do that, and remain under my command, and I'll help you achieve your goal."

The Time Racer still seemed uncertain, but Angel kept his arm outstretched. Finally, the boy extended his own hand from the shadows and grasped Angel's tightly, shaking it. "Done."

"Good." Angel pulled back. "Then your first order of business is to help me find the rest of the Time Racers on Time Castle. Tell them the same thing I've told you."

The Time Racer stepped out of the shadows and nodded. "Yes, sir." Then he was off down one corridor of the ancient castle, and Angel was off down another.

**Shadow **wandered through the castle, twisting her head around to peer into various nooks and crannies for any signs of Time Racers. Unfortunately, she wasn't having much luck. The other thing she was looking for - Bahamut's chambers - seemed to be as hard to find as the Time Racers.

An idea hit her, and a broad grin split her face. Pulling out her summoning crystal, she cried out, "Shiva!"

The summon came into existence with an explosion of green light. She cocked her head to the side. "Yes, Master?" She looked around her. "I don't see any enemies. Did you just want to talk?"

Shadow shook her head. "Nope. I want help finding Bahamut."

"Bahamut? Why do you need to find him?"

"I thought maybe he could help us."

"With your scheme with the Time Racers?" Shadow nodded. "I don't think he's going to be a lot of help. He's dead-set on remaining chained in that place until 'the Chosen One' comes."

"But-"

"No. I can't help you any more." In another flash of green light, Shiva returned to her crystal.

Shadow sighed and walked forward to pick up her crystal. "Okay, I'll just keep-"

She cut herself off when she heard the faint sound of voices. Lifting her head, she tried to pinpoint the direction they were coming from. She slunk towards them slowly, the words becoming more distinct as she neared a turn in the hall.

"…ack. He'll help us, but we have to help him, too."

"So he'll really help us change the past?"

"That's what he said."

Shadow froze, foreboding racing through her blood. _Someone else is trying to change the past? I've got to tell Angel! I guess we can't use the Time Racer excuse now._

"Man. Who would've thought Angel would change his mind?"

The words caused her to come to an abrupt halt for a second time. For a few moments, her mind was blank, and the only sensation she could feel with numbness. When her thoughts came back, she immediately tried to discard the notion. _No way. Angel would never do that. Not again. _But the words sounded hollow, and something inside her heart silently told her otherwise.

She was running before she realized it, sprinting down the dark corridors of Time Castle, calling Angel's name. "Angel! Ange-" Her words turned into a grunt as she spun around a corner and slammed head long into another person. She fell back on the floor, and so did the other person. "Ow." She pushed herself up on her knees, looking across at the person she'd knocked down.

Her heart stuttered when a familiar metallic head lifted. "Watch where you're going, Shadow." Angel pushed himself up, then extended a hand to help her to her feet. Mouth dry, she took it, and was standing again with a quick pull. "Why were you running around calling my name?"

"What was your plan for getting the Time Racers to help us?"

The words sound distant, almost desperate. Angel looked slightly surprised at her question, then narrowed his eyes and answered quietly, "It doesn't matter. It's working, anyways."

"Did you tell them that you'd help them change the past?"

She was hoping for him to deny it; she didn't want to believe that _he_, of all people, would be willing to go back to that. But his brown eyes darkened, and he opened his mouth to respond, stopped, then replied again with, "It doesn't matter."

"It _does _matter! I mean, you learned this lesson before, right? That changing the past would be bad?"

"You're jumping to conclusions!"

"Then answer me!"

He didn't want to; the look on his face said that much. But still he responded, "Yes." Her heart dropped, and, seeming to see that, he continued, "It was the only way I could think of to convince them to help us. We don't-"

"But that isn't right!"

"We don't have much choice if we want to get their help by tomorrow."

"But you're not a Time Racer any more."

Angel blinked as if only just remembering that, then summoned his Keyblade. He stared at it, then handed it hilt first to Shadow. "Here. If we're going to go through with this, then I need to be a full Time Racer again."

Shadow gaped at him. "But…you hated your powers…" There were a lot of other things she wanted to add to that statement; that he'd denounced the Time Racers, that he'd spent a long time trying to be free of them, that he'd only recently gotten over the pain of Sira's death. But she was unable to say any of that, only stare in amazement at the Keyblade and the boy who held it.

"And sometimes we have to deal with things we hate." His voice was full of self-loathing, but his eyes were firm. "Take it."

His hand released the Keyblade. Shadow's hand shot out and caught it instinctively. "Angel…" She took a few paces back. "If you go through with this, I'm not going with you."

His brown eyes were sad. "I'm sorry." He lifted a hand, as if to reach out and touch her, then stopped. With a shuddering breath he turned on his heel and walked away.

Shadow stared after him, tears beginning to run down her face and her hand still wrapped around his Keyblade. She almost fell to her knees but, after taking a deep breath, forced herself to remain upright and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter forty - five. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, please!_


	46. Request

_Here's chapter forty - six. Thank you TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Bookworm Gal, Bakon Hawk, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Six: Request**

Lea sat in the Gummi ship, drumming his fingers against the arm rest. He stared out the window at the space that flew by, his mind somewhat awed by the sight. Having spent his time traveling the worlds using Corridors of Darkness, he was unused to seeing the stars - or worlds, he supposed - flash by him on a plane of indigo.

"We're almost there," Mickey informed him from the front seat.

Lea jerked, then turned his gaze to look out the front window. He felt tension in his hands and realized he'd unconsciously curled his fingers tightly around the arm rests. He forced them to relax and took a deep breath. _It's almost time. I just hope I'm ready for it._

**Angel **emerged from a time portal into the dreary scene of The World That Never Was. He tugged uncomfortably on the uniform he'd donned; white jacket, blue pants, and blue shirt with gold markings. It had been a long time since he'd worn the uniform of the Time Racers, but considering that he now had the status of being their leader again, they'd managed to find an extra so he could slip into it. Absently he touched his right arm above the area where his tattoo was. _I guess it's fitting that the first Time Racer returns to his post._

The sound of various time portals opening drew him back to the present. Looking behind him, he saw the remainder of the Time Racers huddled together, hoods pulled up both to hide their metallic hair and shield them from the rain. "So what are we doing, Angel?"

He looked away, brown eyes taking in his surroundings. "We wait."

It appeared that wait wouldn't be long. "Well, you really did bring them with you. But what's with the getup?"

"You're one to talk."

The man laughed as he stepped into view. A smirk spread across his face and his visible eye glittered brightly. "So, kiddo, I guess you want to talk to Xehanort, huh?"

"That's why we're here."

"And where's your girlfriend?"

Angel tensed, a pang piercing his heart at the thought of Shadow. His voice was cold and detached when he answered. "She left."

The man gave him an odd look before laughing. "Girlie didn't like the idea of working with us, huh? Well, her loss." He turned around, motioning. "Come on; the big guy's not here at the moment, but I can see what we can do with the rest of the Organization."

Angel glanced back and nodded at his Time Racers. Then, steeling himself, he walked forward.

**The **spectral knight's head tilted

Go back? I already _went _back; how will this change anything?

Bahamut didn't answer; in fact, the presence of the dragon seemed to have disappeared altogether. The knight looked uncertainly at the grave of keys, troubled.

I don't understand. How would being here again teach me anything?

A memory bubbled to the surface as if called by the question, tickling the edge of consciousness. It bloomed into full force, revealing with it an empty black space where nothing and no one existed.

I've already seen this. This is what I'm trying to _prevent _from happening. This is what I'm here to try and help _fix_! This is when…the time line was distorted.

The fabric of reality seemed to ripple; it was something the figure was familiar with, though it wasn't something that was expected to be felt at that point and time.

This…this is…!

The spectral knight was suddenly engulfed in light.

**Lea **stepped out of the Gummi ship as it landed near the Mysterious Tower. He stared up at it, feeling apprehension pulse through him. _What if I can't do it? What if I can't live up to Axel's expectations?_ He almost started laughing. _Axel, it truly was _you _who should have come out of that fight, not me._

But the Nobody had given himself up, and it was too late to go back. The least he could do was respect his last wishes.

"Lea!"

Lea swung his head around to look at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "You coming?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." The red-head hurried across the grass to the tower entrance.

Mickey opened the large doors and led the way in. Donald and Goofy followed close behind, while Lea went last, attempting to crush the last sparks of uncertainty that danced about his heart. The mouse king led them through a small room in the entrance and up a long flight of stairs. Mickey looked back at him as they walked and explained, "I'll let Yen Sid know you're coming before you go in so he's not surprised."

"Alright."

Despite the fact that he knew the stairs had to have stretched for a long span of time, it seemed only moments before they stood before the doors that would lead him to Yen Sid.

**Gillick **felt frustration pulse through him. _Great. You tell me I need to fix the timeline, but don't tell me _how_?_ Since he still wasn't sure how _he_ had gotten here, the only thing he had to go on was Zylen and Roxas, and how they'd gotten into the area between times.

Which led Gillick to suggest something that he never imagined he'd suggest.

Zylen raised an eyebrow. "You want me to try and remember? Didn't you just tell me a little bit ago that I should stop dwelling on them?"

"What does it matter? This is the only clue we've got."

"What makes you assume that my past holds any key to this?"

"Don't you remember _anything_?"

"Very little. I was the leader of the Time Racers, and my name is Zylen." His brow furrowed in thought. "I think…I fought here, didn't I? I fought against someone with a Keyblade." His dark amber eyes suddenly stretched wide. "He was wearing your armor and had your Keyblade, but his wings-"

"Were made of light," Gillick finished. "Yeah. That was Roxas. You and him ended up here somehow. That's why we need to find out what happened in your past; if you could break one of the barriers of time before, then it might tell us how to fix it."

"I see." Zylen frowned, closing his eyes as he stopped to think.

Several moments of silence passed before Gillick released an irritated, "Well?"

"I don't know." Zylen sounded troubled. "I remember a Keyblade, but not yours; I had it with me here." His fists clenched. "It was the one that _boy _took."

Gillick didn't bother to point out that neither of them were much older than _that boy._ "And?"

"I…I think…" Zylen trailed off, a pained look crossing his face. "I fought Roxas with it. I remember…I remember locking a keyhole with it to save him. That keyhole was in here somewhere."

Gillick had forgotten all about that. _If we find that keyhole again, would I be able to use my Keyblade to fix the timeline?_

"Wait. I used it for something else, too." Zylen's frown deepened as he seemed to dive into his memories. "It had something to do with Kingdom Hearts." Gillick stiffened, the words brining on a bout of déjà vu, but Zylen continued without noticing. "No…that's not right. It did later, but originally it had something to do with a castle and some world where it was always night. I think…time was stalled there, in a sense." Zylen's expression contorted into one of shock, his eyes slowly opening. "I was going to use it…go back in time?"

Pain suddenly cut across the white-haired man's face, contorting it into a vicious grimace. "Zylen!" Gillick started towards him, but stiffened as words seemed to explode from the air around him and imprint themselves in his mind:

_The gate can only be closed by entering and becoming the sacrifice, the noble only saved by the hands of time._

He'd hardly had time to utter a startled "What?" before the words started to contort and change themselves, shaking unevenly on the plane of his mind and engraving themselves on the backs of his eyes:

_The break can only be healed by the broken, the lost only found by himself._

_Only the Guardian can complete the task of the forgotten._

Gillick felt inexplicably weak as the words burning in his mind seemed to cool down. He slid to his knees; the letters faded away, but their memory continued to be sharp and insistent in his mind. _What the hell? What does that even mean?!_

When he brought himself out of his stupor, he saw Zylen in a similar position, staring at the ground with horror-filled eyes. Slowly he lifted his head and met Gillick's gaze. "What am I?"

**Of** all the things he could've said, he was sure what he did was the last thing anyone was expecting. This could be confirmed by the reactions of King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as they simultaneously cried, "What?"

Donald was the first to recover. "Absolutely not!"

There was silence for a few moments, in which Yen Sid looked thoughtful, and Lea half-expected Mickey, the one who was most familiar with what he'd done in the past, to say something. However, the mouse king remained quiet, and Yen Sid continued with an unexpected reply. "I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed. Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began." _Which is why you can't argue with me right now!_ Lea bit back the words.

"But you do know where they are?" Goofy asked.

Yen Sid reached up a hand to stroke his beard. "You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next…it was a necessity. If Sora and Riku complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test."

"But are they safe right now?" Mickey implored.

"Considering their ability, I would like to believe that they are." Lea crossed his arms across his chest, troubled. _They are strong. But what if Xehanort's stronger?_ He waited for Yen Sid's inevitable response as the old master continued, "However, all my attempts to locate Sora and Riku end…questionably." _I'm sure Isa has something to do with that._ Lea kept his expression neutral at that thought; oddly he felt little towards his old friend - perhaps because of Axel's influence - but despite that, he didn't wish to say anything on the matter just yet. "Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict."

Donald made a troubled noise, and Mickey ventured, "So…"

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different." Lea noticed he made no mention of the fact that he'd been active before. There was a part of him that was sure the old man knew about his former job with the Time Racers, but wasn't saying anything. _Does this mean he's willing to give me a second chance?_ "We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard."

All eyes turned uncertainly to Lea. He stood calm beneath them, the uncertainty he'd felt before now gone, replaced by an inner fire and steely determination. Yen Sid gave him a serious look, but there was an unusual light in his eyes as he continued. "I must warn you again - the road will not be easy."

"Fine." He unfolded his arms "Let's jump right in." His green eyes flashed fire. "Teach my how to wield the Keyblade."

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter forty - six. Reviews would be great, please?_


	47. Training Begins

_Here's chapter forty - seven. Thank you Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Seven: Training Begins**

"Master Yen Sid, shouldn't we have performed the Right of Succession?"

Yen Sid's gaze shifted to Mickey. "Perhaps. However, I wish to see his heart for myself."

Mickey looked out the door, where Lea, Donald, and Goofy had exited. "Can he do it without it, though?"

"Mickey, there is more to the Right of Succession than you would first believe." The mouse king looked at Yen Sid in surprise. In his eyes was an odd glint of knowing. Mickey wondered what the old master knew that he wasn't telling, but chose not to ask; he would find out when it was time. "Now, go. He needs to get to Radiant Garden, after all."

Mickey nodded and headed out the door.

**Lea** stared out the window of the Gummi ship, his eyes focused not on the passing expanse of space before him, but on his own reflected emerald orbs. Looking into his own eyes he asked, "So why do we have to go to Radiant Garden?"

"We need to get some help from some old friends," Mickey told him, glancing over his shoulder as he piloted the Gummi ship.

"Old friends, huh?" He thought he had a pretty good idea of who those friends were. _At least Shadow and Angel aren't likely to be there._ He wasn't sure what he'd do if he had to come face to face with them again.

The Gummi ship tipped downward. Lea braced himself as they entered the atmosphere of another world. The ship continued its descent until it neared the ground, hovering above it before touching down. Lea removed his seatbelt and stood along with the others. "Come on; let's go."

Lea, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey headed down the streets towards the Restoration Committee's base. It wasn't long before it came into sight, and an even shorter time before they were at the door. Mickey raised a fist and knocked. The door creaked open to reveal the face of Cid. "Well, this is a surprise. Didn't expect to see you guys." His eyes flicked to Lea. "Or you again, either."

"Again?" Donald echoed.

"He was pretty beat up the last time he came here." He chuckled. "Merlin wasn't too happy to find out he'd left."

"Hey, isn't Merlin the one we came here to see?" Goofy asked.

Mickey nodded. "Is he here?"

Cid looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. The others are out, though. Want me to call them back?"

"No, that's alright. We're kind of in a hurry."

"Alright." Cid turned around and walked away, calling, "Hey, Merlin! You have some visitors!"

As the four entered Lea heard Merlin murmuring, "Now, who could be looking for me?" The wizard stopped short when his eyes fell on the four in the doorway. "Lea! And Mickey, Donald, and Goofy! My, my; this is unexpected." He adjusted his glasses as he walked up to great them. Lea expected to be reprimanded, but instead the old wizard gave him a knowing smile. "You're back much quicker than I thought you'd be. So, did you find the path you were looking for?"

"Path?" Lea thought over that statement, then smirked. "Yeah. That's why we're here."

"Oh?"

"Merlin, we need your help," Mickey responded. "Can you come with us back to Master Yen Sid's tower?"

"Certainly." He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Smoke exploded around them; Lea lifted an arm and coughed into it. When it cleared, he opened his eyes to see they had returned to the room where Yen Sid waited.

Yen Sid seemed far from surprised. "It's good to see you again, Merlin."

"Likewise. But why did you need me here?"

Yen Sid didn't answer immediately; instead, he motioned as if calling someone forward. Three fairies flew into view, resting on the ground near him. "Lea has requested to learn an ability that will take a great amount of time to accomplish. Years, in fact, if it is to be done properly."

"Wh-wha-, years?"

"Yes." Yen Sid folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, time is something we do not have. Therefore, I will be sending Lea to a plain where time does not exist."

Lea stiffened, eyes widening fractionally. _Where time doesn't exist?_ He was willing to bet that's where Zylen was. _Where he and Roxas fought._ He felt something tighten in his chest. _Is that Axel? Or is it me?_ He supposed it was both, since they were one and the same now. He knew all he had to do was reach out, and he'd be able to bring forward a memory of his Nobody - or his time as a Nobody.

But there wasn't time to dwell on that now.

"He will be able to learn without the fear of passing time. However, he will need help in this task. And that is what I wish to request of you four."

Merlin stroked his beard. "Hmm. Well, this is a surprise. A place where time doesn't exist?" He lowered his hands. "Well, I'd be willing to help, I suppose."

"And we've already agreed," the red fairy added, looking at Yen Sid.

The old master nodded. "Then before I send you there, you should be warned: while you are there, you effectively don't exist. Therefore, if you cease to act for any reason, you will be destroyed." Lea was not comforted by the fact that he said 'destroyed', not 'killed.'

"May I ask what we'll be teaching him?" Merlin questioned.

"With the aid of your magic and guidance, I'm hoping he can learn to wield the Keyblade."

Merlin looked shocked. "Wield the Keyblade? I understand you may have some faith in him; he certainly is not the person he was. But are you sure he's able to?"

"I suppose we shall find out."

Lea smirked and Merlin fell silent. Yen Sid lifted his hands as the fairies flew over to join them. "Are you ready?"

Lea answered for all of them. "Let's do this."

"Then let us begin."

Lea was greeted by the sight of mist swirling up in a wall around him. The wave of nostalgia that flowed through him didn't last long; it was quickly replaced by a splitting headache, and what sounded like something breaking. He felt as if he were being pulled in two different directions at once, at the same time feeling as if something were forcing down on him, trying to crush his being.

The mist disappeared suddenly, the conflicting feelings on being torn about disappearing as he was slammed back into himself. Looking out, his eyes were meant with a plain of nothing.

"**So, **you're saying that we'll need to drive Sora into a second sleep if we want to get him. That right?"

Angel nodded in confirmation of Xigbar's words. "That's right."

The man snorted. "And how are we going to do that?"

"With time." Angel let his gaze rake over the assembled members of this new 'Organization;' most were hooded, save for the three he'd been introduced to: Xigbar, Xemnas, and Xehanort. Or, at least, a younger version of him. The boy had registered recognition when he'd seen him, but made no comment as of yet. Angel focused his gaze on Xigbar. "We can manipulate time, to an extent. While we can't change things, we can force Sora to go into a state in the past. If we take you there, too, then you should have no problem putting him to sleep again. A dream within a dream within a dream."

"And how does that work?"

"The past is, in a way, reality. Where normally it'd be difficult to put someone to sleep within a dream, it shouldn't prove much of a problem inside a form of reality."

Xigbar grinned wickedly. "Kid, I think we're going to get along well."

"Indeed." Xemnas added his approval with a nod.

"I will go a lure him here," Xehanort offered. His amber eyes rested on Angel, asking a question. He gave a slight nod and headed away from the others.

"Hey! Where are you going, kid?"

"To get things ready," he lied easily, hardly looking over his shoulder at the gray-and-black haired man.

Xehanort stopped him once they'd gotten a fair distance away from the others. "Those are the people who were in Time Castle. You told me you weren't one of them. And you told me that you had a Keyblade."

"Things change."

"What game are you playing?"

Angel looked at him as he contemplated his answer. _If you work with him, it'll destroy the time line._ The words of the spectral knight rang through his mind, but he tried his best to force them away. _This is only temporary. Besides, the guy has no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. How would he even know?_ "I thought you wanted to know about Time Castle and the Time Racers?"

Xehanort's eyes widened. "You'll tell me?"

"I might. But there's someone who can probably tell you more." This time Angel hesitated, the old hatred boiling up beneath his skin. He was sure it was showing on his face despite his best efforts to conceal it. _I need his help. Whether I like it or not, he knows more about Time Castle than I do. This is the only way I can think of to convince Xehanort to trust me._ "In a place between times is a man named Zylen. If you can bring him out, then I'm sure he'll give you all the information you want."

Xehanort seemed surprised. "Zylen? And a man between times?" An odd smile twisted his lips before he barked out a laugh. "Of course. That would make sense."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Xehanort shook his head, his laughter ceasing though the smile remained. "But how would I bring him out?"

"I don't think he'll take much convincing. As for how you'll actually get him out of there," he shrugged, "I'd say just get there. Xigbar said you can manipulate time, right? You should be able to do that."

Xehanort gave him an odd look. "Indeed." He turned to leave. "Thank you for your time. I'm sure this will be an interesting alliance."

Angel turned to leave before he'd seen the boy disappear.

**Gillick's **head shot up as he felt a disturbance. "What the hell? Why does someone have to break through the fabric of time _now_?" He stood, his Keyblade ready despite his shaking legs.

"Is there even a point to fighting them?"

He stopped at Zylen's voice. "What are you talking about?" he hissed, looking back at where the white-haired man still knelt.

"I don't know about you, but _I_ certainly am not good." A cruel smile twisted his lips. "If I did so much before, why should I bother to try and change now."

Gillick had grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground before he'd even had the chance to realize what he was doing. "You damn idiot. You think your past defines who you are? Bullshit. You can choose your own path!" His grip tightened as the shadows of memories swam like fish to the surface of his mind before diving back into the murky depths. "Stop crying about what happened before and focus on what's happening now." He threw him onto the invisible ground, giving him a piercing glare from amber eyes.

Zylen looked up, surprise flickering in his own eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an entirely new voice. "Those are some interesting words of wisdom."

For a second time Gillick felt the fabric of time shift, this time allowing through the form of the silver-haired boy he'd fought before. Gillick tensed, fixing him with a glare that seemed to unnerve his opponent. "It's been a while, Guardian of Time."

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter forty - seven! Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	48. Escaping Time

_Here's chapter forty - eight. Thank you Bookworm Gal, caitlinkeitorin, and TWI1GHTMAST3R for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Eight: Escaping Time**

Zylen's eyes widened as they alighted on the silver-haired boy. They strayed down to the Keyblade he already held ready in his hand. _My Keyblade!_ The sight of it resulted in a wave of nausea. _Do I really still want it?_ That was a question he wasn't sure he had an answer to.

The boy's amber eyes fell to him. "My name is Xehanort. You are Zylen, correct?"

Zylen started before bringing himself to his full height. "Yes."

"Good. You're the one I came here to see."

"Why?" Gillick barked out. "I don't know who you are, but you're messing with something that shouldn't be messed with. Get the hell out."

"Peace," the boy implored, lifting his hands, though Zylen noticed there was a spark of fear in his eyes. "I simply wish to free Zylen from this place. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Free me?" Zylen blurted. "Why would you want to-"

"I need your help with something."

"And you assume we trust you?" Gillick asked. "Just get out of here."

Zylen felt a flash of indignation that Gillick was answering for him. "Isn't this my decision to make, not yours?"

"I wouldn't trust this guy as far as I could throw him." He turned a sneer towards Xehanort. "Why don't you explain how the hell you can get to this place, huh? Doesn't seem like something you're supposed to be able to do."

"I cannot speak of that information."

"See?" Gillick brandished his Keyblade. "So leave."

Xehanort still looked uncertain, but prepared his stolen Keyblade. "I wished to avoid fighting you, but if I must, then I will."

_And what am I?_ Zylen questioned silently. _Shouldn't this have been my decision?_ He had to admit that he liked the idea of escaping from a place where time didn't exist; however, a part of him had to question the wisdom. If he had locked himself in here when he sealed the Keyhole to time, then what would happen if he left?

Gillick springing off the ground snapped his attention away from his thoughts. The black-haired boy brought his Keyblade down in a powerful overhead blow, which Xehanort blocked with his stolen Keyblade. Gillick pressed down, arms shaking as badly as Xehanort's as he tried to force his way past the boy's defenses. He pulled back after a few moments, swinging his blade horizontally in an attempt to slash Xehanort's stomach. Xehanort's Keyblade swung down in a quick arc to knock the attack away with a faint clang. Gillick pressed forward, blade flying wildly while Xehanort's flew to meet each strike, resulting in the dull ring of metal on metal in the still air. As he blocked more of Gillick's strikes, Zylen saw the fear slowly leaving Xehanort's eyes.

Then he decided to attack back. He slid forward, beneath Gillick's guard, and jumped up, blade screeching against Gillick's armor as he reached for his arm. The teeth of Xehanort's Keyblade caught in Gillick's, and he tugged it free with a jerk.

Gillick, however, wasn't done, and promptly slammed a fist covered in darkness into Xehanort's head. The silver-haired boy flew a short distance before skidding across the ground. Both Keyblades spun through the air, landing in opposite areas of the space. Zylen took an uncertain step backwards, expecting them to both go for their weapons.

Gillick surprised him by lunging for the downed boy. His clawed fingers wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground with seemingly little effort. When Gillick spoke, his voice was oddly quiet. "Listen to me. I don't know what you're up to, but I don't trust anyone who's messing with time, let alone someone who wants to screw with time _and _is trying to work with the former leader of the Time Racers."

One of Xehanort's amber eyes cracked open. "Former…leader?" he croaked.

Gillick continued as if he'd never spoken. "I really want to kill you. But I think it'd be cruel even for me to end you here. So this is your one chance; leave and you can live. Otherwise you _will _die here, and I make no promises on what happens to your soul."

He dropped Xehanort, who landed on the ground with a thud and began gasping for breath, clutching at his throat. Gillick turned and headed for his Keyblade. _That's it, then, _Zylen thought with a faint flash of disappointment. _My choice has been made for me._

He and Gillick seemed to share similar levels of surprise when the latter was sent stumbling forward. Behind him stood Xehanort, Keyblade grasped tightly in both hands while he still gasped for breath. "And now I know…the truth…about you." His voice grew stronger as Gillick turned around. "You are…nothing more than a human. With all a human's weaknesses."

For a few moments Gillick was silent. Then a quiet sound that grew in volume and irony broke free from his lips; laughter. "I forgot the rule of battle; never show mercy." His hand tightened almost imperceptibly around the hilt of his Keyblade. "Let me fix that!" He lunged forward, Keyblade swung far out to the side before he brought it in to slash at his opponent's head. Xehanort ducked out of the way, allowing it to fly cleanly over. Gillick spun around on one foot as Xehanort attempt to trip him with his Keyblade, planting both feet only briefly before jumping into the air. His Keyblade was drawn far back over his head, and he brought it down on his enemy with a war cry. Xehanort rolled away from it, allowing him to slam into the ground.

It seemed it was Xehanort's turn to take the offensive. He lunged forward, swing his sword in an arc. Gillick blocked his first strike, then his second, then his third, but was unable to parry the fourth. It seemed he'd grown frustrated with defending as Xehanort continued his drawn-out combo, slipping beneath the blade and swinging his Keyblade towards Xehanort's exposed side. Xehanort spun away, bringing his Keyblade down in the same instant.

Zylen could practically feel Xehanort's surprise as Gillick grabbed the boy's Keyblade. The broken black wings slid out of his armor, and he beat them powerfully to lift both of them into the air.

Then he released the caught Keyblade. Xehanort, who'd still been hanging on, let out a gasp of surprise as he fell, and flailed in the air as if trying to correct himself.

It didn't appear that Gillick was going to give him the chance. He folded his wings and dove so that he was below the younger boy, snapping them open and swinging his Keyblade at his back. Xehanort released a cry of pain as he was forced higher into the air. Gillick proceeded to power his way higher into the air, soaring past Xehanort and slashing him with his weapon again. This time Xehanort flew in a diagonal, and Gillick proceeded to dive so that he was beneath him, hitting him and sending him higher into the air again. Then with a surge of his wings he was hovering over him again, this time flipping in the air for momentum and collapsing his wings as he brought his Keyblade down. Gillick's wings snapped back open the moment after his weapon made impact; Xehanort was not so fortunate, and flew through the air with added momentum until he hit the ground with a painful thud.

Xehanort was unmoving, and for a few moments Zylen believed Gillick had killed him. Gillick, apparently, was uncaring as to whether he did or not; he folded his wings and dived, the point of his Keyblade aimed directly at the time traveler's chest.

Xehanort moved only slightly, but it was enough so that the weapon stabbed the ground, and not his chest. Gillick jerked his weapon up as Xehanort rolled away and struggled to his feet. Both were panting, one from exertion, the other from pain. Xehanort coughed, a few flecks of blood spraying from his mouth. "You are a fool. If this is all time has for a guardian, then Xehanort won't have to worry about traveling through it any longer. We will summon the X-blade."

"Xehanort?" Zylen murmured. _Aren't _you _Xehanort?_

Gillick responded with a furious glare. "I am not going to let you destroy what I gave up everything for!" The last words turned into a war cry as he shot forward, his Keyblade sliding across the ground before it was brought up in a slash at Xehanort's ribcage. Xehanort blocked with a wince, but was quickly sent flying as his opponent swung around and delivered another powerful blow.

Xehanort stabbed his Keyblade towards the ground, creating an ear-splitting screech as he used it to slow himself to a stop. He seemed to sense the same thing that Zylen did; if he didn't take the offensive, he'd be overtaken.

He sprang forward, feinting to the right before swinging around to the left and slashing at Gillick's side. Though the blow landed, the armor deflected any damage it would've caused. Xehanort didn't seem to be deterred; as Gillick spun around to strike at him, Xehanort swept his blade low across the ground, knocking the older boy's feet out from under him. He quickly used the teeth of his Keyblade to grab the guard and jerk it free. Xehanort caught the Keyblade with his free hand and looked down at Gillick. "Who has the advantage now."

"Still me!" Gillick shot up, resulting in Xehanort stumbling backwards. Gillick's wings beat the air and lifted him higher. He crossed his wings in front of him, darkness gathering around them.

Zylen's eyes widened as he recognized what he was about to do. _It's the same move Roxas used on me._

Xehanort seemed to realize whatever was happening wouldn't have a good outcome for him, and backpedaled, his eyes still warily eyeing his opponent. Zylen did the same, crouching low a few moments later.

Gillick's wings flung themselves wide open, allowing a barrage of darkness to fly down from them towards the ground below. Zylen covered his head with his hands, gritting his teeth as the pellets of darkness struck against him. _He's not concerned about what happens; he just wants to make sure Xehanort's defeated._ The force of the attack eventually resulted in Zylen slamming onto the ground, his hands still covering his head in a feeble attempt to prevent himself from being completely overwhelmed by the attack.

It took a few moments before he realized the assault had stopped. Slowly he lowered his arms, lifting his head with a wince. He saw Gillick still hovering in the air, beating his wings to keep himself aloft. A few paces of stood Xehanort, leaning on one Keyblade for balance while the other was held limply at his side. The younger boy lifted his head, calling out, "How are you able to use magic? That shouldn't be possible unless you can control time!"

"Don't underestimate the power of the Knight!" Gillick dove straight for his opponent. Xehanort attempted to defend himself but was unable to before he was disarmed, Gillick's Keyblade slipping free while he stubbornly clung to the other even as he was sent flying.

Xehanort groaned as he struggled to push himself up. "The Knight?"

Gillick stalked towards the downed boy with slow, measured steps. "I may have given up the power of the X-blade, but there's still a certain amount of magic that fused with my heart."

Xehanort stared up at him with shocked eyes. "What?"

A cruel smirk twisted Gillick's lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't know? Well, too bad for you; I know better than to reveal everything." He lifted his Keyblade in what was obviously intended to be the final blow.

Xehanort, however, seemed to still have a few tricks up his sleeve. Pillars of fire exploded around him, sending Gillick into the air with a cry of surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry," Xehanort mock as Gillick tumbled back to the ground, "you thought you were the only one who could perform that trick?"

Gillick lunged forward, a snarl twisting his lips. Xehanort called up the pillars of fire again; Gillick came to an abrupt halt, scouting around the outside in what seemed to be an attempt to strike him from a different angle.

_It's like I'm not even here, _Zylen contemplated as he watched the two Keybladers fight, magic being exchanged for Keyblade strikes and more magic. His eyes focused on the figure of Xehanort, who seemed to be growing more and more desperate. _Why would you want to talk to me? And could you really get me out of here?_

He didn't want to be here; he knew that much. But what would he do if he escaped? He had no goals, now that his initial plans had come crashing down. He supposed that was what distressed him; he'd lost his sense of purpose. His lips curled into an odd smile as the sound of crashing steel faded into the background of his mind. _I always played the role of a villain. Is there any sense in changing now?_

For a few moments he struggled with the idea, feeling himself relapse into a desire to stay and find a purpose in helping Gillick stop this 'disruption to time.' Bitterness soon found its way back into his heart and overrode it. _What's the point? I don't think I know how to be a hero; besides, I what will I gain should I help him? I'll still be trapped here, doomed to fade away._

His heart and mind were suddenly resolved.

Zylen pushed himself to his feet just as Xehanort was knocked backwards, seemingly spent. He shot forward just as Gillick seemed about to deliver the finishing blow, catching the Keyblade with a grunt. Gillick's amber eyes stretched wide. "Zylen! What…?"

Zylen glanced behind him, eyes cold. "You said you could get me out of here? Let's go."

He turned back in time to see Gillick's eyes flash with fury. "Zylen!"

The black-haired boy pulled back, seemingly intending to cut him down. Xehanort grabbed his arm in the same instant.

Though he didn't see the end of the attack, he was sure all Gillick cut through was a wall of mist.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter forty - eight! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	49. Ghost of the Past

_Here's chapter forty - nine. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Roxasstorm, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Forty - Nine: Ghost of the Past**

Lea blinked, his eyes straining themselves to adjust to the idea of nothingness. _How is this possible?_ But there was no better word to describe what he saw before him; no darkness, no light, no land, sea, sky. There was simply _nothing._ "Hey, Merlin, is this-"

He cut himself off as he turned around. Merlin and the three fairies were missing. "What in the world?"

How is this possible? There truly _is _a Realm of Nothing?

Lea stiffened, a shiver running up his spine. Just as the idea of seeing nothingness was strange, the idea of hearing words without sound seemed off. The latter, however, seemed vaguely familiar. _Yeah. In Axel's memories, a voice without sound guided him out of the Realm of Darkness._ He turned around, emerald eyes searching for the source of the voice.

In the plain of nothing, there was suddenly _something_; the faintly transparent form of an armored figure. The figure stared at its hands, turning them over before focusing on its surroundings.

Did my memory initiate this? But how is that possible?

"Hey! Who are you? And why am I here?"

The knight's head whipped around, seemingly startled to realize that he was there.

Axel? No, Lea.

Lea stiffened, about to ask how this strange knight knew his name, when a memory flashed into his mind:

"_What truth?"_

_That either Axel can exist, or Lea. If they fuse, there is no in-between._

_That memory wasn't mine, _Lea thought as it faded. His fists slowly clenched. _So this is the guy who put that idea into Axel's head, huh?_

The knight began walking towards him, footsteps soundless in the still air.

Why are you here? You should be learning how to use the Keyblade right now.

"How do you know about that?"

It doesn't matter.

Lea summoned his Chakrams. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept that answer."

The knight continued forward without concern.

Go ahead and throw them at me. It won't matter.

Lea's eyes widened, before narrowing suddenly, his fingers tightening around the grips of his Chakrams. The knight stopped in front of him, tilting its head curiously to one side.

This is strange. Why would-

"-that memory bring me here, to this place?" The knight's voice gained substance, taking on a masculine tone. His armor, in turn, seemed to become more solid. He made a confused noise, tilting his head to the side before lifting his hand up to touch his helmet. For a few moments, Lea stared across the open space at the strange man. Then a low, quiet sound started from within the confines of the helmet, slowly growing in volume.

Laughing. The knight was laughing.

"What is this?" He sounded half-hysterical. "This happened in the Keyblade Graveyard, as well. Why? What is going on?"

"Keyblade Graveyard?"

The knight's laughter died at Lea's uncertain question. "That's right; I don't know how _you're_ here, either." He began forward again. "But regardless, we can take care of that. You need to get to the space between times to learn how to wield your Keyblade."

"Hold on. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I thought you wanted to learn how to wield the Keyblade. Or was I mistaken?"

"No. But I'm tired of being treated like a puppet." Lea tensed. "Whatever I do will be my own choice."

"Ha. You wish to fight me?" The knight lifted a hand, a sphere of darkness flying from his palm in a split-second to collide with Lea's chest, sending him flying backwards. "I've had thousands of years experience. How long have you been around, hmm?"

"Thousands…of years?" Lea grunted as he pushed himself up. _That hurt more than expected._

"Call it a curse. Or a blessing. I'm not sure at this point." The knight picked him up by his hood. He choked as his airways were cut off, then gasped as he was thrown into the air before landing hard on the knight's metal shoulder. "But come on; we don't have any time to waste."

Lea slammed one of his Chakrams into the back of the knight. The armored figure stumbled, caught of guard, allowing Lea to slide free. "Well, what if I say I don't want to?" he asked, spinning around into a ready position.

He could practically feel the anger radiating from the knight at that comment. "You idiot. You don't have a choice!"

"Huh. Funny, I don't like that answer." He shrugged nonchalantly, keeping one eye on his opponent to see how he'd react, ignoring the part of him that questioned the intelligence of this idea. "Maybe I just won't go, then."

The knight was on him before he could blink. He saw the flash of armored claws and pulled back, alarm flaring through him as they nearly scored long lines down his face. "You _will _come, even if I have to carry you back unconscious."

"_I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

Lea flinched at Axel's memory. _No time for that now._

"What's the matter? Did Axel say something similar?"

Lea tensed as the knight seemed to guess what he was thinking. "How did you-"

"It's written across your face." The knight started towards him again. "Make life easier for yourself and come with me.

Righteous anger filled Lea as he lifted his Chakrams. "Hey, what right do you think you have to make other people's choices for them?"

The knight paused, as if considering this question. Then, "Every right." Lea was struck speechless by this response, leaving his opponent to continue. "The timeline was fractured, a long time ago, by a boy and his brother when they tried to save the world. They succeeded, but in the process took away the freedom of choice. And until the correct point in time at which they timeline becomes stable again, I must make sure that nothing deviates from its correct path."

_This guy's insane._ A smirk crossed his face. "Heh. You're no better than Zylen."

"Do not compare me to that man!"

"Why? Because I'm right?" Lea lifted his head, his self-confident smirk falling as he lifted his Chakram. "Let me prove to you that we can have free choice."

This time he anticipated the attack, and called up a wall of fire to counter-act the wave of darkness. "Idiot! There will come a time when that's true, but now's not that time! Didn't you hear what I've been saying?"

"I heard," he flung a Chakram when the darkness and fire faded, "but I think you're wrong." The knight deflected the Chakram with one armored hand; by this point Lea was on top of him. "Look at me!" He slammed his Chakram down, which caught on the edge of his opponent's helmet. The knight wrapped a hand around his wrist, stopping him from tearing it off. Lea landed on the ground, and the two struggled against each other for a few moments. "I chose not to be a puppet anymore, right?"

"And how can you say this wasn't all preordained?" The knight shot a darkness-coated fist forward, slamming it into Lea's stomach and causing him to go flying backwards.

Lea groaned, eyes sliding open to see lightning striking down towards him. He rolled away, sending a burst of fire towards his opponent. "I guess I don't," he admitted as the knight cut through the fire. He shot another fireball. "But you know what?" Another blast of fire emerged from the tip of his Chakram. "You're not God; you don't have the right to decide that." He shot a fourth ball of fire, coating both Chakrams in it immediately afterwards and throwing them in an X. The two flying weapons arched in towards their intended target. The knight lifted his arms to deflect them; Lea retaliated by calling up a massive wall of fire. He brought it down, attempting to crash it down on his opponent. The armored man, unable to move, was caught in the blaze. He heard his cry of pain above the roar of the flames.

Then his eyes widened as darkness exploded from within the inferno, quenching it and racing across the ground towards Lea. He attempted to bring up a burst of fire like a shield, but it was destroyed with little effort. The darkness raced around Lea, wrapping his body in its long fingers. He could feel it sinking into his skin and bones, feel it ripping at him from outside and inside. His mind became incoherent; the only thing he had the ability to do was scream in pain.

It seemed an eternity before the pain faded. When it did, he became vaguely aware of someone speaking to him. "I know that. I know that better than anyone. But I can't afford to leave this up to chance!"

Lea closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "If everything's preordained," he hissed out, "then what is there to chance?" He lifted his head, slowly standing and lifting his Chakrams to continued fighting.

The knight stared at him, armor steaming. Then his shoulders sank and his helmet rattled with a sigh. "Of course. That'd make sense, wouldn't it?" A bitter laugh escaped him. "But how can I leave things? What if something goes wrong? What if it's my fault the timeline is distorted again?"

Lea lowered his weapons slightly at the hysterical tone of his opponent's voice. _Guess I know to cross 'eternal life' off my wish-list._

"No. I must keep fighting on!"

Lea was unprepared for the knight's strike, and was unable to lift his Chakrams to block in time. Claws sank into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. "I fought so long for this. How do I know you'll make the right choice? How do I know you won't turn back to evil, or that you'll be able to maintain your existence? Do you even know if you're Axel or Lea?"

The words nearly caused Lea to cease thinking. "What?"

"Do you know? Can you tell?" The knight spun around and kicked Lea in the side.

Lea slammed his Chakram into the non-existent ground. "I'm Lea! _I _was the one who won the battle, not Axel."

"You sound uncertain."

"That's not true!" But he couldn't stop the flash of doubt. _This is ridiculous! I'm _Lea. _Axel was defeated._ A pang flashed through his chest. _So then…why do these memories keep pressing against me?_

He was suddenly flying backwards again. "You see? How can I trust you if you can't even give me the correct answer?"

Lea wanted to answer, but still found himself in a stupor. _How _can _he trust me? As a Nobody _and _as a Somebody, I have a record of betraying people. How do I know I won't fail to redeem myself?_ But what he said to the king echoed back through his mind. "You can't. But…it's not your right to try and control others."

He was suddenly lifted off the ground by the collar of his cloak. "How can you say that? Don't you care that you may cause the timeline to fall apart? You idiot! I-"

He stopped abruptly as Lea's hand punched towards his face. His visor shattered as he shoved Ifrit's summon crystal through the glass. "Ifrit." Red light flared around them, and there was a sound like something breaking. Lea closed his eyes against the brightness and his ears against the scream of pain.

"Hey, Master. Now _that _was an entrance."

Lea blinked his eyes open to see Ifrit standing over what looked like a broken body. Lea stared at it, walking forward. Ifrit bent down to examine the body beneath him. "Hey. This guy's not dead."

"What?" Lea hurried forward more quickly in time to see that the knight, though he was taking on a more spectral form, was indeed still breathing. "What is this guy?"

"I told you," the knight hissed,

I'm both cursed and blessed.

Lea blinked as the soundless words returned.

But I suppose I've been beaten this time, haven't I?

The knight's chest moved up and down as if he were laughing.

My anger always did get the best of me. Figures I'd never grow out of that habit.

Ifrit returned to his crystal, seeming to sense that the battle was over. Lea bent down near the fallen knight. "Hey. Were you the one who broke the timeline in the first place?"

The knight didn't answer at first. When he did, it wasn't what he expected:

Lea. You still don't understand what is required.

He pushed himself up. Lea tensed, ready to fight again, but the knight stilled him with a hand. Slowly he reached up and gripped his helmet, hesitating before pulling it off. The face beneath it resembled that of an old man. Despite that, his long hair still shone black, and his amber eyes glimmered with a fierce light. His mouth moved with words that Lea couldn't hear.

Yes. Long ago, in the Keyblade War, my brother and I used the X-blade to open Kingdom Hearts, and give power to the hopes of children who wished to save the world. But in doing what I thought was best, I inadvertently made the world the way it has become.

Lea suddenly felt an odd kinship with this man. "So you're looking for redemption, like me."

I suppose that's one way of putting it. But I think I just want what I gave up everything for to be saved.

"Everything?"

It's a long story, and unfortunately one I don't have the time to tell.

The knight lifted a hand. Lea suddenly felt drowsy, his memory fuzzy. "Wait!" he protested as he began to drift into unconsciousness. "At least give me a name!"

Just before his vision faded to black, the man mouthed the words:

My name is Gillick.

* * *

_That would be the end of chapter forty - nine. Reviews would be awesome, please?_


	50. Second Sleep

_Here's chapter fifty. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Koko, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, scrawlx1012, and caitlinkeitorin for reviewing last chapter!_

_Oh, and forgot to mention this last week: _Phoenix Wings _is now officially one year old!_

**Chapter Fifty: Second Sleep**

The spectral form of Gillick stared down at the unconscious one of Lea. He looked at his hand, turning it over. _Well, I suppose it's useful that I gained the ability to lock away memories, after all._ Lea, thankfully, would never remember that he'd battled with him. Lea's words troubled him, but he pushed them out of his mind temporarily. At the moment, there was the more pressing matter of making sure Lea made it to the realm between times.

That brought up the question: why were they here in the first place? Bits and pieces made sense to him; if he himself were to be dragged here, then most likely the original destination would've been the realm between times. However, the 'other' him - the one that currently existed outside of time - was there, and two forms of the same person weren't traditionally allowed to exist on the same plane of existence at once, thus leading him to be transported to somewhere else. Lea could've been drawn here because of the influx the knight had caused by the transition. _Why _it was only Lea could've been chance and the bad timing of going to the realm between times at the wrong moment. But that still didn't answer the question of why _he_, Gillick the Knight, had been brought to this place.

Light shrouded Lea, causing him to jump. Bahamut's voice rumbled through the air in answer to his silent question:

-I will take him back to the place he belongs. But unfortunately, there's nothing I can do for you.

The knight looked away.

-Of course. That doesn't surprise me.

As Lea's form disappeared, the knight realized that Bahamut had left behind Ifrit's crystal. He walked forward and bent to pick it up, realizing the moment he did that he shouldn't have been able to. _Interesting. Did the old dragon know about this? And is there some reason I'm still here?_

Left alone now, all he could do was ponder what Lea had given him to think about. _If it's fate, there's already nothing I can do, huh? _He laughed silently. _I guess I'm quite the contradiction, aren't I?_

**Gillick **clenched his fists, anger flaring through him. He stared at the place where Zylen and Xehanort had been, wishing he'd been a moment quicker. Now there could be even more trouble. _Great. Just great. Someone who could end up destroying the timeline just got a Time Racer._

He realized belatedly that he had yet to investigate what the initial disturbance in the temporal area was, and decided to vent his frustrations out on them when he felt another ripple pass across the space. His wings snapped open, and he soared across the invisible ground, letting his instincts guide him towards his intended target.

It wasn't long before four shapes came into view, two blue, one red, and one green. They turned towards him and seemed to react in alarm. He was about to unleash an attack when he realized that the four had been surrounding an unconscious person. The sight was enough to bring him up short, his wings braking and his feet slamming into the ground. He stumbled as he nearly lost his balance, righting himself quickly and staring at the unconscious man - a red-head wearing a black coat - before turning his attention to the other four: an old man in a blue robe, and three women with wings and old-fashioned dresses. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Oh dear, we didn't expect anyone else to be here," the woman dressed in green commented.

"I'm the only one who's _supposed _to be here."

"And what makes you say that?" the woman dressed in blue huffed.

"You wouldn't understand." He glared at them, brandishing his Keyblade. "Now leave."

The eyes of the woman in red widened. "Is that a Keyblade?"

He stiffened in surprise at the words. "You know what a Keyblade is?"

The old man stepped forward. "My boy, we know several Keyblade wielders. I had no idea there were more."

His first instinct was to feel angry at the mention of 'knowing several Keyblade wielders'; however, this was tempered by the addition of the second sentence. "What do you mean? How many Keybladers are there from the time you come from?"

All four looked confused at this comment. "Well, there are four that I can think of, along with one former, and I suppose one who's not so good," the old man responded, stopping to think for a few moments. "I suppose there's also Roxas, though since he's Sora's Nobody-"

"Roxas?"

The man suddenly looked as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. Gillick, however, was focused on the realization. "I see. So the number of Keybladers really has declined." He smirked, but was surprised to find there was some part of him that was remorseful.

"Maybe it would help if we had more," the woman in red ventured.

Gillick's mind was filled with half-formed images of a battle between two large numbers of Keybladers. "No. The fewer, the better."

"W-well…"

"You know Roxas, then?"

His sudden question seemed to catch them off guard. "Yes," the old man replied. "I do, at least. Why?"

"Because I met him here. I leant him my armor and Keyblade." While the four digested that information, Gillick turned his eyes towards the unconscious man. "I may choose to trust you, so long as your business here doesn't involve messing with time. I've had enough of that shit from Xehanort and Zylen."

"Xehanort?" the old man exclaimed in surprise. "He was here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this man," he gestured to the unconscious red-head, "is Lea. He came here to learn how to wield the Keyblade in order to help _defeat_ Xehanort."

Gillick stared at him in surprise for a few moments, then turned his amber eyes to Lea. A broad smirk crossed his face. "I see. Then maybe I can help you out a bit."

**Angel's **eyes shifted towards Braig. "Have you received word from Xehanort yet?"

"Getting antsy, are we, kiddo?" Braig grinned. "Don't worry; I don't think it'll be too much longer."

Angel looked at the Time Racers assembled behind him. They were tense, but seemed relatively calm. They'd been given Organization cloaks - whether for theatrics or their own protection, Angel wasn't sure.

They'd been over the plan countless times; when Xehanort contacted them, they'd prepare to travel to the world Sora was on and force them all back to a point in the past. The task would prove tricky, since they had to do it without Sora realizing they were doing it. He hoped that touching Sora briefly while they took him to the past would be enough.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening. Xehanort stepped out, amber eyes gleaming. "He's ready."

"Good." Braig grinned wickedly.

"He should still be on Symphony of Sorcery."

Braig nodded, opening a Corridor of Darkness and leading the way inside. Xehanort, Angel, and the Time Racers followed. They stepped out of it into a place with cream-colored walls and a large staircase. Braig shot an inquiring look towards Xehanort. "Where is he?" Xehanort pointed wordlessly up the stairs, where the sound of footsteps could just be heard. They immediately hid in the shadows of the staircase, Angel nearest to the edge. _I need to time this right._ It was his job to bring Sora to the past; the other Time Racers would be responsible for getting Braig and Xehanort there, as well as making sure the two of them got to The World That Never Was. Angel was responsible for bringing Sora there.

The boy appeared at the bottom of the steps a few moments later. Angel tensed, hand twitching. _When he starts to leave; to wake up. That's when I need to go._

A faint light shrouded Sora. _Now!_ Angel's hand shot out, his fingers brushing Sora's sleeve. In the same instant, he activated his time powers. Mist swirled up around them, forcing them into the past and preventing Sora from waking up.

He knew exactly the place to bring Sora; just outside The World That Never was. He pulled his hand away from Sora as the boy was put into position; he seemed to be un affected by the effects of the Time Portal, more than likely believing it was just another part of traveling between worlds in the Realm of Sleep. Satisfied his job was done, Angel wrapped himself in another Time Portal, returning briefly to the present before opening a portal to the past again.

Just as planned, he found himself in the same vision as Braig, Xehanort, and the other Time Racers were. The next part, he knew, involved the Time Racers and Xehanort being hidden in an illusion until the time was right in order to surround Sora. Then Xehanort would put Sora into a second sleep; at that point, the Time Racers would bring them all back out of the past.

So many things could go wrong. Angel decided it was best not to take Shadow's approach and not think about it.

Braig jerked his head. "Get into position."

Angel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead moved to an area out of the way. The Time Racers and Xehanort followed, while Braig hurried to a position where he could see most of the area.

It seemed only a few moments later that a shape glided in towards the ground. _Sora. _He landed, looking around. "Wait, isn't this…" Angel nodded. _Now. Go._ He walked forward, trusting that Braig's illusion would hold.

Apparently it did, as Sora seemed oblivious to the approaching Time Racers. Sora took a few steps forward, forcing them to re-arrange their positions. "Is the Organization's world sleeping too?" He stopped, looking around. "No, it can't be." Angel got into a position behind Sora as he began to count off on his fingers. "I know I definitely found the seven keyholes already. So, I've got to be awake again, and in the real world." Sora rubbed the back of his head as the other Time Racers got into position, with Xehanort taking up the place directly in front of Sora. "But why here?"

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?"

Sora got into a fighting position as Braig's voice floated down to him, causing those surrounding him to tense in case they needed to move. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks as if it's going to pay off."

Braig shot an arrow, forcing him neatly into the center of their circle. Sora faced him as he appeared on top of a building. Angel tensed. _Almost time._

Braig jumped off the building, hovering above the ground before landing neatly and dismissing his weapons, smirking with a faint laugh. Sora seemed shocked. "You're a part of this?"

"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora…Roxas." Angel's fists clenched. "First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides." _But you didn't realize you'd need help, did you? _Angel questioned silently. _And you still don't realize that this will doom you._

"Before it started?" Sora suddenly seemed to come to a realization. "The man in the robe! And so the guy in the black coat, and Xemnas…"

"Bingo." Braig was getting far too much amusement out of the situation. "You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there." Angel's frustration at Braig's delay was momentarily overshadowed by his unnerve at the apparently already-existing ability to travel back in time. _That's something I'll have to look into later. Focus on the present._

Braig had broken through their ranks to taunt Sora, a wicked grin on his face. "And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yep, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now."

"That's ridiculous!" Angel had to agree with Sora, but he knew now wasn't the time to confront his 'ally' about it.

Braig continued walking, his eyes focused on Angel. "It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming." He grinned knowingly at the metal-haired boy. "You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this - how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home?" Xehanort caught Angel's attention, and signaled him to move as Braig continued. "You're not going to wake up, okay? Look - there's no real verses dreams anymore." Xehanort rolled his eyes, signaling that he, too, was growing annoyed with Braig's theatrics. "There's just you, us, and this."

"I see. Fair enough." The Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hand. "So what? At least I know who to blame for it!" He settled into a fighting stance.

At this point, Angel and Xehanort had switched positions, so that Xehanort was again in front of Sora and Angel was behind. Xehanort nudged his comrade. Braig glanced over his shoulder, looking amused. "Ooh, I see you've still got that angry look down. But here's where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I got to jump through."

And with that, he seemed to vanish.

Angel was almost as surprised as Sora, but recovered quickly enough when he realized Braig was hovering above the Keyblader. The Time Racers and Xehanort tightened their circle. Several energy bullets fired from Braig's arrow-guns; fortunately, these were simply the catalysts to dispel the illusions around the Time Racers. They hit each person in turn, the illusions falling away and revealing the hooded figures and the young Xehanort. Xehanort extended a hand towards Sora. "Come with me."

Though it didn't sound like a spell, Angel could tell one had been cast by Sora's sudden stumbling. "What?" The Keyblader looked towards Braig, appearing as if he was hardly staying conscious.

Braig grinned. "Pleasant dreams, kiddo."

Then Sora fell into unconsciousness.

Braig barked out a laugh. "It worked! Take us back to the present, Angel."

Angel nodded in understanding, reaching down a hand to touch Sora. _Roxas, I've done what you asked. The rest is up to you._

Then they were shrouded in mist.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter fifty. I think I'm really beginning to dislike this 'second sleep' idea; I re-wrote that scene a ridiculous amount of times and still am not entirely happy with it. And most of it's cut scenes from the actual game. Oh, well. Review, please?_


	51. To Summon a Keyblade

_Here's chapter fifty - one. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, caitlinkeitorin, and Bakon Hawk for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Fifty - One: To Summon a Keyblade**

_Ow. My head._ Lea blinked his eyes open to see a wide expanse of what appeared to be nothing. Groaning, he sat up. _What happened?_

"My, it's good to see you're awake, Lea."

Lea turned his attention towards the voice. Five people stood off to one side; four he recognized as Merlin and the three fairies. The fifth was someone unfamiliar to him; a black-haired boy with armor and flashing amber eyes. "Who's that guy?" he asked, tilting his head towards the stranger.

"'That guy'," the boy informed him, "is the one who's going to teach you how to wield the Keyblade." He lifted one clutched in his hand for emphasis.

Lea's eyes bulged. "You…how?"

"We were surprised ourselves," Merlin commented.

"They filled me in on what's been going on outside of her," the boy continued. "But they couldn't tell me why you were unconscious."

Lea hesitated. _Why _was _I unconscious?_ "I guess I can't answer you, either. Maybe something went wrong when I entered."

The boy looked skeptical, but snorted and didn't press the matter. "Fine. I guess we have more important things to deal with." He fixed him with a hard glare. "Get up." Lea did as commanded while the boy continued. "My name is Gillick, and I know more about this place than you probably ever will. Here, you can't summon your weapons or use traditional magic. And if you have a Keyblade, you're essentially trapped her until it crushes you out of existence. If you stop and focus, you'll probably notice that it's trying to do that right now."

Lea frowned, but realized that, no the boy mentioned it, he could feel a slight, almost unnoticeable pressure. "So if I learn to summon my Keyblade here, I won't be able to get out, right?" _Was this all a trap just to keep me from causing more trouble?_

"Not necessarily."

"But you said-"

"I remember what I said. But there've been people who've gotten out." Gillick's amber eyes darkened, as if he were reliving a disliked memory, before he continued. "Besides, under normal circumstances it'd be next to impossible to even _get _here, let alone get out, so whoever sent you better damn well have a good idea how to get you home. Until then, you're under _my _teaching, got it?"

Lea raised an eyebrow, though he felt foolish for doubting his new-found comrades. _They're too good-natured to do something like that. I should've known._ "Fine. Then let's start training."

"Heh." Gillick brandished his Keyblade. "The Keyblade has an odd connection to time. Let's see if we can use that connection to our advantage." Black wings sprouted from his back, shocking Lea as he swept across the invisible ground. He swung his Keyblade at the red-head, who ducked away to dodge. "Fight back!"

"If that's what you want!" He attempted to summon his Chakrams, but found, to his surprise, they wouldn't come.

"I told you!" Gillick hissed as he attacked again. "You won't be able to use your weapons or normal magic here. Weren't you listening?"

Lea ducked away from the attack. "Then how do I fight back?"

Gillick beat his wings and spun around mid-air, his Keyblade cutting towards his opponent. "You tell me!"

Lea, unable to dodge in time, lifted his arms instinctively to block. The Keyblade bit into his arms, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards. He skidded across the ground before rolling over himself, returning to his feet.

He was in time to see a burst of darkness nearly upon him. He flattened himself to the ground as the attack hissed overhead. "I thought you couldn't use magic here!"

"_Normal _magic." Gillick appeared above his head, Keyblade raised. Lea rolled away to dodge, allowing the Keyblade to strike harmlessly against the ground.

Lea sprang forward in almost the same instant that he returned to his feet. Gillick threw his left arm out; Lea was just able to duck under it, colliding with Gillick's armored midsection. The boy stumbled, and he and Lea both tumbled to the ground. Lea pulled back, lifting a fist for a punch.

Gillick lifted a hand in retaliation, firing a sphere of darkness directly into Lea's chest. The red-head flew backwards with a gasp, landing painfully on the ground a short distance away.

He was back on his feet quickly, watching Gillick carefully as he swept towards him on foot. The black-haired boy fainted to the left, then swung around to the right, swinging his Keyblade towards Lea's side. Lea was unable to dodge; however, he managed to lift a foot and kick back, though the collision of it against Gillick's armor only succeeded in sending vibrations up his leg. He stumbled backwards, gritting his teeth and holding his side.

But it appeared Gillick wasn't done. The boy beat his wings and turned around quickly, performing a three-strike combo in an attempt to hit his opponent. Lea backed up, managing to dodge the attacks before steeling himself and slipping beneath Gillick's guard. Gillick beat his wings and slammed his free hand down into Lea's hand, ascending to dodge. Lea threw out his hands to prevent himself from colliding with the ground, rolling over and pushing himself back up in the same instant. He began running immediately, keeping his eyes on the hovering form of Gillick as he tried to come up with a counter-attack. _Damn. I'm never going to reach him up there without a weapon._ Actually, it seemed like he wouldn't even _beat _him without a weapon.

He shook the thought away. _I have to learn how to summon the Keyblade, even if I don't know how this helps._

An idea sprang into his mind. It was reckless, but it made him grin. He stopped running and stared up at Gillick, walking forward with a calmness he didn't feel. "So, you're just going to stay up there all day? That's funny; I didn't peg you for a coward."

Even from that distance he could see Gillick's eye twitch. "What?"

Lea shrugged. "But hey, whatever, to each their own."

The sound of wind caused a smirk to grow on his lips.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Gillick on top of him and feel the sting of a Keyblade in his shoulder. "Don't _ever _call me a coward."

Lea half-grimaced, half-smirked as he lifted his hands to wrap around the Keyblade. "Well, I didn't react fast enough, but I still got you to do what I wanted you to."

Gillick beat his wings, attempting to free his Keyblade from Lea's grasp. Lea felt the weapon slipping away and struggled to keep a hold on it. Deciding to use his opponent's strength against him, he jumped, kicking out with both legs. The action caused him to lose his grip on the Keyblade, but it also resulted in a satisfying gasp from Gillick. He landed easily on his feet as Gillick stumbled backwards.

Lea wasn't about to give him the chance to recover. _I spent a long time fighting without weapons before this!_ He sent his fist flying towards Gillick's face. _This is nothing new!_ He hit his opponent and sent out his other fist immediately afterwards, followed by a spinning kick that sent Gillick flying to one side.

The smirk that had drawn itself on his face was quickly erased when he was hit by a blast of darkness. He stumbled backwards, rubbing at his eyes to try and clear his vision. When he could see again, his heart nearly stopped; Gillick's Keyblade hovered just above his head. The two stood there for several moments, held stiff in their poses, before Gillick pulled back, lowering his Keyblade. "That's good for now."

Lea stared at him, blinking in surprise, before his shoulders slumped with a sigh of relief. He checked his wounds, but realized they had already stopped bleeding. Turning his gaze back to Gillick he questioned, "So what was the point of that exercise?"

The wings that sprouted from the black-haired boy's back slowly slid away with the sound of grating metal. "It takes a strong heart to fight without a weapon; I was just testing your strength."

"Heh. I've been fighting without weapons for a while now."

Gillick sneered at him. "That's not something to brag about."

"But you just said-"

He cut himself off as Gillick suddenly shoved the hilt of his weapon into his face. He looked from it to the boy's serious amber eyes in confusion. "Take it." He frowned, but did as he was told, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the hilt. Gillick released it, allowing its weight to rest entirely in Lea's hand.

Lea lifted it up when he'd gotten used to the weight. It felt strange to wield a bladed weapon; compared to the all-around balanced feel of his Chakrams, this felt unwieldy and heavy. He took a practice swing with it, noticing how odd the extended reach felt.

"Normally you'd be given a Keyblade to hold, and if it stays in your hand instead of disappearing, you'd be deemed worthy of wielding the Keyblade."

Lea raised an eyebrow. "So this means I can?"

"Not necessarily; in this place between times, the Keyblade doesn't have the opportunity to disappear."

"So we're cheating?"

"Yeah."

Lea stared at the weapon a few moments before barking out a laugh. "So does this mean I'll still be able to wield it outside of here?"

"You expect me to know?" Gillick shook his head, looking slightly irritated. "I want you to practice using a Keyblade as a weapon."

"Okay."

Gillick backed up and spread his arms. "Attack me."

Lea was so startled that all he could do for several moments was blink. "What?"

"You heard me."

Lea continued to stare a few moments before shrugging. "Your funeral." He lunged forward, slashing the weapon. The attack was clumsy and awkward, and resulted in him barely managing a hit against Gillick's armor.

Apparently, Gillick noticed; a disapproving sneer had appeared on his face. "You call that an attack? Again!"

Lea grit his teeth and slashed upward with the weapon, focusing his concentration in an attempt to get a clean hit. With more intense focus the blade went straight, though it lacked power. "Better. Again!"

Lea continued to slash while Gillick backed up, trying to focus on making his strikes as clean as possible. He wasn't always successful in this regard; his swipes would quite often be sloppy, or miss the target completely, at which point Gillick would bark out a reprimand.

He was decidedly frustrated with this method of training.

He swung downwards with a cry. Surprise flashed through him as Gillick lifted a hand and caught the Keyblade. "Stop. That's enough."

"What?" Lea panted, sweat dribbling down his face. "I thought I was supposed to learn how to fight with the Keyblade."

"You want to wear yourself out completely? Besides, you're bleeding again." Lea looked to his side in surprise; he hadn't even noticed he'd reopened the wound.

"Now don't you think that training was a bit harsh?" Merlin asked, walking towards them.

Lea released the Keyblade as Gillick snorted. "No. From the sounds of it, if he wants to wield the Keyblade, things are going to be a lot harder from him."

Merlin seemed discontent with that answer, but placed his hands over Lea's wound in an attempt to heal it. Surprise flashed across his face when nothing happened after several moments. "What-"

"Normal magic won't work, remember?" the blue fairy called.

"Healing magic, either?"

"Yeah."

"So how does your dark magic work?" Lea asked, turning his eyes to Gillick.

"It's hard to explain, and I don't really want to."

Lea snorted and looked away. "Some ally you are."

"Did you hear me say I was your ally?"

"If you aren't, then why are you training me?"

"Because I need to protect this place." The hard amber-eyed glare he flashed towards him brooked no argument. "Whenever you're ready we'll start again."

Lea sighed. "Great."

* * *

_That'd be the end of chapter fifty - one. Reviews would be great, please?_


	52. Beyond Sleep

_Here's chapter fifty - two. Thanks go to Bookworm Gal, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Koko, and caitlinkeitorin fir reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Fifty - Two: Beyond Sleep**

"Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do you think he'll be able to do it?"

Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought. "It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more…temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns."

"Oh…" Mickey trailed off before adding, "But what about Sora and Riku?"

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there - back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora and Riku would have been beyond his reach."

"Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not."

Goofy, who had sported a speculative look on his face, interjected, "But what if he did the same thing as Sora and Riku did, and he jumped through time?"

"For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time."

For several moments, a contemplative silence stretched between the small group of four. Then Mickey gasped, eyes stretching wide with fear. "Oh…oh no." His eyes became fierce. "I remember - Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku."

Fear shot through Yen Sid, chilling his blood and clenching like a vice around his heart. "No! It cannot be. Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?"

Donald and Goofy exchanged uncertain glances. Mickey, however, kept his determined gaze on his former master. "If it's all right with you, can I go help Sora and Riku out?"

Yen Sid turned skeptical eyes to the mouse king. "How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?"

"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're going to reappear somewhere that we can go reach them. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way." Mickey placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, his expression like that of reliving a bittersweet memory. His eyes snapped open as he continued, "That's something Master Aqua told me once."

Yen Sid stared at his former apprentice, finding himself unable to argue against the look of determination in his eyes. He nodded with a grunt of assent, tuning out the conversation of the trio as he closed his eyes, using his magic in an attempt to pinpoint the two Keybladers. Riku's point was bright and insistent; easily found and readable. However Sora's, which he'd expected to be the more vibrant of the two, was nowhere to be seen. He scanned quickly across the dream worlds, searching for some sign of the boy. Nothing.

He was careful to keep how much this troubled him out of his voice when he focused back in to the present. "Mickey, I was not able to locate Sora, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find him."

Mickey nodded. "Thank you." His fist clenched in determination. "I promise I'll bring them both back safe and sound."

Yen Sid nodded an assent, watching as Mickey headed out the door. His eyes slid closed as he exhaled a sigh. _Perhaps it would not hurt to plan ahead ourselves._ He had been unable to reach his old friend, the spectral knight, in quite some time. However, he was able to connect to a presence that rested in a world that hung in the threshold between times. _Bahamut. I need to request you're aid again._

-You wish to bring the young one back so soon?

_Remember, there is no time where he is. He could have gained much experience in the short span he's been there._

-Perhaps. I shall help you contact him.

"**Lea, **are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." In truth, after Gillick had beaten him up several times, he was hardly in the mood to listen to Merlin's lecture on magic. _I know about magic. Why do I have to learn _more_?_

He jumped as he felt something ripple across the surface of the world. "What was that?"

"Someone's accessing this area of time," Gillick hissed out. "Is everyone going to be doing this now? It's beginning to piss me off."

"Seems like a lot of things piss you off," Lea commented dryly.

"What was that?"

_Lea._

Lea started at the voice that resounded around him. "Yen Sid?"

_Yes. I'm afraid I must take you away from your training prematurely._

"Wait, what? Why?"

Gillick narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to ask questions himself, but remained silent.

_Sora and Riku are in grave danger from Master Xehanort. Mickey has gone to help them, but I fear that Xehanort may already be prepared for this outcome._

He paused, and Lea realized something startling. _The old man's rattled. What's happened while I've been gone?_

Yen Sid cut short his ponderings. _If you truly wish for a second chance, then prove it now. I ask you to go to Mickey's aid._

Lea's eyes hardened and his fists clenched. _It's what I want. More than anything. I've fought too hard to quit now._ "Alright. Just get me out of here and point me in the right direction."

Gillick caught his arm. Surprised, the red-head turned his eyes to the black-haired Keyblader. "Here's a tip; a lot of Keybladers in my time were pompous asses. They couldn't resist showing off their own power. Use that to your advantage."

Lea raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Got it."

Gillick ground his teeth, and added almost reluctantly, "And if you ever want to summon a Keyblade, remember this: you need to find what powers your heart. What's so important to you that you have to protect it at all costs." His amber eyes burned. "Do not forget that."

He could see the memories flickering in the boy's eyes, and nodded a wordless assent. As Gillick released his arm, he felt the tug of magic on his consciousness. Turning towards the teen, he called, "Why don't you come with us?"

"Idiot. Didn't I tell you a Keyblader can never truly escape this place?" He waved him away, turning. "Besides, this was the price I had to pay."

If he'd had time, Lea would've asked what he meant. However, Yen Sid's magic dragged him out of the space between times before he had the chance.

**Roxas **walked slowly through the tattered landscape, the hood of his Organization jacket pulled up over his head. _Angel. Shadow. I don't know how, but you did it. You put Sora into a second sleep. Thank you._ He shook away sad memories, instead focusing on the area around him. He, Ven, and Xion had been separated almost spontaneously, and he had since been sent to this strange, broken version of The World That Never Was in his old uniform. He had automatically known what that meant. All he had to do now was wait for Sora.

He heard footsteps echo behind him, followed by a familiar voice. "Come on, wait up. Who are you?"

_It's time._ He lifted his hands to his hood and flipped it back, a sense of finality filling him. For a few moments, he allowed his gaze to linger sadly on the horizon, a faint flicker of longing still pulsing inside him. Then he shook it off and turned to face his other half.

Sora looked surprised. "You're…Roxas." He frowned in confusion. "How can you be here? Am I dreaming?"

Unable to find the words to truly answer him, Roxas simply shook his head.

"Come on, say something."

Resignation filled him. The words came out before he realized he was speaking. "This could've been the other way around."

"Huh?"

"But it really has to be you." He'd traveled the worlds with Shadow and Angel, he'd fought the Time Racers and the Organization, he'd gained powers and abilities he would've never dreamed of back when he'd first joined the Organization as a new-born Nobody, and yet his adventures had only emphasized one thing; it was _Sora_, the whole complete being, not Roxas, who would save the worlds.

A concerned look stretched across Sora's face. "What do you mean?"

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours." He reached up a hand to touch his own chest, reliving memories. "You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

"No." Sora looked away, his expression faintly frustrated, before turning imploringly to his Nobody. "Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."

The words startled Roxas, though in hindsight, he was uncertain why. For a few heartbeats, he entertained the idea of reuniting with all his friends: Axel, Xion, Namine, Shadow, Angel.

But he knew that could never be.

A sad smile spread across his face. _That's just like you._ "Sora, see? That's why it has to be you."

Roxas strode forward, reaching out and taking Sora's hands in his own. _Xion and Ven guided me on my Awakening. And I suppose I was the one who needed to Awaken first. But now, you do, too. And this time…it's my turn to guide you. _With only the slightest of hesitation, he allowed his existence to flow into his other.

Sora looked uncertain for a few moments. Then his expression turned to shock, and then pain, as what Roxas was sure was countless memories flowed between them.

Roxas himself remained completely calm. _I've sealed off my memories of the Time Racers, and of Shadow and Angel. I think it's better…if he never knows about that adventure._

He found himself feeling strangely light. _I wonder…will I _truly _fade away now?_ He consciousness was slipping, his form fading. _But that's okay. I will give up everything, if it means I can keep them safe. I was never meant to exist anyways, right? If this is what it takes for Sora to Awaken…then I'll do it._

His mind was filled with warm images; images of him, Axel, and Xion sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, eating ice cream together…

…Images of hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, before realizing the Twilight Town he was in was fake…

…Images of talking to Namine…

…Images of Shadow and Angel, the two of them fighting with him inevitably getting in between…

…Images of Ven and Xion guiding him, of Axel dying to protect him, of Gillick lending him his armor and Keyblade…

_Ven. Xion. Thank you for guiding me. But you entrusted me with the job of a Guardian. Now it's time to pass on the torch._ He smiled. _Sora…you are the Guardian of the Worlds. Live up to your title._

He laughed to himself. _Wait, what am I talking about? You're me. We've both saved the worlds; we can do it again._

Then there was warm light, and a soft voice calling his name. "Roxas?"

* * *

_That's the end of chapter fifty - two! Reviews would be great, please?_


	53. Phoenix Rising

_Here's chapter fifty - three! Thank you Bookworm Gal, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, and Koko for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Fifty - Three: Phoenix Rising**

Zylen trod the pathways of The Castle That Never Was, lost in thought. _He freed me just to ask questions?_ As far as he could tell, the young Xehanort was only keeping him around to satisfy his curiosity; in fact, he hadn't even told the others of his existence, though he'd given him free reign to roam. He'd wondered at that, until he'd heard a few of these 'new Organization' members mumbling about Time Racers. That had piqued his interest, and after some prodding he'd found out the Time Racers had been reformed.

His footsteps stopped abruptly as a familiar form turned around the corner. His eyes widened; he recognized the face, and the uniform, but his mind was having trouble processing the two of them together on the same body. "Angel?"

Angel looked up, seemingly unsurprised to see him there. "So he did manage to get you out."

"Why are you wearing the uniform of the Time Racers?"

"Because I'm their leader, obviously."

Zylen started, opening his mouth in a rebuttal of that statement, then closed it. "No. You _were _the first leader, weren't you? But you wanted to disband us."

"I changed my mind." He started forward again, eyes locking themselves ahead instead of focusing on Zylen.

"Where's Shadow?"

He heard Angel's footsteps stop just past him. "She's…not here."

Zylen's fists clenched. "And here a thought you loved her."

Angel didn't answer.

"You didn't deserve Sira." He walked away, feeling a sense of satisfaction at hearing Angel's faint intake of breath.

Zylen continued walking for a while before he stopped to lean against the edge of the castle, looking out over the ramparts towards the broken city below. He exhaled a shaky sigh. _Everything is different. What am I supposed to do now?_ He no longer had the Time Racers, or friends, or goals; really, he just found himself at the mercy of someone else with a fragile hold on his newly-obtained freedom. _Perhaps there's nothing left to do but to explore._ He opened a Time Portal, hardly looking at the image of the past that spread out before him before opening it again and stepping out into the dark city.

"**So, **The World That Never Was, huh?"

Yen Sid nodded his assent. "Yes. Unfortunately, I don't have a Gummi ship to spare."

Lea shrugged the comment off. "Whatever. I can use a Corridor of Darkness to get there. This coat will protect me from that, right?" He pulled on the Organization coat that draped his frame for emphasis.

"Yes. But that does not mean you should act rashly." Yen Sid closed his eyes. "Tread carefully, Lea. I fear what will happen if you do not."

"Don't worry. I know it's not going to be easy, but I've come too far to turn back now." He smirked before turning and opening a Corridor of Darkness. "See you when I bring them back."

_I'll always be there to bring you back._

The words echoed through his mind as he stepped into the welcoming tendrils of the Corridor of Darkness. _Axel said them, didn't he? He promised it to Xion and, in extension, Roxas._ He blinked as he stepped out of the darkness and onto a plane with an invisible floor and Nobody symbols swirling around it. His footsteps were silent as he opened another Corridor of Darkness and stepped through it. _He really cared for them, didn't he? They gave him something to fight for._ His mind repeated Gillick's words: 'Fine what powers your heart.' _Well, I guess Axel knew what it was for him. But what about me? _Even though Axel and he were one and the same, he didn't think he could say what motivated him and what motivated Axel had that benefit.

The Corridor of Darkness opened before him, and he stepped out into the darkened city of The World That Never Was. A flash of familiarity ran through him, though he wasn't sure if it was courtesy of his Nobody or himself. "Alright, so where would they be?" He lifted his head, then began walking forward. "I guess I'd better start looking, and fast. There's no telling how much time I have."

"Lea?"

A shiver crawled up his spine as the voice echoed in his ear. _No. It couldn't be. Wasn't he trapped?_ But when he turned towards the source of the voice, an unfortunately familiar form clad in white, blue, and gold stepped out of the shadows. "Zylen? How are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Or better yet, _why_ are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"Does that mean you're still playing the puppet?" When Lea jolted from the statement, Zylen turned his eyes upwards, half-glancing over his shoulder. "Have you joined up with _them_?"

"No. And I'm no one's puppet this time."

"But you know who they are?"

Lea flinched, realizing his mistake a minute too late, and countered, "How do _you _know who they are? Are _you _working for them?"

"You have a lot of questions."

"And you've answered none of them." Realizing this was getting him nowhere, he agitatedly shook his head. "This is wasting my time; I have more important things to do."

He'd just started forward when Zylen asked, "You aren't planning on storming the castle, are you?"

"Well now that you mention it, I think that's a great idea."

Something cold and metallic touched the nape of his neck, raising the hair along his skin. He ducked instinctively, the tip of the long sword sailing forward. He paled, imagining what would've happened if he hadn't ducked. "Then I guess I'd better kill you."

"What?" Spinning around, his eyes widened in a realization. "You're working for them."

"It's more like I owe them." Zylen gripped his long sword with both hands, hardly waiting a moment before rocketing forward.

Lea summoned his Chakrams and called up a barrier of fire in the same instant. He heard a faint hiss from Zylen before his ears caught the tell-tale sound of a time portal. _Maybe I'll have time to open a Corridor of Darkness and get out of here._ He released one of his Chakrams and stretched out a hand, tendrils of darkness forming around it.

The sound of a time portal opening behind him distracted him; he whipped around in time to see Zylen lunging for him, sword swung far out to the side. Lea lifted his remaining Chakram to block, to sound of metal on metal ringing through the empty streets. Zylen landed, and the two struggled for a few moments trying to overpower one another. Lea reached into his coat. _Ifrit can take care of this guy while I go find King Mickey and the others. _A sinking sensation formed in the pit of his stomach when his hand closed around empty air instead of a crystal. _Huh? Where is it?_ He searched frantically, but Ifrit's crystal was nowhere to be found.

A foot landed heavily in his stomach, and his air gasped out of him as he was thrown backwards. He bounced on the ground once, then skidded across it on his back. He pushed himself up on his elbows with gritted teeth, just in time to see Zylen charging at him.

Lea scrambled to his feet and hastily summoned his other Chakram just as Zylen reached him. He lifted the throwing weapons and used them like shields to block Zylen's extended combo, the rapid strikes pounding relentlessly and sending sparks flying from the points of impact. Lea could feel his feet slipping from the power behind the blows, his arms shaking. _He has to get tired sometime. Then I can strike back._

Sure enough, a gap appeared in the white-haired man's combo. "Now you're mine!" Lea lifted a Chakram, intending to shoot a ball of dark fire into the Time Racer's stomach.

A ball of normal fire shot from the tip of a spike instead. His eyes widened in surprise, as did Zylen's, who was thrown backwards by the powerful attack. _What's going on? Why can't I use my dark fire?_ He looked at his Chakrams - more specifically, _Axel's _Chakrams, the Eternal Flames. _Is it because I fused with Axel?_ The thought made him swallow hard. _Am I no longer completely…me?_

"No dark fire? I'm surprised, Lea."

Lea's attention was jerked back to the fight at Zylen's words. _Shit. That could've been my chance to escape._ He threw one flaming Chakram at Zylen, lifting the now-free hand in and attempt to open a Corridor of Darkness.

Zylen effortlessly dodged the Chakram by escaping through a time portal.

Lea felt a flash of relief. _Good. I'll have a few seconds to escape, then._

The Corridor of Darkness had just finished forming when the sound of a time portal opening echoed behind him. He spun for the Corridor, lunging for it in the hopes of escaping through it before Zylen could reach him.

The hope died as he was tackled to the ground by the white-haired Time Racer.

One hand pinned his throat to the ground, the other dangled the long sword so the point swung just above his eye. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as Zylen's cold amber eyes stared down at him. "Good-bye."

For a moment his vision flickered, and instead he saw an image of a blond haired man being engulfed in flames after he snapped his fingers. Though the image was brief, it gave him an idea of what to do. He swung his arm upward, Chakram bursting into flame as it streaked towards Zylen's sword. The flames shot of the Chakram the moment the blur of a weapon knocked away the sword, hitting Zylen and forcing him off the pinned red-head. Lea scrambled to his feet, rubbing his throat with his free hand and gasping for air. _Axel. Are you trying to help me, even now?_

After a moment, he discarded the idea as ridiculous; after all, Axel no longer existed. Lea snorted in grim amusement. _Besides, if he wanted to help anyone, it would be his friends. He'd only help me because I'm the only way _they'll _end up okay._ "So," he called to Zylen, "the only way I'm going to get through is if I beat you, right?"

Zylen brandished his sword. "If you can."

Lea smirked, a realization dawning on him. "Well, it shouldn't be too much of a problem to defeat a puppet, right?" His eyes narrowed. "All you have to do is cut the strings."

Zylen looked infuriated. "You're calling _me _a puppet? The one who controlled you?"

"Yeah. But here's a tip; I learned how to manipulate my own strings. But now you've had those ties wrapped around your arms and legs by this new Organization. And guess what, Zylen? Once that happens, you're not getting free until those ties are cut."

Zylen shot forward, swinging his sword. Lea bent back, taking a few stumbling steps backwards to avoid Zylen's slash. "Are you sure you aren't being manipulated, as well? Aren't you here for some reason?"

"Yeah." Lea swung his arms out to either side, sending out a cross of fire. Zylen cut through it, only to find Lea jumping above him. "I'm here for my redemption!" He swung his Chakram down.

Zylen slid his sword through one of the gaps in the weapon, using it and Lea's momentum to swing him to the side and send him skidding across the ground. "Redemption? Don't be a fool." Lea could swear he heard sadness in his voice as he returned to his feet.

Something sharp stung his cheek, and he hissed with pain as blood ran down his face. "You spent all that time trying to help me open a path to the past, and _now _you want redemption?" He kicked Lea, the impact lifting him into the air for a few moments, before cutting him from shoulder to hip with his sword. Lea gasped; though the wound was shallow, it still ignited something that burned like fire across his body. Something hard and solid slammed into the epicenter of the wound, resulting in more pain as Lea was thrown backwards. "You are just as guilty as any of us. Perhaps more so, since you had the option to leave, but didn't."

"It was…all I knew," Lea managed to hiss out. "And I thought I owed you guys…for giving me back human form." He took a deep breath and sent a volley of fire flying towards Zylen.

Zylen side-stepped and dodged it easily. The fire crashed into a building behind him, exploding upwards and casting smoke and a luminescent orange glow across the formerly dark city streets, painting the Time Racer in deep shadows and a hellish light. "And so you know how I feel towards the Organization."

Lea shot upwards as Zylen neared him, trying to tackle the Time Racer to the ground. Zylen spun out of the way; Lea hopped on one foot and spun around to square off with his opponent. Zylen lifted his sword, the tip glinting red from both the dying flames and Lea's residual blood left on the blade.

Lea's grip tightened around his Chakrams. "If that's true," he swung one arm far back and threw his Chakram, "then you're exactly like I was!"

"And what if I am?" He cut the Chakram out of the air with a powerful downward slash. "They freed me from that place between times! Do you know what it's like to literally not exist?" His footsteps pounded against the city streets, carrying him towards Lea. He jumped slightly, sword sung high up near his left shoulder before he brought it down towards Lea.

The red-head lifted his Chakram and blocked it, hissing from the sting of his wounds. He back up a moment, then kicked off, swinging his remaining Chakram fiercely at his opponent. Zylen blocked it with his sword, swiping the weapon in and upward arc, forcing Lea's arm to be drawn that way as well. Lea, undeterred, used it to bring around his foot in a high kick. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Roxas's life!" Zylen blocked the kick with his free hand, ducking low and swinging his sword towards Lea's other leg. "And are you telling me you really considered yourself evil while you were trying to open a portal to the past?" Lea kicked his leg off the ground, flipping over to dodge Zylen's sword and landing on both feet. Zylen recollected himself and slashed upwards, sword a blur through the air. The red-head pulled back and swung his Chakram violently, though he was only able to cut a few hairs off Zylen's head. "Why are you working with them?"

"I believe I told you already!" Zylen started into his extended combo.

_Can't let him finish that!_ He blocked a few strikes, then shot his free hand forward, forming a ball of fire in the palm. Zylen, apparently realizing what was happening, attempting to form a time portal. However, he wasn't quick enough; the ball of fire collided with his stomach before the tendrils of mist could safely wrap themselves around his body.

Lea took the opportunity to shoot forward, low to the ground with his Chakram gripped tightly between his fingers. When Zylen started to push himself up, he threw it with a cry. Zylen's eyes grew wide, and he threw his arm up seemingly on instinct. The Chakram buried itself in his flesh, resulting in a hiss of pain.

Lea barreled into him and knocked him back to the ground, pinning his sword arm with one hand while the other gripped the handle of his Chakram, twisting it in his opponent's arm and drawing more blood. Zylen glared up at him, eyes flashing with fire and pain.

Then he smirked.

Lea hardly had time to register the oddity of the action before long tendrils of mist began to wrap themselves around him. _Shit!_ He made an attempt to struggle free, then stopped, fearful of what would happen should he let go of Zylen in the middle of the transportation.

The scene of the past they ended up in was dark. A ruined castle rose in the background. Nearby were several figures, faint voices reaching across the landscape towards the two observers. Lea released Zylen and stumbled backwards, dragging his Chakram free and shaking as he realized what was happening. _This…this is…_

"Is this what happened when you fought Roxas?" Zylen stood, turning his attention towards the scene not far off. The forms of Shadow and Angel hurried off towards Time Castle, while Lea and Roxas proceeded to start their battle.

A sick taste was creeping its way up his throat. _I-I…this…_ This was where he was first offered a second chance; this was where he gave it up.

This was where he should've died.

"I wondered what had happened during this battle; obviously, Roxas won, but I never found out if he finished you off." He lifted an eyebrow as a new shape appeared from a Corridor of Darkness some distance away from the fighting figures. "Is that your Nobody? He was alive?"

Lea's throat was dry. He couldn't answer, knowing what was coming.

"_Could I be forgiven…for all the wrong I've done?"_

"Zylen." When he spoke, the words sounded as if they were coming from someplace far away. "Do you think someone can be forgiven for all the wrong they've done?"

"_I don't know."_

Zylen turned back to him, his lips pursed in a thin line. "There are some things that are too great."

Lea's shoulders sagged. "I see." For a moment, he was tempted to agree with him. Something in him rebelled, and his fingers tightened around his Chakram. "You know, I guess I don't really know if you're right or wrong. Even back then I didn't know."

"I thought you were here to fight me, not preach to me."

Lea's resolve hardened. "I am." He lifted the arm holding his Chakram, getting into a fighting stance. "And it's because I don't really care what you think. I'm out to chance my destiny. No one's saying I have to be a villain if I don't want to be."

"Touching." Mist swirled around Zylen. "You can take it to your grave."

Fire exploded around the Time Racer, causing him to cry out in pain, the time portal ceasing to form. Lea smirked. "And you thought I was just rambling, didn't you? Looks like Gillick's advise works pretty well on Time Racers, too."

He was about to attack when movement flashed out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he turned his emerald orbs towards the black-and-red form observing his and Roxas's fight. His vision flickered, and temporarily he was watching the fight from a different vantage point. His voice - no, Axel's - echoed with a fearful comment; _If he goes, so do I._ But he could feel the Nobody's resolve.

This was it; this was when he'd decided to kill him, even if it meant that he'd fade away.

Pain exploded in his arm as something cut along it, ripping through skin and muscle until it scraped against bone. Lea released an agonized cry, his free arm shooting over to wrap around the injury. Weakened from the attack, he found himself unable to keep a hold on his Chakram, and the weapon slipped to the ground. "You should've taken the opportunity to finish me off," Zylen hissed, lifting his blade and pointing it directly at Lea's chest.

Fear spiked through the red-head, and he found himself stammering. "H-hold on a moment! You don't have to stab me; all you need to do is use a Time Portal and get yourself out of here, right?"

Zylen narrowed his eyes, something that bordered on reluctance swimming in their depths. "If I do that, you'll just try and escape with me. You think I don't know that trick?"

He prepared to strike, and Lea quickly turned over his options. _If he kills me here…well, I'm dead. If _I _kill _him_, then I won't be able to get back. What do I do?_ A grim smile spread across his face, and he released a quiet laugh. "Well, I guess I get to find out if I can be selfless, too."

Lea's hand wrapped around Zylen's blade just as it started to plunge down towards him. The white-haired man's amber eyes widened. "What?"

Lea shook as he struggled against Zylen's force. "Man. I really do get stuck with the icky jobs." Blood pooled from the cut in his hand. He released the blade and ducked away, sweeping his legs out to send Zylen tumbling to the ground. He returned to his feet, sending a fireball flying into his opponent's exposed back. He proceeded to lift the white-haired man off the ground with a kick, punching his face and feeling a sense of satisfaction at the resulting crack.

More satisfaction pulsed through him when he saw mist begin to swirl around Zylen. He scooped up his Chakram with his good hand and reached out to latch on to Zylen, careful not to dig the blades of the weapon into the man's skin.

The mist carried them safely back to The World That Never Was. Zylen kicked him off, an angry sneer on his face. "You tricked me."

Lea couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. "Obviously. You didn't think I'd just let myself be trapped there, did you?"

Zylen grit his teeth, then charged forward, swinging his sword.

Lea side-stepped to dodge, jerking his knee up and driving it beneath Zylen's ribcage. "Those burns must be hurting pretty bad now, huh?" He chose to ignore the strain his own wounds were putting on his words, swinging his remaining Chakram down to dig into Zylen's back. The sound of tearing fabric and flesh broke the air as he ripped his weapon down the other man's back. Zylen released a cry of pain, his sword flailing wildly and his legs kicking as he tried to free himself.

His knee met with the wound across Lea's chest, resulting in another flare of pain as he was forced away, the action causing an irregular tear along Zylen's back.

As Lea stumbled, he noticed an odd dizziness wrapping itself around his brain. He lifted his head, vision blurry. _Damn. If this keeps up, I'll pass out._ A part of him acknowledged that it'd be worse than that if he were to keep bleeding; the tear Zylen had opened in his arm was too large. He braced himself, lifting his Chakram with his good hand. _I'll get him when he's down!_ He threw the Chakram, the weapon igniting with flames, towards Zylen's back as he started to rise. _It's going to make it. It's going to make it!_

His hope was dashed to pieces when Zylen swung around and cut the Chakram out of the air.

Lea nearly fell as Zylen stood. Ragged breathing echoed between them as they stared each other down. Then Zylen began to stagger forward. "What now? You don't have a weapon."

Lea would've stepped backwards, but as it was, he found he didn't have the energy. He breathed hard, his frazzled mind scrambling to find a way out. _I don't want to die._ It was the only thing that managed to be coherent in his mind. Zylen had reached him by this point, drawing back his sword. His mouth opened in a cry. _I don't want to die!_

_What are you complaining for? You can take this guy._

His eyes snapped wide open. _Axel?_

He moved very slightly to the side, allowing Zylen's sword to slide harmlessly between his sword and body. The Time Racer seemed surprised. "You have enough energy to move?"

He didn't answer verbally, instead reaching out a hand and wrapping it around Zylen's face. An image flashed through his mind - Axel exploding into flames to eliminate the Dusks surrounding him. _No. I don't want to do that. I'm not like you, Axel; I can't do that!_

He thought he could hear some small voice hissing in the back of his mind, _Yes you can. Because you _are _me._

_No. I'm Lea. I'm selfish, and a coward, and easily manipulated._

_So am I. But we can be different. On occasion._

The voice was so faint, he wondered if he wasn't imagining it. But he allowed himself a smile. "A phoenix," he whispered, shaking, "explodes into flames at its death, then rises from its ashes." Something lodged itself in his throat, making it impossible to choke out any more words. The sword at his side twisted, digging into his skin.

He unleashed the magic without thinking. Fire exploded around them, engulfing both him and Zylen as they released mutual cries of pain. Zylen's eyes met his amidst the inferno, asking a silent question; _You'd really go that far to redeem yourself?_

He hoped his answered back; _It's the only reason I have to exist._

Pain overrode every other thought, until it encompassed his being. It took all his strength to breath, and even then, the air seemed to suffocate him. The feeling was too much for him to bear; he allowed the flames to fade away before the completion of the attack.

The two opponents remained standing for a few moments, burned and bleeding in the dark city. Then they fell backwards, away from each other. Lea was hardly aware of himself hitting the ground. He stared up into the sky, his vision blurring. _So…I guess this is it. I'm really done this time._ He managed a choked laugh. _Well, I guess this is a good a way to go as any. _

-Are you giving up? And here I thought a phoenix always rose from its ashes.

Lea's muddled brain trained to process the words; a soundless voice, reaching into his mind and imprinting the words on his brain. He found himself uncaring about it, however; white flickered on the edge of his vision, and all he wanted to do was give into it.

Then warmth and a green light spread over him. The pain faded and the fuzziness disappeared from his brain and eyes. An odd tingling sensation formed along his chest and arm, only fading when the green light did.

Lea sat up in surprise, looking at his newly-healed wounds. "How did…?"

-Do you really have time to be asking such questions?

Lea's head shot up at the soundless voice. A figure that he could only describe as something that resembled a knight's ghost stood slightly away from him, arms folded across his chest. "Who are you? And why did you heal me? Actually, _how _did you heal me; I didn't think there was healing magic that strong."

The knight shrugged.

-I had help.

Then its head snapped towards Lea. He shivered, almost able to feel the intense glare emanating from behind its visor.

-Now go. Or don't you care what happens to those Keybladers? Weren't they a part of your _redemption?_

Lea blinked in surprise, wondering how the knight knew that, but decided not to pursue the matter. "Right." He hesitated, glancing at the knight, then hurried off, opening a Corridor of Darkness. _If they're anywhere, they'll be in the castle. That's what I need to focus on._

"_You weren't bluffing, were you? About that second chance?"_

Lea smiled. _Well…I'm taking it this time._

* * *

_And that'd be the end of chapter fifty - three. Yay, long battle chapter! The climax is next. Feel free to review._


	54. Redemption

_Here's chapter fifty - four. Thank you Bookworm Gal and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing last chapter!_

**Chapter Fifty - Four: Redemption**

Lea stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and into the white-washed walls of The Castle That Never Was. _Okay, so if I were an evil mastermind, where would I be?_ He looked around, frowning contemplatively before taking off down a random hall. _I don't have time to be standing around._

His footsteps pounded against the floor as he searched for someplace where his targets might be hiding. He kicked open a door as he came to it, peering in and, finding it empty, moving down the hallway.

He realized his stupidity after he kicked open the next door. _They wouldn't be in a small room!_ He stopped, frowning as he crossed his arms. _Axel. Axel's memories. They can tell me where they'd be._

An image popped into his mind almost instantly: a large white room, with tall thrones rising up around a platform. "Where Nothing Gathers."

"Axel?"

Lea stiffened at the voice, then turned around to answer it, a correction on his lips. The correction died as surprise flashed through him when he saw the blue, white, and gold uniform that draped over the metal-haired boy's form. "Angel?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why am I hearing that question so much today?"

Angel's eyes narrowed. "You ran into Zylen."

"Are you working for them, too?"

Angel looked away, eyes flashing. "It's complicated." His eyes flicked back towards Lea. "But I'm guessing you're not."

Lea shook his head. "No. I-"

"Look out!" Angel tackled him. Lea was about to expel a protest when he realized that a powerful attack had just exploded over him. "What in the…?" When he propped himself up, he saw an unfortunately-familiar sight. "It's that Heartless that's been following me around."

"Heartless?" Angel echoed. "No, that's not right; Heartless shouldn't be here right now."

The Heartless bent down, its body flickering with color as spikes rose out of its back. "What in the world?" Lea summoned his Chakrams, tense. "I don't have time for this! I have to get to Where Nothing Gathers!"

"I know!" Angel looked away, then snapped his eyes open. "Go! I'll take care of this guy."

"What?"

The Heartless charged towards them, nearly knocking them both into the air as they slid to either side. "We don't have time to argue about this!"

"And you trust me?"

Angel smiled grimly. "I don't have much choice."

His hand shot out, touching the leg of the Heartless. Mist swarmed around them, and Lea realized what he was about to do. Hardening his gaze and nodding, he lifted his own hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

He stepped through just as the sound of a Time Portal closing resounded behind him.

**Angel **looked around him, recognizing the ruined remains of The Burned City. _Ironic that I came back here._

A snarl drew his attention, and he leveled his gaze at the Heartless. "How were you there? There should only have been Dream Eaters in The World That Never Was right now."

The Heartless growled, tensing in response.

Angel snorted, looking away. "Doesn't matter; I'll just leave you to wander the planes of time." He started to call the mists of time up around him…

…Only to be knocked out of them by a powerful burst of darkness from the Heartless. He hit the ground hard, bouncing. A moment later he realized that it wasn't from the force of the blow, but from the Heartless charging towards him. He scrambled up, trying to run away before the Heartless could catch him.

He wasn't quick enough; the Heartless grabbed him in one large hand, lifting him towards its face. It snarled, narrowing its beady yellow eyes at him as he struggled to free himself.

Angel froze, seeing something flickering in the Heartless's eyes. _What is…?_

His trance was broken when the Heartless's mouth slid open, a faint growl rumbling from the back of its throat. Unsure of what else to do to get away, he activated a time portal, teleporting the two of them to a different area between times.

**Lea **emerged from the Corridor of Darkness to the sound of talking. "My twelve selves would welcome me on this day, when I would return a real person." Lea frowned. _Twelve selves?_ He peered out from behind one of the thrones.

"It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

His eyes stretched wide when he saw an old man sitting on a throne, surrounded by other thrones that seated people wearing black coats. _I see. So that's what the Organization was._

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey called.

Lea's eyes fell on the man, who could be no other than Xehanort. _Just keep talking; give me time to get to Sora._ His eyes shifted to take in the thrones as Xehanort rumbled, "In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts." _There!_ Sora was sitting, in what looked like a daze, on the lowest throne. "But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-blade." Lea shot an uncertain look back at the old man. He seemed too wrapped up in his speech to the two before him to notice Lea slinking away.

Still, he'd have to be careful.

"Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War.'"

Lea started to move, then hesitated, realizing he'd be in the line of sight of the other members of the Organization. _Stupid! Do you want to get caught?_ But that left him thinking about other methods to reach Sora without being noticed.

"The violent clash shattered the X-blade into twenty pieces - seven of light, and thirteen of darkness."

He considered creating another Corridor of Darkness and teleporting there; those present might be distracted enough not to notice. _No. It'll still make noise. Besides, I still have some time before I have to panic._

"And only the real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the X-blade, but the attempt ended in failure."

Lea shrugged to himself and took a deep breath, leveling his gaze at Sora's throne. He bent down, pressing himself up against the wall of the platform in the hopes of staying out of any of his enemy's line of sight.

"In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

Lea made it a few feet along the side of the wall before Mickey's angry exclamation caused him to jump. His breath hissed out between his teeth as he ducked low and pressed closer to the side of the platform, covering his head with his hands. "What you did back then - your mistakes - changed the destinies of three of my friends!"

Lea lowered his hands away from his head slightly. _What happened to not being able to change the timeline?_

Unless Mickey truly believed this old man was that powerful.

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance."

_There we go; that sounds more like what I've been hearing._

"I merely guided them to their proper places."

Lea's fists clenched. _A puppet master like Zylen, huh?_ A grim smirk crossed his lips. Realizing he'd gotten distracted, and feeling slightly more confident that he wasn't likely to be noticed, he restarted his slow progress towards Sora's throne.

"The broken boy who failed to be the blade…the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend…and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

_Vessel?_ Lea squeezed through the narrow space between one of the thrones and the platform, grunting quietly as he flattened himself and made slow progress between the two. He froze when the sound of rustling reached him from up on top of the throne, holding his breath as he watched the moving of the black cloak.

"I couldn't find a way to save them." Mickey's voice sounded heartbroken. "But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

Lea's mind ran over the fact that he'd met both Angel and Zylen here in The World That Never Was. _Is that something else going on here?_

No. He didn't have time to think about that.

The rustling stopped and Lea quietly released his breath, making his way out from between the throne.

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed," Riku shot back. "Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

Lea froze again, eyes locked on the figure just a few meters away, at the mention of the unconscious boy's name. _Is this going to be a common thing today?_

"Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy - a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen."

Feeling as if moving now would reveal him - he could practically feel the attention focused on Sora - Lea pressed himself closer to the wall of the platform, trying to ignore the sense of impending doom that settled over him.

"However, I have not abandoned my ambitions - the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness."

A bead of sweat rolled down Lea's cheek. _Is it safe to move now?_ He took a cautious step forward.

"Seven guardians of light?" Mickey murmured "Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be…"

_Me, _Lea supplied silently. His heart felt lighter than it had in a long time at the thought; at the same time, and urgency pressed down on him. _Move slowly. Don't get caught._ He made his way between another throne and the platform.

"That means…the thirteen seekers of darkness…"

Lea caught on about the same time as the king, his eyes stretching wide.

"Yes, little king. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short."

Lea found himself at a point just feet away from Sora's throne, crouched beside another. _Okay, now to sneak over there and drag him off._

"But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek -"

Lea's foot slid forward.

Bothe Xehanort and Mickey echoed the words. "The X-blade!"

He crouched low, feeling a vague sense of triumph. _I'm going to make it. I'm going to-_

An electrical sound rent the air. "But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled."

Panic suddenly filled Lea's heart. _Shit!_

"And now, the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"

Too late; Sora's throne was rising above his reach. Mickey's and Riku's panicked cries echoed simultaneously.

"Oh no!"

"Sora!"

Lea stared upwards, watching as Mickey tried to jump up to Sora, only to be stopped by Xemnas. _And if I try that, I'll be caught, too._ What option was left to him? He couldn't just go after Sora, even if he _did _have that kind of ability. _But if I just stay here, I'll never-_

An idea formed in his head; once spawned from one of his fights with that strange Heartless that had followed him around. It was crazy, and he wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try.

His hand lifted and formed a Corridor of Darkness.

He hardly registered as he sprinted through, and the Corridor of Darkness opened almost on Sora's throne, his Chakram exploding into flames as it knocked away Xehanort's heart.

Mickey's voice rose above the faint roar of the dying flames. "He made it!"

**The **Heartless released Angel from its grasp. The Time Racer struggled back, watching uncertainly as it growled, looking around as if surprised. _Now to get out of here._

The Heartless turned its snarling face towards him as he tried to activate a Time Portal, a clawed hand stretching out for him. Angel broke off the activation and slid to the side to dodge. His eyes focused on the Heartless as it swung around with a snarl.

He pulled back, startled, as it spun in a tight circle, wiry tail whipping wildly. _I have to get out of here._ Without his Keyblade or daggers, he couldn't hope to fight against this thing.

The Heartless roared, its head tilted back as its spikes began to glow. _What's it doing now?_

A moment later he realized he may not have wanted the answer. The spikes flew from its back, arching high up into the air. In panic Angel attempted to call up a time portal, only to be stopped as the spikes crashed down around him, shaking the temporal ground and slicing at his skin. His arms shot up to shield his face. For a few moments after the barrage ceased he stood there, half-expecting it to start up again.

The sound of a roar jump-started his senses. He began moving, running in a large arc around the Heartless to try and stay out of its clutches. It spun with him, an enraged snarl curling its lips as its soulless yellow eyes tracked him. _What _are _you?_ He wondered as he ran. _There's more to you than a normal Heartless. But what is it?_

The Heartless lunged for him unexpectedly. He jumped, allowing the Heartless to crash into the ground. He landed on the Heartless's outstretched arm just as the creature started to push itself back up. He scrambled up over the Heartless's shoulder and onto its back.

It reared up with a furious roar, causing Angel to lose his footing. He started to slide, his body only stopped by the jarring impact against one of the spikes. He clung to it desperately as the Heartless began to jump around in an attempt to shake him off.

"**You!"** Lea picked up Sora in his free hand, ignoring Xemnas's angry shout.

"Axel!" Xigbar hissed.

Lea lifted his head to the sky as the flames died in faint exasperation. "Axel? Please." He smiled as he looked at them. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Promises to keep." His mind echoed with Axel's words as much as his own. "I'll always be there to get my friends back." The words left his mouth before he realized it. _Friends?_ A part of him came to a realization; he was the combination of both Axel _and _Lea now; therefore, it might be true the Axel's friends were…

A broad smirk crossed his face. "What, bad timing?" His gaze switched towards Xehanort. "You had your perfect little script, but you kind of forgot to write the sequel." He gripped the handle of his Chakram and pointed it towards the old man. "Now, let's find out what happens!"

**Angel **lost his grip on the spike and flew into the air. He turned over, and his brown eyes stretched wide as he saw the massive mouth that gaped open, ready for him. Quickly he called up a time portal…

…Only to have it cut off as a massive claw knocked him out of the air.

He hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Pain shot up his left arm and leg; his mouth gaped open in a soundless cry of pain. He gritted his teeth, wanting to curl up against the pain.

The thundering footsteps of the Heartless reminded him that he couldn't; if he did, he'd be dead. He pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as pain pulsating through his veins, and stared the Heartless down. _I can't run away now, and I don't have any weapons. What should I do?_

A grim smile crossed his lips as he found his answer. _Alright, Heartless; come at me._

The moment the Heartless came to grab him, he activated a time portal.

**Xigbar **looked furious. "What now, you old coot? Our time is up!"

A figure stood abruptly from its throne, jumping towards him and summoning a weapon. Whipping around to face them, Lea lifted a Chakram, blocking the blow from the claymore. The wind that resulted from it revealed long blue hair and a familiar face.

Lea's eyes stretched wide, then narrowed. "Isa."

Isa stared back at him, unflinching, his eyes reminding him silently, _We are no longer friends._

_I know. And this time, we won't fight to a draw; I'll win._

A moment's reflection revealed how foolish that would be; Isa had plenty of back-up, while Lea only had Mickey and Riku.

Isa pressed down. Lea struggled to hold up under the weight applied by the claymore. Deciding to use Isa's strength against him, he released the pressure on his Chakram and moved towards the backrest of the throne. He kicked off the throne, flipping over himself as Isa jerked forward.

Lea landed as Mickey and Riku freed themselves, lifting his Chakram and getting ready to fight alongside them.

Riku glanced back at him. "Why are you here, Axel?"

"No, I told you my name's-" he gave up and slumped in defeat. "Agh, whatever, Axel, fine."

A part of him marveled at how easily he accepted that.

"Now let's get out of here!"

Mickey turned back to him with a nod. "Right!"

Lea's eyes shifted upwards as darkness surged around one of the Organization members. A Heartless formed from it, swooping down towards the trio. Lea jumped back, but Mickey and Riku weren't quick enough; they were caught up in the monster's grasp.

**Angel **and the Heartless appeared in the sky above The World That Never Was. The Heartless roared, releasing Angel as the two plummeted towards the ground. _I don't care what you are, even a big guy like you won't survive a fall from this high._ The Heartless seemed to realize this, and flailed wildly, perhaps in an attempt to save itself from its inevitable fate.

Angel wasn't about to let it. He started to call a time portal up around him.

For a second time he was knocked through the air by one wildly flailing arm. He was unable to right himself; the wind pressure was too much for him to call a time portal. Horror flashed through him. _Am I going to die?_

Something caught him. His head whipped up to see a familiar brown haired girl smiling down at him. "Shadow?"

"Hey!" Her smile broadened. "You might want to activate your time portal thingy now."

His mind flickered with an image of a similar occurrence, back in Twilight Town. He laughed slightly. "You would do this."

Then they were safely between times.

**Lea **stared at the Heartless, his mind going over possible ways to take care of the situation. _Damn it. How can I work with this? What can I do?_

He was saved from answering by a sudden explosion of light. The forms of Donald and Goofy slammed into the Heartless, causing it to dissipate into the air.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald groaned.

"I think so."

Lea relaxed slightly, smiling. Mickey echoed his sentiment. "Goofy, Donald! You saved us!"

"We are out of time."

Master Xehanort's words drew Lea's attention back to him. _They're disappearing. Why are they disappearing? _Still, he supposed he should be grateful; it meant that he wouldn't have to worry about fighting them off.

"Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh."

Lea's eyes shifted towards Isa as Xehanort continued. "Let us finish at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!"

Isa's eyes burned into Lea's mind as he faded. _Yeah. I know._ His grip tightened around Sora and his fingers stung as they held his Chakram tighter. _Next time we meet, I won't let you get away, Isa._

**When **Lea entered Yen Sid's tower with an unconscious Sora, Yen Sid quickly prompted him to lay the boy down behind his desk. Lea did as he was bid, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku crowding around their friend. Feeling out of place, Lea shied away and settled for leaning against a cabinet as Mickey filled Yen Sid in on what had occurred.

Yen Sid looked pensive for a few moments. "Seven lights, thirteen darknesses…Master Xehanort has been busy."

Lea watched Sora's friends; Donald looked like he wanted to do something, but Goofy held him back with a shake of his head. Lea again felt how out of place he was, and a part of him wondered if he should just leave. _Look at them. I have no place here. I'm not a hero like them; I'm just a puppet that's learned how to control my own strings._

"Aw, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too," Mickey sighed quietly.

"No, Mickey," Yen Sid rumbled. "This affliction is not the same."

"Can we do anything for him?" Riku implored.

Lea lifted his head, mildly curious himself as to how Yen Sid would answer, and how the others would respond.

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep." Yen Sid glanced back behind his chair. "Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart."

Mickey seemed uncertain about the idea; Lea couldn't blame him. "You want him to dive back into Sora's sleep? But Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku's not careful, he might just get trapped down there with him. No…I'll go instead."

Lea fidgeted uncomfortably, casting his gaze away. _So this is what friends do for each other…huh._

"And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey," Yen Sid conceded. "But there is no denying Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has."

When Lea looked back, he saw Yen Sid hovering over the small group, with Mickey wearing a nervous expression on his face and Donald and Goofy slumping dejectedly.

"Mickey…I really appreciate it." Riku's voice drew everyone's attention. "But…I'll go wake Sora up."

"Riku."

"Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong - like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach. You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?

"I'm doing it for me, too." That shocked Lea; maybe he wasn't the only one here who did things for self-serving reasons. "Sora saved me once. And…I heard him call my name. He needs me."

Mickey nodded in acknowledgement, a smile on his face. "There's something real strong that binds us to each other." _Does it bind enemies, too? Or those who are friends to one who no longer exists?_ Roxas, Xion, Shadow, Angel, even Zylen…were they all bound to Lea? "Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you got to do is follow that connection!"

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora," Goofy commented.

"You said it!" cheered Donald.

"And if the darkness gets you," Lea added quietly, "I promise I'll bail you out."

"_I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

"'Dark Rescue' is my middle name." _After all, no one knows the darkness better than me._

Riku stood, flashing an appreciative smile at all of them. "Guys, thank you. Sora and I will be back soon." He turned and bowed to Yen Sid before walking a few paces away and summoning his Keyblade. He pointed the weapon at Sora, causing an ethereal glow to form around both Keybladers. Seeming to span from it was a dark-purple, clouded sphere, spikes hovering around the outside. Lea smiled along with the others, watching as Riku was drawn into the strange sphere. _Well, _Lea realized, _nothing to do now but wait._

Maybe he should leave; after all, he wasn't really -

"Lea."

Lea started at Mickey's voice, turning to look at the mouse king. A warm smile stretched across his face. "Gosh, after all you put us through before, I didn't think you'd ever be on our side. But you've helped us out a whole lot." He dipped his head to him. "Thank you."

Lea could only blink, uncertain of how to take the compliment or the warm feeling that filled his chest. "It's no problem." He waved it off and looked away.

Suddenly he came to a realization. _What the voice asked me to do for redemption…was to find Isa and Braig. And then I took it upon myself to help the king and find Sora. I did both._ He smiled with a faint laugh, looking towards the ceiling. _Does this mean that…?_

He thought, for a moment, he could see an image of his Nobody, giving him a thumbs up before disappearing. A reminder that big things were expected from him.

_I think we've finally been redeemed._ He closed his eyes, still smiling. _But we still have a lot we have to do._

* * *

_Only the epilogue left to go. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!_


	55. Epilogue: The Stars Align

_Alright, so here it is; the final chapter. Thank you Bookworm Gal, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Koko, caitlinkeitorin, and Roxasstorm for reviewing last chapter!_

**Epilogue: The Stars Align**

The spectral knight stared down at Zylen's unconscious form. _Was it really wise to heal him?_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of unwanted thoughts. _He needs to be alive for what is to come; I couldn't let him die._ Unable to do anything more than heal him, he turned and headed off through the dark streets of The World That Never Was.

If what he remembered was correct, then everything was starting to come together. The thirteen darknesses and seven lights were starting to gather; the Time Racers had reformed; Lea was on his correct path; Shadow and Angel were set in the roles they would play; and his younger self was still waiting in the abyss between times, filled with the determination to set the timeline right.

He exhaled a soundless sigh. Long before, he thought he'd dread what would happen when things started to heat up; now, he almost welcomed it. _Soon it won't be my problem anymore; I can finally leave this world behind._

_Mala, Riun, Trevor…I'm coming. Wait for me just a little bit longer._

**Angel **and Shadow were hardly in the space between times for a few moments before they appeared back in The World That Never Was, just in time for the Heartless to crash down in front of them. The shockwave nearly sent them tumbling to the ground; they steadied each other, each holding the other's arms to keep from falling over. When the shaking settled, Angel removed himself from Shadow's grip, walking over to inspect the fallen Heartless. "What are you?"

The Heartless growled slightly, eyes flickering. And there he saw it: the unnatural sheen that flared _inside _its eyes that could be mistaken for nothing other than metal. Angel's eyes stretched wide, and he stumbled back as the Heartless's body began to fade into darkness, a gray heart floating into the air and a few smears of black blood staining the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shadow asked curiously from behind him. He vaguely heard her footsteps, and jumped as her hand landed on his shoulder. "Angel?"

His eyes flashed to her, and then he looked away. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Even out of the corner of his eye he could still see her frown. "Hey, didn't we learn that keeping secrets is bad?"

"Didn't we learn that bothering _me_ about secrets is bad?"

"Nope." He looked to see the familiar cheeky smile painted across her face.

"Why'd you come back for me?"

She blinked, looking as if she hadn't expected the question. "Hm?"

"I abandoned you for the Time Racers; why did you come back?"

She shrugged, looking uncharacteristically awkward. "Well…because I love you." He stared at her, surprised, and she smiled, a Keyblade appearing in her hands. "Here; this is still yours. You don't need to do anything with the Time Racers now, right?"

For a few moments his mind debated whether or not it was a good idea to accept his Keyblade again; after all, he didn't know how the Time Racers would react if he decided to disband them a second time. Still, he had no intentions of helping them change the timeline.

Angel took his Keyblade back. "Thanks."

"Oh, and I had to take a flying dive out of the Gummi ship after you, so it probably crashed somewhere."

"Shadow!"

**The **Time Racers were not fools; they knew what could result from trusting a leader who had tried to disband them once already. He could promise them recompense for their services, but ultimately he was just like most of them; a teenager who would do as he wished with his power. They would have to stay on their toes, waiting every moment for him to leave them behind. It might've been a better option to simply kill him and be done with it.

No, they were not fools, but they _were _desperate.

As they were, they had power, but none within their group had the true ability to lead. The two who did - Angel and Zylen - were either untrustworthy or out of their ability to reach. However, if they wished to get anywhere, they needed to follow the traitor to find a more appropriate leader.

This man - this _Xehanort_ - he was someone they could follow. Ruthless, sure, cold and calculating, but what did that matter if he could give them purpose? And like a hive mind they unanimously decided to follow him, even if he never knew of the undying loyalty of his new subordinates.

**Lea **rested his arms across a chair, waiting alongside Mickey and Yen Sid for Riku to awaken. A part of him wondered if something had gone wrong; Sora had awakened some time ago. _Give it time._

As if one cue, Riku started to twitch, his eyes slowly opening. "Riku!" Mickey exclaimed, relieved.

Riku stared up at the three for a few moments before reality seemed to set in and he jerked upright. "Sora!"

"Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!"

Lea didn't bother to hide the smirk that crossed his face as Riku turned towards the ridiculous sight.

"Aw, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea."

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!"

"Hey!" Riku protested, looking flustered.

When Sora turned around it took all of Lea's will power not to laugh out-right; the tea party was bad enough, but Sora's party hat and glasses with mustache would be absurd even if the situation at hand had been different. "Riku…" the brown-haired boy murmured, removing the 'decorations'…and then promptly throwing himself at the other boy with a cry of, "You're safe! Riku!"

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards?" Riku protested as he sat up against his friend's hug. "And why are you having a tea party?" Lea had wondered that, too, but had decided he really didn't want to know.

Apparently, Sora wouldn't have answered, anyways. "You're safe, Riku!"

"Ah, never mind. You okay? Feeling all right?"

Sora finally released his friend from the hug. "Yeah. I've never been better." A certain seriousness settled over him as he continued, reminding Lea that this boy was a seasoned warrior, and not simply some kid anymore. "I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku." When Riku gave a faint nod and smile in response, Sora turned to the rest present. "Thanks, everybody!" Lea smiled, happy despite himself. _Maybe this'll work out, after all._

Another thing seemed to cross the Keyblader's mind as his eyes fell on Yen Sid. "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?"

Yen Sid seemed surprised for a moment, as if he'd forgotten, then smiled and said, "You performed truly admirably, both of you."

The two boys exchanged glances before racing to stand in front of Yen Sid's desk. Lea took up his former position, leaning back against the wooden shelf with his arms folded across his chest.

Yen Sid looked thoughtful a moment before starting. "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides." Lea looked away, feeling oddly embarrassed by the compliment. "I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend.

"Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

Lea didn't know whether he was surprised or not; Sora, on the other hand, seemed almost to expect it. "Way to go, Riku!" he cheered, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Y-yeah?"

"I knew you were going to pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!"

"Gee, Sora, you're kind of acting like it's you that passed," Goofy commented.

"I told you Sora still needed some practice," Donald added.

"Hey."

Riku still seemed shocked from the revelation. "Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" It was as if he couldn't comprehend the idea; as if it were all a dream, and he would wake up any moment to find out none of it had happened. Riku turned to Sora, who gave a nod of confirmation, revealing that yes, this was real.

Lea could understand the feeling.

"Congratulations, Riku," Mickey told him, extending his hand.

Riku laughed slightly, a smile on his lips and the light of something like relief and happiness in his eyes as he reached down and took Mickey's hand in his. "Thank you, Mickey. I owe it to my friends."

Maybe it was the feeling of the moment, or the realization that here was another person who'd found some sort of redemption, that prompted Lea to say, "Ah, I'll catch up with you in no time flat."

"What?" Sora exclaimed. "You want to be a Keyblade Master?"

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one."

"YOU?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed simultaneously, eyes stretched wide.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence." _Not that I can blame you, but still._ "You know, I was going to come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize." He examined in hand, turning it around and, to quell the thoughts that questioned whether or not he was really worthy of wielding a Keyblade, added, "Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." He extended his hand.

A tingle ran down his arm, warning him only a moment before flire dashed along his hand and out, forming into a flame-like blade with a hilt resembling the Chakram Eternal Flame. Shock registered in him, and apparently in everyone else, as well, as they released simultaneous reactions of surprise.

Lea stared at his new-found Keyblade a few moments before smiling. _If I'm meant for great things…then I guess this is my start._

"**Everything's **in order. Are we ready to begin?"

"I hope so; this has been a long time in coming."

"Indeed." Several heads cloaked in shadow tilted towards the sky. "The worlds are crying to be connected again, like they were so long ago."

"So we must gather together the broken pieces and return them to their place."

"Yes." Eyes gleamed out of the darkness. "The Chosen One, the Guardians, the Knight, the Light and the Darkness; all must come together to play their part."

* * *

_So, finally, we have reached the end of _Phoenix Wings. _(Don't shoot me for the cliff hanger…)_

_362 pages in, and this story has taken me to all sorts of pages I didn't expect it to go. It has been quite the ride._

_As with all stories, this one wouldn't have been nearly as fulfilling if I didn't have readers. So, thank you Hikari No Aijou, xXLHMCXx, Draconet, caitlinkeitorin, Mythical-laf, Porcelain Maiden, G.S. Phoenix, Flightfoot, Bakon Hawk, Bookworm Gal, zimudra, LunaClefairy, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Roxasstorm, xionhikairi, BlackRoseStorm, Koko, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, and scrawlx1012 for reviewing over the course of the story! Also a huge thank you to everyone who favorited, alerted, or even just simply read the story! I really appreciate it._

_Now that _Phoenix Wings _is finished, I plan on working more on _Leave the Broken Pieces._ Unfortunately, and oddly, for the first time since joining , I won't have a story updated weekly, mostly due to the fact that I'm working on a novel for publication (that I think I've become addicted to…), helping a friend edit his novel, helping out with some activities for church and (hopefully) getting a job. I still plan on working on _Leave the Broken Pieces _whenever I have time, though._

_There will be a sequel to this - tentatively titled _This Day _- but I don't want to start work on it until _Kingdom Hearts 3_ comes out so that I can figure out how to fit it into canon. As the last story will feature Shadow and Angel as the primary protagonists, there'll hopefully be less re-writing of cut scenes from the game._

_So, to ask it one final time: review?_


End file.
